


Barely Existing

by CherryEmbly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Basketball is Still Present Though, Cause Honestly What Else Would Murasakibara Do, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Gay, M/M, Office Sex, Ployamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Yaoi, adult characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 82,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga Kagami has climbed the corporate ladder as high as it will go, is in a stagnant relationship, and hasn't done anything he truly loves in many years. Can anything shake up his eternal boredom and his "hardly living" syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Makeshift Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's parents, and only real family, live in the United States. That hasn't stopped him from creating a makeshift family of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I'm being a scaredy-cat by making my first major KnB FanFic an AU, but this one is just kind of falling out of me. 
> 
> In any respect, I hope you enjoy this one. At least get a sense for my ships so that when I evidently do release the KnB Universe one, you know what to expect! 
> 
> Love you, kids! :) 
> 
> P.S. There will be smut, likely lots of it. I don't see myself mentioning every time there will be smut, so if it isn't your thing, I will not be offended if you find a different fic to enjoy.

Kagami turned over to his side, blankets tangling around him. He growled angrily. _Why am I so goddamn hot?_ He sat straight up and wiped the sweat away from his head. He sighed and looked to his right. _Why did I know this would be here?_ Kagami shook the person in the bed next to him. 

“Alex, get up,” Kagami growled. Alex flipped onto her back, bare breasts flopping free of the blanket. Kagami scoffed and pulled the blanket up over her. “Seriously. Why are you here?”

Alex groaned, running her hands through her long blond hair. “Why did you wake me up?” 

Kagami climbed out of his bed and walked over to his closet. It was filled end to end with different colored shirts, but that wasn’t going to prevent him from rifling all the way to the end and pulling out a boring white dress shirt and tie. 

“I woke you up because I don’t typically find myself with naked women in my bed and I wanted to know why, on so many occasions since you moved here, that has changed so drastically?” Kagami asked. 

He pulled a button up from the bowels of his closet, and a dark blue tie from the top drawer of the dresser just below the rod where all the clothes hung. 

“Mmmm,” Alex stretched, again allowing her uncovered body to break free of any covering. “The guys took me out drinking again last night, and I couldn’t remember how to get home.” 

“You know,” Kagami pulled off his sleep shirt, on his button up, and laced the tie through the collar, not yet buttoning the buttons or tying the tie. “My house has a guest bedroom, and also, Himuro’s room and also, a couch and also, ample floor space.”

Alex stuck her hand in the air, pointing at the ceiling. “I have slight memories of wandering into Himuro’s room, but I think he already had someone in his bed.” 

Kagami let out a disgruntled sigh. “Big guy?” He pulled on his navy slacks and pulled a pair of black socks out of his dresser. 

“Huge,” Alex replied. Kagami slid his wallet into his back pocket, adorned one of his favorite watches, and sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks. “Can I go back to sleep?”

Kagami sighed again as he stood up and made it way towards the door. “Fine. I’ll leave a key and breakfast on the table.” 

“Next time you wake up with me naked next to you, just fuck me awake,” Alex suggested rolling over. 

Kagami scoffed as he left. “Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” 

Kagami walked across the hallway and reached out for the bathroom doorknob, but as soon as he did, the door opened and a 208 centimeter blockade appeared before him. Kagami stared, agitated, at his bare chest, not even looking down for his prior knowledge of the man’s tendency to walk around naked. 

He growled. “Why are there so many naked people in my home!?” he grumbled as he walked away. 

He walked down the hallway into the living room, noticing his brother, Himuro ‘cooking’ in the kitchen. He walked in and looked down into the pan. 

“Look,” Himuro said happily. “I started the potatoes!” 

“What I find most interesting,” Kagami began, “is that you’ve called this ‘potatoes.’” 

“Hey,” Himuro whined. “I tried.” 

“What I find most interesting,” Kagami repeated, “is that you’ve called this ‘trying.’” 

Himuro dropped his fork in frustration. “I don’t know why they’re like this…” He handed the fork to Kagami. “Sorry.” 

Kagami chuckled, taking the fork. “Don’t worry, it’s like living every day in a cooking show, where the challenge is to turn something crazy into something delicious.” He looked up and caught a glimpse of dangling appendage he’d seen way too much for his own comfort level. “You, can focus your attention on getting Murasakibara to put pants on.” Kagami pointed angrily at Murasakibara hovering over the sofa in the living room. “Don’t! Don’t sit on my couch naked!”

“Sorry about that too,” Himuro said. “Babe…” 

Murasakibara deliberately ignored Kagami, sitting his bare ass down on the couch, and clicked the TV on with the remote. The low grumble of the show was enough for Kagami to continue his conversation with his brother comfortably. 

“You two at it again?” Kagami asked. He pulled some seasonings from the cabinet about the stove and began adding them to Himuro’s dish. “Hand me the bacon.” 

Himuro turned and opened the fridge where he pulled out the bacon and the eggs, even though he wasn’t instructed to. “Yes, we are, and I don’t want to hear words about it.” 

“Tatsuya…” Kagami groaned. 

“That doesn’t sound like ‘no words,’” he said as he set the bacon and eggs down on the counter. 

Kagami pulled another pan out of the cupboards below and set it on the stove top. He opened the bacon and started lining all of the package into the pan. On his own, Murasakibara could eat half a pack, but since he was also cooking for himself, Himuro and Alex, any hope that he could save any of the bacon was unlikely. He used a spatula to stir the potatoes and then turned and looked into a cupboard above the sink. 

He turned and shouted over his shoulder. “Oi, Murasakibara. If I make you pancakes with chocolate chips, will you go put on pants?”

Kagami couldn’t see him, but the sound of the couch creaking was enough of an indicator that he’d been successful. 

“You do realize that half the reason he keeps coming back, is because you keep making him sweet breakfast foods,” Himuro leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. 

Kagami pulled out everything he needed for the pancakes and began mixing the ingredients into a huge bowl. “I don’t dislike the guy,” Kagami said. “It’s not me who’s continuously asked him not to come back.” 

“That’s words,” Himuro warned. 

“Yeah I know,” Kagami said. “I just… I wouldn’t be a good brother if I didn’t ask you what the hell you were doing?” 

“It’s hard, Taiga, he’s…” Himuro moved his arms about nonsensically in front of himself and then dropped them to his side, sighing. “I know.” 

“Have you considered, now go with me on this,” Kagami began. 

“Taiga,” Himuro whined. 

“Just be with the guy,” Kagami said. “I saw him downtown last week and he had, like, at least twenty people surrounding him. Guys, girls, all really good looking too.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Himuro asked. Kagami pointed at the pan and Himuro leaned forward and turned the bacon and stirred the potatoes. “I think these are done.” 

“Because,” Kagami turned, taking the spatula from Himuro. “Thanks, because, he was standing in this sea of good looking people, but was so wildly uninterested. He just…” Kagami pulled a plate down and moved the cooked potatoes from the pan to the plate, and then cracked and added eggs to the pan the potatoes were just in. “He loves you.” 

Himuro sighed. “I…” He dipped a finger into the pancake batter. “Why are you telling me this?”

Kagami held his hands up and shook his head. He pulled out a third pan, setting it on the stove, and turning on the burner. “Consider me shutting up.” 

“No, I…” Himuro nudged Kagami. “Help me.” 

Kagami dropped a little butter into the new pan, used the fork to turn the bacon again, and then turned off it’s burner. He poured a little bit of the pancake batter into the pan and then pulled out a couple paper towels to set the bacon on to get some of the extra grease off. 

“I don’t know that I can help you, Tatsuya,” Kagami said. “I mean I get this whole thing that you don’t want to be tied down and you’re not the relationship type or whatever, but to be with someone who just loves you. That’s awesome. Besides, when you’re with him, it’s like you’re lighter. Happier.” 

Kagami went to the fridge and pulled out the chocolate chips and used his spatula to stir the eggs and carefully flip the pancake. He motioned his head to the bacon and Himuro took the pan clear from the oven and slid the bacon out of the pan onto the paper towels, before setting the pan aside on a cooling rack. Kagami let the pancake cook some and then dropped some chocolate chips inside. The eggs were light and fluffy, so he turned them off, and just continued to mix them over the residual heat, while he made a handful more of pancakes. He and Himuro didn’t continue their conversation, which wasn’t unexpected. The part where Kagami started to become right was usually where their debates ceased. 

Kagami made four plates, confusing Himuro until Kagami simply said, “Alex,” and Himuro had no need to question it further. He set the remaining three plates down on the dining room table just outside the open layout kitchen, and then set a jug of orange juice down, with three glasses. He looked up at the clock on the wall, grateful that Alex had awaken him before his alarm had to so he could actually enjoy his food instead of scarfing it down. 

“Thank you for the food.” Kagami, Himuro, and Murasakibara blessed the food before digging in. 

Kagami looked up after the first few bites. “So, how’s basketball going, Murasakibara?” he asked.

“Mm, not bad. I got called by the NBA Draft again,” he said as if it wasn’t huge. 

_Again!?_ “Wait, what?” Kagami barked. 

“Yeah, um, apparently a few teams there want me to come and play for them. The Bullets or something, maybe The Utahs and something about being hot,” Murasakibara explained. 

Kagami’s jaw dropped. “The Chicago Bulls, Utah Jazz and Miami Heat are scouting you!?” 

Murasakibara took an elated bite of his chocolate chip pancakes. “Yeah, that’s it.” 

Kagami couldn’t believe it. He’d long since given up his career as a basketball player and had become a boring office worker. Even though he’d gotten atrocious grades in high school, Himuro, teachers and friends alike, often told him he wasn’t dumb, just lazy. Kagami took it to heart, and since he had to get passing grades to play basketball in high school anyway, he got glowing grades his entire 3rd year, where he subsequently discovered, he’s really good at math. He wasn’t sure if it was the logic of it all, or the complexity, but something about it just came natural to Kagami and he ended up in financial consultation, just like his dad. It paid the bills and then some, but it was horribly boring. Murasakibara played for one of Japan’s top national teams, so ever since his brother began ‘dating’ the man, Kagami found himself living vicariously through his adventures as a professional basketball player. 

“Why don’t you accept one?” Himuro asked, taking a bite of bacon. “They make, like, three times what a B.League player makes.” 

Murasakibara didn’t answer the question and Kagami shot Himuro a dirty look. _Don’t be so insensitive._

“Anyway, Murasakibara, those teams are like three of the best teams in the United States right now, so things must be going well for you here,” Kagami said. 

“Yeah, with me there, we can’t lose. It’s getting pretty boring,” Murasakibara said. 

Down the hallway, Kagami heard the sound of his bedroom door opening, followed by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He winced. _Right, I forgot to grab my phone._ Alex appeared from the hallway with one of Kagami’s t-shirts and a pair of his basketball shorts, rubbing her eyes and swearing under her breath. She passed by the group at the table, slammed Kagami’s phone down next to him, and then walked into the kitchen. 

“Breakfast in the microwave, beautiful,” Kagami said. He picked up his phone and groaned at the ‘3 missed calls - Aida Riko’ notification on his phone. “Great. Sorry Al, it’s my boss.” 

Alex groaned as she sat, cross legged, in the chair next to Kagami. 

“I'm confused,” Murasakibara said finally, looking at Alex. 

Himuro laughed. “This is Alex, she was our basketball mentor when we lived in America. She played for the WNBA, the female counterpart of the league scouting you. Al, Murasakibara.” 

Alex choked on a bite of her eggs. “You’re being scouted by the NBA!?”

“Fuckin’ Miami wants him,” Kagami replied. 

“It’s no wonder. How tall are you?” Alex asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. 

“208 centimeters,” Himuro and Murasakibara said at the same time. They looked at one another, and Murasakibara flashed a rare smile. 

“Ugh! Centimeters?” Alex yelped, looking at Kagami. 

“6’10”,” Kagami replied. 

“I’m still confused,” Murasakibara grumbled, returning to his pancakes. “How old are you?”

“That’s indecent,” Alex replied. 

“41,” Kagami spat. 

Alex looked over at him angrily. “Hey.” 

“You look good,” Murasakibara added simply. 

“Oh… Thanks,” Alex said, locking eyes with Himuro, who smiled and nodded knowlingly. 

His cell phone began ringing again in his hand. He groaned and threw his head back dramatically. He slid his phone across the screen to answer it. “Hello?”

“Why the hell haven’t you been answering your phone!?” Riko barked. 

“Sorry boss, just having breakfast with my family,” Kagami responded. 

“You don’t have family,” Riko growled angrily. 

“Whoa,” Kagami said dramatically, “I am having a delightful breakfast with my brother, his, uh, guy that he sees sexually and my American mentor who woke up naked in my bed this morning. Add some snow and presents and this is Christmas morning.”

The statement earned him light chuckles from all parties present. 

“Well if you think you could cut your time short with that obscure group of people, we are literally burning down and could use you,” Riko said. 

“Riko, have you evacuated the building?” Kagami asked. 

“What?” Riko hissed. 

“You said you were ‘literally burning down.’ I just want you to be safe.” More chuckles. Riko’s anger communicated in her sudden silence. Kagami sighed. “On my way.” The phone hung up without partings. “Rude.” Kagami slid his plate across the table to Murasakibara who slid the salt shaker back, as a return gift, and dug into Kagami’s remains. “You’re welcome, buddy.” He looked at Himuro. “It’s like having a dog.” 

“I would definitely get arrested if he was a dog,” Himuro replied. 

Alex looked up from her plate, balancing her red-framed glasses. “Gross.” 

Kagami stood up, grabbed his phone, downed his orange juice and then made his way towards the door, buttoning his shirt as he went. “Alex, there’s a spare key in this basket if you leave after the other guys. I’ll probably be back late, Tatsuya. See ya, Murasakibara.” 

Everyone gave non-committal noises as goodbyes, and Kagami grabbed his keys from the small basket hanging by the door, and left. As he walked into the garage and got into his black Range Rover, he deliberately ignored another series of calls from Riko. 

_Keep your pants on, I’m on the way._


	2. It's Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a major meltdown at work, Kagami needs a personal assistant, and his co-worker, Aomine, has a suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you guys are enjoying it so far! I'm soooo here for the KnB Fandom! :D

Everyone Kagami crossed paths with on the way to the 22nd floor where his solitary office sat waiting to save him, brought him a problem. People that he didn’t even know worked for his company, came up to him with papers in hand, pissing and moaning about every damn thing. He climbed onto the high-end elevator, held his phone up to his ear, and pretended to be talking to someone so that he could make his way to his office without further disruption. He walked into his office and was annoyed with the amount of brightly colored folders sitting on his desk. He pulled his phone away from his ear, bought it into view and looked at the date. 

_Fuck, the 30th. I completely forgot it was month end today._

Every month, the last week of the month, all of the clerical stuff that Kagami hated came due. Consultation he didn’t mind, though he’d been promoted past footwork and mostly signed off at his point in his career, and he didn’t even hate doing the reports, because it helped him see how much he was earning. 

_These folders though?_

Kagami slunk down into his comfy, black, desk chair. The folders that were stacked high next to his computer were filled with nothing but menial tasks. Contracts that needed signatures, adverts that needed approving, new clients that needed filing. 

_This is why I need an assistant._

Riko came storming into his office, with a pile of papers in her hands. She threw them down on Kagami’s desk and stood in wait. Kagami looked down at the top paper, scanning it slowly for the ‘fire’ that Riko was so concerned about. About three-fourths of the way down the page, he noticed the estimated price for the company bracket of the client in question. 

“107,000. That’s not right,” Kagami said. 

He looked up and Riko had her hands on her hips and short brown hair was a mess around her head. She’d clearly jumped right out of bed at the first sign of danger. “Damn straight it isn’t right. They’ve been priced for an 80th percentile company but they’re in the 40th.” 

“I didn’t approve this,” Kagami said quickly. “That’s flat out costing me money, I’d never approve that.” 

“It wasn’t you, per se. You gave 32 client estimations to Koganei all at once, and when he was typing them into the system he transposed two of the estimations,” Riko explained. 

“How on earth did he transpose just the number and not the client? What did he stop looking at one form and start looking at another?” Kagami asked, chuckling, but Riko wasn’t laughing. “What?”

“That’s exactly what he did. He had already been through like twenty of them. I realize it’s not super difficult, but that’s a lot even for someone like me or you,” Riko said. “We got lucky, because we caught it when the higher rated company got an estimate that was way too low, and they hadn’t sent out bids yet on our numbers, but this could have been really bad.” 

“Okay, well, what do you want me to do?” Kagami asked. _I can't keep other people from doing their jobs badly._

“I want you not to give Koganei 32 client estimations all at one time. That’s got to be at least a month’s worth! Is that seriously your turn around on those?” Riko asked, with a slight bit of concern in her voice. 

“Knock, knock. Sorry to interrupt,” Aomine, Kagami’s co-worker, called from the door. 

Kagami motioned him in and held up a finger. “I’m swamped!” he replied to Riko. “And now, I’m gonna have to spend all day fact checking Koganei’s work, on top of all of this.” At ‘this’ Kagami dropped his hand on top of the huge stack of files on his desk. “You were supposed to approve me for an assistant, remember?”

Riko tilted her head angrily and then reached down, pulling a piece of paper from the bowels of Kagami’s desk. She dropped it on top of the other files and papers on his desk. It was his request form. Way at the bottom under the notes section, Riko had written ‘for fuck’s sake, please hire an assistant.’ 

Kagami nodded and smiled. “Oh… Thank you.” 

“I know it’s month end, but re-submitting those estimates takes priority. Send them to Koganei as you’re doing them as opposed to all at once please,” Riko said as she walked towards the door. “And prioritize getting that assistant,” she called before she was out of sight. 

“I’m on it! Sorry!” he called. 

“Chewed again, huh?” Aomine asked. 

Kagami closed his eyes and slammed his head on his desk. “Wanna leave and go play basketball?” he grumbled. 

Aomine chuckled. “Yeah right, I’m not going down with you.” 

Kagami sighed. “Yeah.” 

Aomine crinkled some papers in his hand. “Hey, uh, what was that about an assistant?” 

Kagami looked up. “Hmm?” He shook his head. “Oh, yeah, I really need a personal assistant. Riko approved me for one so.” 

“Uh, can I make a suggestion?” Aomine asked. Kagami tilted his head inquisitively. “Oh, no, it’s just I know this guy. He’s looking to get into the field and that would be a good foot in the door kind of thing.” 

“It won’t be very interesting,” Kagami said. 

“Anything would be good for him, I think. He’s a really great guy, timid, in a good way. Smart, nice, funny, gets stuff done, not a complainer, and a basketball fan too, so there’s that,” Aomine said. 

Kagami smiled. “You’re speaking pretty highly about him there.” 

“Y-Yeah…” Aomine said. 

“Look, I can’t bring anyone in that’s gonna create drama, so…” Kagami started. 

Aomine held out a hand. “No, it’s… We’ve been friends since middle school and, we’re not together or anything, just good friends.” 

“Good friends?” Kagami repeated questioningly. 

“Yep,” Aomine said plainly. “Good friends.”

Kagami sighed. “It would be nice if this could be quick and painless.” 

“I could have him here for an interview by this afternoon,” Aomine responded. 

“Fine. Schedule it for 3, I really gotta get through some of this nonsense first,” Kagami said, looking disdainfully at his piles of work. 

“3, got it. Thanks,” Aomine said, turning to leave. 

“Aomine,” Kagami called after him. 

Aomine turned around and Kagami held out his hand. “Yeah? Oh, right.” Aomine handed over the papers he’d brought in for Kagami in the first place and then quickly left. 

Kagami shuffled all the papers on his desk around until he could successfully access his keyboard. He woke his computer up and navigated to his e-mail inbox. He blew air out in exhaustion as he noticed the small black ‘102’ next to the ‘inbox’ icon. 

_If this guy can walk and chew gum at the same time, he’s hired._

*** 

Kagami looked at the resume in front of him, littered with awards, accolades and achievements. Great grades in both college and high school, and lots of extra-curricular activities in both institutions to boot. He looked up at the fairly plain man sitting across from him. 

_This can’t be right._

“Tetsuya Kuroko, right?” Kagami asked. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko replied simply. 

“You went to Teiko Middle School and Seirin High School. Both good schools. Good college too it looks like,” Kagami said. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko responded. 

“How’d you find the time to balance all of your extra curriculars with your school work?” Kagami asked. “This is a pretty high-paced job, so I’m wondering what your techniques are for balancing heavy work loads.” 

Kuroko reached into the bag next to him and pulled out a small notebook. He opened it, quickly flipping past the cover where a picture of Kuroko with Aomine and a dog was taped, and turned to a calendar type layout. It was broken up into days, and those days into hours. Hours with writing were highlighted, different colors depending on the activity, and those colors corresponded to notes below. Kagami blinked in amazement at the sight of it. 

“Whoa,” Kagami said. 

“24 hours is more than enough time in a day to get everything done if you schedule appropriately,” Kuroko explained. 

“This is awesome,” Kagami exclaimed as he looked over the schedule book. 

“Really?” Kuroko said. “My boyfriend thinks it’s too much.” 

“Oh, do you have a boyfriend?” Kagami said. “I mean… Sorry, that came out weird. I just--that was like casual conversation.” 

“It’s okay, some people can’t really handle the gay thing,” Kuroko said plainly. 

“Oh, no, it’s not that. I have a boyfriend too, I just meant that it probably sounded creepy for me to just come right out and ask,” Kagami chuckled. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine. It’s normal for people to want to get to know the people they work with,” Kuroko said. 

_Was that a little arrogant?_ Kagami smiled. “Right. Anyway. It says here you’re leaving your old company after being there for four years. How come?” 

“My old boss. I guess you could say he discovered me? He’s the one who realized I had an eye for design. It was fine at first, but after a while I noticed he was taking credit for my work and using me, so I decided to leave,” Kuroko explained. 

Kagami tilted his head. “Design? You know, this field’s more numbers than anything. I mean we do have an advertising department, but--” 

“No, I was good at design, but I didn’t love it. I know that’s kind of dumb. I like the numbers part of it best. Sometimes, they would submit design parameters for something and I had to just sit and play around with the shapes and dimensions until I could fulfill all the requirements. It was fun.” Kuroko blinked his entrancing blue eyes a couple times, and somehow ‘fun’ came across in them. 

“Well, I can’t promise an exciting adventure or anything like that. What I can promise is that you’ll be exposed, which is always good, plus I don’t think I’m that terrible of a guy to work for,” Kagami said. “And who knows, down the road, if a more concentrated position opens up and things have gone well, I’d have no problem recommending you for it.” 

Kuroko smiled a little then. “Thank you.” 

“Well, I feel good enough to give you a try. When can you start?” Kagami asked. 

“Immediately,” Kuroko replied. 

Kagami chuckled. “Well, how about tomorrow? I know Wednesday is a kind of strange day to start on, but I’m swamped and could actually use your help.” 

Kuroko nodded. “I can start tomorrow.” 

“Great,” Kagami said. “You’re lucky. I usually don’t come in until 9 or 10, granted I stay late too, but there’s no reason for you to be here before me so does 10-6 work for you?” Kagami asked. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said. “I’ll probably get here sooner because I’ll come in with Aomine, but I’m well-versed in busying myself.” 

“Uh, sorry, this is pure curiosity and nothing else. Is Aomine your boyfriend?” Kagami asked. 

“Yeah, we live together,” Kuroko said. “He didn’t mention it?” 

“Uh, no. Guess he didn’t want to sway my decision or anything,” Kagami said. _He very plainly said they aren’t together, and I've known the guy for a while. Wouldn't I know if he had a live-in significant other?_

“I don’t think that’s it, but it’s nothing to worry too much about,” Kuroko said. 

_I’m too curious. Hopefully I'll learn more soon._ “Well, anyway. I’m glad you came by. I think that this will work… well? Sorry, I’ve never done an interview before.” 

“You have asked me more questions about my boyfriend than about the job,” Kuroko replied smirking. 

“So I have!” Kagami sighed. “Sorry. I’m not one of these stuffy types, so I don’t really know how to do it.” 

“That’s fine, I prefer less stuffy,” Kuroko said. 

“Good. I won’t take up any more of your time then, I’ll just look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” Kagami said smiling. 

He and Kuroko both stood, shaking hands, and then Kuroko turned and left. Kagami slid back down into the chair in the spacious, glass-enclosed, conference room where he was interviewing Kuroko. 

_I’ve hired an assistant. I guess that officially means I’m staying here forever._ Of course after eight years, where else was he really planning to go?


	3. The Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Kise are your typical, good-looking, run-of-the-mill couple... 
> 
> ...or so it seems.

Kagami yelped when he heard another knock at his door. _I’ve been here ten minutes people._ “Come in!” 

His door slowly opened and bright blue hair broke across the threshold. “Ah, Kuroko! Come in!” Kuroko walked in, leaving the door open behind him. “No, no, no, shut the door! Hurry! They’ll get me!” 

Kuroko quickly flipped around and pushed the door shut. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. These people are like vultures in the morning hours. They’re four cups of coffee in and have chosen today as they day they will finally take initiative at their jobs and then all come crying to me for dreams that will be dashed by noon,” Kagami grumbled. 

Kuroko walked back into the room slowly, stopping just behind the chair across from his desk. 

“That’s pessimistic,” Kuroko said. 

“Yeah, well I’m a pessimist. Are you one of those glass half-full types?” Kagami asked jokingly. 

“I’m afraid so,” Kuroko said. “Don’t worry, I won’t force my views of ‘it’ll all turn out okay in the end,’ on you.”

“Eh, I probably could use a little of it.” Kagami took a stack of papers from his desk that Riko had given to him for new hires and handed them to Kuroko. “This is all the paperwork that needs to be filled out before you can start. We work with a lot of sensitive numbers and shit, so there’s some disclosure and privacy agreements and stuff like that in there. They’re still getting your desk set up outside, so for now you can take it into the conference room. Once you’re done we can go together and bring it to HR and you can meet a couple of the other guys here.” 

Kuroko took the papers and shuffled through them. “Okay. I--” 

A knock on Kagami’s door disrupted Kuroko. Kagami sighed. “See what I mean? Come in!” 

Blond hair met Kagami’s eyes first and he sighed with happiness. The owner slipped inside quickly, shutting the door behind him and then dropped his golden eyes on Kuroko. “Oh, who do have we here?”

“This is Kuroko, my new personal assistant. Kuroko, this is Kise. He’s the main model in our print ad series right now, so you’ll see him around. He’s also my boyfriend,” Kagami said. “Now you know mine too, so we’re even.” Kuroko smiled at that. 

Kise smiled slyly. “I love it when you claim me.” 

“Shut up,” Kagami chuckled. “Anyway, you can go get started on that paperwork, Kuroko. Then we’ll start training.” 

“Okay,” Kuroko said. He gave Kise one last glance before turning and walking out. 

“Hi,” Kagami said sweetly. 

“Hi.” Kise walked around Kagami’s desk and leaned down to kiss him. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you,” Kagami said, pulling Kise down to sit in his lap. “How was France?” 

“Boring,” Kise spat, “and stressful.” 

Kagami lifted a hand to rifle through Kise’s long blond hair. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Kise subsequently ran his hands through Kagami’s dark red hair. “I’m glad to be home.” 

Kise leaned in and began kissing Kagami more passionately, tugging lightly at his hair. Kagami pushed on Kise’s chest. “Stop.” 

“Eh?” Kise returned to his actions, intentionally rutting downward in Kagami’s lap. 

Kagami pulled away from Kise. “Babe, stop. Did last month teach you nothing?” 

Kise put on a face of faux-innocence. “It did. I learned that we can get caught having sex in your office pretty easily.” 

“Yeah, and a guy can only get caught having sex in his office so many times before he gets fired and probably charged with something,” Kagami said, groaning as Kise sucked his neck. 

“I’m not worried,” Kise sang. “They’re not going to fire their big, strong, Kagami, holding the place together.” He nibbled at Kagami’s ear as he whispered. 

Kagami’s heart raced. Since arriving, not more than three minutes had elapsed between visitors. Someone would be walking in any second to find him being devoured by the amorous blond. Kagami made one last ditch effort to push Kise away, but it had the opposite effect he intended when the man slid off of Kagami’s lap, and right down onto his knees. 

“No, Kise, don’t,” Kagami demanded, but it was no use.

Kise began unfastening Kagami’s belt, then the button of his pants. He nuzzled Kagami’s rapidly hardening length through the fabric of his pants before he pulled the layers away and pulled him all the way out. 

“Kisahhhhh.” The feeling of Kise touching his tongue to Kagami’s cock was almost too much to bear. It’d been more than a week since he’d been with Kise, enough to feel pent up. 

Kise deliberately developed the anticipation by only licking and mouthing the outside of Kagami’s shaft, never taking it into his mouth full. Without the ability to resist anymore, Kagami laced his fingers into Kise’s hair as a means of telling him he no longer wanted him to just play around. Kise snickered against him, turning his attention briefly to Kagami’s balls. He licked his way to the tip and then finally closed over, heat enveloping Kagami and causing him to toss his head back and bite his lip to keep from crying out. 

“You’re so good at that,” Kagami grumbled, and Kise responded by picking up the pace. “Kise, shit, if you keep like that, I’m not gonna--” 

There was a knock on Kagami’s office door and then the handle was turning. Kagami rolled his chair forward, and Kise ducked under the desk. Kagami pulled his hand up just before his co-worker of his from PR, Kiyoshi, walked in. 

“Hey, someone said they saw Kise come in here,” Kiyoshi said, looking around the office, “but, evidently he is not. Have you seen him?”

To Kagami’s disdain, Kise didn’t cease blowing him, but instead, became more fervent. Kagami tried to shift his leg and cut Kise off, but it was no use. The blond used his hands to push Kagami’s legs apart. With his hands on Kagami’s thighs, Kise could only be giving Kagami a ‘hands-free’ blow job, one of the sexiest things he did. Kagami was close just thinking about it. 

“Kagami?” Kiyoshi repeated. 

Kagami wiped some sweat from his brow. “Yeah, er, n-no, haven’t seeeen him.” Kise gently dragged his teeth against Kagami’s shaft as he worked his way all the way up to the tip and then back down, deep throating him. 

“Huh. It’s strange that he wouldn’t come straight here. Well, I’m sure he’s around.” Kiyoshi held up a paper. “Can I run something by ya quick?” 

“I…” Kagami pointed out a finger. “I would love to s-see something. Uh, in a minute. I--I--I I haven’t even, uh, my computer, turned it on ye-eh-et.” 

Kagami bounced one of his legs to knee Kise lightly. _I’m coming._

“Oh, yeah man,” Kiyoshi said. Kagami shifted uncomfortably, trying not to show his orgasm. “I’ll go find Kise.” 

“Go, yes, go f-find, Kise.” Kagami waved him off. 

“Okay, be right back,” Kiyoshi said. 

“Oh, eh, flip the-the, to yellow,” Kagami groaned, referring to the plastic flag system he had hanging outside his door to signify how busy and open to visits he was. 

Kise didn’t let up for a second. Giving his softening member lots of attention, to get him back to full. Kiyoshi nodded and left, and Kagami let out a full groan as soon as the door was closed. He reached down and took Kise by his shirt and pulled him up. He kissed him aggressively and reached into the pocket of his jeans. He felt the small pouches inside and smiled. 

“I knew you’d come prepared,” Kagami huffed. He forcefully turned Kise around and slammed him down over his desk. 

He opened the first of the packets, a condom, and quickly slid it onto his already re-hardening cock and then quickly the other, lube, squeezing some onto his hand. Kise had already done the work of disrobing and was tantalizingly wiggling his ass. Kagami growled, sticking his hand out to circle his hole first, and then dipped a finger inside. Kise moaned and Kagami reached his other hand around and covered his mouth. He slid a second finger inside Kise, grunting when Kise reached up and pulled Kagami’s hand away. 

“I’m ready babe, please…” he begged. 

Kagami didn’t need to be told twice. He used what was left of the lube to wet himself, and then hurriedly lined himself up and pushed in. To stifle noises from both of them, Kagami settled on top of Kise, leaning over his back to kiss him. Kise moaned into his mouth as Kagami began to thrust harder and faster. For their first time in over a week’s time, Kagami may have liked to take his time so they could do a bit more, but they were past that now. Kise’s heat squeezed tight around Kagami’s flesh was so good, he could have broken something. Kagami dropped Kise’s mouth and Kise put his head down on the desk. 

“Fuck, Taiga,” he huffed quietly. “I’m gonna come.” 

Kagami pushed further and harder into Kise, targeting his sweet spot, and soon Kise convulsed, pushed back against Kagami and he clenched tightly around him as he came. He moaned sounds so sexy, that despite not wanting to get caught or make too much noise, Kagami couldn’t quiet them again. Between them and the feeling of Kise shuddering around him, Kagami came again, closing his eyes and lacing his fingers with Kise’s. They breathed hard in the wake of their orgasms and chuckled lightly. 

“There’s something to be said about how quickly you can change my mind about stuff,” Kagami said, slowly pulling out. 

Kise whined softly for the loss, but turned and kissed Kagami. “It’s a power I’m glad I have.” 

Kagami snickered. They each took a few seconds to re-dress, and Kise to wipe his mess up off of the floor, and soon, Kise was sitting in Kagami’s lap again, same as how they started. 

“And now we’ve come full circle,” Kise giggled. 

“To recap, you blew me with someone standing in my office. That’s, like, porno shit,” Kagami leaned his head back against his chair as he thought back on it. He looked up into Kise’s shining eyes looking back at him and his heart thudded. “Come over tonight?”

Kise groaned, making a face that only disappointed Kagami. “Can’t. I have a date with Kasamatsu tonight.” 

Kagami sighed angrily and pushed Kise off his lap. 

“Hey!” Kise yelped. “Don’t be like that.” 

“Sorry,” Kagami retorted, non-committally. He slid his chair up to his desk and brought his computer to life. 

“That’s not fair, Taiga, you know the deal,” Kise said angrily. 

“I know, I just…” He sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s not wor--” 

Kise quickly turned Kagami’s chair and kissed him. When he released him he gazed deeply into his eyes. “I love you, Taiga.” 

_Damn it._ Kagami wrapped his arms around Kise and pulled him close, resting his head on his chest. “I love you too.” 

There was a light knock on the door and Kagami sighed. “Yeah?” 

He slowly pulled himself from around Kise and rolled his chair back to a neutral position to his desk. Kise walked over and stood next to him where he began scratching his head lovingly. The door slowly opened and Kuroko walked in. He had the same stack of papers Kagami had given to him, gripped in his hand, but from the angle he was holding them, Kagami could see they were filled out. After Kuroko was well into the room, Aomine walked in, standing fairly close to Kuroko, though just behind him. 

“Hey, Kuroko. Finished with those papers?” Kagami asked. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said. 

“Listen, Kagami, I can bring Tetsu down to HR for you. You look busy anyway,” Aomine said. “With… papers…” 

Kagami rolled his eyes. “No, it’s fine, I can--” 

“Eh, let them go,” Kise interjected. “Give us a few more minutes to catch up.” 

“Only if it’s okay, Kagami. I won’t linger so that we can get to training,” Kuroko said. 

Kise ran his hand from Kagami’s head to his back and rubbed. “I promise to be gone when you get back. No more distractions from me today.” 

“We’ll have to get a drink so you can tell me about Paris, Ryouta,” Aomine said. 

Kuroko’s eyes dropped to the floor almost instantly and Kagami squinted. _Did he just…?_

“Yeah, definitely,” Kise replied excitedly and Kagami side-glanced at him, not catching his attention at all. _Did he just…?_

“Well, why don’t you two hurry then so we can get started. Like Kise said,” Kagami looked up at him with all the irritation of the moment on his face, “he’ll be gone when you get back.” 

Kise pulled his hand back and let it rest at his side. Kuroko nodded and then turned, walking around Aomine and headed out of the office. Aomine looked back after him, faced Kagami and Kise again to roll his eyes and shake his head, and then he ran out after Kuroko. “Tetsu, wait up.” 

“Taiga,” Kise started. Kagami stood up from his desk, swooped up a pile of papers and files, and walked towards his office door. “Taiga,” Kise said again. 

Kagami didn’t look back at him. “I’ll talk to you later, Kise.” 

“Taiga,” Kise whined again, but Kagami ignored him entirely. 

As he walked out of his office and down the hallway, he pulled out his phone, navigated to his notepad, opened an unlabeled note and change the ‘8’ typed in it, to ‘9.’


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko has his first day on his new job, but not without some drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates my friends. I've been travelling for work and finals at school and things got incredibly crazy. As things slow down now I should be able to get into a better schedule. Thanks for being patient with me and being supportive. 
> 
> To my friend from Tumblr who asked if I'd be doing more canon KnB, you bet your pretty face I am. I'm working on a few now so that when the AU finishes up I can get into those. 
> 
> To my friend from Tumblr who asked if this AU would be as long as my Naruto AU - not by a long shot. This one will be ten or fifteen chapters, tops. 
> 
> P.S. I made Riko and Ogiwara half-siblings, because it was helpful to me.

“Tetsu.” Aomine ran after Kuroko as he stormed up the hallway. “Tetsu, stop, you don’t even know where you’re going.” 

“I’m not an idiot, I can find an HR department. Excuse me.” Kuroko suddenly stopped a man passing by him. “Hi, can you tell me where the HR department is?” 

“Yeah. Take the elevator down to the 15th floor, take a left when you get off, you’ll see the signs. If that’s new hire paperwork, you’re gonna want to talk to Junpei Hyuuga,” the guy instructed quickly before continuing on his way. 

“Thanks,” Kuroko called out to him, then quickly pressing on without Aomine. 

“Tetsu, come on,” Aomine begged, but Kuroko ignored him. 

He turned out of the bustling finance department and into the gold, glinting, hallways where he could board the elevators. He walked to the nearest set of elevators and was glad a group was climbing off as soon as he arrived. He slipped between the people deboarding and walked on, pressing the ‘15 button.’ Just as the doors were about to close, Aomine slipped through them, and came to a stop in front of Kuroko. 

“It’s a long ride to the 15th floor,” Aomine said slyly. 

Kuroko eyed him angrily as the elevator jolted to life. Aomine reached a hand out towards Kuroko’s face, but Kuroko used the hand that wasn’t gripped tightly onto his employment paperwork to push it away. 

“Don’t,” Kuroko warned. 

Aomine took a step towards him. “Tetsu, don’t be mad. It was just a friendly invitation.” 

“Yeah,” Kuroko huffed. 

Aomine stepped closer and Kuroko stepped back. “Don’t.” 

Aomine reached out his hand again, but that time, when Kuroko threw his own up to smack it away, Aomine took hold of it and pulled. Kuroko, much weaker than Aomine, gave into the force of it and ended up flush against Aomine. He tried to step back, but Aomine held him in place. He leaned his head down and placed a gentle kiss on Kuroko’s cheek. 

“What do I need a guy like that for, when I have you?” Aomine whispered. 

Kuroko shuffled, trying to free himself again, but Aomine wasn’t relinquishing any control. “Aomine, let me go.” 

“Say you forgive me,” Aomine ordered lightly. 

“I’m fine,” Kuroko said. 

“Liar,” Aomine hissed. He shifted his head to face Kuroko directly and took him into a kiss. 

The elevator dinged and Kuroko pushed against Aomine, forcing them both out through the silver doors as they parted. The 15th floor was much quieter and calmer than the 22nd. Kuroko snatched free of Aomine’s grip and followed the directions he’d been told, turning to the left and looking for signs to tell him where he could find Junpei Hyuuga. Instead of shouting after him, Aomine simply followed Kuroko through the department, pulling once on his shirt to direct him down a row of cubicles towards an office similar to Kagami’s, but for the open door for people to flow in and out of. Kuroko looked down into the office and three people were standing inside. Kuroko wondered if he should wait for anyone to leave, but when he stopped outside the door, the man behind the desk, serious with black hair, glasses, and green eyes looked up at him. 

“Yes?” he asked. 

The two people standing in front of the desk, looked back at Kuroko; a woman with short brown hair and warm brown eyes and a man with similar colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. 

_They look alike._

“Hyuuga, this is Kuroko. He’s Kagami’s new personal assistant starting today,” Aomine introduced. 

“Oh, that was fast,” the woman said. She turned to face Kuroko earnestly and held out a hand. “I’m Riko Aida, the C.E.O.” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened and he took her hand, shaking it lightly. “N-Nice to meet you.” 

“That’s Junpei Hyuuga, the manager of HR,” Aomine continued. 

Hyuuga nodded his head. “Nice to meet you, Kuroko.” 

“Likewise,” Kuroko responded, still a little stunned that he’d suddenly met the C.E.O. 

“And… I’m sorry, I actually don’t know who this is…” Aomine looked at the man. 

“O-O-Ogiwara Shigehiro,” the man sputtered. 

He stared at Kuroko in a way that made him uncomfortable. “Nice to meet you,” Kuroko said. 

Ogiwara nodded, but said nothing, cheeks developing a light hue. 

“He’s got some employment paperwork for you,” Aomine said, taking the stack from Kuroko and handing it to Hyuuga. It annoyed him a little bit. _I’m capable of doing stuff on my own._

“Wow, you came from Rakuzan,” Hyuuga said. 

“Really?” Riko squeaked, leaning over the desk to look over the paperwork. She looked back at Kuroko. “That had to be a better job than this one.” 

“No,” Kuroko replied. “I was taken advantage of pretty badly there. I had to leave.” 

“I’ve heard that,” Hyuuga said. “Some of their suit and ties are pretty ruthless.” That’s an understatement. “Do you think you’ll get along well with Kagami?” Hyuuga asked. “He’s a funny guy.” It wasn’t a compliment, but something just shy of an insult. 

“He’s unbelievably good at his job any way you look at it,” Riko began. “He’s smart, really logical, and meticulous. Only about his stuff though, he’s horrid at everything else. That’s why he needed an assistant so bad. He tends to let menial work pile up too, until it’s several days worth of work instead of the fifteen minutes it would take him if he’d just crack them out when he gets them. I like Kagami okay, but you’ll have to be a bit resilient if you’re going to work well with him,” Riko finished. 

Aomine waved a hand. “Don’t worry. On a scale of one to the worst Kuroko’s dealt with, Kagami’s a two, maybe a three. He’ll be fine.” 

Kuroko glared at Aomine out of the side of his eye. _Even if I wasn’t already pissed off at you, you’re deliberately ignoring my request for space and freedom._ “Thanks, Aomine. I can handle things from here.” 

Aomine looked down at him, “but--” 

“Really,” Kuroko said, smiling in a way that portrayed all of his hidden malice. “I’ll. Be. Fine.” 

Aomine nodded and looked away. “Yeah, okay. I’m pretty busy myself, so I’ll go.” 

“I’ll head back up with you, Aomine. Hyuuga, just send me the report when it’s finished and I can add in my and Kagami’s numbers,” Riko said. 

“Fine, fine,” Hyuuga said, flipping through the paperwork Aomine had given him from Kuroko. 

Riko walked out and Aomine turned to follow her. He stopped and side-glanced at Kuroko, but Kuroko shook his head subtly and ignored him. Aomine let out a deep sigh and left the room. Kuroko looked over and Ogiwara was still staring at him. When their eyes met, Ogiwara dropped his to the floor and his blush worsened a little. 

“Uh, I’ll go too, Junpei. See ya,” he said. He walked towards the door, looking up at Kuroko for a brief second. “Nice to, K-Kuroko.” 

Kuroko recoiled a bit and Hyuuga looked up from his paperwork. “What?” Hyuuga barked. 

Ogiwara winced and then shuffled quickly from the office, muttering under his breath. Kuroko smiled shallowly. 

_No one’s ever looked at me that way before._

“Do you have your forms of I--oh, never mind, I see them.” Hyuuga flipped through all the paperwork and then gave an impressed expression. He looked up at Kuroko and smiled. “In the almost ten years I’ve worked here, no one’s ever done everything correctly. Good job.” 

“Thanks,” Kuroko murmured. 

“He came from design, so he’s got a sharp eye,” a voice huffed from behind them. 

Hyuuga rebalanced his glasses and rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to his computer. “Seems you got lucky.” 

Kuroko looked behind him and Kagami was walking in. He put his hand on Kuroko’s shoulder. “So it seems.”

“Good luck with this one, Kuroko. If working with a normal person is like pulling a cart with three wheels, your cart only has one,” Hyuuga hissed. 

“Well, I’m flattered Hyuuga,” Kagami mocked. 

_Kagami’s playing it off, but the hostility between them is very real._

“Okay, you’re in the system, Kuroko. I’ll get started getting you an e-mail address, employee number, and you’ll have to go down to the studio at some point and get an ID Badge taken for security. Kagami, do you want him to have keys?” Hyuuga asked. 

“Uh…” A stock, phone, ringtone filled the room and Kagami reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone. He answered it, laughing. “Teppei, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me when we’re in the same building?” 

It was subtle, but not to miss Kuroko’s keen observation skills, Hyuuga shifted and tossed an angry glare at Kagami at the mention of ‘Teppei.’ 

“Yeah, I’ll be up in a sec. Hey, do you think I should have keys made for Kuroko? -- Heh, yeah you’re right about that. -- In my defense, you’re the only one who cooks breakfast as good as mine so I never had to jump right up.” That time, Hyuuga’s body language changed noticeably. He crossed his arms and leered at Kagami. Kagami’s talking about him making him breakfast in the morning and Hyuuga’s visibly agitated. Does he like one of them? “Ha ha ha ha, okay, be up in a minute. See ya.” Kagami hung up his phone and looked up. “What?”

Hyuuga looked back at his computer. “You and Kiyoshi shouldn’t waste too much time on stupid conversations instead of getting your jobs done.” 

“Uh, I think it’s safe to say you wouldn’t have a pot to piss in if Kiyoshi and I weren’t getting our jobs done,” Kagami spat back. There was a moment of torrid eye-contact between them that nearly caused Kuroko to just turn and leave. “Anyway, do you have everything you need from us?”

“Yeah,” Hyuuga grumbled. “Since you’re such good pals, go make Kiyoshi take Kuroko’s ID picture.” 

“Fine, fine,” Kagami groaned. He tapped Kuroko on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s get out of here before he breathes real fire on us.” 

“Believe you me, Kagami. If I could breathe fire, you’d suffer from daily burns,” Hyuuga retorted. 

Kagami turned to leave and Kuroko followed him. Ordinarily he might have offered a formal parting to Hyuuga, but he really just wanted to leave. He seemed severe to begin with, but he harbored no restrictions when it came to tossing snide and flat out insulting comments at Kagami. It made Kuroko think he was the kind of guy worth avoiding during his time there, especially because Kagami didn’t strike Kuroko as the kind of guy that was easy to dislike. 

_Do I ask?_ “Um… So…” 

Kagami led Kuroko through the cubicles, the same way he’d come with Aomine, back towards the elevators. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. You may have guessed, but he and I don’t really get along,” Kagami replied. 

Nearly every person that passed them waved and greeted Kagami. He really does seem well liked. “Why not?” Kuroko blushed lightly. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer.” 

Kagami chuckled as they climbed onto the elevator. “No, don’t worry about it. Uh, I don’t really know if I’m being honest. We were okay for a long time, but then one day he just starting getting colder and colder until finally it was like it is now. If you ask me, it’s because he likes this guy from PR that we’re going to meet, Teppei Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi and I go way back, and I think Hyuuga likes him, even though he says he hates him. We’re close, Kiyoshi and I, and Hyuuga’s jealous, at least that’s my best guess. It’s really stupid because he’s engaged anyway, Hyuuga is, to Riko.” 

“The C.E.O.?” Kuroko asked. 

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Kagami asked. 

“Oh, I met her. She was in Hyuuga’s office when I got there. Her and Ogiwara,” Kuroko said, remembering the meek man who reacted so strangely and sweetly to meeting Kuroko. 

“Ah. That’s her brother,” Kagami replied. I knew they looked alike. “He just started here not too long ago. Just paper pushing, you know, the benefits of being the C.E.O.’s baby brother.” 

The elevator dinged on the 22nd floor and Kagami and Kuroko sifted through a group of people getting on, and made their way through the Finance department towards Kagami’s office. Despite his best attempts not to, Kuroko couldn’t help but glance over at Aomine as they passed his desk, who smiled and waved in return. Kuroko’s heart jumped and he wanted to shoot himself. _It’s no use._ Kuroko filtered all of the focus in his body into ignoring the sweet gesture. _You won’t be forgiven that easily, even if I am hopeless._

“Anyway, if you ask me,” Kagami started mumbling quietly, leaning towards Kuroko. “They’re both gay. That engagement is such a sham you could use it to clean your car.” 

Kuroko winced. “That was a terrible joke.” 

Kagami chuckled. “You’re a straight-shooter, Kuroko, I like it.” 

They entered his office again and Kagami held his arms out. “Who calls and rushes a guy and then isn’t even here?”

“You think Riko is gay too?” Kuroko asked quietly. 

“I was going to set her up with my friend Alex until they popped up with this engagement thing. It must be arranged,” Kagami explained. 

“Hyuuga and Riko?” a voice asked from behind them. 

Kuroko looked over his shoulder as Kagami walked to his desk and he saw an incredibly tall, but gentle looking, man with a warm smile and brown hair walking in. 

“Yeah,” Kagami replied. “Kiyoshi, this is Kuroko. Kuroko, Kiyoshi.” 

Kiyoshi smiled at Kuroko. “The new assistant. Good luck with this one. I’m down on 2 if he ever gets too bad. Come get me, I’ll reign him in,” he said. 

Hyuuga aside, it did seem as though the relationship between Kagami and Kiyoshi was, at the very least, abnormally friendly. _Kagami is with Kise, but with Kise brazenly accepting date offers from my boyfriend, maybe things aren’t going well. Maybe it’s because Kagami’s in love with Kiyoshi._

“Teppei, can you take Kuroko’s ID picture before we leave. We have training now, but I can bring him down after lunch or something,” Kagami asked, pushing folders and papers around his desk. 

“Yeah. I wanted to go over the prints for Taj Raymond with you,” Kiyoshi said. 

“Oh, yeah,” Kagami waved him over and then looked at Kuroko. “Come look, eventually I’d like to give you my plans so you can approve these.” Kuroko nodded and walked over. “As you know, Kuroko, I’m a financial consultant so companies contract me, well and our company, to give them advice and help them figure out the best ways to use and invest their money. We have the added benefit of having an advertising department, so we can offer those services to our customers who are looking for business or personal exposure.” 

That must be how he met Kise. “Okay,” Kuroko responded. 

“I used to go to the customers, but now I have employees that do that. I’ll get a request that looks like this,” Kagami pulled out a piece of paper from a folder near the top of his desk filled with tons of personal information filled in, “then I create an investment plan.” Kagami slammed his hand down on top of a nearby bright red folder. “If the customer wants advertising services, I ask them what their goals and target audiences are, and then I give the advertising order to Kiyoshi, who oversees Advertising’s production of the campaign. After it’s completed, he brings it back to me, to be sure it’s what the customer wants before sending it out for mass printing or tv spots or whatever.” 

Kagami pulled a paper from the middle of Kiyoshi’s stack and handed it to Kuroko. “Read though this quick and then we’ll look over the prints together and you can tell me if you think they fit my plan.” 

Kuroko took the paper and read through it. He considered how someone who hadn’t previously been in design might not know what they were looking at, but fortunately for Kuroko, it wasn’t a problem. After getting a good enough look at it he looked up at Kagami. 

“Okay,” Kuroko said as he handed the paper back over. 

Kagami took the paper and then took the print ad from Kiyoshi and handed it to Kuroko. “Alright, what do you think?” 

The ad was cool. It had Kise off to the left side, dressed in a business suit, smiling and looking away from the camera; he was incredibly handsome. The slogan, ‘Here for you when no one else is,’ was centered across the remainder of the top half of the print ad, not occupied by Kise, and the entire thing was set in the sleek, glass-clad, lobby of an office with several people walking behind in muted colors to blend in. Based on the specs Kuroko’d read, it was nearly perfect apart from one thing. 

“Didn't the specs say the company’s key color was gold? There's none in this ad,” Kuroko said. 

When Kuroko looked up at Kagami and Kiyoshi, they were both smiling at him. “How would you fix it Kuroko?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko looked back at the ad. “Gold is so gaudy, so I know it’s hard to work into still ads, but something simple like having Kise’s tie be gold, or do a gold shadowing on the letters.” 

“Oooh, can we implement the thing where I verify ads with him instead of you soon,” Kiyoshi said, pulling another ad from his pack and handing it to Kuroko. “He's much better than you.” 

“Fine by me,” Kagami huffed. 

Kuroko took the print and examined it. It was mostly the same, except Kise’s tie had been retouched to a gold color and the font of the slogan had been altered and the letters were outlined in gold. 

_It’s perfect._

Kagami stood and looked over the ad and then crossed his arms. “I'm impressed, Kuroko.” 

“Thanks,” Kuroko replied. 

He handed the paper back to Kiyoshi and he nodded with the same bright smile permanently fixed on his face. “Me too.” He looked to Kagami. “So the one with the gold?” 

“The one with the gold,” Kagami confirmed. 

“Kagami, your new assistant’s desk is ready. Mitobe’s getting his email and stuff set up now.” Kuroko turned and a fairly plain looking man with a mess of brown hair was standing in the doorway. 

“Thanks! Oh, Koganei, this is Kuroko, Kuroko that’s Koganei. Apart from me, his life will be the most improved by your being here. He’s my walking counterpart on sales so when you’re lightening my workload, you’ll be lightening his too,” Kagami explained. 

“I’ll try not to get creepy with how excited I am that you’re here,” Koganei replied. 

Kuroko smiled and nodded. “I’ll do my best to help you out.” 

“Well, let’s have a look Kuroko then we can get started. Teppei, you good there?” Kagami asked standing up. 

“Yep! Text me when you’re ready to get Kuroko’s ID taken,” Kiyoshi said, high-fiving Kagami and then patting Koganei on his back as he passed him to leave. 

Kagami led out of his office with Kuroko and Koganei behind him. He walked a short distance to a cubicle, whose opening gave a clear shot of Kagami’s office. The desk was situated against the wall against the wall nearest the walkway in order to give an equal view of it from Kagami’s office. 

“Not bad,” Kagami began, tapping the sturdy, oak desk. “This is better than I had when I got here. They gave me a high school desk, in the middle of the hallway, outside Riko’s office.” He smiled at Kuroko in a way that had Kuroko’s heart beating a little faster. “Don’t worry, we’ll have it covered in papers soon enough.” 

Kuroko smiled a bit. There was something warm and welcoming about Kagami that was fundamentally different from anyone he’d ever met before. There wasn’t the general lack of faith that most people had in him to carry himself; he appeared to trust Kuroko more than anyone had previously. 

A fact he proved through grueling training. For as glamorous and simple as Kagami’s job seemed from the outside, it was fraught with meticulous details and tasks that needed microscopic like details applied to them, it was no wonder, with his clientele base, why Kagami often drowned below his workload. When he’d told Kuroko he’d be covering his desk in papers, Kuroko certainly didn’t expect it’d be so soon, by the end of the day, when Kagami had left Kuroko to a few tasks he felt he’d trained him in sufficiently enough to begin working on them in one day, Kuroko was tired; getting home and going to sleep couldn’t come soon enough. 

“Hey.” Kuroko looked up and Aomine was leaning against the wall of his cubicle, looking down at him. Kuroko ignored him and went back to his work. “Come on, Tetsu. I haven’t gotten anything done today because all I can think about is that you’re mad at me.” 

“You’ll lose your job if you don’t focus because of something so stupid,” Kuroko spat back. 

“Come on! Look.” Kuroko could see Aomine approaching him out of the corner of his eye. He bent down over Kuroko placing one arm on his desk and the other on the back of his chair, locking him between, then leaned in and nuzzled his head interspersed with pecks on his forehead, cheeks and ears. “It’s almost 6. Let’s go get dinner, someplace nice to celebrate your first day. Then we can go home, take a nice hot bath and,” Aomine chuckled seductively, “maybe a few other things…” 

“A-Aomine,” Kuroko groaned; his threshold for resistance was waning. 

“Tetsu…” Aomine’s voice was low and gripping in a way that drove Kuroko wild, and they both knew it. Regardless of whether or not Aomine’s feelings were genuine, Kuroko’s were, and it made it that much harder to deny Aomine when he applied active energy into weakening him. 

Kuroko turned his head and immediately received the kiss he was looking for when he did. His heart raced manically in his chest and he could feel Aomine smiling beneath the intimate touch. Kuroko broke the kiss and looked up into Aomine’s deep blue eyes. “I have to finish this.” His voice was soft and forgiving. 

Aomine placed a gentle kiss on Kuroko’s head. “Yeah. I probably should get _something_ done before we go. How about Little Bird’s?” Aomine suggested Kuroko’s favorite restaurant where he could get gourmet pho to eat. 

Kuroko nodded, craning his head forward for another kiss, which Aomine gave. He ran a hand through Kuroko’s light hair, his greatest show of affection, and turned to leave. As he was walking out, Kagami rounded the corner and entered. They exchanged brief, and hostile, looks before Aomine was gone from sight. 

“So…” Kagami began, still staring angrily after Aomine. “How’s it going?” 

Kuroko slid a couple stacks of paper near Kagami. “Good. Just have these last few.” 

Kagami looked down at Kuroko. “What?” He locked onto the papers. “Oh, yeah. Awesome. Glad you got so far.” 

Kuroko experienced brief confusion, but it hit him moments later. _When he asked ‘How’s it going?’ he meant with Aomine._ “Um… I’m sorry about him - Aomine. From earlier by the way. I really do think he was just being friendly,” Kuroko lied to calm his agitated boss. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about that. I’m used to it,” Kagami replied. _You and me, both._ “Anyway. This really is great work. When I tell Koganei how organized and relaxed you are, he’s probably going to pee his pants.” 

“I really wish that he wouldn’t,” Kuroko responded, setting the last few papers in the files he was working on, down on top of the correct pile. “There.” 

“Kuroko, I can tell already, you’re going to be a lifesaver. Thanks man,” Kagami said graciously. 

“That’s what you pay me for,” Kuroko said. 

Kagami picked up the stack of purchase orders Kuroko had processed and began flipping through them. “That’s it for today, so if you wanna take off a few minutes early and get to your date, that’s cool.” 

Kuroko’s face turned bright red. _Was he there the whole time?_ “Uh, th-thanks.” 

Kagami was too engrossed by the orders to notice Kuroko’s embarrassment, which he was grateful for; gave him a few seconds to swallow it. “These look good,” Kagami commented. Then he finally looked back up and smiled. He knocked the papers on the edge of Kuroko’s desk. “Welcome to the team, Kuroko.” 

Kuroko did his best to ignore the way goosebumps rose to the surface of his skin at Kagami’s smile. “Thanks,” Kuroko replied. 

Kagami turned and walked away. “See ya tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, see ya.” _I have a feeling I’m going to like it here._


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko loves The Little Bird cafe, a place where one can get gourmet pho. It's where Aomine has taken him to mae up for his earlier misgivings.

Kuroko was pleased to see that Little Bird’s was fairly empty, it would give he and Aomine the intimacy he was looking for, by which he meant there’d be no one there for Aomine to brazenly check out and ignore Kuroko in the process. 

“Table or booth?” the waiter asked, pulling a couple of menus out of the pocket of his podium. 

“Table,” Aomine said. 

“Booth,” Kuroko said. 

Aomine side-eyed Kuroko and the waiter watched them nervously. Kuroko looked up at Aomine, careful to cast all of his surfaced irritations from the day in the gaze and Aomine smiled slyly. 

“If he wants a booth, we’re doing a booth,” Aomine said. 

Kuroko gave off a small faux smile of his own. “Thank you.” 

“Perfect. Right this way.” The waiter turned and led into the restaurant and Kuroko and Aomine followed. 

As they walked Aomine caught Kuroko’s arm on a back swing and laced their hands together. He lifted it to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently and Kuroko couldn’t hold back his blush. _If only you meant it._ The waiter set the menus down at a booth in the back corner of the restaurant and stood aside so Aomine and Kuroko could climb in, which they did. After each ordering drinks the waiter drifted away to give the couple more time to decide what they wanted.

“So, how was your first day?” Aomine asked. “Think you’re gonna like it?” He flipped open a menu and began looking over it. 

Kuroko didn’t open a menu, he didn’t need to. “Yeah. It already seems like I’m making Kagami’s life a little easier, so that’s good.” 

“Yeah,” Aomine said, but there was a hint of apprehension in his voice. 

“What?” Kuroko asked. 

“Nothing,” Aomine said quickly, obviously lying. 

“Something about Kagami?” Kuroko asked. 

Aomine shook his head. “No, no. Kagami’s a great guy, and think you two will make a good team… I don’t know, maybe I’m just jealous.” 

“Jealous?” Kuroko asked, legitimately shocked. “Of Kagami?” 

“Not just him. I guess it shouldn’t surprise me as much as it does, but everyone who met you today really seems to love you,” Aomine said. “I get it, I just… Sorry, I’m being possessive,” Aomine explained. 

Kuroko found himself speechless; Aomine didn’t seem disingenuous. 

At that moment, the waiter walked back, setting down a couple glasses of wine and then pulling out a pencil and notepad. “Have we decided?”

“Yeah,” Aomine said. “Er, I have. Tetsu, you didn’t even look at the menu.” 

“I know what I want,” Kuroko said. 

“You start then, beautiful,” Aomine said, again, authentically. Kuroko’s heart raced. _Does jealousy make him care more?_ “Tetsu?” 

“Sorry,” Kuroko said. “I’ll have the spicy Pho please. Brisket, eggs, chillies and a lime. Regular beef broth is fine. Can you please bring a side of sriracha?” 

The waiter chuckled. “That’s spicy indeed. Of course.” 

“Actually, mine isn’t all that different. No lime in mine, and I’ll have chicken broth instead. Also can I have minced garlic added to mine?” Aomine ordered. 

“Absolutely. Those are both such amazing combinations, I’ll have to try them myself sometime,” the waiter said. 

“We’ll have an order of sweet buns to start too,” Aomine added, smiling at Kuroko. He knew they were the azure man’s favorite. 

“Sure. Anything else?” the waiter asked. 

Kuroko shook his head and Aomine looked at the waiter. “Nope, I think we’re okay for now.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll get the order in and your buns should be out momentarily,” the waiter said. He slid the pad into the pocket of his apron, scooped up the menus and fluttered away. 

“Thank you,” Kuroko said as the waiter walked away. 

Aomine reached across the table and began gently touching and fiddling with Kuroko’s hands. “What do you think of Kagami?” he asked. 

Kuroko stared down at the sweet caressing. “He’s nice,” he replied. 

“That's it?” Aomine asked. 

Kuroko slipped a hand away to take a drink of his wine. “I don't know, it’s only been a day. Are you wondering about something specific?” Kuroko looked up at Aomine, but, he too, had his eyes trained to their hands. Aomine shook his head and Kuroko scoffed. “Liar.” 

“I’m no--” Aomine looked up and noticed Kuroko’s annoyed look. He signed. “Fine. I guess I just… He seems like your type.” 

“My type?” Kuroko said. “I don't have a type.” _Well, that's not true._ “You're my type.” 

Aomine’s face flashed shock before settling into a warm smile. “Yeah.” 

Kuroko smiled. _That's my curse._

Dinner proceeded romantically and uneventfully, with light conversation, jokes and sweet nothings. Kuroko enjoyed the sweet buns thoroughly and he was feeling like his evening may pass without any further drama. 

“You seem happy,” Aomine said, finishing his meal first as per usual. 

Kuroko slurped up a spoonful of his pho and wiped his face before responding. “I am happy.” 

Aomine smiled, but Kuroko noticed it fading back into his same, rote, smile of faux joy. Forgiven, he no longer has a stock in it. 

“Oh, if it isn't the new assistant!” a voice yelped from behind Kuroko’s side of the booth. 

Aomine lit up, not unnoticed by Kuroko. “Hey, Ryouta.” 

Kuroko looked over and Kise was approaching their table with an ordinary looking man with black hair and ridiculously thick eyebrows. They stopped at the end of the table and Kise put a hand on his hip and smiled brilliantly. 

“Aominecchi, you've met Kasamatsu before right?” Kise asked. 

_Aominecchi? A nickname?_

“Yeah, good to see you again,” Aomine replied. 

Kasamatsu nodded. “Likewise. We met at Kise’s Christmas Party last year, right? You took shots with Santa.” 

_Now I know what really happened at least._

Aomine stuttered. “W-Was that it? I'm not uh…” 

“And this,” Kise cut Aomine off, “is Kuroko. He's a new sales assistant at my job. Kuroko, this is Kasamatsu.” 

“Oh, cool. Nice to meet you,” Kasamatsu said, reaching out for a handshake. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko took his hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

Kasamatsu pulled his hand back and placed it low on Kise’s back; too low. “Babe, we should get going or we’ll miss the first set.” 

_‘Babe?’_

“Yeah,” Kise replied, unfazed. “See you guys.” 

With nothing but silent waves to part them, Kise and Kasamatsu turned and walked away. Kuroko found himself a little shocked. _Did you really, so brazenly, bring a guy you're clearly having an affair with to meet your boyfriend’s assistant?_

“Uh, listen, Tetsu…” Aomine started. 

Kuroko shook his head. “Not interested.” 

“Tetsu, come on, we’re having such a great night, don't ruin it,” Aomine said indignantly. 

Kuroko grabbed his keys and jacket. “I find it interesting that your interpretation is that I'm ruining it.” He slid out of the booth, pulled his wallet out, slammed money on the table, and stormed away.

“Tetsu!” Aomine called after him, but Kuroko didn't even hiccup in his strides. 

He bypassed a waitress who attempted to elicit information from him regarding his experience and stormed out onto the main road. He slowly walked the path necessary to get to the train so he could travel home on foot. He’d had enough of feeling second to complete strangers in the man he loved and lived with’s eyes, so he was hoping Aomine would beat him home in the car and then he’d just sleep on the couch, like too many nights had gone. As he walked through the empty night alone his throat and nose started to burn and eyes started to water and by the time he got to the train, he was crying earnestly.

_I just wish he loved me like he used to. What did I do wrong?_ A few people noticed his anguish and offered passing words of consolation, but none of them made him feel better. He thought of Kagami and how much he seemed to adore Kise. _And he’s cheating on him. I suppose we fall under the ‘good guys finishing last’ category._ For a moment he felt jealous of Kise. _Having someone love you fully like that, especially someone like Kagami. Kise’s so lucky and doesn’t even know it. People who’ve been blessed with good looks and charm, suck as a group._ Kuroko let himself into his apartment, feeling flat out exhausted and was relieved when there were no signs of life inside, or rather no human life. In the corner closet that Aomine and Kuroko altered into a puppy cubby, their dog Tetsuya Number Two (named for his uncanny resemblance he bore to the azure man), jumped up and began spinning around and yelping excitedly. Kuroko walked over and leaned in to pet the dog a few times. He checked his food and water bowls, noticing they both still had contents and noticed his bathroom pads off to the side had been used. He swapped them out quickly and then lifted the dog over to snuggle him. 

“Sorry, Number 2, I’ll take you on a walk tomorrow,” he assured the dog. The dog offered a few licks to Kuroko’s cheek to affirm the sentiment and then Kuroko set him back in his spacious area. “Thanks, buddy. At least you love me.” Number 2 yipped and then walked over to his huge sleeping pillow, curled up and fell asleep. 

Kuroko made his way to the nearby sofa and sat down for a few minutes before eventually laying his head down on the arm. He stared at the front door, wondering how long it would be before Aomine would come home. His eyes fluttered closed and then open and then closed again. He was just starting to fade officially when he heard the keys jingling before the door opened. Heavy feet entered in the apartment and Kuroko resolved to let Aomine think he was asleep so that he wouldn’t mess with him. Everything went down the drain when he felt a blanket slowly drop over him and then the soft touch of Aomine’s lips on his forehead. 

Kuroko’s chest burned. 

_I love him so much._

He reached out as Aomine started to walk away and grabbed his hand. The taller said nothing, simply climbed down over Kuroko and nestled himself between him and the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around Kuroko as he did so. Even with a perfectly good king sized bed just one room over, Kuroko was much happier scrunched against Aomine on the couch. He closed his eyes and breathed in Aomine’s familiar and comforting smell. 

_I love him so much, I can’t stand it._


	6. The Status of Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally bumping into an overly affectionate Aomine and Kuroko, Kagami is inexplicably peeved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but necessary.

Kagami looked at the different multi-colored bubbles drowning the mobile calendar on his phone. Meetings, due dates, projects; Kagami’s day was slated to be full and long. 

_This is stupid, I’m just going to lock myself in my office and pretend not to be here._ Kagami sighed. _That stuff isn’t going to work anymore with an assistant. I’ll just have to lock him in with me._ Kagami smiled. For whatever odd reason, the idea of being locked in his office all day with Kuroko didn’t seem like the worst way to spend his time. 

“Hey Kuro--” Kagami started to address the blue haired man before even clearing the wall of his cube, but the sound of an additional voice stopped him in his tracks. 

He peeked over the top of the cubicle, more than tall enough to do so, and noticed Aomine snuggled close to Kuroko, who was etching away at some papers and didn’t seem to mind. 

“It’s going to be pretty hard to focus with the morning we had,” Aomine grumbled and Kagami rolled his eyes. “Tell me again why we don’t do that every day?”

Kuroko and Aomine had been weird in the couple weeks since Kuroko started working, but after mostly arguing or flat out ignoring one another, they were being oddly affectionate. _I guess they reconciled?_

“I was never opposed to that,” Kuroko said. 

Aomine chuckled. “Right. Well starting today it’s officially changing.” 

“Shaves time off of getting ready in the morning,” Kuroko said. “Saves water.” 

Aomine laughed a little louder. “We are being environmentally friendly and having fun while doing it. OH! I made a joke I didn’t even mean to.” 

Kuroko chuckled. “You’re dumb.” 

Kagami backed away from the cubicle, turning his attention to his phone. He navigated to his texts and found the feed with Kisa. 

_‘Hey, are you here today?’_ Kagami typed. 

He entered his office and shut his door behind him. 

_‘Yeah. I have a shoot at 11,’_ Kisa replied. 

_‘Come up and see me for a minute?’_ Kagami wrote. 

_‘I’m already on the elevator. ;)’_

Kagami sat at his desk, unsure as to why he was ruminating, but he was happy when there was a familiar rhythmic knock on the door. Kise walked in and Kagami stood up and met him. Kise wrapped his hands behind Kagami’s head and accepted the kiss he eagerly offered. Kagami lifted Kise with ease and spun him around to sit on his desk. He situated himself between Kise’s legs and continued to make out with him excitedly. 

_See, you’re not the only one who can make out with their boyfriend at their desk._

There was a knock at the door, but Kagami ignored it entirely. Either it was someone he didn’t want to see or talk to, or if the last couple weeks with Kuroko had taught him anything then… 

“Oh…” 

Kagami released Kise and looked back over his shoulder to see Kuroko standing there. He still wasn’t used to the way Kuroko could enter a room, near silently, but in the current situation it was what Kagami wanted anyway, so it was fine. 

“Sorry,” Kuroko continued. “I thought this was one of those ‘no one allowed in, but me’ type situations.” 

“Eh, I don’t mind. I guess I assumed you would have seen Kise come in,” Kagami replied. 

“Uh, I guess I missed it,” Kuroko murmured. 

_Yeah, because I wasn’t the only one tongue deep in their boyfriend._ Kagami wasn’t sure what bothered him more, his irritation or his irritation over being irritated. _Kuroko’s allowed to do what he wants, so why am I being such an ass?_ Kagami sighed. “Sorry, we just haven’t seen one another in a few days so…” 

“Should I come back?” Kuroko asked. 

“Please,” Kise spat. 

Kagami turned to face him again, furrowing his brow. _What’s his deal?_ “It’s okay, Kise. I’ll see ya tonight right?” 

Kise let out a sigh thick with annoyance. “Fine.” He hopped down of the desk and Kagami watched as he walked past Kuroko, throwing him a nasty look before disappearing around the corner. 

Kuroko shut the door behind Kise as Kagami walked around to sit back down at his desk. He looked up at Kuroko and the question was escaping his lips before he could stop it. “What was that about?”

“What?” Kuroko said. 

“That look,” Kagami replied. 

“I didn’t give a look,” Kuroko said. 

“No, Kise did. Did something happen?”

Kuroko shifted uneasily and his sky blue eyes dropped to the floor. “N-no.” 

“Liar,” Kagami hissed. 

“I’m not lying,” Kuroko said. 

“You are. It’s not that I know you super well or anything, you’re just bad at it,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko had a stack of papers in his hand and was crumpling them as he attempted to hide the truth. “It’s… It’s not really my place so…” 

“Just, out with it, Kuroko,” Kagami said. “He’s never done it to me, but Kise can be vindictive, so if there’s a misunderstanding, you’d better tell me now.” 

Kagami was annoyed. He was glad to not have there be any of the usual office drama with Kuroko, apart from he and Aomine’s disagreements as a couple, which they did a good job of keeping to themselves. If Kuroko had managed to get himself tangled up with Kise, the most dramatic person he knew, that dream was fast flying out the window. 

“It’s…” Kuroko kept shifting from one foot to the other as he waffled around the answer. “A couple weeks ago, on my first day, Aomine and I went out to dinner and we bumped into Kise. He was there with another guy and, I don’t know, I guess they just seemed like they were together. Kise must have assumed that I would tell you, or already did, and so he dislikes me,” Kuroko explained. 

Kagami rolled his eyes. “Was this guy a little bit shorter than him with bushy eyebrows?” 

“Y-Yeah, do you know him? He’s cheated on you with him before?” Kuroko asked. “Uh, sorry, you don’t have to answer that.” 

“No, it’s okay. Also, he wasn’t cheating on me,” Kagami said. 

“I’m sorry, but, they seemed like more than friends,” Kuroko said. 

“They are. He’s Kise’s other boyfriend,” Kagami replied, hating the words as they left his mouth. 

“Other boyfriend?” 

“Yeah. Kise’s polyamorous,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko’s eyes widened. “W-What’s that?” 

“Uh, I don’t really explain it well, but it basically means that he will sometimes fall in love with multiple people at the same time and will be together with them at the same time,” Kagami said. 

“Oh,” Kuroko replied. 

_Wait._ “You’ve thought for two weeks that he was cheating on me and you didn’t mention anything before now? If he was, thanks a lot,” Kagami growled, turning to his computer. 

Kuroko’s cheeks pinked slightly. “Sorry, I ju-- I wasn’t 100% sure and I didn’t want to go around meddling in your relationship without definitive proof. Besides, I’m not really in any position to scrutinize someone else’s relationship when my own is in shambles.” 

“Your relationship seems fine to me,” Kagami grumbled. 

There was no response from Kuroko and it caused Kagami to look over at him from his computer and Kuroko had a horrifying expression of insult and anger. “You don’t know anything about me or my relationship.” Kagami recoiled at the sudden severity; he didn’t even realize Kuroko could get so harsh. Kuroko smacked the pile of papers on Kagami’s desk. “These need your signatures then I’ll bring them down to purchasing.” 

Kuroko turned and made his way for the door. 

“Kuroko, wait,” Kagami called after him. 

Kuroko stopped and turned towards Kagami. “What?” 

“I’m sorry. I was out of line, I just… I really need one person here who isn’t all mixed up in all this workplace drama. Let’s be an employee and boss who are always honest with each other so we don’t fall victim to all the rumors and shit,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko sighed and his expression got a bit lighter. “I can do that.” 

“Good. Me too. In fact, let’s go out to lunch today!” Kagami exclaimed. 

“Nice try, I’ve seen your calendar for today,” Kuroko retorted. 

“Damn it. What are you, my responsible assistant?” Kagami joked. 

Kuroko smiled and Kagami smiled back. Somehow it seemed like Kuroko smiling was a rarity that should be appreciated when viewed. 

“Well what about tomorrow? It can be a get to know one another thing?” Kagami said. “I wanna be like the pair in the office that everyone’s all like ‘Ugh, can’t get one over on those two. They know everything about each other.’ The Batman and Robin. Cap and Bucky! Superman and Wonder Woman!” 

Kuroko furrowed his brow. “Am I Wonder Woman in that last one?” 

“No, me,” Kagami looked down at his own body, “but only because I’ve got a better rack.” 

Kuroko chuckled. “You’re weird.” 

Kagami smiled. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, kid.” He picked up the papers that Kuroko had set down on his desk. “I’ll bring these to you when I’m done.” 

“Okay,” Kuroko said. 

“Uh, Kuroko,” Kagami called as Kuroko turned to walk away. 

“Yeah?” Kuroko looked back. 

“Thanks and sorry again,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Wonder Woman.” 

Kagami’s heart skipped when it happened. He watched as Kuroko walked out, leaving the door open and sat down at his own desk. Kagami watched him for a few seconds as he pulled out some other papers of his own and got to work, all the while, with a timid smile on his face.


	7. WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's heart is telling him one thing, but his body, quite another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am all kinds of sorry for the egregious delay in posting to this fiction by the way friends. It's been an insane couple of weeks and when things get the most busy, I err to keep my most popular fics updated first. Thanks to any and everyone that has invested in this one, and with two of them ending this week, it should be easier to keep this one more frequently updated.

Kagami braced Kise’s hips as he rode him frantically. 

“Ah, Taiga, I’m coming!” Kise huffed between moans. 

“Me too, Kise. Don’t stop,” Kagami responded. 

Another few pumps up and down and Kise rigidified and began shuddering with his seed snapping forth from his twitching member. With Kise shaking on top of him, moaning as he came, it yanked Kagami over and he grunted and breathed heavily through his own orgasm, lifting into Kise to stroke himself through. Kise ran a finger through his come on Kagami’s stomach, breathing hard, and looking minx-like with his flushed face and hair sweat-glued to his face. 

“I made a mess,” he said slyly. 

“You did,” Kagami stared up at the blond. _I could seriously go again…_

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Kagami and Kise both looked towards it.

“Hey, congratulations in there. Can you come cook dinner now?” Himuro asked from the outside. 

“Fuck off, Tatsuya!” Kagami barked. 

“I’m hungry!” Himuro whined. 

Kagami sighed. “Just… Can I… Go away!” 

There was a sigh, intentionally loud enough for it to pass through the door and cross the distance of the room to Kagami’s ears and Kise chuckled. “You should go feed him.” 

Kagami rubbed Kise’s hips gently, not hating resting inside him for the time being. “He’s spending too much time with Murasakibara. He’s turning into a real brat about food,” Kagami hissed. 

Kise slowly lifted off of Kagami, using a hand to pull of the condom as Kagami dropped out. He stood off the bed, dropped the condom in the nearby garbage can and then pulled a few pieces of tissue from Kagami’s bedside table and wiped his splattered seed off of himself and Kagami’s stomach. Properly cleaned up, Kise sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned across Kagami, kissing him eagerly. 

Kagami smiled into the kiss before parting, rubbing a hand through Kise’s hair to move the dampened part of it out of his face. 

Kise smiled and kissed the palm of Kagami’s hand as it passed near his mouth. “I have an idea,” he began. 

“Yeah?” Kagami replied. 

Kise’s bronze eyes danced over Kagami’s face and it brought goosebumps to his skin. _How are you doing this?_ “Yeah. I’m off tomorrow and your month is closed now. Let’s have lunch together.”

Kagami sat up in the bed and wrapped his arms around Kise and rubbed his back. “I’d love to, but I can’t. I’m having lunch with Kuroko tomorrow.” 

Kise pulled away with a look of irritation on his face. “Your assistant?”

“Yeah?” Kagami replied, confused. 

“You can’t,” Kise spat. 

“What? Why?” Kagami asked. “It’s harmless. I don’t know him very well. If we’re gonna continue to work together, I want to have a better understanding of him.” 

Kise shook his head. “No. He clearly likes you.” 

“What?” Kagami let out an awkward chuckle and did hs best to hide the fact that the notion of it actually made his heart jump a little. “No he doesn’t. He’s in a relationship with Aomine.” 

Kise’s eyes widened. “Daiki Aomine? That you work with?” 

“Yeah,” Kagami said. “They’ve been together since high school. They live together.” 

“I… That’s even more reason why you can’t go,” Kise said. 

“Why?” Kagami asked. “He’s crazy about the guy.” 

“If he’s with Aomine, the Aomine I’ve seen at at least half a dozen parties in the last two weeks alone, he’s the most neglected, and probably cheated on, man in the history of anything. Someone all handsome and amazing like you and he’s pent up and betrayed; he’ll be all over you,” Kise explained. 

“Well that wouldn’t matter even if he was. I’m in love with you,” Kagami stated simply. It’s not untrue. 

Kise smiled and put a hand on Kagami’s face. “I know baby, but you’ve been all excited about finally having an assistant and if he tried to come onto you and things got uncomfortable, you’d be so disappointed.” 

Kagami sighed. He didn't disagree with Kise, but he knew it wasn’t necessarily Kise’s actual concern. He aired to not reply. Instead, he took Kise’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately. 

_It really doesn’t matter how cute Kuroko is, you’re the only one I want._

There was another series of loud raps at Kagami’s door and he pulled away from Kise, agitation prevalent. 

“Himuro, I’m going to cook you for dinner if you don’t leave us the hell alone!” Kagami bellowed. 

“Kaga-Chin…” 

Kagami threw his head back in frustration. “Hey, Murasakibara.”

“I’m hungry,” he groaned through the door. 

“Yep, gimme five,” Kagami replied. 

There was no response, only the sound of heavy feet trudging away. 

“Must feed the beast,” Kise hummed, placing small kisses on Kagami’s chin and cheek. 

“It’s like having children,” Kagami grumbled. 

“Except the only rewarding moment you get is that look of slightly lighter apathy from Murasakibara as he eats,” Kise joked. 

“Well, that doesn’t mean you still can’t pick what we eat,” Kagami replied quietly, annoyed that he even had to disrupt his time with Kise at all, but just like that, Kise shot Kagami’s mood to shit with the same apologetic look he was quickly starting to associate with depression. “What?”

“I’m not going to Kasamatsu’s, but I do have to go home. I have to, um, pack…” Kise replied. 

“Pack? For what?” Kagami knew he’d regret asking. 

“We’re going away for a few days,” Kise said. 

“‘We’re?’” Kagami repeated. 

“Yeah,” Kise replied softly. 

Kagami shook his head, and started to shift to get off the bed, but Kise grabbed him and forced him down to his back, giving him another series of kisses. 

“Kise--” Kagami tried to say through kisses. “K-Kise--” Kagami turned his head to stop the assault and looked up into Kise’s eyes sadly. “I have to go cook.” 

“Don’t be mad, Taiga. That’s why I’m here now, because I wanted to spend time with you before we don’t see each other for four days,” Kise whimpered back. 

“Four days?!” Kagami yelped. Kise kissed his neck seductively and Kagami bit his lip to keep from shouting or generally saying anything he’d regret. “It’s not the most fair thing, ya know. I don’t have time to take off with you for four days.” 

“Okay,” Kise said, lifting from Kagami’s neck. “Then we just need to plan a staycation.” 

“A what?” Kagami spat. 

“A staycation. You know, we stay here, but I still take time off work. I can be here when you wake up, here when you get home. I’ll be here the entire time, for like a week or something,” Kise explained. Kagami smiled at first, but it quickly faded. “What?” Kise asked sadly. 

“Nothing,” Kagami said, sitting up and scooting forward until he could climb off the bed. If I had my way, we’d already be living together and that’d be our every day. 

“Taiga, I--” Kagami cut Kise off with a deep kiss. “I know.” 

Kise watched Kagami sadly and when Kagami couldn’t stand the pain of it anymore, he turned away, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and walked towards the door. He stopped before exiting as it occurred to him that it was the real reason Kise wanted to have lunch with him the next day. 

“I’ll cancel with Kuroko, so let’s have lunch tomorrow,” Kagami said, suddenly feeling incredibly worn-out. 

“Okay,” Kise replied. 

With that, Kagami walked out of the room feeling a lot like he could punch a hole though something, and also like something had punched a hole through him.

*** 

Every time Kagami looked at his phone on his desk, he got pissed off all over again.

_‘Hey baby. Had to get on the road earlier than expected and won’t be able to make lunch. I’m sorry. I promise to make it up to you when I get back. Please don’t go with your assistant. Love you!’_

“I have a joke.” 

Kagami jumped and looked up and Kuroko was standing just inside the doorway, and it may have been Kagami imagining it, but he seemed nervous. 

“Okay?” Kagami said. 

“What does a clock do when it’s hungry?” Kuroko asked plainly. 

Kagami sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know, what?”

“It goes back four seconds,” Kuroko delivered the punchline underwhelmingly and stoic.

Kagami couldn’t control the smile that slowly crept onto his face. “That joke was terrible.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just looked it up online,” Kuroko replied. 

“Why?” Kagami asked. 

“To tell you,” Kuroko said as though that should have been obvious. 

“Oh…” Is it that noticeable that I’m frustrated? “Thanks.” 

“Are we still on for lunch today? Just want to plan my day effectively,” Kuroko asked. 

Kagami eyed his phone. “Uh, yeah, about that…” Kagami thought about it. Why should I cancel with Kuroko when you couldn’t even be bothered to keep a lunch with me before running off with Kasamatsu for four days? “Any particular place you wanted to go?” 

Kuroko shook his head. “Not really. You can pick.” 

“I know a perfect place. Let’s go around 12:30,” Kagami replied. “Was that it?”

Kuroko nodded. “That was it.” He turned and walked out of the office and it settled over Kagami that Kuroko had ultimately stopped what he was doing, looked up a stupid joke on the internet, gotten up from his desk and walked into Kagami’s office, just to make him feel better. 

And boy had it.

The morning passed by relatively uneventfully. The day after the month finally closes is always a boring, lull of a day. All the deadlines have been met, no more meetings or projects, at least not for a few weeks, and it was Kagami’s time to take care of any miscellaneous tasks he didn’t normally have time for, or more notably, become incredibly bored. It wasn’t until the fifth or sixth time that it happened that Kagami realized he’d settled into a habit of looking up once every ten or so minutes to glance at Kuroko, smile, and then look away. It was on that sixth or seventh time that he did it, that his heart started to race a little faster. 

_Is it just because I’m pissed at Kisa?_

In the seven or eight times that he had looked up at Kuroko, it always felt like when he was looking away, he hadn’t seen enough of him, so when he looked again, the eighth or ninth time, by his count, he lingered. 

He’s so peaceful looking. 

Sure enough, Kuroko was just sitting at his desk. He had a computer nearby for his use, but he almost always seemed to be writing his work, which Kagami appreciated. He, too, hated technology. As he was observing, Kuroko set his pen down on the desk and stretched, pulling his hands far over his head and leaning backwards. It was quick, but in the few seconds he stayed extended, the base of his shirt lifted from the hem of his slacks, and his stomach peeked out from beneath it. Kagami’s body reacted viscerally when it happened, like when an antelope bears it’s neck to a lion. Kagami couldn’t stop the subconscious images from running through his brain. Pressing his lips to the svelte skin, touching it, squeezing it. He wondered what sounds Kuroko made. For such a quiet person, was he quiet in bed too, or was that the time when he would discard his timid disposition and cry out with pleasure? 

_How does he like it? Rough? Gentle? I’m fine with eith--_

“AH!” Kagami jumped up from his desk, drawing Kuroko’s attention and even a few others further down the row of cubicles.

_What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?_

Kagami was fantasizing about Kuroko just then. He didn’t sit back down just yet, but placed his hands on his desk and bent over, taking several deep breaths and completely blocking Kuroko from his line of view. 

_Where the hell did that come from?_

“Kagami?” 

Kagami’s head shot up. “Uh, h-hey, K-Kuroko.” 

“You okay?” the azure man asked. 

“Y-yeah,” he replied, letting out an awkward laugh. He sat suddenly, pretending that it was any reason other than the fact that, with Kuroko so close after the place his brain had just gone to, the jolts of electricity shooting straight to his groin were… distinct. “I-I-I think maybe I’m just hungry. Ehehehe.” 

“Oh. Well we can go earlier if you want,” Kuroko said. “Just let me know.” _That’s right, we’re supposed to have lunch together, but I can’t go like this._

Kuroko turned to leave, but Kagami knew what he had to do. “Kuroko.” 

“Yeah?” Kuroko looked back over his shoulder and when his blue eyes landed in Kagami’s reddish brown, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He couldn’t help but imagine a similar situation, where Kuroko was on his hands and knees and--

_NO!_

“I-I just realized I have an important bid to finish before we go. Can you, uh, shut the door, and, um, f-flip it to red,” Kagami stuttered out. 

“Red? Okay, sure,” Kuroko replied. “Are you sure you have time for lunch today?” 

Kagami shifted to one side. _Shit, I'm getting hard._ “Uhhhh, y-yes, yeah. Lunch, b-but maybe, l-like 1 or 1. I j-just have to do th-finish this, uh, sheet, bid! I have to f-finish the bid.” 

Kuroko’s brow bunched slightly. _Calm down, Kagami, you’re too obvious._ “Okay,” Kuroko said. 

He turned and walked out and the second the door was shut, Kagami frantically undid the belt to his pants, and then slid down the zipper. He slipped his hand down over his cock, gasping a little as he took it into his hand and pulled. There was a significant amount of precome that Kagami slid down his shaft with his palm and began pumping. 

_This is the most turned on I’ve been in a long time._

Kagami closed his eyes and all the images came back to him in a rush. 

Kuroko’s stomach stealing out from under his shirt. The fantasy of kissing it, maybe even licking. What would Kuroko do if he tried? Would he call out Kagami’s name? Would he let him touch him more and in other places? What positions did Kuroko like? The image of him looking back over his shoulder at Kagami snuck in. Kagami imagined his face awash with red and eyes watering as he asked Kagami to keep going through the pain. Gasping as Kagami reached forward to take a fistful of his blue hair in his hand for leverage as he pounded into Kuroko. In and out. In and out. In and out. 

“Hng,” Kagami grunted. The burning in his stomach rushed, en masse, to his dick and his seed came spilling out, all over his hand, and to his disdain, his pants. 

Kagami sat back, breathing in and out heavily. 

_I just jacked off while thinking about Kuroko…_

_What the fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I don't want to scare you, but this is officially the last chapter of "stasis" as you may or may not have been able to tell. :) 
> 
> P.P.S To my friend who asked if I'm planning to do any fiction in the canon KnB Universe, of course I am. I'm working on two (well technically three) right now. :)


	8. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami takes Kuroko out for lunch, despite Kise's specific demands for him not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I'm SO sorry about the delay in the chapters. My life has been crazy busy and my fics have fallen by the wayside. :( The good news is, I'm making great strides towards some personal writing goals and original work, which is awesome. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be sooner not later. I'm going to write ahead to keep it moving along. Thank you so much for you love and support. I'm LOVING the KnB Fandom. :)

Every time Kagami felt better about… feeling better, he got embarrassed and poked at his salad, nervously avoiding eye contact. While avoiding eye contact he would start to think about how he was deliberately disobeying a request from Kise, not to go out with Kuroko and to make himself feel better he’d look back up to admire his blue haired assistant and the cycle began again. During one of his downturned looks of shame he suddenly heard Kuroko’s voice. . 

“It isn’t good?” Kuroko asked. 

Kagami looked up and chuckled nervously. “Oh, uh, no it’s good. Just uh…” 

“You’re embarrassed about your pants?” Kuroko asked. 

Kagami looked down at the gym shorts that he’d adorned in place of the pants he… ruined… while at work. “I am embarrassed about my pants.” 

“What did you spill on them to ruin them again?” Kuroko asked. 

Kagami shook his head lightly. “Uh… Coffee…” 

“It should have been dark enough to not be too noticeable though, right?” Kuroko dipped a piece of his bread into the soup he was eating and munched it. 

“Uh, maybe…” I don’t want to talk about this anymore.

Kuroko took a drink of the milkshake he’d ordered. Kagami smirked watching him. Finding out that Kuroko’s favorite drink was a vanilla milkshake, spun into how cute he looked while drinking it, had Kagami thinking fondly of the man again. He loved Kisa a great deal, so much so, that Kagami hadn’t been attracted to anyone else in a while. He wasn’t certain what Kuroko had that was dragging Kagami in, but he was. 

“Kagami, is something else wrong?” Kuroko asked, breaking Kagami’s thoughts. 

Kagami was overcome by a need to be honest. “Well… kind of.” Kuroko took a bite of his salad and watched Kagami, waiting for the explanation. “In the interest of honesty, I’ll just tell you. Kise did not want me to come here with you today.” 

“Really?” Kuroko asked lightly. 

“As it turns out, he does not like you,” Kagami mumbled and then shrugged. “Oh well.” 

Kuroko’s pinks tinted a little. “Um, in the interest of honesty, why did you come anyway then? I would have understood…” 

Kagami recoiled a little. He couldn't rightfully tell Kuroko it was because he was attracted to him, or because he wanted to stick it to Kise for standing him up, so he just shook his head. “I wanted to have lunch with you.” 

“Oh,” Kuroko hummed, with a gentle smile that flipped Kagami's stomach. “Well, I’m glad.” 

“I’m kind of sick of Kise. It’s exhausting,” Kagami explained honestly, poking at his own salad. 

“If it’s so bad, why don’t you break up?” Kuroko asked. 

“You think I haven’t tried?” Kagami retorted quickly. “I have. In fact…” Kagami pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and navigated to the notepad where he kept tally. “I’ve tried eleven times.”

“What are you referencing?” Kuroko asked. 

“It’s a notepad,” Kagami said, showing Kuroko the screen. “Every time I try and fail to break up with Kise, I tally it.” 

“That’s, um, sad…” Kuroko said. “Why?” 

“I don’t know. I guess I think if I shame myself enough, eventually I’ll stick with it?” Kagami slid his phone back into his pocket in frustration. “I know it sounds stupid, but I actually love him so…” 

“It doesn’t sound stupid,” Kuroko said, and Kagami looked up. Kuroko’s expression lacked all judgement or pity. “I have my own experience with that.” 

“You’ve tried to break up with Aomine?” Kagami asked in shock. “You don’t want to be with him anymore?”

“More like, he doesn’t want to be with me,” Kuroko said. 

“How do you know?” Kagami asked, devilish curiosity taking control. 

“You were there when he blatantly hit on Kise,” Kuroko said. “That’s tame compared to our every day.” 

“What?!” Kagami yelped, shocked. “You deserve way better than that, Kuroko!” 

“I know, but every time I try to break up with him, or even pull away a little, he suddenly gets really affectionate and loving. He knows that I’m still in love with him and he uses that against me,” Kuroko looked down at his food, cheeks red with embarrassment. “I hate that.”

“Kise does something similar, but I actually think that he does love me. I got myself into that situation,” Kagami said. 

“What do you mean?” Kuroko asked. 

“Well, Kise’s polyamorous, so he involves himself with multiple people. He came to the table with that and I was the asshole that ignored it just so he would sleep with me. Of course I didn’t think he really liked me all that much, just physical attraction, but he told me later that he only sleeps with people he’s interested in being in relationships with. I love him, but we want different things. It’s hard for me to breakup with him, because his sadness when I try is genuine,” Kagami explained, feeling a little bummed out as he explained. 

“I hate having how much I love Aomine used against me,” Kuroko said sadly. 

“It’s a shitty feeling,” Kagami responded. An idea dawned over him as he thought about he and Kuroko being kindred to one another. “You know what, Kuroko? The reason we haven’t been successful, is because we don’t have this.” At ‘this,’ Kagami pointed to he and Kuroko.

“This?” Kuroko asked. 

“Yeah, you know, someone to hold the other one accountable. We don’t have anyone to answer to. We should, um - OH! We should be breakup buddies!” Kagami exclaimed. 

“Breakup buddies?” Kuroko asked with a smirk. 

“Yeah!” Kagami said, suddenly getting very excited. “We pick a day and we both breakup with our boyfriends, then get together and get drunk and ha--” Kagami caught himself in time. “Yeah…” 

_I was gonna say ‘have rebound sex.’ I was definitely gonna say ‘have rebound sex.’_

“I don’t… hate that idea,” Kuroko murmured. 

“Really?!” Kagami sighed deeply. Calm down. “I mean, yeah.” 

“My best friend moved abroad recently, and I think maybe that’s why I haven’t been able to do it yet. I’m also kind of afraid that I’ll break up with him, but without anyone to console me, I’ll just go back to him,” Kuroko admitted honestly. 

“Yeah! That’s what I’m here for, er, what we’ll do for each other!” Kagami was elated at the idea, and not just because he was ready to get over Kise and move on with his life, but because the idea of getting closer to Kuroko really did excite him. 

“Okay,” Kuroko said. “Hopefully it’s okay if we wait for a couple weeks though. I’ll have to find a new place to live.” 

“Oh, that’s right. You live together,” Kagami said, slouching back in his chair. “Why do you have to be the one who moves?”

“Um, actually, he probably would let me stay, but I don’t know that I could,” Kuroko said. “You know, too many memories, or whatever…” 

“Oh…” Kagami said. Then an idea crashed over him that might prove to either be his worst or best idea yet. “Why don’t you come live with me?” 

“What?” Kuroko asked, looking up. 

“Yeah. I live in a penthouse right in the city. I live with my brother, but he’s pretty cool. I have an extra bedroom. Well, actually, I have two, but one of them has all the equipment I ‘work out’ with,” Kagami said, putting overly dramatic air quotes around ‘work out.’ "It only has one bathroom, because when I first moved in, I never planned to have anyone live with me, but I keep it clean, so it's okay." 

Kuroko smiled. “You’d really let me come live with you?” 

“Yeah!” Kagami said excitedly. “It’s all paid off, so no rent, just utilities or something. It’s right in the heart of Tokyo, so everything’s accessible. My brother’s really smart and could fix anything from your computer to your car, and I’m an excellent cook. Plus you can ride with me to work!”

 _Am I overselling it?_ Now that Kagami had suggested it, he wanted it incredibly badly. 

“Um…” Kuroko hummed. “Okay.” 

“Really?” Kagami said. 

“Yeah, if you really don’t mind,” Kuroko responded. 

“No, not at all! In fact, if you want. We can pick a day and then you can take Aomine out of your apartment, for the breakup I mean, and you can leave a set of your apartment keys with my brother and his boyfriend and they can move you out while you’re gone. Sort of a, 'stealing away into the night,' kind of thing,” Kagami said. _I’m definitely overselling it._

“You and your brother are gay?” Kuroko said. “There are world studies looking for you.” 

Kagami laughed. “Heh, we wouldn’t be much help. We’re not related by blood.” 

“Oh,” Kuroko said. “Sorry, maybe that was too personal.” 

“No, it’s fine. We’re going to be roommates after all, er, um,” Kagami stuttered. “Er, are we?”

Kuroko nodded. “Looks like it.” Kagami didn’t cheer out loud, although he wanted to. “By the way…” 

Kuroko began murmuring something else, but Kagami was far too gone with excitement to pay attention. Although, once he thought about it more, he got a little worried. _I hope I can control myself long enough for him to get over Aomine. I don’t want to ruin anything…_ Kagami looked up at him talking and smiled. _He’s so cute though. It's gonna be hard. Heh... hard... Unintentional dick joke..._

“…but if it doesn’t, I understand, I can find someplace else to live.” Kuroko's words broke through, halting Kagami's thoughts. 

“NO!” Kagami shouted and then pulled himself back. “I mean, no, that’s not necessary. Whatever you need is fine, just… Live with me, us, my brother and I. It’ll be fine.” 

“Okay,” Kuroko said with a smile. “Thank you, Kagami.” 

“Yeah,” Kagami said. “Thank you. It’ll be good to move on from Kise I think.” 

“Yeah, Aomine too,” Kuroko responded. 

“Well then, there’s no reason to delay it any longer. Should we do it on Saturday?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko looked away first, but then back at Kagami, rendering him speechless with his crystal blue eyes. “Yeah. Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday's the day.


	9. Breaking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally arrived for Kagami to end things with his boyfriend and move on, hopefully, to a certain blue-eyed assistant.

Kagami sat in the small corner cafe, where he was waiting for Kise, reading over his texts from Kuroko. The last, ‘it’ll be good to see you when it's all over,’ was giving Kagami fuzzy feelings and he could no longer deny that he did like Kuroko. It was all the more reason why his breakup had to go well. Kagami couldn't shake the feeling that he met Kuroko for a reason. Nothing sappy like, Kuroko was his soulmate or anything, but a tiny version of that. Kagami did love Kise, but even he took a while to suck Kagami in. He'd only known Kuroko a couple of months and he was already… 

_…jacking off in my office while thinking about him…_

It wasn't just sexual aspects, although just thinking about having Kuroko turned him on a dangerous amount, Kagami liked his personality to, which was all also different from how he was with Kise in the beginning. Kagami had also decided he didn't want to start his relationship with Kuroko that way, if one started, that is. He wanted to get to know him better, give him ample time to get over Aomine, and strengthen their friendship so that, if something more did blossom, it'd have a strong foundation. Less chance of breaking that way, and Kagami didn't want to lose Kuroko for sure. 

“Taiga.” A gentle touch of Kagami’s back l partnered the sweet voice and Kagami left his thoughts and looked up into Kise’s warm bronze eyes. “Hi, baby.” 

Kagami’s stomach flipped. “Hi.” Kise leaned down and kissed him before taking a seat across from him at the table. “Just got back?”

Kise nodded. “Only an hour ago.” He picked up his menu and started looking through it. 

“Sorry to have you come out so quickly. You must be tired,” Kagami said. 

Kise looked up, with a confused expression. “That's okay, I love seeing you. Is everything okay? Your voice is weird.” 

Kagami sighed. “Um… No. Look, Kise.” 

Kise tilted his head innocently and Kagami felt bad, like he was able to shoot a deer. “What is it?” 

“Kise,” Kagami began, trying to focus on all the logic he had about the situation, “I can't do this anymore. We just want different things.” 

Kise set down his menu, stood up and walked over to the seat adjacent to Kagami, and slid it closer to sit in. 

“Babe, if this is about me going away with Kasamatsu, I'm sorry. He had this whole thing planned and just surprised me with it. I never would have just sprung it on you like that,” Kise said sweetly, taking Kagami’s hands in his own. “We should plan our own trip. Not just a staycation, but something where we actually go away together.” 

Kagami could feel his willpower waning so he pulled his hands away and leaned as far from the beautiful blond as possible. “No, Kise, it isn't that. It’s-- I want to be with someone that only wants to be with me and you deserve someone who is 100% on board for the polyamory thing.” 

_Good job, Kagami. Stay the course._

“I want you, that's it,” Kise whined, leaning towards Kagami again. “I love you.” 

“Ki--” but Kagami didn't get a full word out before Kise had pulled their lips together. 

It was dangerous how good Kise felt and tasted. Kagami was losing himself again. 

_Kuroko, Kagami. Do it for Kuroko._

Kagami used a hand to force Kise away, and kept it in place to keep them distanced. 

“Taiga…” 

“No, Kise. I can't. I can't get swept away every time like this. Every time we do this, you kiss me and make it seem like everything is fine, but it isn't. When all is said and done, you still run off to Kasamatsu, and I'm left behind feeling like an idiot. A weak idiot,” Kagami said. “I can't do this anymore. We both deserve better.” 

“I don't want better,” Kise whimpered and the desperation in his eyes broke Kagami’s heart. “I want you. I love you. Way more than I love Kasamatsu.” 

“Ryouta--”

“I mean it!” Kise took Kagami’s hands into his own again. “The whole time I was with Kasamatsu, I was only thinking about you. I missed you and felt bad feeling like we’d parted ways on such a nasty note and all I wanted to do was come home and see you.” 

“Kise--”

“I was so scared feeling like you might cheat on me with your assistant and I'd only have myself to blame! I was telling myself how, if you did, I'd forgive you because it was my fault, but I knew you wouldn't because you love me and you'd never do that!” Kise’s voice was becoming hysterical. 

“Kise, calm down,” Kagami said. 

“No!” Kise huffed. “I love you enough to embarrass myself in front of all these people because I don't want to lose you! Please, Taiga.” 

Kagami sighed. _Well breakups aren't supposed to be easy._ “Kise, I do love you, but--” 

“I'll break up with Kasamatsu,” Kise said suddenly. 

Kagami’s gaze, which had been fluttering all around the restaurant, trying to avoid the frantic man before him, darted to him then. “What?” 

“I'll break up with Kasamatsu and just be monogamous with you.” 

Kagami sat in stunned silence for a second. “What?” 

A small smile crept onto Kise’s face and he leaned forward. “That's what it is, isn't it? You just want me all to yourself?” Kise said, calmer and quieter. Kagami nodded slowly. _That was it, before Kuroko._ “Then I'll breakup with Kasamatsu and I'll just be with you.” 

“B-but, you're polyamorous…” Kagami murmured. “That would be changing who you are for me and I don't want to change you. I love you as you are.” 

“If that's true, then why are you so insistent on breaking up with me?” Kise asked sadly. 

“Because I should be able to be with someone and not have to feel like I can't get the kind of relationship I want from them without them compromising their true self. And you shouldn't have to feel like you need to,” Kagami said, rapidly losing confidence. He had not anticipated that twist. If Kise had offered any length of time ago to just be with Kagami, he wouldn't have ever wanted to break up with him. 

“I don't feel that way. I'm poly, so I get to choose the number and the number I choose, is one.” Kise put a hand on Kagami’s face. “You.” 

Kagami leaned into Kise’s touch, and the last shred of resistance he had, broke. Kise sensed it and leaned in, kissing Kagami gently and passionately. 

“I love you, Taiga,” Kise whispered upon parting. “You and that's it.” 

Kagami held Kise’s waist, heart melting as he stared into his eyes. “I… I love you too.” 

_I'm sorry, Kuroko._

“Let's just leave and go back to your place,” Kise whispered seductively into Kagami’s ear. 

Kagami’s stomach flipped. _Nope, can't do that, because you'll see all of Kuroko’s stuff there._

“Uh, I can't,” Kagami said. “My plan was to drown my sorrows in work and just because there are no sorrows, doesn't mean there's no work…” 

Kise groaned. “Such a strong, hardworking man. What am I ever going to do?” Kagami chuckled nervously. “Well, put that cutesy assistant of yours to good use and train him enough so we can go away together.” Kise quickly nibbled Kagami’s jaw. “You're not the only one who wants their boyfriend all to themselves.” 

Kagami growled. “Did you drive?” 

“Yeah,” Kise responded with a sly smile. “Quickie in my car?” 

Kagami nodded, slammed some money on the table to cover the beers he’d ordered and then some, and the pair were up and out within seconds.

*** 

Kagami sat in the front seat of his Range Rover, slamming his head repeatedly against the steering wheel. 

_I'm a bad person. I'm a bad person. I'm a bad person. I'm a bad person._

His phone buzzed in the cup holder where he set it, and he picked it up. 

_‘Went straight to Kasamatsu’s and ended things. I'm all yours now. Try not to work too hard. I love you. :)’_

As Kagami was reading the text, his phone buzzed again, and Kuroko’s name flashed across the screen. He clicked his name, which brought him to the subsequent text. 

_‘Just finished breaking up with Aomine. It was hard, but I'm glad I did it. Thanks, Kagami. I'm excited to move on with you. Are you done with Kise? I can take the train to your place.’_

Kagami wished he had a gun with which to shoot himself. 

_‘What's with ‘my place?’ It’s your place too. I'm done with Kise, so I'll come get you. St. Midnight’s right?’ Texts Tokyo's shittiest guy._

_‘Yeah. How did it go with Kise?’_

_‘Pretty much as expected. I'll see ya soon.’_

_‘Proud of you. See ya soon. :)’_

Kagami chucked his phone onto the passenger's seat, then started his car. 

_There is a reserved and exceptionally hot place in hell for people like me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami may regret asking Kuroko to move in. Also, Murasakibara is an ass. 
> 
> P.S. To my friend who managed to pre-predict the Kasamatsu breakup, which of my windows are you looking through? ;)


	10. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko finally moves in, with an unexpected extra.

_Damn._

Kuroko was climbing into Kagami’s car wearing a flannel that was open with a plain white t-shirt underneath and black jeans, complete with brown boots. His cologne drifted into the car and surrounded Kagami, temporarily sending his guilt galloping from his mind and bringing his attraction back full force.

“Did you break up with Aomine like this?” Kagami asked. 

“Yeah?” Kuroko said, settling into the passenger’s seat. “Why?”

Kagami shook his head. “Didn’t cut the guy a break did you?”

Kuroko didn’t respond and Kagami looked over, worried he’d crossed the line, but Kuroko’s face was flushed red and his blue eyes were deadlocked on Kagami. Kagami’s heart panged in his chest. For far too long a period of time, the two sat and stared at one another, until Kuroko finally broke the glance and looked away. 

Kagami let out an awkward chuckle. “Uh, let’s go home huh?”

“Yeah,” Kuroko said. 

Kagami dared one more side-glance before he pulled off and noticed that Kuroko had a small, but distinct smile on his face as he stared out the window. A matching smile found Kagami’s face as he shifted his car in to drive, and pulled away from the curb. 

The silence was deafening given the intense moment that just passed, so Kagami decided it was best to make conversation. 

“So, uh, you okay?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko shrugged. “I’m okay. It hurts, and I think it will for a while, but…” his voice dropped off. 

“But?” Kagami pressed, fatal curiosity sneaking up to sink him again. 

“I don’t know, I guess I feel better knowing that you’re going through it too,” Kuroko said. 

_And I feel like shit again._

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m not happy that you’re sad or anything, but, it’s nice to have some support,” Kuroko continued. “Are you okay?”

Kagami knew he should tell the truth. It was his plan to. But then Kuroko went off and said all that sweet stuff, and now he couldn’t bring himself to admit the truth. “Yeah. I guess I was overly prepared because I’ve been at it for a while. Doesn’t even feel like we broke up.” 

_Oh good one, Kagami. The only requirement left for you to go directly to hell, was ironic wordplay._

“Well, I’m glad it’s not all that painful,” Kuroko said. “You don’t deserve that. You’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met,” he admitted honestly. 

_Nicest person?_ This week alone Kagami had jacked off in his office thinking about Kuroko, convinced him to break up with his boyfriend and then chickened out, himself, invited him to live with him, 5% because he’s a nice guy and 95% because he wanted to get into his pants, and most recently, he’d lied to his face. 

_Geez. If there were an award for man projecting the most opposite image to his fucked up personality, I’d win it this year, and get honorable mention for the next several years._

“Uh, so, Kuroko. Any weird roommate traits I need to know about?” Kagami asked, desperate to change the subject. 

“Mmmm,” Kuroko hummed as he thought. “Not that I know of. I’m really organized and can be a bit of a clean freak, so I guess the worst thing is that you may look up and find I’ve moved something that you left out of place.” 

“You’re saying that your tendency to spontaneously clean my house is your worst roommate quality?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko chuckled. “Yeah, I guess so. What about you?” 

“Um. Well, when I get really stressed, I cook. So when I work late nights and don’t come home until midnight, I end up cooking at 1 AM,” Kagami said. “Oh and I sleep naked.” 

There was a hitch in Kuroko’s breath. “Um… oh.” 

Kagami chuckled nervously. “Not that that really has anything to do with you, so I’m not entirely sure why I brought it up. Ehehe.” 

Kuroko let out a strained noise of his own. “Yeah…” 

Silence settled over the car ride again and, that time, Kagami figured he was actually better off to keep his mouth shut. He considered turning on the radio several times, but didn’t want Kuroko to think he was purposely silencing the conversation, so he didn’t. It wasn’t until they were pulling into the parking garage of his complex that he said anything at all. 

“Now, I know you met Himuro yesterday, and he loves you by the way, but tonight his, uh, special friend will be here,” Kagami said. 

“Special friend?” Kuroko asked. 

“Yeah,” Kagami said. “It’s not his boyfriend per se, but they spend most of their time together. Um, you’ll get the drift of their relationship, but the more notable information is that he’s 208 centimeters tall.” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

“Yeah. He’s a monster named Murasakibara,” Kagami said. “Really, he’s just like a big dog. He’ll protect you if need be, and at the end of the day, can be made content with food and petting. I leave the petting to Himuro, I feed him, and he repays us by scaring off the homophobes on the first floor.” 

“There are homophobes on the first floor?” Kuroko asked. 

“Yeah. They’re not violent, just mean. Ever since Murasakibara showed up, they avoid us all together,” Kagami said. “Everyone else in the building is really nice. The woman the floor below us, bakes around the holidays, and she’s a pro. We swap baked goods for my homemade spaghetti.” 

Kuroko smiled. “Somehow, the idea of cookies neutralizes the homophobes.” 

Kagami laughed. “That’s exactly what I said!” He turned off his car and pulled his keys out. “Well, ready?”

Kuroko nodded. “Ready.” 

“Okay, let’s go.” Kuroko and Kagami climbed out of the car and made their way through the parking garage to the elevator. Kagami used his key fob to open the door to the elevator, stopping to point at a keypad. “Our code is 0802. My birthday. It’s the same for the front door.” 

As they climbed onto the elevator, Kuroko pulled out his phone and started a new contact in his phone book. Kagami watched as he made the contact name ‘Dr. Code’ and entered the code as the phone number. Kagami’s eyes widened as he watched. 

“Kuroko, that’s brilliant!” Kagami said. 

“Thanks,” Kuroko said. “My friend is a cop and she told me that thieves almost never check contacts before they clear out a phone they’ve stolen, so your information is safer there. Plus, I don’t have to go sifting through a million notes to find my information because it’s alphabetized.” 

Kagami suddenly couldn’t shake the feeling that he was dealing with a vastly more intelligent person than he’d initially realized. 

They reached their floor, and Kagami pointed at the key fob, key pad on the wall of the elevator. “Same code to get off. If the elevator stalls for longer than a minute it’ll give a warning, another thirty seconds, and it will lock and the only way off is with a cop,” Kagami said, entering the code. 

“Wow, security here is really tight,” Kuroko said. 

“It was the most important thing for me when I was looking for a place,” Kagami said. 

“How come?” Kuroko said. “Or just regular reasons.” 

“Well, and I don’t say this to sound arrogant, but I have a lot of money so…” Kagami said. 

“Oh,” Kuroko said, chuckling. “Got it.” 

Kagami unlocked the door to his penthouse and opened the door, feeling a rush of excitement. It’s really happening, Kuroko’s moving in with me. He shut the door behind Kuroko, and led him down the hallway. He pointed off to the right as they passed a door. “Bathroom,” then he pointed to the left, “my room.” They passed another couple of doors on the right side. “Closet, towels and stuff, and this is Himuro’s room.” They walked out into the living room. “And this is the--” Kagami looked at Himuro and Murasakibara huddled around something in the middle of the living room and his heart dropped. 

“Oh, you guys are back,” Himuro said. “Kuroko, I love this dog!” 

A small dog that looked something like a husky, but was far too small to be one, jumped up and ran towards them. Kuroko knelt down and picked it up. 

“Hi, Number Two,” Kuroko greeted warmly. 

Kagami backed up all the way down the hallway until his back was against the front door. “Why the hell is there a dog in my apartment?!” 

“Will you stop being such a baby? It’s the cutest dog ever,” Himuro grumbled at him, petting the dog’s head in Kuroko’s arms. 

“He’s mine,” Kuroko said. 

“I’m terrified of dogs!” Kagami yelped. 

“Then why did you say it was okay for me to bring him?” Kuroko asked. 

“I never would have said that!” Kagami whined. 

“You did,” Kuroko said, nuzzling the animal. “I told you I had a dog and asked if that was okay. I told you that if it wasn’t I could go somewhere else, and you said it was fine.” 

Kagami had a distinct memory of the latter half of that conversation, but knew for a fact that they didn’t discuss a dog. He thought back. 

_Is it possible he said it while I was thinking about…_ “Oh…” _I was thinking about having sex with him while he was asking about the dog._

“Kagami, this is your home and you shouldn’t have to live with something you’re afraid of, but he’s like my only family. I’ll just find someplace else to live,” Kuroko said. 

“No…” Kagami said. I want him to live here. “No, I think you should stay,” he whimpered apprehensively, side-eying the dog.” 

“Kagami,” Kuroko started. 

“No, really. It’s okay. He does seem pretty cute…” Kagami said. “I’ll get used to him, so just stay.” 

“Interesting…” Himuro commented. 

“I don’t think I can,” Kuroko said. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

_No…_ “No, really.” Kagami took a small step forward. “It’ll be fine.” 

“You know, Kagami,” Murasakibara started lazily. “If you pet him, that would prove that you’re okay with him.” 

Kagami met Murasakibara’s violet gaze. “What?” Kagami seethed. 

A rare smirk found Murasakibara’s face, and Himuro smiled widely. “Heh, he’s so sexy when he smiles.” 

“I don’t want to force you to do anything that you don’t want to, but that would make me feel better, and really, he’s not aggressive. He’s never bitten anyone. He barely even likes chewing his squeak toys,” Kuroko said. 

_Do it for him to stay._ Kagami slowly walked towards Kuroko and the dog, until he was close enough to pet it. 

“What’s his name?” Kagami asked. 

“Aomine named him Tetsuya Number Two,” Kuroko said. “We call him Number Two for short.” 

“Huh,” Himuro hummed. “Because he looks like you?” 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said, smiling. 

Kagami looked down at Number Two, and he did in fact have similar calming blue eyes, and a sweet face like Kuroko. It was comforting and made Kagami feel better about petting him. He stuck out a shuddering arm, and the dog closed its eyes, as Kagami made contact with its head. He ruffled his ears gently and then pulled his hand back. 

“He’s not so bad,” Kagami said, still terrified, but slightly less. 

Kuroko smiled up at him and it made his heart thud in his chest. “Thank you, Kagami.” 

Kagami smiled back and nodded. “Yeah.” 

“I can try and keep him in my room mostly,” Kuroko said. 

“No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll get used to him, I promise. See,” Kagami reached his hand out again, and Number Two leaned forward to meet the pet and Kagami recoiled, snatching his arm back. “It may take a few days.” 

Kuroko chuckled. “That’s fine.” 

“Uh, can I show you your room? Maybe Himuro can take Number Two?” Kagami asked. 

Murasakibara reached down over Kuroko and pulled Number Two from his arms, and walked over to the couch and sat down to snuggle the dog.

Himuro watched him. “Who knew? Dogs are his soft spots.” 

Murasakibara stretched out one of his long arms, pointing at Himuro. “You and dogs.” 

“Aw,” Kuroko mumbled. 

Himuro walked over and sat next to Murasakibara and Kagami tapped Kuroko’s arm. “Come on.” 

He led Kuroko through the living room and spacious dining room, pointing out the kitchen to him, and then through den space in the back, that Kagami used as an at home office. When the Kuroko cleared the wall separating the kitchen and the den, his eyes bugged when he saw the huge ceiling to floor window behind Kagami’s desk that looked out of metropolitan Tokyo. He walked over and looked out. 

Kagami turned to face the window, staying slightly behind. “Right? I walked in here, took one look out that window, and knew that I wanted this place.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Kuroko said. 

“The view, like the bustling and the lights, no matter what time of day it is, reminds me of L.A.,” Kagami explained. “I think that’s why I fell in love with it.” 

“L.A.?” Kuroko asked. 

“Oh, Los Angeles, California. In America,” Kagami said. 

He watched Kuroko, who was still aghast at the sight. The lights in the office weren’t on, so only the glow from the city lights outside, and the residual light from the living room where there to illuminate the scene. Kuroko looked softer somehow, and Kagami couldn’t help, but pull out his phone and take a quick, silent picture that he was hoping Kuroko didn’t see him snap. The image of cute Kuroko, wide-eyed and rosy cheeked, with the night cityscape of Tokyo as the backdrop was like a picture out of a magazine. 

“You’ve been to America?” Kuroko asked. 

“I lived there,” Kagami said, finally walking over and standing next to him. “Um, my dad is in the same business I’m in, but he ended up doing a lot of consulting for sports teams. It wasn’t long before he was recognized by firms in America, and he moved our family there when I was nine. That’s actually where I met Himuro. He took care of me because it wasn’t easy to make friends there. I moved back here to go to high school and play basketball when I was sixteen and Himuro came a few months after me. After college I moved in here, and eventually Himuro moved in.”

“That’s why you call him your brother?” Kuroko asked. 

“That’s what it’s always felt like,” Kagami said. “When people made fun of me, he would beat them up. He would scold me when I didn’t get my homework done, and then when his family moved away from California, he bought us these rings and chains and told me as long as we had them, we’d be brothers.” 

“The one hanging around your neck?” Kuroko turned to look at Kagami then and Kagami touched the ring hanging around his neck gently. 

“Yeah,” he said. He was slightly surprised, people very rarely noticed it, and he usually tucked it under his shirt at work. 

With Kuroko looking at him and the intimate setting, Kagami suddenly felt overexposed. He quickly walked around Kuroko and over to the left of the two doors against the back wall of the office, and twisted the handle. 

Kuroko’s eyes lit up as he saw the space. 

He walked past Kagami, who entered behind him. Most of Kuroko’s stuff was either, unpacked, or still in neatly arranged boxes, and his bed, desk and entertainment stand had all been set up and arranged. On the bed was a basket with various treats and trinkets that Kagami thought Kuroko would like, including a gift card to the place on the corner that sells the best milkshakes around, and a big bag of the trail mix Kagami had seen Kuroko eating at his desk on more than one occasion. Nestled in the front of the basket, tied in a bright, red ribbon, were Kuroko’s new key and key fob. 

Kuroko turned and looked at Kagami and his eyes were near sparkling. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Kagami’s skin pimpled at the sight. 

“Welcome home, Kuroko,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko nodded. “Th-thank you.” 

Kagami smiled and stuck a hand out and ruffled the top of Kuroko’s head, likening the action to when he pet Number Two just before. 

Kuroko walked over to the bed, a new one he hadn’t slept in yet, and ran his hands across the comforter Kagami’d bought to match it and the bedroom colors. His heart burned as he watched Kuroko. 

_This will be the first time, in ten years, that he’s sleeping alone._

Kagami wished he had some way to help him, but unlike his asshole landlord, Kuroko actually _was_ going through a breakup, and the best Kagami could do was be there for him, however attached or removed that meant. 

“Kuroko…” Kagami began. 

Kuroko sat down on the edge of the bed, head tilted down, and Kagami almost shed a tear watching Kuroko begin hurting so suddenly. He looked up finally, eyes certainly more wet than they’d been a moment ago. 

“I’m okay,” he murmured. He smiled, a soft, warm smile. “Thank you, Kagami. For everything.” 

Kagami nodded. “If you need anything else, anything, just let me know.” 

Kuroko nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Want me to have them bring Number Two in?” Kagami asked. Kuroko nodded quickly with relief. “Okay. Night, Kuroko.” 

“Good night, Kagami,” Kuroko responded. 

Kagami started to leave when Kuroko called out again. “Hey, Kagami.” 

Kagami looked back over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“I’m glad I met you,” he stated boldly. 

Kagami’s stomach twisted into knots at the phrase. “Me too.” 

With a final smile, Kagami left quickly. 

_Maybe this was a bad idea after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko isn't taking his breakup as hard as he expected.


	11. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko is in remarkably high spirits following his breakup. People are even commenting on it.

Kuroko sat at his desk, typing a series of repetitive e-mails to the clients Kagami ‘forgot’ to inform would be getting their bid packages a day late because of an upcoming bank holiday. Despite the fact that the task itself was annoying, as it left Kuroko at the crossroads of the clients’ anger, and the fact that he’d only recently ended his ten-year long relationship with his high school sweetheart and moved out of his first apartment, Kuroko sat at his desk with a dumb smile on his face. Every few minutes, someone would wander by Kagami’s office, see the kicked out red flag, and look at Kuroko in disdain. Kuroko would subsequently shake his head, letting them know Kagami couldn’t not be bothered and they’d float away. He took solace in knowing that if and when he wanted, he could get up from his desk and walk into Kagami’s office, not only without backlash, but would likely be greeted with a warm smile. 

Perhaps it was stupid to already have butterflies in his stomach and a hard to demolish grin less than a week after breaking up with Aomine, but there he was. 

_I’m an idiot._

He hasn’t admitted so much to himself, or his best friend Momoi feverishly texting him from London where she was working, but probably his feelings for Kagami were beyond that of a boss and employee, or that of roommates. He felt he owed it to himself, and probably Aomine, to mourn the relationship a little, but he was well aware of the fact that if Kagami, at any point, decided to press the relationship further, he’d welcome it. 

“Oh, hey, Aomine. Kagami and I are going to play some pickup this weekend, wanna come?” Kuroko heard Koganei ask, though he couldn’t see them across the cubicle walls. 

Aomine let out a loud, indignant scoff. “Thanks, I’ll pass.” 

“Huh? Okay,” Koganei said. A couple seconds later, Koganei, who sat across the aisle from Kuroko, ducked his head into Kuroko’s cubicle. “What’s up with Aomine and Kagami? It’s like Aomine hates him all of a sudden.” 

It had been like that that week. Kuroko was certain that Aomine was long gone when Kagami showed up to pick him up from the restaurant after his breakup, and there was no way for him to know that Himuro and Murasakibara were the ones that moved his stuff out. Still, ever since the pair had returned to work on Monday, separately as Kagami had an early morning meeting so Kuroko went on his own, Aomine had been cold to Kagami. Was he just guessing that Kagami had something to do with it? Did Kagami let Kise know somehow and he told Aomine? 

“Kuroko?” Koganei asked, pulling Kuroko from his thoughts. 

“Oh. Um. I’m not sure. It’s strange,” Kuroko responded. 

“I mean, I know they’re not best friends, but they got along fine. I figured since you were Kagami’s assistant and Aomine’s boyfriend, you might know something,” Koganei said. 

Kuroko and Kagami had chosen not to share with their co-workers that their relationships had ended. They worked with a clan of busy bodies who feasted on other’s business. At least until they were more emotionally stable with their splits from their boyfriends, they felt it was best to keep it low. People would figure it out eventually and by then, they’d be dead enough that there would be nothing for the leeches to suck on. 

“No, I’m not sure,” Kuroko said. 

“Okay. Well, if you find anything out, let me know huh? I love workplace drama!” Koganei yelped. 

Kuroko chuckled. “Yeah, okay.” 

Koganei nodded once before skipping back to his own desk. 

Kuroko didn’t entirely understand it. Aomine did not want to be in a relationship, that was evident. Even if he was resolved to say Aomine truly loved him, but just wasn’t a monogamous kind of guy, he still should be relieved Kuroko gave him the freedom he was looking for. But Kuroko didn’t think Aomine truly loved him. Maybe he was hitched to the time they’d spent together, but if you truly love someone do you ignore them? Do you do everything in your power to spend as little time with that person as possible? Kuroko would have given anything to have, even a fraction, of the relationship he was looking for. The way Kagami treated him, even if it was just as a great boss or friendly roommate, it’s the way Kuroko wanted to be treated by Aomine. He didn’t even knick it, and hadn’t in years. Even now, post-breakup, if Aomine started to suddenly treat Kuroko the way Kagami did, or the way he did way back when they first met, he’d be hard-pressed to keep himself from going back. 

Then again… 

He couldn’t deny that he had his sights set on something else for the time being… 

On his desk, Kuroko’s phone buzzed and he looked down at the text preview. 

_‘Come in here. Quickly and quietly, Superman.’_

Kuroko’s heart flipped happily, and he immediately followed the order, standing up from his desk, and slipping through the smallest opening possible into Kagami’s office. 

After seeing Kuroko, and smiling sweetly, Kagami dropped his head to the desk. “I’m exhausted, Kuroko.” 

“What can I do to help?” Kuroko asked. “I can go get you coffee or something?”

Kagami tilted his head up so his chin was resting on the desk. “Americano with--

“An extra shot of espresso and a shot of caramel?” Kuroko finished. 

Kagami’s smile grew and Kuroko’s stomach thudded against his chest. “I seriously love you,” Kagami groaned. 

“What about lunch?” Kuroko said. 

“I’ll eat when I’m dead!” Kagami barked. 

“If you drink all that caffeine on an empty stomach, you’ll make yourself sick. Drama queen,” Kuroko murmured. “I’ll get you a burger. Do you want fries?”

“No… yes. With cheese,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko smiled. “You got it.” 

Kuroko turned to slip back out, before Kaami called out again. “Hey, Kuroko.” 

Kuroko turned in anticipation. “Yeah?” 

The look on Kagami’s face was warm, if not a slight bit romantic. “You need money.”

Kuroko offered an equally inviting smile. “I got it.” 

“I’ll pay you back,” Kagami said, his deep brownish-red eyes illuminated and sweet. 

“Okay,” Kuroko said. “How about you let me move into your home?” 

Kagami tiled his head with a quick snicker. “Yeah, okay. Just don’t go thinking you have to do this thing all the time though.”

Kuroko didn’t reply with words, but instead let the eye contact linger between them before slipping out of the office with a light blush amidst his cheeks. He looked up and Aomine was standing just a few feet away, watching him sadly. Kuroko averted his gaze quickly as he ducked into his cubicle. He snagged his jacket, phone and wallet, and rapidly left the office, taking additional care not to throw any more glances Aomine’s way. 

He made his way through the brisk Autumn air, collecting the coffee and lunch, and was back in the office within the hour. A silly smile still splashed across his face as he made his way to the elevators, and while riding to his floor, two different people commented on it and told him he looked happier than normal. It spoke volumes to Kuroko about his relationship with Aomine. If his friendship with Kagami was making him so much cheerier that people noticed, it must have been pretty obvious how unhappy he was with Aomine. 

He climbed off the elevator on his floor and weaved his way in and out of the cubicles until he was at Kagami’s office. He knocked a couple times, to which Kagami immediately responded for him not to come in. Kuroko smirked. He knew the order wasn’t intended for him. He was the exception to the rule. 

He was special. 

He tipped the handle, carefully balancing his food and beverages, and slipped inside the office. He turned to make sure the door was appropriately fastened shut after his balancing act to get inside, and when he turned around, his heart dropped. 

“Oh… Hi, Kuroko.” Kise was sitting on the edge of Kagami’s desk next to him, with his back facing the door. “He said 'don’t come in' you know?” 

Kuroko’s gaze immediately moved to Kagami, who only allowed them to meet for a single second, before he broke it. All over Kagami’s desk were several containers of food and a tall cup of coffee, identical to the one Kuroko had for Kagami. 

“It’s nice that you did that, but I surprised him and brought him lunch, so you can have it, or see if someone else wants it,” Kise said. 

Kuroko was dumbfounded. Why would Kagami let his ex bring him lunch? Why would he be sitting so close to him on his desk? Why would Kagami allow him to stay and eat lunch with him, if they were going through a breakup. 

Because they didn’t breakup. 

The realization was a far greater blow to the gut than ending his relationship with Aomine. Mostly because he actually trusted Kagami, but also because it was pretty much the biggest tell tale sign there was that nothing would be happening between Kagami and Kuroko. 

“Okay,” Kuroko said, trying to keep his voice even, though he felt like he could cry. “Sorry to bother you.” 

Kuroko just barely caught the look of desperation on Kagami’s face as he turned to leave, finagling his way back through the door. He walked down the aisle and over to the break room, where he dropped all of the bags and coffee into the trash. It was a terrible waste, but he wasn’t going to eat it, and he felt way too embarrassed to walk around and find someone who would want it. He then made his way to the bathroom and ran inside. He went to the stall at the very end, went inside, and sat down. He felt ridiculous, that it was only now that he felt like crying. Kagami had made a fool of him and then threw Kise in his face like it was nothing. Moreover, why was he so much more upset about Kagami than Aomine? 

Kuroko was nervous about his red-eyes as he made his way back to his desk several minutes later, but he’d pretty much planned to blame it on Aomine if it came up. He sat down at his desk and didn’t think much more about it until it was time to go home, when he remembered he was supposed to ride home with Kagami. He looked up at his desk, not truly knowing if Kise was still inside or not, but not really caring. After waiting twenty minutes after he and Kagami’s pre-arranged time to leave, Kuroko knew the man was far too distracted by his actual boyfriend to worry about his assistant. He collected his items, put on his jacket and gloves, powered down his computer, and left alone. 

When he got to the subway and needed to determine which stop to take, he kept looking at the one he’d take to go to Kagami’s and the one he’d take to go to his old apartment with Aomine. Neither stop seemed like a very welcoming option anymore, and the frustration of it send soft tears cascading down Kuroko’s cheeks once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's apologies fall on deaf ears.


	12. It's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko claims that everything is fine, but when he's caught chatting and smiling with his ex, Kagami know it isn't true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesdays are Barely Existing days going forward friends! Just so you're aware. :)

Kagami stared in horror as the scene unfolded before him. After weeks of ignoring him, avoiding him, and generally being distant from Aomine, Kuroko was not only talking to him, but laughing and smiling with him. 

_This is my fault._

Kuroko was sitting in his desk, but Aomine was leaned over the wall of the cube, looking in at him, and neither seemed as put off or uncomfortable as they had been during their breakup at first, and Kagami knew why. The prior week, Kuroko found out that Kagami hadn’t actually broken up with Kise and he was upset to say the least. He talked to Kagami very little, even though they lived together, and despite constantly telling him he was fine, Kuroko seemed to be agitated with Kagami. 

Shortly after that, Kagami noticed that Kuroko wasn’t as abhorrent to interactions with Aomine as he had been. Slowly, but surely, the two started to speak more often and Kagami had even noticed them eating lunch together in the break room on a couple of occasions. It made Kagami feel like shit. Thanks to his antics, Kuroko was going to end up going back to Aomine and he deserved so much better than that. 

_Really, he probably deserves much better than me too, but let’s take it one step at a time._

Kagami stood up and walked from his desk over to the doorway where he often stood to speak with Kuroko himself. 

“Uh, hey, Kuroko. Can I talk to you for a second?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko eyed Kagami in such a way that Kagami could tell the blue-haired man was pissed in spite of what he said. “I’m pretty busy,” he replied boldly. 

“I know. It will only take a minute,” Kagami responded choosing not to add the ‘not to busy to talk to Aomine’ that skated across his mind. 

Kuroko looked at Aomine, who smiled, shrugged and walked away. Kuroko stood up disdainfully and walked by Kagami into his office. Kagami shut the door behind him and crossed his arms. 

“What is it?” Kuroko asked. 

“What are you doing talking to Aomine?” Kagami asked and Kuroko raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you joking?” Kuroko seethed. “Who are you to ask me something like that when you’re still with Kise?”

Kagami pointed down at him dramatically. “I knew it! You are mad about it!” 

“I told you before, I don’t care,” Kuroko said. “You’re just not in any position to talk.” 

“Look. I’m sorry that I lied to you, but the situation with me and Kise is totally different. We’re just in a bad situation, but Aomine was horrible to you. You deserve way better than him,” Kagami explained frantically. 

“So what?” Kuroko barked. “Just because I’m talking to him doesn’t mean anything.” 

“That’s how it starts,” Kagami said. “I’ve been going through the same thing with Himuro and Murasakibara. It always starts with ‘what we’re just talking,’ ‘no we’re still friends,’ but they always end up back together.” 

“Well, maybe that means they’re supposed to be together,” Kuroko retorted. 

Kagami’s jaw dropped. “You’re not seriously considering getting back together with him?” Kagami asked. “What about all that stuff he did?”

Kuroko looked away. “Mind your own business.” 

“No, Kuroko, listen you--” 

“With all due respect, my personal life is none of your concern. If you don’t have anything work related to say to me, I have to get back to doing my job,” Kuroko hissed. 

Kagami was frustrated. Nothing Kuroko was saying was untrue. Kagami was in no position to comment on Kuroko’s relationship with Aomine, and he certainly had no entitlement to his business. That didn’t mean he wasn’t worried. 

“Fine. Just… don’t put yourself in a bad place again. You’re too wonderful for that,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko actually let out a shallow scoff then, and he walked around Kagami and back out to his desk where he plopped down. Kagami just stood in place for a while, not moving, and feeling quite like he might like to hit himself repeatedly with a bat. Not only was he now significantly worried that Kuroko was going to go back to Aomine, but what then was stopping him from moving back in with Aomine? If they were back together, the next natural step would be to move back in, and Kagami didn’t want that more than anything. 

Further, it was his hope to spoil Kuroko and treat him how he deserved to be treated, even if just as a friend, to prove to him that he deserved better than what Aomine was giving him, and he failed there too. 

_I need to do something to at least get him to not be so mad at me. That way he’ll speak to me on a more personal level about Aomine again and I can convince him not to go._

Kagami thought about the weapons at his disposal as the day etched on. He wasn’t about to do something way too drastic like take Kuroko on a trip or buy him something expensive, but it was along the lines of what he was thinking. Although, anything deliberately cheap enough to not be extravagant could still be misconstrued as romantic, which Kagami definitely needed to stay away from. 

On the desk, his phone buzzed and he looked down at it to find it was from Himuro. He picked it up, opened the text and it was like divine intervention to have the answer contained within. 

_‘Thought I would do the considerate thing and tell you that Murasakibara has other engagements tonight, so he won’t be around for dinner. That’s two tons less food you have to make! LOL!’_

_That’s it! I’ll cook a really nice dinner as a peace offering. No one can stay mad when they’re eating good food!_

Kagami shot back an ‘awesome, thanks’ text and then looked at the clock. It was already 3:30pm. No one would notice or mind if he slipped out at 4. Kuroko would leave work at 6, Kagami could be done cooking by then. 

He felt excited. It was a good plan, and cooking was one of his rare, expert, talents.

***

“Ooh, smells good in here,” Himuro said as he walked in the front door. “What are you making?”

The raven walked down the hallway, pulling his checkered scarf and gray coat off as he moved. 

Kagami, busy braiding fresh bread dough, threaded with cheese and green onions, looked up for a brief second. “Hey. Uh, baked chicken in the oven. Sweet and sour salad, baked potatoes and a garlic braid.”

“And vanilla shakes?” Himuro asked, walking into the kitchen and looking into the blender. 

“Oh, yeah. Kuroko’s favorite,” Kagami said. Himuro turned and looked at Kagami, with an upturned eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest. “What?” Kagami asked.

“Why are you making him this fancy dinner?” Himuro asked. 

“It’s not just for him. It’s for you too,” Kagami said, but he knew his tone of voice was unconvincing. 

“Yeah right,” Himuro chuckled. “You’re not worried about me at all. You’re doing all this because you have a crush on Kuroko.” 

The fork that Kagami was using to crimp the garlic braid caved between the sudden weight Kagami pressed on it and it pushed through to the middle. 

“Damn it,” Kagami swore. He looked up at Himuro, pointing the fork into his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Reeeeally?” Himuro sang. 

“I don’t!” 

Himuro scoffed. “Here is a list of reasons why I know you’re lying.” 

Kagami sighed and turned his attention back to his braid. Either way you look at it, Himuro knew him better than anyone. He was bound to have figured it out. 

“First, the most recent addition to the list,” Himuro began, “you’re cooking this giant fancy meal. In the five years we’ve lived together I’ve learned that you reserve meals requiring more than ten ingredients for people you’re sleeping with. I have done my research and the most ingredients you’ve used in any meal you’ve cooked for Kise has been 17. Including the two different vegetables I bet you put in with your chicken…” 

Kagami rolled his eyes. “There’s three.” 

“That’s…” Himuro used his fingers to count silently. “24. I’m not separating the seasonings, or counting the shake.” 

“Himuro--” 

“Reason two!” Himuro dramatically held up two fingers. “When I first moved back to Tokyo, it took me two weeks, fifteen days to be exact, to convince you to let me move in with you. With Kuroko, you invited him, paid to have his stuff moved--you still owe me a hundred bucks by the way--arranged his room AND bought him gifts.” 

Kagami slid his his braid in the oven. “It was just practical stuff.” 

“Reason three.” 

Kagami slammed the oven door shut and looked up at Himuro. “How many goddamn reasons do you have?”

“Reason three.” 

Kagami rolled his eyes and walked into the dining room. He sat down at the table, and a few seconds later, Number Two walked over, and Kagami reached down lifted him into his lap and began to scroll through his phone with one hand and pet the dog with the other. 

“I’ve wanted a dog the entire time I’ve lived here, but you said no because you were terribly afraid. Yet when Kuroko was going to move out because he had a dog and you’re afraid of dogs, but instead you…” 

Himuro gestured cartoonishly to Number Two snoozing in Kagami’s lap. 

“This is a big misunderstanding. I’m pretty sure this is a cat,” Kagami responded. 

Himuro sat down at the table across from Kagami. “You wanna know the biggest reason?”

Kagami set his phone down and look up. “Yes. Please. Enlighten me.” 

Himuro’s expression settled into something warm and loving. “You’re so much happier when he’s around.” 

Kagami’s heart stopped. “What?”

“When he walks into the room, your face lights up. You smile the whole time until he walks away, and then when he’s gone, you look genuinely sad.” 

“Th-that’s not true.” 

“And I don’t know what’s been going on with you two, but I can tell there’s been weirdness and you’ve been in the worst mood. When you came home to tell me that he was moving in with us, it was like the happiest I’ve seen you. Way happier than I’ve ever seen Kise make you,”

Kagami swallowed hard. He refused to admit that that was true. “Shut up.” 

“Well, whatever, deny it all you want, but ignoring your true feelings is unhealthy,” Himuro said. 

“Says the man who text me about his boyfriend skipping out on dinner because he was actually really sad about it,” Kagami spat. Himuro’s jaw dropped and eyes widened and Kagami scoffed. “Oh yeah. Two can play this game.”

“Ass,” Himuro hissed. 

“‘Ignoring your true feelings is unhealthy,’” Kagami mocked causing Himuro to flip him off. 

The distinct sound of locks being undone resounded from the front door and Number Two excitedly hopped down off of Kagami’s lap and rushed to the door with his claws clacking against the wood floor as he ran. 

“Hi, Number Two,” Kuroko’s soft voice huffed out. 

A few seconds later Kuroko walked into the living room with Number Two in his arms, and his bag and jacket in his arms. Kagami smiled, hoping he was in a better mood. 

“Hey, Kuroko. Welcome home,” Kagami said. 

Himuro fake coughed. “Nice smile.” 

Kagami eyed Himuro, annoyed that he had proven his point so quickly. Kuroko set Number Two down, and set his bag and jacket on the couch. “Hi.” 

“How was work?” Himuro asked. 

“Busy. My boss keeps dumping all of his unwanted work on my desk,” Kuroko said with a small smile and Kagami felt relieved. 

“He sounds like a dick.” Kagami smiled. 

“A dick, with a great smile,” Himuro mumbled. 

“So, did Murasakibara ditch you tonight for someone else?” Kagami asked in annoyance. 

“NO!” Himuro yelped and then blushed. “I mean… fuck you.” 

“It smells good,” Kuroko commented. 

“Oh, it’s just a little something I threw together,” Kagami lied. “Should be done soon.” 

“Oh, god,” Himuro groaned. 

“Why don’t you go wash up for dinner,” Kagami hissed. 

“‘Wash up for dinner?’ What century do you think we’re in?” Himuro asked. 

“The one where I don’t kick your ass,” Kagami spat back. 

Himuro growled and then stood up and walked out of the room ruminating. 

Kuroko shifted uneasily and Kagami mirrored the action, becoming immediately aware of the way he smiled at how cute Kuroko looked when he was uncomfortable. 

_I do smile a lot when he’s around._

“Look, Kuroko, I wanted to apologize for earlier. You’re right, I have no place diving into your business and I’m sorry I lied to you. That was wrong. I was just embarrassed because--”

“It’s okay,” Kuroko stopped him. “For real this time.” 

It felt genuine. Kuroko sat down on the couch. “I think I’m maybe just not handling my breakup as well as I would have hoped. It was easier to get mad at you than just admit that I’m struggling.” 

Kagami stood up and walked over to the couch and sat a safe distance away from Kuroko, more to control himself than anything else. 

“I know that I didn’t start off on a great note. I should have just been honest with you, but regardless of my relationship with Kise, I am here for you with all this stuff. I just…” Kagami looked over at Kuroko with as serious an expression as possible. “Don’t get back together with Aomine.” 

Kuroko laughed. “Don’t get back together with… oh wait.” 

Kagami’s face lit up and his heart raced. He started laughing, feeling at least marginally relieved that Kuroko seemed to have forgiven him. He wasn’t sure what happened between work and home to give Kuroko a change of heart, but he was glad it did. He ended up just kind of staring at Kuroko with a tender smile, at which exact time Himuro walked into the room, stopping to put his hands on his hip and raise an eyebrow at Kagami. 

Kagami shrugged. “Fuck you. It was funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did Kuroko forgive Kagami all of a sudden?


	13. Apology Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko feels bad for making Kagami feel bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy KnB Wednesday everyone! :)

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said. 

“I… Okay. Let’s leave soon and we can stop and get coffee!” 

“Okay.” 

Kagami fluttered away and Kuroko couldn’t help but be warmed by his expression. He’d just told Kagami he was finally accepting his ride offer to work after three and a half weeks of denying him. He was slightly surprised that Kagami hadn’t asked why Kuroko randomly dropped his beef with Kagami, but figured it was just his intuitive nature telling him to leave it alone. 

_‘Aomine? Daiki?’_

_‘Yeah. I was going to meet him for lunch.’_

_‘Oh… Um… No, he left a little while ago with Takao from Analytics Uh. I feel bad.’_

_‘Why do you feel bad?’_

_‘I mean, I probably shouldn’t get involved, but I think I remember seeing pictures of you and it just looked like maybe they were… more than friends… You don’t seem all that surprised.’_

_‘No. I’m not.’_

In the end, Kuroko was glad Kagami didn’t ask. It wasn’t as if he was actually planning on getting back together with Aomine, but something about the warm way he started to treat Kuroko, almost like when   
they were back in high school. It gave Kuroko a little bit of hope that, with time, they could build something again, if even just a strong friendship. They were in one another’s lives for ten years. Kuroko hated to admit it, but Aomine was his best friend. Had it come as much of a shock to Kuroko that Aomine ditched him for someone else the first time he agreed to do something personal and private with him? Not by a long shot. It did however make Kuroko feel bad that he’d been so cold with Kagami. 

“Ready?” Kagami asked, eyes alight with the joy of Kuroko’s acceptance. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko nodded. “Let’s go.” 

Kuroko found himself sitting in silence for most of the car ride. He really did feel badly that he had behaved the way he did. It wasn’t until Kagami was insisting he pay for Kuroko’s coffee that the guilt overcame him. Kagami took his coffee from the employee at the drive through window and handed it to Kuroko then took his own and placed it in the cup holder. With a kind bid farewell to the barista, Kagami pulled away, and Kuroko gripped his coffee cup and felt the warmth of the contents in the palms of his hands. 

“Hey, Kagami,” Kuroko started quietly. 

“Yeah?” Kagami replied. 

“I’m sorry.”

“W-what?” Kagami asked. 

“I’m sorry for getting so mad before.”

Kagami shook his head. “You were right to get mad at me. I didn’t hold up my end of the deal and then lied to you about it. Don’t apologize to me. That will make me feel even worse.” 

“Sorry,” Kuroko murmured again and then felt bad for apologizing. 

Kagami laughed. “Is this your thing, Kuroko?”

“Huh?” Kuroko said. “‘My thing?’ What do you mean?”

“Not to make comments on your relationship, but maybe the reason you stayed with Aomine for so long is because you lack the ability to blame other people?” Kagami said. “Did you ever apologize to Aomine too?” 

 

_‘Tetsu. I’m not even that late. It’s been a long day.’_

_‘You’re right. Sorry.’_

 

_‘So you never saw me with him at all, you didn’t hear our conversation and after one phone call you assume something’s going on? Do you even realize how unfair that is?’_

_‘Sorry.’_

 

_‘You know that I get jealous. If you care about our relationship, then you won’t talk to him.’_

_‘I’m sorry.’_

 

“N… no…” Kuroko lied. 

Kagami chuckled. “Maybe I didn’t break up with Kise like I was supposed to, but none of what I said before was untrue. You’re way too good for Aomine. I know that you’re going to find someone who doesn’t make you feel like, even when you’re doing everything you’re supposed to do, you’re somehow at fault for the unfair things that happen to you. I mean you're... You're great. ” 

Kuroko’s heart thudded a little. Kagami had his eyes forward and was saying those things so unabashed, that it made Kuroko wonder how long he’d been thinking them. Kagami was kind. Maybe Kuroko did apologize more than he should have with Aomine, but Kagami was owed an apology. 

“I was thinking about that a little bit the other day. I think that’s what made me feel bad,” Kuroko said. “I needed to break up with Aomine and regardless of whether or not you broke up with Kise, you helped me accomplish that which desperately needed to be accomplished. Even more than that, you invited me into your home and you and Himuro have been wonderful. It was selfish of me to want you to be suffering alongside me when you’ve already done so much for me. So… I apologize for that.” 

“The point kind of was to suffer together though, so I feel bad,” Kagami said. 

“Don’t feel bad,” Kuroko said. “Although, if you don’t mind me saying?”

“Not at all,” Kagami said. 

“I know that it’s different for you and Kise, but I don’t know that that’s a relationship you should be in,” Kuroko said. 

“No?”

“No. I mean you want different things and it’s not really fair to either of you. You have to continue to just be okay with Kise being with other people when what you want, and deserve, is a monogamous relationship. Don’t sell yourself short of the kind of relationship you really want,” Kuroko said, not unaware of the tinge of hope he felt in the pit of his stomach as he did. 

“Actually, um… God, I feel like shit saying this,” Kagami said. 

They turned into the parking lot of their job and Kagami pulled into his reserved space near the front of the building. He parked the car and turned it off then looked at Kuroko with a hint of sadness in his eyes. 

“What?” Kuroko said. 

“The reason Kise and I didn’t break up was different from other times. I was doing good, honest. Right as I was about to make things official, he randomly blurted out that he would break up with Kasamatsu and be monogamous with me,” Kagami explained. 

Something about that upset Kuroko greatly. That was what Kagami wanted, and unlike Aomine, it did seem like Kise was good to Kagami. If Kise was willing to just be with Kagami, and that was what Kagami wanted, then Kuroko was happy for him… 

…he really was… 

“Oh. That’s great,” Kuroko said. "I'm happy for you."

“Yeah?” Kagami replied. “So anyway, he went to Kasamatsu right after that and broke up with him. At first, I was apprehensive because I didn’t want him to be monogamous when he was polyamorous just to appease me, but then he said that it’s because he was poly that he got to make the choice and that he really did want to be with just me. That made sense so…” 

“So you didn’t argue, and why would you, that’s what you want... Right?” Kuroko asked. 

Kagami nodded. “R-right.” 

There was an awkward silence while the two simply sat in the wake of the confession. What was the weird disappointment Kuroko was feeling in his gut? After all Kagami had done for him, he should be feeling elated that he was getting what he really wanted. 

So why didn’t he? Why did he just feel let down? 

And why was he suddenly feeling like he really did not like Kise? 

“Um, we should go,” Kagami said finally. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said. 

With one last look at one another the pair climbed out of the truck and made their way into the building equally as silent as they had traveled. They didn’t look at or speak to one another, or at all, until they bumped into a group of co-workers outside the elevators. 

“Oh! Kuroko, Kagami!” Koganei waved him over and was standing amongst Kiyoshi and Ogiwara. Ogiwara looked over at Kuroko and the tufts of his cheek hued slightly. “Hey, Kuroko. I saw Aomine out with Takao last night. Did you two break up?” 

Kagami glanced down at Kuroko, but Kuroko deliberately avoided his gaze, and threw on a faux smile. “Yeah, a while ago. I knew he went out with Takao though. It’s fine.” 

“You don’t seem too shaken up,” Teppei said. 

“No. Like I said, it was a while ago, so I’ve had some time to deal with it,” Kuroko said. “I’m the best I’ve been in a long time.” 

“Eh? Really. I’ve had a couple guys ask me about you,” Teppei said. “If you think you might be ready to date again, I could set you up with someone.” Kuroko chose to ignore the way Kagami shot a look of agitation at him. 

“Thanks, Kiyoshi, but blind dates aren’t really my thing,” Kuroko said. 

“Would it help if you had support? I’m gonna ask out that cute, silent guy from analytics, Mitobe,” Koganei said. “I thought maybe he didn’t like me, because he never responds, but Takao said that’s just how he is.” Koganei clapped his hands together and smiled. “Anyway, if you want, we can double date.” 

Kagami looked directly at Kuroko then, and there was no denying the stare intended to communicate ‘please don’t accept.’ He was receiving a similar look from Ogiwara. The situation was making him uncomfortable. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m really into strong foundations. Uh, I guess that didn’t really help with Aomine though, so I think something in between ‘known each other since childhood’ and ‘unknown acquaintance of Kiyoshi’s, er, no offense.” 

“None taken,” Kiyoshi’s responded with a smile. “I suppose I’ll just have to tell them if they want a date they’ll have to come introduce themselves.” 

Kuroko nodded. “Definitely.”

“Well, as much as I find Kuroko’s dating life entertaining,” Kagami interjected, “we actually have a lot of work to do, and I’m guessing the same is true for all of you.” 

“Damn, it’s usually a few more minutes in the morning before friend Kagami gets swapped out for Boss Kagami,” Koganei said with a chuckle and everyone laughed. “I’m actually headed over to PR with Ogiwara, so technically we’re doing our job by talking to someone from PR.” 

“Somehow, I fail to agree with you,” Kagami smirked back. “See you guys.” 

Kiyoshi and Koganei offered parting words, but Ogiwara just kind of shifted awkwardly until Koganei pulled him along. Kuroko watched him carefully, meeting his amber gaze when he threw a look back over his shoulder. Kuroko smiled a small amount, and then more when Ogiwara blushed and turned away. 

“Ready?” Kagami asked, seeming to have missed the interaction. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said. 

The day passed by relatively uneventfully. Koganei came by Kuroko’s desk to reveal, with excitement, that Mitobe accepted his date offer, which he intelligently decided to incite via e-mail to the mute. A couple of the guys Kiyoshi mentioned did make their ways up to Kuroko’s floor during lunch hour and introduced themselves, each leaving behind desires to ‘get to know Kuroko’ and Kuroko found himself in a generally good mood. Not only was he excited his co-workers seemed to take a legitimate interest in his happiness, (or at least liked him enough to include him in their circle of inter-office romance), he also seemed to be fitting in. He no longer felt uncomfortable to be walking around the office or eating lunch without Aomine or Kagami by his side. 

That, of course, didn’t stop the former from sliding up to his desk a couple of hours before the end of the day with the same guilt ridden look Kuroko had seen many times before. 

“Hey, Tetsu,” Aomine huffed nervously and Kuroko knew exactly how to handle it. 

He looked up with a smile on his face and eyes bright. “Hi, Daiki.” 

Aomine recoiled a little bit when greeted so kindly. “Uh. How are you?” 

“Pretty good,” Kuroko said. “It was kind of a busy morning, but things have calmed down.” 

“Uh, oh.” Aomine leaned against the opening to the cube, his arms crossed over, his business shirt sleeves rolled up. “I, um… Well I honestly expected you to be kind of pissed off at me.” 

“What for?” Kuroko asked innocently. 

“Um, er…” Kuroko knew the deep-blue haired man was considering whether or not he was walking into a trap. “No, I just… I know we made plans to have lunch together yesterday, but then my plans changed a little and--” 

“It’s fine,” Kuroko said sweetly. 

“I-it is?” Aomine asked. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko replied. “Plans change, I get it. Besides, we’re just co-workers, so what you do with your personal time makes no difference to me.” 

The way Aomine’s eyes widened and body rigidified in response to the comment let Kuroko know he’d successfully communicated the bite. “Oh.” Aomine turned and walked out of the cube. “See ya later then.” 

Kuroko smiled as he looked back to his computer. “Yeah, see ya.” He was proud of himself. 

“Oh, hey Kise,” Aomine’s voice huffed. 

Kuroko’s mood snapped instantly. 

“Hey, Daiki. You look sad.” 

“Nope. I’m fine.” 

Being around Kise made Kuroko significantly more agitated. 

“Hey, Kuroko!” Kuroko turned and Kise was peering over the right side wall of his cube. “Long time, no see.” 

“Hi, Kise. Yeah it’s been a few… hours,” Kuroko responded slickly. 

Kise’s lips curved into an evil smile. “Well, I hope _my_ Kagami hasn’t been causing you too much trouble.” 

Kuroko desperately wanted to snap back a snide remark, but abstained for Kagami’s sake. “No. Of course not.” 

Kise nodded, blond hair fluttering around his head, then he turned and walked into Kagami’s rare-open office and shut the door behind him. When Kuroko turned back to his computer then, it was not with a prideful smile and as the last hour of his day ticked away, he became less and less shocked that as he and Kagami’s pre-scheduled time to drive home together approached, that Kise had not yet left the office. With five minutes to go, Kuroko need not wait and see if Kagami was going to come out and honor their time. He powered down his computer, collected his bag and jacket, and left the office feeling lachrymose. Which of course was stupid. Why would Kagami and Kise make him feel such a way and Aomine and whomever he was spending his time with didn’t. 

_What is going on?_

The elevator let out a ding as it reached the bottom floor and Kuroko walked off, pulling his jacket on as he moved. He was just clear of the marble walls that separated the elevators from the remainder of the lobby when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. 

“Um… Kuroko?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since when is Murasakibara the wise one?


	14. Terrible Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having an argument with Kise, Kagami is forced to ask his snarky brother for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting everything all updated this week after a long and stressful month, guys. I'll try and post another chapter of this fic this weekend. :)

“Why can’t I come with you?” Kise whined. 

Kagami slid a bunch of papers into his bag, powered down his computer and grabbed his cell phone and jacket. He leaned down over Kise and gave him a passionate kiss, not subtly thrown to shut him up. As he tried to pull away, Kise wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in tighter, trapping him in the same web he’d trapped Kagami in on many occasions before. When they parted, it was with an obvious look of accusation from Kise. 

“What?” Kagami asked. 

“I’m not stupid, Kagami,” Kise said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kagami retorted. 

“Really?” Kise said. 

“No.” 

“Ever since you tried to break up with me the last time, you’ve been super weird. I thought you were excited that I broke up with Kasamatsu, but you got all distant all of a sudden, and I haven’t been to your place once. I used to have to beg you to come to my apartment once in a while because you were always ‘more comfortable in your own home,’ but now it’s like you don’t want me there. If I were to drop everything and go to yours right now, what would I find?” Kise asked. 

He was perched on Kagami’s desk and though his arms and legs were crossed in frustration, a pair of tight-fitting jeans, a gray, zip-up hoodie, unzipped with a black t-shirt under and his blond hair pulled half up with the back hanging out, he looked good enough to eat and Kagami couldn’t focus. 

“Hey!” Kise snapped his fingers in Kagami’s face. “None of this,” Kise gestured dramatically to his body, “until I get some answers.”

“You obviously want to say something,” Kagami growled. “So just say it.” 

“Fine. How long have you been sleeping with your assistant?” Kise asked. 

Kagami dropped his head. “Kise.” 

“I’m not dumb, I can see the way you look at each other like you just can’t get enough of each other. He’s cute and single and I know he’s made a move on you. It’s nothing we can’t work through, but you need to be honest with me right now,” Kise demanded. 

“I’m noooot sleeping with Kuroko. I’ve told you that 8,000 times,” Kagami said. “Maybe you’ve forgotten how hot you are, but you’re more than enough for me. Besides, I don’t have the time for an affair even if I wanted one, which I don’t.”

Kise uncrossed his arms and grabbed the sides of Kagami’s biceps, rubbing gently. “Then why haven’t I been able to come to your place?” Kise asked in a softer, less accusatory tone. 

Fair question. 

“It’s… Himuro…” Kagami said. 

“What about him?” Kise said with agitation, the two had never gotten along. “Is he telling you to break up with me again?” 

“…yes.” Sorry brother. 

Kise scoffed. “I’ve never even done anything wrong to him. Why does he hate me now? Let me guess, he’s jealous because we have such a good relationship and he can’t even sort things about with Murasakibara?” 

“Correct,” Kagami replied, knowing full well that Kise was being sarcastic. 

“Really?” Kise said. “I was being facetious.” 

“Yeah, but I really think that’s what it is.” Sorry, Mura. Kagami leaned forward and kissed Kise on his cheek and then hugged him. “You’re smart, funny, beautiful and amazing. What am I having an affair for?” A few seconds later, Kagami heard soft sniffling. He pulled away and Kise’s eyes were wet and a couple tears were streaking down his face. “What?” Kagami asked. 

Kise shook his head, using his middle finger to brush his own tears away. “Nothing. I’m just relieved,” Kise said. “I’d convinced myself you really were sleeping with him.” 

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Kise,” Kagami said, and it was true. Attraction be damned, Kagami wasn’t an infidelity kind of guy. Overlap was something he disliked egregiously. 

“I know, I just…” he looked up at Kagami, bronze eyes sparkling with sadness. “I’m sorry. I just love you so much and I don’t want to lose you. I really think…” He sniffed. “I really think you’re the one I want to be with for the rest of my life and thinking that there’s someone else out there risking that for me drives me crazy. I…” Kise put a hand on Kagami’s cheek. “I love you.” Kagami’s stomach flipped. Shit. He looked at Kise and his guilt must have bled right through because Kise immediately started to cry harder. “What, Taiga?” 

Kagami took a deep breath. “Kise…” 

Kise put his hands in his lap and took a deep breath of his own. “Please, Taiga. Just tell me.” 

Kagami put one of his own hands over Kise’s and looked into his eyes. “I have not slept with Kuroko. I mean it when I say I would never do that to you.” 

“Then what?” Kise asked in a shaky voice. 

“I am attracted to him,” Kagami admitted not unaware of the way his body felt twelve times lighter as the words left his lips. 

“What?” Kise whimpered. “You’re attracted to him?” 

“It’s just physical,” Kagami said, “and I’ve never acted on it, never even tried. I do love you more than anything, but when I first met him it was when things were at their worst with us and I was feeling shitty about Kasamatsu and… I’m sorry. I can’t control it.” 

“H-how… How bad is it?” Kise asked. 

“What do you mean?” Kagami asked. 

“Like… have you…? Does he make you…?” Kise fumbled for the words, but Kagami knew what he was trying to say. 

“Yeah, sometimes,” Kagami answered. “I usually ignore it.” 

“Usually?” Kise said. 

“There’s been a time or two where it was… painful,” Kagami near whispered. 

Kise took another deep breath. “Oh.” 

“But babe, I swear, that’s it.”

Kise nodded. “I believe you.” His sentence sounded unresolved. 

“Okay,” Kagami said. “Are you okay?” 

“No,” Kise said. “What am I supposed to do now? You work with him. Not just that, he’s your assistant. He’s the only one here when you work late at night and he’s the only one here when you come in bright and early. When you’re at your most stressed and something like… that… could alleviate your stress.” 

“Kise, I wouldn’t cheat on you,” Kagami insisted. 

Kise shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t deal with that. You have to fire him.” 

Kagami sighed. “You think I haven’t fucking thought of that, Kise? He’s one hell of an assistant.” 

“Then transfer him and get a new assistant. A woman. An ugly woman,” Kise said. 

Kagami grabbed Kise’s shoulders. “Kise, stop. I’m not firing Kuroko, I’m not transferring him, and I’m definitely not hiring an ugly, female assistant. You just have to trust me.” 

“Trust you?! I’ve asked you about this on at least ten different occasions and not once have you told me the truth!” 

“There was nothing to tell!” Kagami retorted. “I’m sure you’re attracted to other men. I don’t expect you to update me every time you bump into Haruma Miura!” 

“Haru isn’t my fucking assistant!” 

“I told you I hate it when you call him ‘Haru!!’” 

“DOUBLE STANDARDS!” Kise screamed. 

“Shhhh,” Kagami hushed. 

“Don’t shush me!” Kise barked. “Fire him.” 

“I’m not firing him,” Kagami said in hushed tones. “Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t, but I don’t. He’s made my life a thousand times easier as my assistant.” Kise stared at Kagami for a few seconds and then tears started streaming down his face again. “Ryouta…” 

“I can’t stand the thought of you being near him,” Kise whined. “I trust you, I do, but I can’t. I’m so afraid something is gonna happen. What if he makes a move on you and you can’t control yourself.” 

“I’m in control of myself, Ryouta,” Kagami said. He set his bags and folders down in his chair and pulled Kise off the desk and wrapped his arms around him tightly. “I don’t want to feel this way about Kuroko, I just do, but nothing is going to happen. I promise.” 

Kise sniffled in as he nuzzled his face into Kagami’s chest. “You should convince him to get back together with Aomine…” 

Kagami thought his heart may stop at the request. “What?” 

Kise stepped back out of the hug. “Then I’ll be okay because I’ll know he’s in a relationship too.” 

“Kise, come on. Aomine was horrible to him, you said so yourself,” Kagami begged. “I can’t do that to him. Anything else to help you feel more comfortable. Wanna set up a nanny cam?”

“I’m not joking around, Taiga,” Kise hissed. 

“Neither am I,” Kagami said. “We can mount it right behind me and you can keep your eyes on us both all day.” 

“No,” Kise said. “I don’t want to surveil you. That’s what it would take. If Kuroko was back with Aomine then I would feel better.” 

 

***

 

“You’re a bad person,” Murasakibara grumbled as he slid another french fry into his mouth. 

“That’s not helpful,” Kagami said. 

“You are though,” Himuro said. 

The odd pair were snuggled together on the couch, listening to Kagami’s story, judging him, all whilst eating the food he’d cooked for them. It made it additionally difficult to take them seriously with Murasakibara wearing (nothing but) the pants of of one of his track suits, and Himuro wearing (nothing but) the jacket. Fortunately the height difference made it so that the jacket did cover his brother effectively, but it didn’t change the fact that they were damn near naked on Kagami’s couch and his only source of advice. 

“You cannot. C A N N O T tell Kuroko to get back together with Aomine. He was horrible for him and I will hit you if you do that,” Himuro said. 

“I’m not going to do that,” Kagami said. 

“Don’t fire him,” Murasakibara added. 

“I’m not going to fire him,” Kagami whined. 

“Then what are you going to do?” Himuro asked. 

Kagami, standing facing the two, flailed all of his limbs. “I don’t know. That’s why I’m talking to you. Help me.” 

Himuro set the glass of wine he was drinking from down on the table and pinched his chin between his thumb and pointer fingers. 

“Hmmm. You could just break up with Kise, which you've been trying to do for months… You could tell Kuroko how you feel and maybe something would happen… You could legitimately stop worrying about Kuroko and be honest with Kise about him living here and allow them to make their own life decisions… Hmmm.” Himuro was making overdramatic expressions of pensiveness. He snapped and pointed at Kagami. “Oh. You could be totally truthful with them both and work on developing a healthy romantic relationship with Kise and friendship with Kuroko.” 

Murasakibara cut in. “Mmm, but then he wouldn't be able to have his cake and eat it too.” 

“Oh right…” Himuro returned to looking off into space, deep in faux thought. Kagami rolled his eyes at the pair. Himuro finally threw his hands in the air, looking at Kagami. “I got nothin’.” 

Kagami nodded, annoyed. “You two think you're real funny, huh?” 

They both looked up at Kagami with absurdly plain expressions. “Yes,” they chorused. 

“And I notice you couldn't help but drag us into it. The innocent bystanders,” Himuro complained as he ran a hand through his long black hair. 

“‘Innocent’ isn’t a word I would ever use to describe you two,” Kagami said. “Besides. You don't like Kise. That wasn't a lie.” 

“Oh, well congrats on the only truthful thing you said to him besides, ‘I am attracted to him,’ but you don't get points for that one because it was an awful thing to say,” Himuro retorted. 

“I just thought it was better to be honest with him!” Kagami whined. 

“You told him sixteen other lies at the same goddamn time!” Himuro yelped. “You're like when cell phone companies give people free phones to distract them from the fact that they're signing up for an $800 a month contract.” 

“Besides,” Murasakibara added again, due all in-part to the fact that he’d finished eating. “What does either of you gain from that? You essentially sat and told him that the chances of you cheating are higher now, all while not telling him the person risking that most lives ten feet from you under the same roof.” 

“Ugh!” Himuro scoffed. “You really are a bad person. For all this just cheat on him. It’s the same at this point. You’re doing all the sneaking and not having sex of any kind with Kuroko. You're barely having sex with Kise.” 

“I'm not going to cheat on Kise. You two have been less than helpful and speaking of Kuroko…” Kagami checked his watch. “Where is he? It’s late.” 

“Why don't you just check your tracking device?” Himuro asked sarcastically. 

Murasakibara chuckled as he reached over, wrapped his arms around Himuro and pulled him into lap. Himuro kicked his legs off to one side and rested his head against the massive hock of flesh and bone where normal people have shoulders. Kagami scoffed remembering Himuro telling him that the giant liked ‘eat after sexing and sex after eating.’

“Not. On. My couch. The last time you two damn near broke it,” Kagami said. 

“You don't get to worry about where Kuroko is. He’s a single man with his wits about him. Plus he’s super cute. I bet he’s somewhere under someone who isn't trash,” Himuro replied. 

Harsh. 

“He is cute,” Murasakibara said. “Permission to add him to our list?” 

Himuro’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, permission granted. Let’s actively work on it.” 

“What list?” Kagami asked. 

Himuro smiled up at Kagami. “Our list of people we’d have threesomes with.” 

“I'll kill you both,” Kagami hissed. 

“What?” Murasakibara said. “We’ll treat him better than you do.” Himuro laughed..

“I--” Kagami went silent when he heard the door open and everyone stared at the doorway in wait. 

After some hollow footsteps, punctuated by Number Two jumping up from his bed in the corner and bolting down the hallway, a voice finally cracked out.

“OH! WE HAVE A DOG NOW?!” Kagami dropped his head in defeat and a few seconds later, Alex walked around the corner with Number Two in her hands. She looked down at Himuro and smiled. “How’d you pull this off?” 

“He’s not mine,” Himuro said with a sly smile. “Tell her who he belongs to, Taiga.”

Kagami rolled his eyes at Himuro and then looked over at Alex. “Welcome home. How was L.A.? Does it miss us?” 

“Your crazy ex still does,” Alex said. 

“So, Kagami creates crazy exes? Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Murasakibara said. 

“And he actually did cheat on this one,” Himuro said. “For real. Not this,” Himuro fluttered his fingers, “baby stuff.” 

“Are you cheating on Kise?” Alex asked. 

“Tell her who the dog belongs to,” Himuro pressed jokingly. “Explain the situation in great detail.” 

Murasakibara chuckled and nuzzled Himuro’s head and finally stood up, lifting him with. 

“Thank god,” Kagami said as Murasakibara carried Himuro past him. “And take Kuroko off your creepy list!” 

“No. If we get to him first, we win!” Himuro sang as Murasakibara walked him down the hallway and out of sight. 

Kagami sighed and walked over to the couch, settling in where Murasakibara had been moments before. 

“I'm confused,” Alex said, sitting next to Kagami and squealing as Number Two clamored over to his lap. “Since when do you like dogs? Who is this dog? Who is Kuroko? What’s going on with Kise? Is there more food?” 

Kagami gently stroked Number Two’s ears. “There’s more food. This is Tetsuya Number Two. He belongs to Kuroko, my new assistant who now lives with us.” 

“Holy fuck, how long was I gone?” Alex stood up from the couch and traipsed into the kitchen and Kagami closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. “You're cheating on Kise with your assistant?’ 

“No,” Kagami replied quickly. 

“But you wanna be?” 

“N-no.” It was a tricky question. Kagami did not, would not, cheat on Kise, but wasn’t like he didn't want Kuroko. “I just like him.” 

“So sleep with him,” Alex said, finally returning to the couch with the leftovers of chicken and french fries Himuro and Murasakibara had left behind. 

“I'm not gonna cheat on Kise,” Kagami said. 

“So break up with Kise,” Alex replied. 

“I tried!” Kagami yelped, scaring Number Two. Kagami ruffled his head to calm him. “When I went to break up with him he said he’d break up with Kasamatsu and just be with me.” 

“Ah, so you had a sense memory reaction to that, not realizing you had a completely new reason not to want to be with him, and agreed to stay together? Now you feel bad because he ended things with Kasamatsu for you?” Alex rattled off, mouth half full. 

Kagami looked up, grabbed the hand of Alex’s that wasn’t shoveling food into her mouth and held it tenderly. “Never leave me.” 

“Look. I love Tatsuya, but Mr. Not in a Serious Relationship with the Same One Guy isn’t the best one to give you relationship advice,” Alex said. 

“I heard that.” Himuro appeared around the corner. “Ass.” 

Himuro sat on the floor facing the couch. 

“Are you two done already?” Kagami asked. 

Himuro shrugged. “He was exhausted so I blew him to sleep.” 

Alex snickered and Kagami groaned. “Seriously, Tatsuya. That is far, far too much information.” 

“So this Kuroko, is he cute?” Alex asked. 

“So cute,” Himuro said. “He’s got like this cute baby face and bright blue hair.” 

“I wanna see!” Alex yelped. “He lives here? Where is he?”

Kagami let out a loud and dramatic sigh. “That’s what we’d all like to--” 

The door in the hallway opened and shut again. Number Two jumped down out of Kagami’s lap and bolted across the floor, his claws clacking as he went, and let out small yips when he got into the hall. 

“Oooh! A puppy!” 

Kagami rolled his eyes. “Exactly how many of you have keys to my apartment?” 

Kiyoshi entered the room holding Number Two up and looking into his face. “How cute is this dog?!” 

Himuro smiled. “Right? He’s Kuroko’s.” 

“Oh, right. Is he still living here? I thought he’d be back with Aomine by now,” Kiyoshi said. 

“What?” Himuro asked. 

“What?” Kagami barked. 

“Oooh, who’s Aomine? The plot thickens,” Alex hummed. 

Kiyoshi’s expression changed to one of concern as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. “Um. Oh… I thought you knew. I think they’re seeing each other again.” 

Kagami’s heart sank to hear it. “No. I didn’t know that. What makes you think that?” 

“Uh, it’s kind of convoluted, but I heard from Koganei who heard from Mitobe who heard from Takao,” Kiyoshi explained. “Apparently Takao was seeing Aomine too, but he randomly blew him off and when he confronted him he said things were going well with his ex and he didn’t want to tank it. It’s just what I hear though.”

Kagami was depressed instantly. He had seen Kuroko and Aomine talking again pretty frequently, but Kuroko had made it clear to him that he wasn’t getting back together with Aomine. Had he just lied to him? 

Himuro gasped. “Do you think Kuroko’s with Aomine now?” 

“Who’s Aomine?” Alex asked again. 

“Kuroko’s ex,” Kagami replied then he looked up at Kiyoshi. “Any possibility what you heard was fabricated or exaggerated?” 

“Oh tons,” Kiyoshi replied. “It was Koganei after all, but if he’s not out with Aomine, where is he?” 

_Isn’t that the million dollar question?_

_Please don’t be with Aomine, Kuroko._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami mulls over whether or not to come clean to Kuroko about his feelings, but not before noticing something concerning on his desk.


	15. Guns and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi helps Kagami sort out his thoughts with an odd line of questioning before having a torrid a run in with Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to with the name. No regrets. 
> 
> Getting back into the swing of things with the schedule. :)

Kagami tucked Alex further into his bed, grabbed his phone and wallet, and walked out of his room. The quiet murmur of the television told him the living room was occupied and if he knew his family at all, he’d probably be walking out to find one of the two giants he left behind the night before sprawled across his couch. 

He walked down the hallway, scratching Number Two on his head as he passed by him and entered the living room where Kiyoshi was asleep on his stomach with his legs kicked far off the edge of the couch and the blanket that normally laid across the back of the couch was cast haphazardly across his back. 

He walked over to his best friend and knocked on the back of his head a few times. “Teppei.” The huge man shifted and groaned before settling again. Kagami nudged him a little more firmly. “Teppei. Wake up. You’ll be late for work.” 

Kiyoshi turned over a couple of times, wrinkling the blanket around his body before he finally sat up all the way. “Kagami?”

“Hey, buddy.” Kagami walked into kitchen and opened it and pulled out the bagels and cream cheese. He turned and looked back through the window at Kiyoshi as he re-calibrated to sit on the couch properly. “Sorry about the couch, the bedroom’s no longer spare. Why didn’t you just go home last night? You don’t live that far.” 

“I thought I’d…” Kiyoshi hesitated and then shook his head. “Uh… Nevermind. You working today? You usually take Fridays off.” 

“Yeah,” Kagami said. “End of the quarter always gets a little busier though and I always have this stu-- Oh crap!” 

“What?” Kiyoshi said. 

“The quarterly meeting! Is Kuroko still here?” Kagami’s heart dropped. “Please tell me he came home last night.” 

Kiyoshi scratched the back of his head. “Uh… Yeah…” 

“What?” Kagami asked walking into the living room and lifting the remote off the table to turn off the TV. 

“He came in. Late, like 3 or 4 and he looked… Well, I mean, he was glowing,” Kiyoshi said. 

“What?” Kagami said sadly, completely aware of the way his stomach sank. “Like… Like he…?”

Kiyoshi nodded. “Yeah, man. Sorry.” 

“Well, did he say if--” 

“No. He didn’t mention who he was with. He left early this morning saying he was headed to a meeting on your behalf. He was still just as… sparkly,” Kiyoshi explained. 

Kagami sighed. Did Kuroko really go back to Aomine? Was Kagami responsible for sending Kuroko back into the arms of the worst man for him ever? “I gotta go. Alex is in the bedroom and the basketball twins should be in Himuro’s room. Regular protocol if you leave before they wake up.” Kagami immediately made his way for the door bagel in hand. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Kiyoshi reached out his ridiculously arm and took hold of Kagami’s sleeve. “Come back.” 

“I gotta go, Teppei,” Kagami said. 

“You’re, like, really bummed out,” Kiyoshi said. 

Kagami turned, frantically. “Yeah, I…” 

“You really like him, don’t you?” Kiyoshi asked. 

Kagami leaned against the frame to the hallway. “Yeah, I do and it sucks because, when we’re good, we’re awesome. Even just as a boss and employee or as roommates or friends, I mean, we’re so great together. It’s me who can’t figure his shit out and then we end up in these really awkward places and I can’t even enjoy just having him around let alone anything else.” 

“Okay, so, you have to make a change. Getting to a better place with Kuroko will require getting to a space where things aren’t so awkward, which means you need to define your relationship with him more clearly. Is he just a roommate slash assistant? Is he someone you want to be friends with? Are you actively working on trying to develop something romantic?” Kiyoshi posed the questions as he stood and walked into the kitchen, collected a bottle of water, and returned to the couch. 

“I… I wanted something romantic. When I first asked him to move in I was definitely hoping that things would… go somewhere,” Kagami began apprehensively. 

“...but?” 

“But then, Kise…” Kagami sighed folding his arms over his chest. “I finally have what I always wanted with him. If I pursue, at this point even a friendship with Kuroko, I'll ruin it.” 

“Sounds to me like you need to let Kuroko go then,” Kiyoshi said and Kagami did not like the sound of that. 

“But--”

“Okay, Kagami. Empty your mind. Clear it of everything,” Kiyoshi said. 

Kagami shifted the weight of his body from one side to the other. “Not like there’s a whole lot goin’ on up there, Teppei.” 

“Just trust me. Don't think about work. Don't think about your brother or basketball. Even Kise and Kuroko. Just close your eyes and try to focus only on the sound of my voice,” Kiyoshi explained and his voice got slower and smoother as he spoke. 

Kagami took a deep breath, slid his lids closed and really focused, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts. “Okay.” 

“What are you thinking about?” Kiyoshi asked. 

Kagami scoffed. “Nothing, you dipshit. Wasn't that the point.” 

“That was a test. You passed.” 

“Now I'm thinking about where I'm going to punch you,” Kagami replied curtly. “Can you just get there?” 

“I want you to slowly start thinking about your life five years from now. Where are you living?” 

“This is weird,” Kagami said and Kiyoshi groaned. “Okay, okay. Um… I mean, I don't hate it here. I could see still living here in five years.” 

“Here in Tokyo or here in this apartment?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Um. Both?” Kagami shifted. “It’s not like it’s just me anyway. Kuroko, Himuro and Number Two are here too.” 

“Okay good and where do you work?” 

Kagami sputtered. “Pfft. You and I both know I'll still be in the same goddamn place, with the same goddamn Riko, sitting in the same goddamn office, at the same goddamn desk.” 

“Does that make you unhappy?” 

Kagami shrugged. “I don't know. It hasn't been so lately.” 

“No?” 

“No. Kuroko’s been a huge help and it’s livened things up a bit. I can actually enjoy myself now,” Kagami said. 

“So you live here, same job. What about leisurely activities? What does five years from now Kagami do for fun?”

“Well, again. I like the way things have been lately. You and I catching a movie or walking Number Two through the park with Kuroko. It may sound lame, but I enjoy it.” Kagami opened his eyes. “I'm also over this stupid game. Why are you asking me these questions?” 

Kiyoshi held up his phone to Kagami. He’d opened a notepad. 

_Names Mentioned:_   
_Kuroko: III_   
_Himuro: I_   
_Number Two: II_   
_Riko: I_   
_Me (Yay): I_

Kagami’s eyes widened. “I…” 

“I also took note of the fact that you mentioned Kuroko before Himuro and in every aspect of your life and I didn't even get to the main question.” 

“What was the main question?” Kagami asked. 

Kiyoshi looked up seriously. “Who could you see yourself with in five years?” 

Kagami nodded, examining the list. He knew the answer. The one who made his heart flutter and throat hitch. The one who Kagami hated being at odds with. The one who walked into his life and in a matter of days had him tripping all over himself (and a dog) like some lovesick high schooler. If Kagami was going to be with anyone in five years time, he knew who he wanted it to be. 

“Kuroko,” he said finally. 

Kiyoshi nodded. “I figured as much and it's just as well. I really hate Kise.” 

“Why?” Kagami asked. “He's a great guy.”

“I'm not sure what it is, I just think you're wrong for each other. Maybe, relationship-wise he was clean, but he knows you're weak-minded and he took advantage of that. Evidenced by the fact that, as soon as it seemed like you were serious about breaking up, he flipped on ya. If he was all that willing, why did that offer only come up after you were persistent and after you met Kuroko?” 

Kagami couldn't disagree. He really did think Kise loved him, but maybe he's been just as blind to his faults in their relationship as he reprimanded Kuroko for being with Aomine.

_Kuroko and Aomine._

“Shit, I gotta go. Thanks for your weird game consider free reign of my apartment your payment.” Kagami turned, swiped his coat and keys and quickly made his way for the parking garage. 

Making just a single stop, to collect a vanilla shake of gratitude for the azure man, Kagami raced to work. As he climbed on the elevator, auto-pilot responding to all those who greeted him, his heart began racing. 

I won't start anything with Kuroko until after I've officially ended things with Kise, but that doesn't mean I can't be honest with him about Aomine. 

He sped-walked his way through his department with his tan coat fluttering around him like a superhero cape. He checked his watch. 

_The meeting should be about finished._

He couldn't hear any sounds coming from Kuroko’s cube as he approached it, so he planned to pass by and wait in his office when a burst of red color caught his eye. He stopped in his tracks and looked over and his heart sank. 

There, on Kuroko’s desk, proudly displayed, was a vase full of long-stemmed, red roses.

After glancing all around to make sure Kuroko wasn’t coming, Kagami set his stuff down on the shelf outside his office, brazenly entered Kuroko’s cube and examined the flowers up close. Gifts like it normally came with cards. All he had to do was find it to confirm that they were from Aomine. He looked all around the ornate glass vase, even reaching in and parting the flowers with his fingers to see if the card was tucked somewhere between, but there was nothing. 

_Of course they’re anonymous._

He looked over at Koganei, only half paying attention to the forms he was entering and hissed out. “Psst. Koganei.” 

Koganei sprang to life, shuffling the papers about and switching the tabs on his computer screen from Facebook and Pandora to a blank excel spreadsheet. 

“H-h-hey, Kagami. Just, uh, getting these entered and uh--” 

“Shut up, I’m not worried about that. Do you know who left these flowers here?” he asked. 

Koganei turned in his chair with a head cock. “Just some delivery guy. He came in about ten minutes ago and asked if I knew which desk was Kuroko’s, then he set them down and left. Why?” 

“Oh… um… no reason. Just, uh…” 

Koganei waved a hand. “Don’t worry, Boss. I know the truth.” 

Kagami’s heart dropped. “You do?” 

“Yeah. You play dumb, but I’ve got you pegged,” Koganei said. Kagami started to stutter and fumble his words, figuring out the best way to explain to _the_ office gossip why he was so interested in his assistant. “You’re just as into office drama as I am.” 

Kagami furrowed his brow. “Huh?”

“Don’t worry, Boss. Your secret’s safe with me. If I hear anything juicy, I’ll let you know,” Koganei said, turning back around. 

Kagami let out a deep sigh of relief. “G-good. Yeah. Do that.” 

He turned and rushed into his office. _That was close._ He sat down at his desk, leaving the door open in the hopes that he could catch a glimpse of Kuroko’s reaction to the flowers when he got back in. Of course, just because Aomine bought him flowers didn’t necessarily mean he wanted them. 

At least that was his hope. 

He worked for the next ten minutes with Koganei-level attention, sliding papers from one side of his desk to the other and then back again in an attempt to give the appearance of hard work, but he was just biding his time. He took a quick glance at the time in the bottom-right corner of his computer screen. The meeting should definitely be over, where was Kuroko? 

The sight of blue hair entering his field of view excited him first, then horrified him. The person who turned the corner and entered Kagami’s office suddenly was not his adorable assistant, but rather the man Kagami was hoping his adorable assistant was staying far away from. 

“Hey, Kagami,” Aomine hissed. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” 

Kagami peered around Aomine, certain that he was going to miss Kuroko. “Uh… sure. Not too long though, right? Pretty busy,” he lied. 

“Oh no,” Aomine closed Kagami’s office door, “this will only take a second.” 

With his view of Kuroko’s desk effectively blocked, he looked up at Aomine, annoyance prevalent. “What’s up?” 

Aomine crossed his arms. “I just came in here to tell you to stay away from Kuroko.” 

Kagami’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“I know that you’re seeing each other,” Aomine said. “I’m warning you now to back off. Kuroko is mine.” 

Kagami knew he should clear the air, for everyone’s sake. He should tell Aomine he’s got it all wrong and Kuroko is nothing more than an assistant to him, a friend at best. “Gonna be pretty hard to stay away from him now that we’re living together.” 

_Good going, Kagami._

Aomine’s eyes widened and brows dipped into a horrifying look. “What?” 

“Oh didn’t he mention it last night? We’re roomies these days. Among other things.” 

“You… and Tetsu… live together?” Kagami was shocked that Aomine looked genuinely upset. 

“Oh yeah,” Kagami said. “And we do lots of talking about the things he deserves. So if you think a single night together and a vase of roses is going to get him to come running back to you then--” 

“Wait, what?” 

“What?” Kagami barked. 

The malice in Aomine’s face evaporated, leaving only pained concern. “Did you not get Kuroko the roses?” 

Kagami’s stomach turned over. “No… Didn’t you?” 

Aomine’s arms fell slack to his sides. “No.” 

“Were you together last night?” Kagami boldly asked. 

Aomine’s sad look worsened. “No.” 

“Then--” 

“Oh, hey Kuroko. You’re pretty popular huh?” a muffled voice mumured from the other side of the door. 

Aomine turned and opened the door to Kagami’s office and they watched as Kuroko rounded the corner to his cube and a huge smile found his face. He touched the petals of the roses lightly, cheeks tinting as he did so. He slunk down into his desk chair and pulled out his phone, seeming to call someone. 

“Hi… Yeah, I just got done… Yes, I’m looking at them now. They’re beautiful. Thank you… Yeah. I just have to check in with Kagami and then I’ll be on my way… Okay, see you soon… Bye.” 

Aomine quickly turned and faced Kagami and it was weird how, in that moment, they shared a bit of sympathy for both being on the outside. Kuroko stood up from his desk and walked over. He had a small, saran wrapped something in his hand, and a stack of papers. He knocked on the frame of the office door and Kagami motioned him in. 

“Hey,” Kuroko said. “Got a minute?” 

“Always,” Kagami said, then he turned his gaze to Aomine. “If that’s all you needed.” 

Aomine glared at Kagami for a few seconds before turning to leave. He lifted his hand on his way out and brushed it across Kuroko’s head, fingers sliding through his hair and Kagami’s heart sank at how Kuroko’s eyes fluttered closed and he breathed into the gesture. 

“Don’t,” Kagami started, but Kuroko held a hand up. 

“Don’t worry,” Kuroko said. He held up the papers in his hands. “These are the notes from the meeting. They’re pretty self-explanatory and because I know you like to sift, but somehow only catch the least relevant information to you, I’ve highlighted all the pertinent information in red. Pink is information important to the entire sales department. Yellow is stuff I think you should know, but it won’t kill you if you don’t, because I know it. Everything else is general notes. I’d tell you to read it all, but I know you won’t.” 

Kagami laughed as he took the papers from Kuroko. “It's unfair how well you know me already.” 

“Also. Here.” Kuroko handed over the wrapped package and Kagami looked down at it. It appeared to be a fraction of what was one a large cookie. 

“What’s this?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko replied, stone faced, “it’s what’s left of your ‘top salesman’ cookie.” 

“What happened to the rest of it?” Kagami asked with a knowing smile. 

Kuroko shrugged. “I ate it.” 

“You ate my cookie?” Kagami asked with a smirk, heart racing when Kuroko smiled. 

“I had to sit in the meeting.” 

“Yeah, but I made the sales.” 

“I know, that’s why I saved this portion for you,” Kuroko said, pointing at the remaining piece. 

Kagami chuckled and set the piece down on his desk. “Well that was very considerate of you. Thank you.” He smiled at Kuroko and reveled in the moment where they both just sat there quietly, but perfectly content. 

Kagami did want to be with him and not five years from now. 

“Hey, wanna grab lunch?” Kagami asked. 

The tufts of Kuroko’s cheeks tinted. “Uh… I can’t actually. I have a, a, lunch date.” 

Kagami’s heart sank. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Kuroko replied. “I’m actually running a little behind so. Did you need anything from me before I left? I shouldn’t be too long.” 

_Considering the fact that, ‘please don’t go,’ isn’t a fair request._ “Uh, no. I think I’m okay for now.” 

Kuroko smiled and Kagami noticed it for the first time. He was glowing. He was in a completely different, and far superior mood to the one he’d been in for the past couple of weeks. As he turned and walked away, Kagami knew he only had himself to blame. It was stupid of him to think his only competition would be Aomine. 

_When you’re as wonderful as that, everything with a pulse is competition._

_…a competition I need to start competing in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko heads out for a lunch date, but not before someone interferes.


	16. An Afternoon Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko meets up with his mystery man from the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but forward moving chapter.

Kuroko grabbed his jacket, gloves and wallet from his desk and made started to make his way out. He was excited for his date. He had to clear a couple of things up, but he really thought it was the beginning of moving on from Aomine… 

…among others. 

“Kuroko!” Kuroko looked back over his shoulder as he was waiting for the elevators and Kagami was rushing towards him. Speak of the devil. 

“Did I forget something?” Kuroko asked. 

“Um… I was wondering if this thing with… whoever, was like an exclusive thing?” 

Kuroko’s heart dropped at the question. “W-what?”

“Well, like, if someone else wanted to ask you out. Wo-would you say yes or…?” Kagami reiterated. 

Kuroko glanced around, certain someone was playing a joke on him. “Uh… Uh… I guess that would depend on who w-was asking…” The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Kuroko started to slide over, but didn’t want to move too fast for fear of Kagami not finishing his thoughts.

Kagami swallowed hard. “W-well, so, like m--” 

“Oh, Taiga.” Kise walked off the elevator and Kuroko had to put actual effort into not expressing his dissatisfaction. “And, Kuroko,” he added with clear indignance. 

Kuroko bowed his head shallowly in frustration. “Excuse me.” 

He slipped onto the elevator, noticing Kagami’s disappointed look as the doors slowly shut to his face. 

Kuroko refused to think that Kagami was about to ask him out. Obviously that wasn’t what was about to happen. So what then? Did he know someone who wanted to go out with Kuroko like Kiyoshi did? Was he fishing on someone else’s behalf?

That thought was upsetting. 

Kuroko had come to terms with the fact that he liked Kagami. What wasn’t to like? He was handsome, smart, sweet and successful. But he clearly didn’t share those emotions for Kuroko so it was silly to get worked up and think that anything other than a friendly relationship would blossom with him. He had Kise. Not only that, but he finally had the kind of relationship with Kise he’d been after all along. It wouldn’t surprise Kuroko if there was a proposal soon or some type of initiation for the two to live together. 

Living with Kise did not sound like something Kuroko was even remotely interested in. Was his living with Kagami supposed to be forever? Obviously it was just an offer extended until Kuroko could get back on his feet. If he was dating again and things were going well at his job, the next natural thing would be for him to start looking for a place of his own so that he and Number Two can stop imposing. 

Right? 

Kuroko ignored the upset at the base of his stomach the idea brought on as he walked off the elevator, through the bustling lobby, and out into the chilled air. He was grateful his date was just around the corner. Winter was in full-effect, and as December etched on and Christmas began to occupy all the storefronts and trees around, it was time for Kuroko to move on. No more being held back by exes that don’t really care or bosses whose kindness can be mistaken for attraction. What he needed to turn his attention to now, was the first man to ever approach him that he could see himself having fun with other than the man he’d been with for ten years. They’d had a great night together, and with any luck, they’d have another soon. 

Kuroko entered the small cafe around the corner and waited patiently for the maitre’d. He was surprised when a man in an apron fluttered up to the front and motioned Kuroko back without any questions. He must have been expected. 

He smiled at the familiar head of chocolate brown hair. At least Kuroko seemed to always attract good looking men.

“Your date, sir,” the maitre’d announced as he approached the table. 

“Hi, Ogiwara,” Kuroko greeted as Ogiwara turned and looked up. 

“Hey!” Ogiwara jumped up out of his chair and kissed Kuroko gently, padding his cheek with his thumb afterwards before walking around to pull his chair out for him. 

“Thanks,” Kuroko said, settling in. “Sorry I’m late.” 

Ogiwara sat back down with a romantic smile plastered across his face. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve only been here about ten minutes, besides, you’re much busier than me, so you have an excuse.” 

“Can I start either of you with something to drink?” A waiter had replaced the maitre'd and was waiting patiently with a pad and pen. 

“Water’s fine for me,” Ogiwara said. 

“Can I have tea?” Kuroko asked. 

“Of course, sir. Any particular kind?” the waiter asked. 

“Something that isn’t too strong and could you bring honey as well?” 

“Absolutely. Do you need some additional time to order?” the waiter asked. 

“I know what I want, but if you need a few more minutes, Tetsuya?” Ogiwara said with a smile. 

Kuroko shook his head. “I always get the same thing when I come here, so I’m ready too.” 

The men placed their orders and the waiter walked away and Ogiwara just smiled at Kuroko. It was something that he’d never experienced before and found he was a little too weak to it. A man who stares at him like he’s the only man in the world. 

How new. 

“Is it silly for me to ask how you’ve been in the ten hours we’ve been apart?” Ogiwara mused. 

Kuroko smiled, that was new too. No one ever really took interest in him, getting to know him, and certainly not asking about his day. “No,” he replied. “I really appreciate it.” He shifted and rested his hand on his head. “Although, the only thing I have to report is that the meeting I went to this morning was, in fact, incredibly boring.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ogiwara said with a chuckle. “Hyuuga tried to get me to go to that meeting for him. I’m glad I said no.” 

“Way to rub salt in,” Kuroko said, laughing. 

Ogiwara laughed along. “Sorry.” 

“It’s for the best, I guess,” Kuroko said and his cheeks darkened. “I probably wouldn’t have been able to focus as much if you’d been in there. I already couldn’t stop thinking about last night.” 

Ogiwara’s cheeks pinked as well. “Y-you’re really, uh, bold aren’t you, Kuroko?”

Kuroko shook his head. “Not really, all this is just really new to me.” 

“New?” Ogiwara asked. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said. “I actually wanted to mention that. That, um, last night. I’m not normally that… impulsive.” 

Ogiwara shrugged. “It worked out well for me, so…?”

“Well, no, I just didn’t want you to think I was that kind of guy,” Kuroko said. “Er… Not that I have much of a track record. I’ve just been with the one guy, so…” 

“Actually, um…” Ogiwara scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. “Me too.” 

Kuroko’s stomach gave out. “H-huh?”

“Yeah, er… I guess based on how you look at it, I’ve never been with any guys, so… there’s that,” Ogiwara admitted nervously. 

“Y-you’ve never been with a guy?” Kuroko asked. “At all, ever?”

Ogiwara shook his head. “Apart from what we did last night, no, nothing. Uh, I’m not a virgin, just no guys.” 

“Wow,” Kuroko said. “I wouldn’t have guessed based on your level of, um… attentiveness.” 

Ogiwara snickered. “It didn’t take me all that long to notice that certain things made you make certain faces. I wanted to keep seeing those faces so I kept doing those certain things.” 

Kuroko’s face warmed. “Now who’s the bold one.” 

“Sorry,” Ogiwara smiled. “You bring it out of me.” He took a sip of the glass of water that had been delivered during their conversation. “Anyway. I never thought you were that kind of guy. I only made a move because you seemed like you needed it.” 

“Needed it? How so?” Kuroko asked. 

“Something about your body language,” Ogiwara said. “Like it seemed like you’d been conditioned to reserve yourself when you wanted attention. I noticed a couple of times that you reached out like you were going to grab my hand, but then you’d pull it away, or when we were walking from the restaurant through the park, every time you got too close, you’d suddenly put this space between us. I was offended at first, I thought maybe you didn’t want to be near me, but I noticed that it kept happening. That’s when I realized that you wanted that attention, but it was almost like you were afraid to ask for it.” 

Kuroko’s heart was racing. What did it mean that he’d displayed such an ungainly characteristic? What did it mean that Ogiwara had been paying close enough attention that he noticed it and acted on it? 

“S-sorry, maybe it wasn’t my place to say that stuff…” 

“No,” Kuroko replied. “I guess I just hadn’t noticed any of that. It was all subconscious. I mean, I did have a great time with you yesterday, and I suppose there were times when I wanted to express that, but maybe I have just subconsciously conditioned myself not to do that stuff. Ao--” He stopped, but Ogiwara shook his head. The night before during their multitudes of conversation, he’d told Kuroko he didn’t want him to hold back when discussing Aomine, because that’s the only way he was going to move on. “Aomine hated it. Well, he hated it when I did it. If I tried to hold his hand or kiss him in public or anything, he’d stop me and tell me I was letting the public see too much. I was probably hopeless because I wanted to tell him the same thing when he did it, but I was always so glad he was doing it that I wouldn’t.” 

Ogiwara nodded. “It kind of seemed like something like that. I wanted to be able to give you the attention you deserved and I got the feeling you might say yes if I asked, so I did. I’m glad it worked out.” 

“It did,” Kuroko confirmed with a smile. “I haven’t stopped smiling since yesterday.” 

“I’m glad. I normally don’t do stuff like that either. I’m, uh, usually pretty shy,” Ogiwara admitted. 

Kuroko cocked his head. “I thought that you were, but you seemed so confident yesterday.” 

“Well I guess it seemed like you were already so popular. I like you a lot and I didn’t want to turn you off with wishy-washy feelings, so…” 

Kuroko’s smile widened. Having someone put actual thought and energy into maintaining him. Maybe he’d gotten lucky by having things fizzle with Kagami. 

“The feeling is mutual,” Kuroko hummed happily. “So does that mean you aren’t going to be making any moves again any time soon?” Kuroko asked slyly after the waiter came and left to deliver their food. 

“Not at all,” Ogiwara said as he dug into his food. “In fact, now that I’ve had a little taste of it, it’s not likely I’m going to be slowing down anytime soon. I want more.” 

Kuroko gave an excited smile. “Well, if you thought the little bit you got yesterday was good, I’ve got really, really good news for you.” 

Ogiwara’s eyes darkened seductively. “Oh yeah…?”

There was a time in Kuroko’s life where he truly believed Aomine was the man he’d spend the rest of his life with. Learning he was wrong was one of the hardest things he’d ever had to deal with, but finally getting a taste of new romance was pretty exciting. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said. “It’s actually one of the things I’m best at.” 

Ogiwara’s face darkened. “I’m excited to find out.” Ogiwara’s eyes drifted up to something behind Kuroko and then a smirk found his face. 

Kuroko looked behind him, but nothing was there. “What?” Kuroko turned back to Ogiwara. 

“N-Nothing. Some guy back there was looking at you. I guess now’s a good a time as any to mention that I have a bit of a jealous streak…” Ogiwara said. 

Kuroko smiled. “That’s okay. No one’s really taken enough interest in me to be jealous of the people looking at me,” he said and then he took a bite of his own good. 

Ogiwara’s eyes moved back up to the same spot as before and he smiled again. “I don’t entirely think that’s true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami finally does what needs to be done. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Sorry to everyone who thought Kuroko's mystery man was Akashi. There's no AkaKuro in this fic, I'm afraid, but I love and adore you all.


	17. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami does something he should have done long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience everyone! Barely Existing is moving from Wednesday to Friday and Heart Softened to Tuesday. Because you've been so wonderful, I'll do my best to post another chapter this weekend. Maybe things will get a little.... 
> 
>  
> 
> ....smutty?

“Kagami, you're freaking me out, what is it?” Kise asked, a light shake to his voice. 

Kagami guided Kise down to sit on the small couch against the wall of his office. “Please, just let me get through this because it isn't going to be easy.” 

Kise crossed his legs and set his hands in his lap. “Okay.”

“Kise, I’m sorry. I have to end this,” Kagami said. He was standing a small distance from Kise. 

Kise’s eyes began watering immediately, different from any other time Kagami had attempted to end things. “Why?” 

“I,” Kagami took a deep breath, “I have feelings for Kuroko,” he admitted. 

Kise flicked a tear from his eye. “You’re just physically attracted to him right? We’re working through it.” 

Kagami shook his head. “It’s not just that.” 

A few tears streaked down Kise’s face. “Are… are you in love with him?” 

Kagami bowed his head. “…yeah.” 

Kise took a deep breath. “Wow.” 

“Kise, I’m sorry. I don’t… I mean, I’m not sure how it happened,” Kagami said. 

“It’s my fault,” Kise whimpered. 

Kagami knelt down and put his hands on Kise’s legs. “Kise. This is not your fault.” 

Kise touched Kagami’s hands gently, sniffling. “It is! I’d known for a long time that things with me and Kasamatsu bothered you. You tried to end things before and I wouldn’t let you.” He looked up at Kagami, eyes red and puffy. “If I had ended things with Kasa sooner, before him I mean, do you think you would have fallen for him?” 

“I don’t know,” Kagami replied sadly. 

Kise scoffed. “Don’t spare me now.” 

“I don’t,” Kagami said. He turned and sat on the couch next to Kise, running a hand through his hair. “Part of me thinks, no. I was--er, I mean, I adore you. Back then, that really is what I wanted. I mean, I wanted to live with you and everything.” 

“The other part?” Kise asked.  
“It sounds stupid,” Kagami said, “but the other part of me thinks he’s… my soulmate.” 

“Wow,” Kise said. “So part of you thinks it wouldn’t have made a difference.” 

“Right,” Kagami replied adly. He looked over at Kise. “I’m sorry.” 

Kise nodded. “Me too.” He wiped his eyes. “Can you do me a favor please.” 

“Yeah,” Kagami said. “Anything.” 

“Can you just not flaunt that relationship, at least for a while? I mean, I actually am in love with you,” Kise murmured. 

“Well, I don’t know how much of a problem that’s going to be,” Kagami said. 

Kise looked over, eyes narrowing. “What?” 

“Yeah, I mean, he’s seeing someone and I think he wants to get back together with Aomine so--” Before Kagami could finish his statement, Kise slapped him across the face, the clap of the skin-to-skin contact filling the tense room. “What was that for?!”

Kise stood up angrily. “Are you trying to piss me off?”

“What? No!” 

“You’re not breaking up with me to be with him?” Kise boomed. 

“I mean, whoever he’s dating he seems to really like him. He didn’t come home until like 2AM after their first date!” Kagami said. 

Kise’s eyes widened as he took a step back. “What?”

“I know? Can you believe it? I didn’t think Kuroko was the type to sleep with a guy on the first date, but--” 

“No,” Kise growled deeply, “how do you know he didn’t get home until 2AM after his first date?”

Kagami stopped breathing for a brief moment. In the heat of the moment he’d completely forgotten that Kise didn’t know he and Kuroko were living together. 

“Um…” Kagami dropped his head. “Kuroko’s been living with Himuro and I.” 

Kise’s eyes filled with tears again. “For how long?”

Kagami bit the inside of his lip. “It’ll be three months.” 

Kise covered his mouth and backed away. “Three months? You’ve been lying to me for three months?” Kagami didn’t respond, there was really nothing to say. Kise let out a sarcastic snicker. “Here I was, trying to figure out how you managed to fall in love with someone just spending weekdays with them in such a short period of time, but that explains it. You were living together.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kagami mumbled. 

“Did you sleep together?” 

“No!” Kagami looked up. “Kise I never, ever cheated on you. Not once.”

“How did… How?” Kise asked. 

“I was the one who convinced him to break up with Aomine. When that subsequently left him with no place to live I told him he could come and live with us,” Kagami explained. 

Kise crossed his arms. “When you convinced him to break up with Aomine, was it with the hope that you would date him?”

“No,” Kagami replied quickly. “Things were at their worst with us and Kuroko had mentioned things were bad with he and Aomine too. It was a… pact I guess.” 

“Ah,” Kise said. “So when you came to break up with me…” 

“Kuroko broke up with Aomine then too,” Kagami said. “So if it makes you feel better I’m a shit guy all he way around.” 

“You’re not a shitty guy, Kagami,” Kise said. “That’s why you have to go for it with Kuroko.” 

Kagami looked up. “Huh?” 

“You wouldn’t be putting me through all of this pain if it wasn’t for a good reason,” Kise said. “You just told me that you think he might be your soulmate. You’re seriously not gonna go for it?”

Kagami shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

Kise sighed. “I’m not in the business of convincing people I’m in love with to go with other guys, but he part of me that cares about you doesn’t want to just sit around knowing that there’s this guy that you’re crazy about that you’re not with. Crazy enough about to move him in with you a week after knowing him and break up with someone as hot as me.” 

Kagami smiled. “What do I say?”

“I’m not gonna tell you what to say!” Kise yelped. 

“Right,” Kagami sat back on the couch. “Sorry.” He sighed. “I really don’t think I can edge out Aomine though.” 

“You always do this,” Kise said. 

“Do what?” Kagami questioned. 

“You give up so easily,” Kise said. “With basketball, with this job, with me. You cave under pressure. Like, immediately.” 

“I don’t,” Kagami said. 

“You do,” Kise retorted. “If he means that much to you isn’t he worth fighting for a little bit?”

Kagami nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Ah, you dick. I gave you advice,” Kise hissed. 

“Sorry,” Kagami said. 

Kise turned to leave. “Bye, Taiga.” 

Kagami wanted to say something else, but didn’t. He felt like he was getting off incredibly easy, but regardless, he’d finally, successfully broken up with Kise. Right before Kise cleared the office, he reached over and knocked a stack of papers on the cabinet by the door to the floor and Kagami nodded. 

“I deserved that,” Kagami huffed. 

“Your Playstation is still at my house too,” Kise called back, turning around the doorframe and disappearing from sight. 

“Damn it,” Kagami swore to himself.

***

“Shirtless, sweats, what appears to be a brand new gaming system; you have the look of someone who came home for lunch and never went back to work,” Alex said as she pulled her blond hair into a ponytail.

“Maybe. I came home to sort my life out,” Kagami said. 

“And this weird blocky game is the way to do that?” Alex asked. 

“Yep,” Kagami said. “Out of curiosity. Exactly when did you procure a key to my home.” 

“I blackmailed it out of Himuro,” Alex replied quickly, lifting her back from the couch and sliding it over her shoulder. 

“What are you holding over him?” Kagami asked. 

Alex wagged her finger and tutted at him. “Ah, if I told you, I couldn’t use it as blackmail. Adios.” 

“Weirdo,” Kagami hissed after her as she traipsed down the hallway. 

“Oh, hey Kuroko,” Alex hummed. 

Kagami flailed around, turning off the television and tossing the black t-shirt at his side over his head. He sniffed, but he smelled fine and he sat up, waiting for the azure man to enter the living room. 

“Hi, Alex. You look great,” Kuroko complimented. 

Kagami smiled. 

Alex squealed. “Thanks! See ya.” 

“Bye.” 

Number Two hopped up when he heard the door closed and bolted across the apartment and down the hallway. Kagami chuckled. He’d do the exact same thing if it were, in any way, appropriate. 

“Hey, buddy,” Kuroko greeted the dog warmly. 

Kagami sighed. He even loved hearing Kuroko. Just knowing he was in the same space as him. The sound of his footsteps padding down the hallway made Kagami’s heart race wildly. He was finally going to tell Kuroko how he felt. He cleared the hallway and smiled when he saw Kagami. His smiles were never broad, per se, but were always full of joy. 

“What happened to you today?” he asked, setting Number Two down on the floor. 

“Oh, you know,” Kagami rubbed the back of his head, “just the general abandonment of responsibilities.” 

“Well, at least tell me when you do that. A thousand people asked me where you were today and I had no idea,” Kuroko complained lightly. 

“You got it,” Kagami said. 

“I apologize,” Kuroko said. 

“For what?” Kagami asked. 

“Well the first few people that asked me, I told them you were in an important business meeting. Then I got bored and started telling people you had a drag show to attend,” Kuroko stated simply. 

Kagami snickered and then began laughing outright. “Kuroko!” 

Kuroko smiled too. “Well, you could have been.” 

Kagami nodded. “You’re right, I could have been.” He looked up and then patted the spot next to him on the sofa. “Can you sit, actually, I want to talk to you about something.” 

“Okay,” Kuroko said. He tossed his jacket and bag onto the coffee table and sat down next to Kagami. 

Kagami’s heart was a train speeding out of control. He met Kuroko’s blue gaze and took a deep breath. “Okay, here’s the thing. I, um--” 

The front door slammed open and Number Two leapt up and charged forward, barking aggressively as he ran. 

Kuroko and Kagami both looked towards the front hallway and Kagami stood up, placing himself in front of Kuroko defensively. “Hello?” he called out. 

“Shhh-ber zoo. S’jus me.” 

“Tatsuya?” Kagami said. 

Half a minute later, Himuro came wobbling through the doorway into the livingroom. When he entered Kagami’s personal space a multitude of liquors wafted up off of him. Kagami gagged, only barely managing to catch the man as he fell. 

“Hey, so, this is a problem,” he hissed. “Were you drinking?” 

“Y-erp-yup,” Himuro swaggered, trying to stand to his own feet again, but one step out and he was falling forward towards the table. Kuroko leapt out and caught him just before his head made contact with the corner of the table. 

“Himuro, what’s wrong?” Kuroko asked, rolling the taller man around to lay on the couch. 

Himuro’s hair draped over his face as he laid and he stuck a hand out awkwardly. “To-zay, Murskibrra agreed to move ta Troit,” he grumbled. 

“Troit?” Kagami questioned. “What’s that?”

“DE-TROIT!” Himuro barked. 

“Michigan?!” Kagami replied, shocked. 

“What’s that?” Kuroko asked. 

“Detroit, Michigan - it’s in America. Himuro, why is he moving there?” Kagami asked. 

“Um to do the thing,” Himuro slurred back. 

“Basketball?” Kagami said. 

“Thas it!” Himuro threw his hand out again, only that time, it pulled the weight of his body over the edge of the couch and he slammed down to the strip of floor between the couch and the coffee table. “Huh. Tha sholve hurt.” 

“I’ll go make coffee,” Kuroko murmured. 

“Thanks,” Kagami said. He took a few steps forward and reached down for Himuro, but before he could grab him, he noticed his shoulders rising and falling sharply. “Hey…” 

He lifted Himuro from the ground and sat him on the couch properly and then grabbed a nearby box of tissues. He handed them to Himuro and sat next to him and rubbed his head.

“Do you think now you might be willing to admit you're in love with Murasakibara?” Kagami huffed. 

Himuro chucked the tissue box. “No I am!” 

Kagami nodded. “Hey, Kuroko. How’s that coffee coming?” 

“Just about done,” Kuroko murmured. 

Suddenly there was a cell phone ring. Kuroko shuffled out of the kitchen and over to his bag and pulled out his phone. He answered it as he was walking back into the kitchen. 

“Hello?--Hi.--Yeah, me too.--I'd like to, but I can't. My roommate…” Kuroko looked up at the wavering, drunk Himuro. “Needs me?” 

Kagami let out a sigh of relief. He was certain Kuroko was talking to whomever he was dating. If he was going to stay home out of obligation to Himuro then Kagami could pour his brother into bed and get on with confessing to Kuroko. 

Himuro shot up from the couch. “No, wait. Whoszat?” He weaved and wobbled his way into the kitchen. He fell into Kuroko and snatched his phone. “Hello? Hi. Who’s this?-- Oh, hi. Kuroko’s coming out with you.” He pulled the phone away and held it up to Kuroko. “Who’s this?” 

“A guy that I've been seeing,” Kuroko replied. 

“Yeah. Do you do sex with him?” Himuro asked and Kagami’s nostrils flared. 

“Ummmm.” Kuroko’s face turned red. 

“Good, you haffa go. Have sex for me,” Himuro slurred out. He held the phone to his ear and then held it out again. “He agrees.” 

Kuroko snatched his phone back. “I'm sure he does.” 

“Just! Please go, Kuroko! Please! Pl-pl-” Tears welled up in Himuro’s eyes. 

Kuroko’s eyes widened. “O-okay. It’s okay, Himuro. I'll go.” 

“H-hey…” Kagami mumbled, but was ignored. 

“I'll go, but only if you promise not to drink anymore,” Kuroko put a hand on Himuro’s shoulder, “forever.” 

Himuro nodded, his bottom lip poked out and eyes glistening. “Okay.” 

Kuroko walked Himuro over to the couch and helped him to sit and then tapped Kagami on the back. “Good luck.” 

“Ass,” Kagami hissed back at him. 

Kuroko scooped up his bag and jacket, ruffled Number Two’s head lovingly and left. 

Kagami looked over at Himuro. “Come on, dear brother. Let’s get you sober enough so that when I kick your ass, I don't feel bad.” 

Himuro dropped his head to Kagami’s lap. “I'm sad, Taiga.” 

Kagami’s heart melted instantly. He was the quintessential loving brother and didn't like to see his brother sad or hurting. He rubbed his head gently. 

“I know, Tatsuya,” Kagami said. “I'm sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Aomine know exactly where to find Kuroko on his date with Ogiwara?


	18. Forget and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Ogiwara run into Aomine on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. I went to work when I shouldn't have because I'm egregiously ill, and then they sent me home, and after three hours of just being miserable, I went to urgent care and just got home. Please focus your energy on me feeling better and in the meantime here's a little Kuroko smut for you... also some angst though, so sorry for that.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. To my anonymous friend who stays on top of me for updates. I adore and appreciate you and am glad you are enjoying the fic. I really am going to try and get you a two update week coming up. I have a couple of chapters that go hand-in-hand that I think will do better posted closer together, so my plan is to do those in the same week just for you. 
> 
> In any regard I dedicate this chapter to you and offer my sincerest apologies that things haven't been more consistent. Hopefully i can put this illness behind me and do better. :)

In the soft glow of the Christmas lights decorating the shop windows down the avenue, the light snow reflected angelically and made a simple walk down the street, incredibly romantic.

Kuroko lifted his hand, shifted it out towards Ogiwara’s hand and then pulled it back. He thought of what the brunet had mentioned to him about his leftover bad habits from Aomine. There was a lot of truth to what he said and it made Kuroko even more aware of the man next to him. They were dating weren't they? He wouldn't have brought it up if he didn't want Kuroko to shake the patterns. He reached his hand out again, heart pounding as he finally slid his fingers into Ogiwara’s hand to interlock with his. Ogiwara looked over and smiled and then lifted Kuroko’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it sweetly. 

“Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?” he hummed. 

Kuroko moved closer to Ogiwara. “Not so bad.” 

He turned his head and Ogiwara quickly met him with a kiss and there was no denying it was a more rewarding system that restricting himself until he couldn't stand it anymore. 

“I want you to get used to asking for the things you want,” Ogiwara said, giving Kuroko’s hand another kiss. “I’ll spoil you as much as you let me.” 

Spoil? Kuroko had never been spoiled before. Even in the beginning of his relationship with Aomine when it could be argued he actually did love Kuroko back, he only really got him presents or treated him special on birthdays or their anniversary and even at that, with each passing year the shows of affection got less and less. Kuroko would never consider the love Aomine showed for him ‘spoiling,’ but he thought about how Ogiwara had flowers sent who his desk after their first date, how he’d already fallen to the habit of texting Kuroko to say good morning or good night, how he complimented Kuroko constantly and often said and did sweet things just in the few dates they’d had. 

“I-it’ll take some getting used to,” Kuroko murmured. “I’ve never been spoiled before.” 

“I wouldn’t say ‘never.’” 

Kuroko’s heart bashed in his chest. 

He knew that voice. 

He looked back over his shoulder and Aomine was standing that, hand-in-hand with the man Kuroko recognized as Takao, the man from PR with whom Aomine had ditched Kuroko during, what Kuroko considered, his last chance to save their relationship. 

“Yo, Tetsu,” he said with a arrogant smile. “You look great.” 

Kuroko knew the smile well. It was far removed from the genuine way he used to smile when they were younger, but there was truth behind it. The same starved truth that kept Kuroko tethered to him for ten long years. The truth that somewhere, deep beneath his desire to be free and do whatever he pleased, a small part of him did truly love Kuroko. After all, they wouldn’t have ended up together if he hadn’t. No one intentionally puts themselves in such a venerable state if they didn’t have true feelings. 

Kuroko would be in trouble if he didn’t keep his distance. Aomine still had a hold on him, whether he wanted to believe it or not. He gripped Ogiwara’s hand tight and Ogiwara let go. Kuroko gasped, afraid at first that he was being abandoned, but Ogiwara turned them to face Aomine outright, wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s back, low and suggestive. 

“Hey, Aomine!” Ogiwara called out and his voice was high pitched and fake. “Wanna join us? I think we’re going to go see a movie.” Kuroko smiled. Maybe he couldn’t resist Aomine, but it wasn’t something Ogiwara had any trouble with. “That’s okay with you, right beautiful?” 

Aomine’s cocky grin faded as Ogiwara leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on Kuroko’s cheek. 

Kuroko nodded, taking in Aomine’s arrogance. “Of course. It’s normal for co-workers to hang out sometimes, right?” 

Aomine’s face settled into indignance then. He took a step forward, releasing Takao’s hand, despite his shock and hurt, and approached Kuroko slowly. “You really don’t mind if I hang out with you two, Tetsu?” Kuroko’s smiled evaporated instantly and Aomine smiled in it’s place. “I’d love to. I miss you.” 

“Hey, Aomine. Did you forget about me?” Takao asked. 

“You should go back to your date,” Kuroko said, but it lacked confidence. “You were so concerned with spreading your attention. Now you have the chance to.” 

He turned away from Aomine, grabbing Ogiwara’s hand as he went and pulling him along. He was proud of himself. He’d never been so strong against Aomine before. 

“I won’t stop chasing after you, Tetsu,” Aomine said after him and his voice was thick with sadness. Kuroko sped up as best he could, but it didn’t stop Aomine’s voice from slipping in just before he turned the corner “Letting you go was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made! I don’t deserve you, but if you come back to me, I’ll love you forever! The way you deserve to be loved!” 

“Kuroko,” Ogiwara huffed. Kuroko pressed on. He had to get away from Aomine. He couldn’t stand to hear such things. “Kuroko.” How could he still be so powerless? Had ten years of neglect and pain not waned on his patience even a little? “Kuroko!” 

Ogiwara pulled on Kuroko’s hand and pulled them to a stop, then he flipped Kuroko around and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry. We should have just left right away. I suddenly felt very competitive against him. I put you in that awful situation even though I knew it wasn’t good for you. I’m so sorry.” 

Kuroko clawed at Ogiwara’s back as he returned the embrace. He wanted so badly just to love someone and have them love him the same. He wished that someone would love him. Wished it more than he’d ever wished anything. Tears started to streak down his face. Why did he feel so compelled to go back to Aomine? Why did his throat burn with sadness just thinking about him? Why was part of him still hoping that what Aomine said was true? Why was he so open to being hurt again? 

“Kuroko, can I change our plans a little?” Ogiwara asked. 

Kuroko nodded against Ogiwara’s chest. Without any other words, Ogiwara released Kuroko from the hold, took his hand and pulled him along quickly. 

*** 

“Is this… Is this okay, Kuroko?” Ogiwara asked. 

It was ill-advised. Simple things didn’t just take feelings away, but Kuroko wanted to be touched. He wanted to be loved. More than anything, he wanted to feel what it was like to have someone want him only. Need him only. Maybe that wasn’t what Ogiwara was going to give him, but he could worry about the specifics later. 

He lifted a hand to Ogiwara’s bare chest hovering above him and slid it around to pull against his back. “Yes, Ogiwara,” he said. “I want you.” 

Ogiwara dropped his head to Kuroko and kissed him passionately. “I want you too. Don’t forget,” he kissed him again, “you’ve promised me you have more impressive things to show me.” 

Kuroko let a small smile find his face. “I did.” 

On the limited space of the couch where Ogiwara and Kuroko had begun their intimacy, Kuroko maneuvered himself around to be straddling the other. He dropped kisses along Ogiwara’s cheek and neck and the other groaned. 

“You know, Kuroko--” 

“Tetsuya,” Kuroko corrected, placing a quick kiss on Ogiwara’s lips and sliding a hand down his torso, until he could flip the button of his jeans through the loop. 

“Tetsuya,” Ogiwara continued. “It’s not like I get around or anything, but I’ve been with my fair share. You are by far the best kisser I’ve ever experienced.” 

Kuroko sat straight up and lifted his own shirt over his head and off and Ogiwara immediately reached forward to run his hands along the milky skin flushed red with excitement. “This is one of my hidden talents,” Kuroko teased. 

Ogiwara sat up and took a mouthful of Kuroko’s neck. “That’s one hell of a hidden talent. All I can do is juggle.” 

Kuroko threaded his fingers into Ogiwara’s brown hair. “You can juggle?” 

Ogiwara shook his head. “No.” 

He shifted forward, wrapping his arms around Kuroko, and stood up from the couch. Kuroko followed suit, and wrapped his legs around and clasped them behind Ogiwara, allowing himself to be lifted. His heart raced as Ogiwara tossed him a sly smile, and he leaned down to kiss the other feverishly, licking his tongue forward as soon as their lips met. Ogiwara stopped moving and pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuroko asked. 

“Oh, no. It’s just. I thought carrying you to the bedroom would be really romantic, but you’re really hot and when you kiss me, I forget the layout of my apartment,” Ogiwara mused. 

Kuroko chuckled. “Oh. Sorry.” He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ogiwara’s back and laid his head on one of his broad shoulders. 

“That’s helpful,” Ogiwara said honestly, starting again, but Kuroko couldn’t help but nibble at the cartilage of Ogiwara’s ear. Ogiwara grunted. “That is not.” 

It was all but a split second later that Ogiwara was dropping Kuroko onto his bed, and as the azure man stared at the sleek black and gray colors, he made a mental note to compliment the home later. There was no time to focus on it currently, however, as Ogiwara pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, surprising Kuroko with incredible fitness. Their only other sexual experience to speak of was an exchange of blow jobs at the conclusion of their first date and only necessary disrobing took place. 

“Can I take that expression as a compliment?” Ogiwara asked? 

Kuroko nodded. “I… this… excellent.” 

Ogiwara snickered. “I always got made fun of for my height as a kid, so Hyuuga told me the way to beat them was to be really strong and defined. I also did my best to be good at every sport so I would always win during gym.” 

“That’s a better hidden talent than juggling,” Kuroko joked. 

“Not better than being an amazing kisser or incredibly sexy,” Ogiwara said, settling down over Kuroko. “Although, that second one isn’t really all that hidden.” 

Kuroko rubbed a hand along Ogiwara’s cheek. “If you keep complimenting me I’m gonna develop a bloated ego.” 

“If you develop a bloated ego, I feel like I’m actually doing my job,” Ogiwara replied. 

Kuroko craned his head and took Ogiwara’s lips. “At least let me repay you.” 

He pushed against Ogiwara’s shoulders and guided him around to his back. He sucked at his neck some more before sliding down his upper body. He stuck out his tongue and licked across his collarbone and down his chest. He licked over a nipple and sucked. 

Ogiwara shifted, arching his back a little. “Hah, that feels good.” 

Kuroko slid a hand down Ogiwara’s stomach and into his pants, rubbing the hard member there. Ogiwara gasped and then let out a full moan as Kuroko switched to the other nipple and gripped the organ as best he could through the fabric with his other hand. After giving both sensitive nubs fair attention, Kuroko kissed his way across Ogiwara’s defined abs and even took to biting at them. He’d discovered in his time with Aomine that the muscle mass under defined pecs and abs are exceptionally sensitive during arousal, a point proved true as Ogiwara sighed out and slid his fingers into Kuroko’s blue hair.

“I seriously didn’t know I could feel this good,” Ogiwara huffed, “and I anticipate this isn’t even the height of it.” 

Kuroko finally made his way down to the hem of Ogiwara’s jeans, where he teasingly licked along the pathway, not yet pulling the fabric free. “You would be correct,” he glanced up and met Ogiwara’s hazelnut eyes, “but I’m glad it feels good.”

He hooked his hands into the edge of Ogiwara’s jeans and pulled them down. He slid a hand over his excited cock as he pulled the jeans free and maneuvered himself between his legs. He slid back up and placed a kiss on the gray fabric of Ogiwara’s boxers covering his balls. He moved to the insides of his thighs, kissing, licking and biting and after a few minutes, Ogiwara began laughing. 

Kuroko looked up. “That’s not comforting.” 

Ogiwara yelped and held his hands out. “No. I’m laughing because it’s crazy how you’re managing to make every part of my body feel good. Normally with my partners I’m like, ‘Hey, hurry up and get to the dick,’ but with you it’s just like… ah… I feel like I could cum just from you kissing my thighs like that.” 

Kuroko brazenly licked up Ogiwara’s sheathed cock and smiled at him. “Are you saying you don’t want me to get to the dick?”

Ogiwara smiled back. “I get it now. You’re all shy in public because you’re a predator in bed, is that it?”

“No,” Kuroko said, grasping the edge Ogiwara’s boxers, “I don’t think I’m all that shy in public.” 

Ogiwara dropped his head back. “Jeez, you’re sexy.” 

Kuroko pulled the boxers down enough to pull Ogiwara’s hard length free, and immediately leaned forward to lap up the significant amount of precum cresting from the the pink tip. He placed kisses here and there along the shaft and mouthed along it enough to build anticipation. He’d pull his mouth along from the bottom to the top and then just before he would close over, he’d move to the bottom and start again from a different spot. One hand he kept loosely gripped at the base of Ogiwara’s cock as he licked along and the other he used to claw a trail down Ogiwara’s inner thigh to pull and massage his balls below. Ogiwara rubbed his head sweetly and as a reward Kuroko did, then, finally close over the tip and suck gently at the head. 

Ogiwara arched his back and let out a low moan. “Ah, Tetsuya.” 

Kuroko slowly moved down at a pace certain to drive his new lover crazy. Fortunately, his ex had more than enough length, so he’d had ten long years practice taking in a full-dick, and as he worked his way up and down, he was intentional in taking in a little more each time, until he was poking the back of his throat with Ogiwara’s shaft. Lewd slurps filled the space around them as he began to move even faster. 

“God. If you keep like that. I’m gonna cum,” Ogiwara warned, his grip on Kuroko’s head tightening. 

“It’s okay,” Kuroko hummed briefly before moving back down. 

“N-no, I, w-wanna.” Ogiwara’s words were choked and strained as his orgasm fast approached. 

Kuroko pulled off again. “Trust me,” Kuroko said, taking Ogiwara in full again. “It’s okay. You can cum.” He kissed the tip and then settled over again and began to move up and down vigorously. 

“T-Tet-su-ya,” Ogiwara moaned. He thrust upwards, pushing himself to the back of Kuroko’s throat and released his seed, the hot, salty liquid filling his mouth and causing him to gag. 

Kuroko pulled off, catching the dripples of the liquid across his fingers and licking it off. 

“Sorry,” Ogiwara said. “I didn’t give much warning.” 

“I said it’s okay,” Kuroko replied. “Was it good.” 

“Hell yeah,” Ogiwara huffed. “I wanna do more.” 

He sat up and Kuroko quickly straddled him and met him in the middle for a passionate kiss. “Don’t worry,” Kuroko repeated. “We’re gonna do much more.” He kissed his neck and licked his way up to his ear, grunting happily when Ogiwara slid a hand between them to rub at Kuroko’s ignored self through his pants. “Do you have--” 

“YES!” Ogiwara squealed and Kuroko chuckled. “I mean… I’m sorry, that was desperate sounding.” 

“I’m glad you’re excited,” Kuroko replied, dropping a curt kiss on his cheek. “Should I grab them?”

Ogiwara wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s back for bracing and leaned backwards. He turned and reached under his pillow. He rustled around for a few seconds and then pulled out a couple of items. He handed set them on the bed, a box of condoms and a bottle of lube, both unopened. 

“You’re well prepared,” Kuroko said. 

“Well, I really want this,” Ogiwara replied, leaning forward and placing a kiss into the crook of Kuroko’s neck. “I also want you in less clothes.” 

Kuroko smiled. With some slick maneuvering, he worked his way out of his pants and was able to slide them off one leg at a time with marginal readjusting, leaving only his dark blue briefs behind. He reached inside and pulled himself out and lined it up to Ogiwara’s, already rehardening. He pressed them to one another and they each let out low moans as the sensitive organs touched. 

“Shit, that feels good,” Ogiwara said. 

“Stroke them,” Kuroko instructed. 

“Together?” Ogiwara asked. 

Kuroko nodded and Ogiwara reached a hand forward and took both members into it. Kuroko grabbed the bottle of lube and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Ogiwara’s back and leaning into the feeling of his hand and hot length pressed against his. 

“Is this good, Tetsuya?” Ogiwara groaned out. 

“Y-yeah,” Kuroko moaned. “It feels really good.” Ogiwara must have gained significant confidence in the compliment because he tightened his grip and pulled more rapidly. “Ah,” Kuroko moaned. 

Though shakily, he fiddled with the top of of the lube bottle, twisting it off and peeling away the guard keeping the contents inside. He returned the top and squeezed some onto his hand and slicked his middle and ring fingers fully. He leaned backwards, keeping waist forward as to not disrupt Ogiwara’s pace, and lined his slicked fingers to his hole. He slid one inside slowly, and even just his own finger brought him some discomfort. He hadn’t had sex since before breaking up with Aomine after all. 

“Oh god, Tetsuya,” Ogiwara sputtered in between heavy breaths, sweat glistening on his forehead. “I know you’re probably doing that because you have to, but you look so good.” 

“Yeah?” Kuroko smiled, working his finger in and out gently, until his walls started to give way. “Good.” Ogiwara leaned forward and found a spot of Kuroko’s neck to abuse, and began to flick and squeeze one of his nipples. Kuroko moaned out. “Yes.”

His finger was sliding in easier and it was beginning to feel good, so he slipped another finger inside and started to alternate between sliding back against his hand and forward into Ogiwara’s grip. At the base of his stomach a heat started to burn. It’d been so long since someone had touched him so intimately, and it was overwhelming him quicker than it might normally. 

He pulled his fingers out and pulled Ogiwara into a kiss, using his other hand to stop his stroking. Ogiwara caught the drift and used a hand to grab the box of condoms and then put both to work tearing the box open. He pulled one free and open the package and Kuroko slipped it out of his hand, pulled the device free and rolled it down over Ogiwara’s now fully erect cock. He reached around behind Ogiwara and grabbed the lube and squeezed a fair amount on his hand and slicked Ogiwara’s shaft with it fully and dipped the excess into his hole. 

He repositioned himself slightly and Ogiwara took a little control and lined himself up to the hole and pushed the tip inside. Both men through their heads back as the tip broke the threshold. Kuroko was louder in his cry out and Ogiwara looked up at him. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

Kuroko nodded. “The best.” He slid himself down further and moaned loudly as the girth slid into him, heat pressing against his prostate deep inside. He was frustrated immediately. He wanted it to last longer, but it wouldn’t. “Ogiwara…” he moaned. 

He began to ride the length rapidly, reveling in the feeling of being filled up again. The length inside him was so hot and satisfying that he found himself wishing he could burn himself to it, to the way that it felt to be completely consume by it. 

“O-Ogi…” Kuroko sputtered out. 

“Me too, Tetsuya,” Ogiwara hummed, kissing the side of Kuroko’s neck. 

Kuroko wrapped his arms tight around Ogiwara as the fire erupted and rocketed across his body. His seed shot forward and Ogiwara grunted loudly as he came as well, thrusting into Kuroko through his orgasm. 

Kuroko fell slack against Ogiwara, breathing in and out to catch his breath. 

“That… That was amazing,” Ogiwara huffed. Kuroko was too embarrassed to admit it as he finally regained his composure, but he didn’t share the sentiment. 

The only thing he was feeling was real and intense regret.

He lifted himself off and kissed Ogiwara sweetly to keep the facade alive. Ogiwara placed a hand on his face. “You’ll spend the night right?”

Kuroko nodded. “Yeah. I just want to wash up. Can I use your bathroom?”

Ogiwara took another kiss. “Of course. Back out the door, take a left, two doors down on the right.” 

Kuroko brushed Ogiwara’s brown hair away and kissed his forehead. Regret aside. He was grateful for the man. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Don’t be long,” Ogiwara hummed and Kuroko nodded. 

He quickly walked from the room only just barely making it out as tears slipped from his eyes. He had only had sex with one person before and as much as he hated to admit it, that person was all he could think about. 

He made his way to the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him. As he walked past the mirror, he noticed the visible marks of his torrent in high spots on his neck he could never hope to hide with clothes. People would know exactly what had happened. Himuro would see it. Kagami would see it. 

Aomine would see it. 

Was something wrong with him? Why did Kuroko feel like he’d been unfaithful? He wasn’t with Aomine anymore and he’d long put any hope of getting back together away. 

Hope… 

Kuroko turned the cold water on and splashed some over his face. He needed to quit being so damn dumb. Aomine didn’t love him. It didn’t matter what he said, if Kuroko went back to him, he’d just fall back into his same patterns. Kuroko was more aware of that than anyone. It didn’t change the fact that he wished he hadn’t slept with Ogiwara. Didn’t change the fact that he wished, at least, he was just at home with drunk Himuro and Kagami. What was he doing? What was the way out? 

He let out a huge yawn. 

He didn’t hate Ogiwara and the deed was done anyway. All that was left was to go to sleep and pray that tomorrow was a better day. He turned off the water and poked at his eyes to try and get the red puffs to settle. When he was confident there were no signs of his distress left on his face, he turned off the water, turned off the light and left the bathroom. When he arrived back in Ogiwara’s bedroom, the ruffled covers had been redone and the man himself was waiting patiently in the bed, head cocked to the side as he struggled to stay awake. Only the light of a single lamp at the side of the bed illuminated the room and Kuroko walked over and climbed under the covers. 

Ogiwara’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled as he wrapped his hands around Kuroko and pulled him into his chest. “Everything okay?”

Kuroko nodded. “Yeah.” He looked up and Ogiwara met him with a quick kiss. “Thank you.” 

Ogiwara reached over and clicked off the light and the pair settled in. Aomine’s bright smiled flashed across Kuroko’s brain the minute he closed his eyes. It was no use. He was simply in love with the man. He was beginning to think the day wouldn’t come when that wasn’t the case. 

“Dai... ki…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami FINALLY does something.


	19. Yes or No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami finally works up the nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! 
> 
> I'm so glad that you guys are liking this series. Remember it moved from Wednesday to Friday when Stay Close to Me started on Wednesday. 
> 
> You can also communicate with me on Twitter @jazzyrwrites. :)

Kagami shoved Himuro’s plate across the table to him in a huff and Himuro scoffed. 

“Are you still mad at me, you baby? I said I was sorry and it was almost a week ago!” Himuro whined, taking a strip of his bacon and chomping it. “Besides, regardless of what I said, it’s not my fault you haven’t made a move on Kuroko yet.” 

Kagami settled into the dining room chair across from Himuro scrolled through his Facebook feed lazily. “The circumstances have prevented this,” Kagami said. 

“No they haven’t!” Himuro yelped back at him. “You had the gumption to ask him to break up with his boyfriend of ten years and move in with you.” 

“If you say it like that it sounds different from what actually happened,” Kagami spat back. 

“What actually happened is irrelevant,” Himuro grumbled back. “When you asked him to do that stuff you already liked him, right?”

Kagami sighed. “Yeah.” 

“And your feelings have only grown since then, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then again, I redirect you to my earlier, ‘not really my fault’ argument. He’s lived here for three months. He’s been broken up from Aomine that entire time, and I don’t care what you say, I think he likes you too. It’s like someone dropped you off at the finish line but instead of taking a single step forward you decided to pitch a tent at the finish line and wait for your competition to catch up,” Himuro explained. He took a bite of his rice. “You just got lazy.” 

Kagami put his phone down on the table. “Need I remind you that I also had a boyfriend until a week ago?” 

“That’s also your fault,” Himuro retorted quickly. “You’d been trying to break up with Kise for like four months! And I get that you loved him and it was hard, but once Kuroko came along and you started falling for him, you had more than enough steam, you were just trying to ride both trains.” 

“You are not creating a calming, Friday environment,” Kagami hissed. 

Himuro chuckled. “Okay, so. You no longer have a boyfriend, he’s living ten feet from you, there’s obviously chemistry, I’m not going to get drunk and hoist him off on someone else again, so now can you make your move?” 

“He’s dating Ogiwara right now,” Kagami replied. He’d discovered after Himuro drunk spoke with him that it was in fact his boss’s younger step-brother that Kuroko was dating. 

“So?” Himuro huffed. 

“So?” Kagami repeated. 

“Yeah. So what? A. You’re the one he’s living with and working for. If it was about edging someone out, I think you’d have the leverage to do so. B. Dating isn’t married. You convinced him to breakup with his boyfriend of ten years but won’t ask him out because he’s been on a few dates with a co-worker? C. Kuroko’s so cute and innocent. It’s not abnormal for guys like him to see a few guys at a time,” Himuro explained. 

“Hey...” Kagami warned. 

“D. I haven’t heard a single thing about Ogiwara in the last week, have you?” Himuro asked. 

“N-no…” Kagami hadn’t really thought on it that much, but now that Himuro mentioned it, Kuroko had been going to work with him in the morning and coming home right after work. He hadn’t overheard any conversation and they didn’t even seem to be seeing one another at work. 

“See,” Himuro said. “Maybe things aren’t even going that well. If that guy is really like you say, he doesn’t sound like he’d be Kuroko’s type anyway.” 

“Type?” Kagami wondered. “You think Kuroko has a type?”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Himuro asked. “If we think about Aomine specifically. Who has more in common with him, that Ogiwara guy or you?”

It was a good point. “Me.” 

“There you go,” Himuro said. “That’s more than enough reasons, so, just ask him out already.” 

Kagami couldn’t disagree. They were compelling arguments and why would he disagree with any arguments that led him to Kuroko anyway? “Okay,” Kagami said. “I’m gonna get going then. Will you be okay?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Himuro said. “I have one client this afternoon, but I promise I’ll take it easy.” 

Kagami was sad. His brother was clearly hurting but wouldn’t open up about it. In the past he’d drown his sorrows in liquor, which is what he was mostly worried about, but in general he didn’t want his brother to be in so much pain. 

“Maybe you should just talk to Murasakibara,” Kagami said. “All he’s ever wanted is for you to feel the same way about him so--” 

“I can’t,” Himuro cut him off. “I refuse to ruin his life like that. He was patient all this time and I only come around after he’s signed a half-million dollar contract, put notice in at his apartment, and shipped half his stuff across the world?”

“But--” 

“Besides, my feelings about serious relationships haven’t changed. I don’t think I’m built for them. So maybe this is a good thing. It’ll give us both what we need to move on,” Himuro said, poking his chopsticks at the remains of his rice. 

“Is that really how you feel?” Kagami asked. 

Himuro didn’t respond. His brother had a bad habit of bearing everyone’s burdens. He really wished he’d open up a little more. He looked up and noticed Kagami lingering and smiled. 

“I’ll be fine, Taiga,” Himuro said. “Really.” 

Kagami ruffled his hair. “Call me if you need me to come home over lunch.” 

“Thanks,” Himuro replied. 

Kagami quickly turned and left before he felt tempted to take the day off and baby his brother who was both older and in desperate need of a lesson in independence. This didn’t curb his concern for the man, which doubled the second he stepped foot out of their apartment and grew from there the entire drive to work and ascent towards his office. It was only once he saw Kuroko sitting at his desk, etching away at a stack of papers in his calm, Kuroko way, that Kagami’s heart settled some. 

Well, it settled differently. 

“Morning, Tetsuya. You blew out early this morning,” Kagami greeted, leaning over the wall of the cubicle. 

Kuroko looked up and when his blue eyes fell on Kagami his heart throbbed. He really did have intense feelings for him. “Morning, Kagami.” Kuroko smiled. “I knew that a couple of your reports are due today so I wanted to get in and get all of your paperwork in order so you wouldn’t have trouble getting them turned in.” 

“Oh.” Kagami smiled back, running his hand along the back of his head. “Thanks. How’s it going?”

“Good,” Kuroko replied. “I’m just about done. When I’m all finished I can bring them in.” 

Kagami was anxious to ask Kuroko out, but he didn’t want to do it with prying eyes and ears and certainly didn’t want to disrupt Kuroko since he was so busy helping Kagami out. “Okay, thanks. I’m gonna turn it to yellow, so just come in when you’re finished.” 

Kuroko nodded and immediately went back to work. Kagami went into his office and struggled to do work of any kind but motivated himself on reminders that Himuro was struggling much more than he was and and Kuroko was working much harder than he was. About an hour later, there was a light knock at his office door, followed by Kuroko entering though a small opening before closing it behind him. He walked over and set the papers on Kagami’s desk.

“Green flags need signatures, red need cost re-evaluations, yellow are changes from last month,” Kuroko explained. 

“Thanks, Kuroko,” Kagami said. Kuroko nodded and turned to walk away. “Uh, Kuroko.” 

Kuroko turned back. “Yeah?”

“Um, just out of curiosity, and don’t feel obligated to answer, but how are things going with Ogiwara?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko smirked. “You noticed?”

“Um…” 

“He hasn’t called me since after our last date,” Kuroko said. 

“He hasn’t called you?” Kagami couldn’t imagine a world wherein someone has the chance to be with Kuroko and doesn’t take it.

“Yeah,” Kuroko said lightly. “Things were super awkward at the end last time and then he just hasn’t called again.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kagami replied. 

Kuroko shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m not too hurt by it. I wasn’t really that into it.”

“No?” Kagami said, slightly shocked that Himuro was right. 

Kuroko shook his head. “No. I’m not sure why. I guess that maybe he just wasn’t my type.” 

“What’s, uh… What’s your type?” Kagami asked and when Kuroko’s head dropped he felt bad. “You don’t have to answer.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Kuroko said. “I just was with one guy for so long. I guess if I were to name my type I would call it…” He looked up sadly. “Aomine.” 

That stung a little. Kagami remembered what Himuro said. “Well, there’s got to be someone out there who has all of Aomine’s best qualities, but also realizes what he has when he has it, right? That knows how amazing you are and isn’t going to miss an opportunity to be with you.” 

Kuroko shrugged. “My imaginary boyfriend feels that way, but when I go out with him, people think I’m crazy.” 

Kagami smiled at the joke. “I was not talking about your imaginary boyfriend.” He took a deep breath. “I was thinking of someone more like… me…”

Kuroko’s eyes widened. “You?”

Kagami nodded. He didn’t know if he should stand up and walk over or leave the distance for comfort. He stayed put out of fear he’d upset the balance. “Yeah I mean… I’d like to take you out, maybe… If that’s okay…” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Kagami replied. “I’ve wanted to for a while.” 

“Okay,” Kuroko replied. 

Kagami’s heart was racing so hard it had to be audible. “Really?” 

Kuroko smiled. It started small, but quickly grew. “Yeah. I’d like that.” 

“Okay,” Kagami said, trying to hide just how elated he was. “What about tomorrow?” 

Kuroko nodded. “Yeah.” 

Kagami didn’t know what to do next. He could hardly believe it. He was going to get to go out with Kuroko. “Okay, good.” 

There was a knock at the door that, honestly, Kagami was relieved for because he thought he may explode. Koganei peeked his head in nervously. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt. Kuroko, have you finished the purchasing orders yet?” he asked. 

“Just about finish, I’ll finish them up right now,” Kuroko replied and Koganei slipped out immediately. Kuroko looked back at Kagami and smiled. “I should go.” 

Kagami nodded. “Yeah. I’ll, uh… I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Kuroko chuckled. “You’ll see me before then.” 

Kagami’s heart thudded, but then he realized. “Right because we live together. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to crawl under my desk.” 

“See ya,” Kuroko said with a warm smile. 

Kagami waited until Kuroko was completely gone and the door was shut to start physically celebrating with a dance that he wouldn’t dare show his new date. It included spinning around in his chair blissfully and throwing his hands in the air as though he’d just won a major sports competition. 

“What are you doing?”

Kagami stopped and slowly turned his chair and Riko was standing there with her arms crossed. 

“Hey there, pal,” Kagami retorted. 

“Is this why I pay you?” she spat back.

“Excuse me,” Kagami said, with a finger in the air. “I pay me. You sign the checks.” 

“Same thing,” Riko said with a sly smile. “I could also shred the checks.” 

“Valid point,” Kagami said with a smile. Riko’s permanent sour mood wouldn’t upset him. Not today. “What’s up?”

She dropped a pile of papers on the nearest cabinet to herself. “Can you run these down to purchasing for me?”

Kagami scowled.”Why can’t you do it?”

Riko recoiled and then laughed maliciously. “Because I’m your boss and I asked you to do it.” She turned without another word. “Thanks.” 

Kagami rolled his eyes. Well whatever. He could stand for a walk to calm his nerves. He still couldn’t believe it. He was going to get to go out with Kuroko. Unfortunately, the azure man wasn’t at his desk when Kagami walked out, though he might have gotten distracted or trip over something, but he walked down to purchasing with a massive smile on his face. When he finally entered the purchasing department, he was surprised to see Ogiwara standing there. His burning curiosity took over and after he dropped off the forms he’d brought down for Riko, he walked over. 

“Hey, Ogiwara,” he greeted. 

Ogiwara turned and smiled. “Oh, hey.” 

“How’s it going?” he asked, knowing he shouldn’t hop right into his questioning. 

“Not too bad,” Ogiwara said. “You?”

“Good.” Kagami stood awkwardly. 

“Something else you need?” Ogiwara asked. 

“Yeah,” Kagami said, abandoning his reserve. “Why haven’t you called Kuroko again?”

Ogiwara blushed heavily. “Oh, no. Is he really upset?” 

Not at all. “Um, oh. I guess I’m not sure. I really was just curious. Kuroko’s so great and--” 

“Yeah! He is great!” Ogiwara yelped. “It’s not him! Well… I, um…” Ogiwara sighed. “I really like Kuroko, but I think I jumped the gun asking him out.” 

“What do you mean?” Kagami asked. 

“I just… I don’t think he’s really over Aomine,” Ogiwara said. “If he’s still single in a couple months I’ll maybe try again, but he’s just not ready for something new yet.” 

That thought horrified Kagami. “It’s pretty normal for someone to date someone new while they’re trying to get over an ex though, right?”

“Yeah if they’re trying,” Ogiwara replied. “I just don’t think Kuroko wants to get over Aomine.” That thought horrified Kagami even more. “Trust me. Whoever dates Kuroko right now is just going to end up heartbroken.” Ogiwara walked out of the purchasing department and Kagami walked out not much later feeling much less happy than he’d arrived. 

If what Ogiwara had said was true, it didn’t bode well for the fact that Kagami had just gotten Kuroko to agree to a date. Did he rush things too? 

He made his way back up the elevator and back towards his office via the pathway that took him by the breakroom. As if they knew Kagami was second guessing what had just happened, when he looked over, he saw Kuroko and Aomine sitting rather close to one another. He couldn’t see their faces, but they were clearly talking and Kuroko had a hand on Aomine’s back. After a few seconds, Aomine turned and Kuroko pulled him into a hug. 

Kagami nodded. “That’s about right,” he said aloud to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Aomine and Kuroko?


	20. In-between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko learns some devastating information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week there will be two chapters. :)

Kuroko couldn't believe what he’d just heard. He pulled away from his hug with Aomine, keeping one hand placed comfortably on his back. 

“So, how long does he have?” Kuroko asked, using his other hand to wipe a set of new years away from Aomine’s eyes. 

Aomine sniffled. “Uh, they told my mom two weeks if we're lucky.” 

“Daiki…” Kuroko murmured. “I'm so sorry.” 

“I know that this may sound disingenuous, I promise it's not, but I haven't really told any of my family that we aren't together. Amiya told me that my dad told her he was hoping to see both of his sons before…” Aomine cleared his throat. “Anyway. He obviously means me and you. So I know it's a lot to ask, but I can't do this alone.” 

“Of course,” Kuroko replied quickly. “I'm here for you.” 

Aomine placed a hand over Kuroko’s. “Thanks, Tetsu.” 

Kuroko rubbed Aomine’s back. “You don't have to thank me.” 

“I just can't believe it,” Aomine huffed, new tears pooling in his deep, blue eyes. “I mean, I know we weren't close, but he's my dad.” 

Aomine and his father weren't close. He'd taken his son's confession of his sexuality the hardest and their relationship had become so torrid at the time that Aomine and Kuroko got their own place when they were still in high school. They had a minor reconciliation, tied at the heart by the fact that Aomine’s father actually really liked Kuroko. They got to a point where they could be around one another, but the past few years specifically had been strenuous and the two hadn't even spoken. 

Now death was parting them. Kuroko couldn't even fathom how his ex must feel. 

“I'm sorry if this is weird or hard for you, Tetsu,” Aomine mumbled. “I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have.” 

“Don't worry about that,” Kuroko interjected. “You have plenty to be worried about right now.” 

“Thanks.” Aomine looked up. “If you're the one thing about me that he ever liked, I don't want him to move on thinking that I’d fucked that up. If you don't think you can pret--” 

“I'm sure the nature of our relationship won't come up and I'm okay to continue letting them think things haven’t changed, but Daiki,” Kuroko grabbed Aomine’s face gently, “I'm not the only thing about you that your father likes.” 

“I know why you're saying that, Tetsu, and I appreciate it, but my dad has taken issue with everything I've ever done. The only time he ever complimented me was when he said I must be ‘doing okay if Kuroko still likes me.’ He’s generally disregarded all of my accomplishments and…” Aomine sniffed as tears started to fall. “Fuck, man. My dad is gonna be gone in less than two weeks and I don't even have anything nice to say about the guy. There’s so many things we haven't done. So many things we haven't said. I mean, I haven't seen him in like four years! I'm the world’s shittiest son.” 

“Daiki,” Kuroko scolded. “You're not. People have problems with their parents.” 

“This isn't exactly parental bickering,” Aomine huffed out. “I should have just lived the way he wanted me to. Then he wouldn't be dying feeling disappointed in his only son. He wouldn't have been as stressed and maybe--” 

“You're being way too hard on yourself!” Kuroko shot, getting worked up. Aomine didn't often succumb to his emotions, so when he did, it was brutal to watch as someone who still loved him. “Regardless of his qualms with your life, I guarantee you no loving parent wants their child to have lived less the happiest life!” 

“Tetsu…” 

“I won't allow you to blame yourself for your father’s death!” Kuroko near shouted. “He loves you otherwise he wouldn't have asked to see you. He wouldn't have made up with you all those years ago and he wouldn't send you birthday cards and call when he hasn't heard from you in a while. Even if you argue with someone, isn't that just because they love you and want what’s best for you? Just because their concerns might be clouding their ability to see things for what they are, they’re still concerned!” 

Kuroko was crying before he could stop it. His parents died when he was still in middle school, so maybe he was speaking way out of place to comment on Aomine’s situation with his father, but he’d seen first hand the way Aomine’s parents cared about him. 

So much so that they were willing to take in his suddenly homeless best friend. 

“Your father loves you,” Kuroko whined. “I know that for a fact. You're not a disappointment.” 

Aomine hugged Kuroko. “Okay, okay. Shh. I'm sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Kuroko mumbled. “Just, if there are things that need to be said, then say them. You still have time.” 

“I'll need your help,” Aomine replied, voice shaky. 

“I'll help you,” Kuroko said. He leaned back out of the hug. “When are you--we going to see him?” 

“My sisters told me they're all going tomorrow and I guess, given the circumstances, I wouldn't want to wait on the hopes that the suspected time limit holds out,” Aomine replied. 

“Oh,” Kuroko responded, remembering he’d made another important plan for tomorrow, one he couldn't believe he’d have to reschedule after waiting so long for it. 

“What?” Aomine questioned. 

Kuroko shook his head. “Nothing. I was just remembering some plans I'd made, but I'll reschedule them.” 

Aomine dropped his head to Kuroko’s shoulder and Kuroko rubbed his head. At the end of the day, Ogiwara or no, Kagami or no, he was still madly in love with the man before him. His pain was destroying Kuroko. He wished he could take it away.

“Thanks, Tetsu,” Aomine grumbled. 

“I think you should go home and get some rest,” Kuroko said. “Don't worry. I can explain things to Kagami.” 

“Thanks, Tetsu,” Aomine said. “I really do love you.” 

“Come on,” Kuroko said, standing up. He didn’t respond to the latter comment, not that it was necessary. They both knew he felt the same. 

He oversaw Aomine getting his Stuff from his desk and walked him to the elevator, complete with loving back rubs. He didn’t want Aomine to be in pain so if there was anything he could do, large or little, to diminish that pain, he’d do it. 

“Extend my apologies to whomever you have to cancel your plans with,” Aomine said. 

“I will,” Kuroko said as they got to the elevators. He reached out and pressed the button to call it to go down. “Just get some rest. I’ll call you later.” 

As the doors opened Kuroko pushed Aomine lightly towards the open door, but Aomine instead turned and pulled Kuroko into a hug. Both hearts were pounding as they connected and Kuroko couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Aomine’s back. Before Kuroko could pull away, Aomine began sniffling gently. 

“I don’t wanna lose my dad, Tetsu.” 

Kuroko bit his cheek to hold back his own tears. He needed to be strong for both of them. “I know, Daiki. I’m so sorry.” 

Kuroko scratched his back gently. “Go home and get some rest.”

Aomine nodded. As he pulled away from Kuroko, he kissed him on his cheek and ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you.” 

“I’ll talk to you later,” Kuroko said. 

Aomine finally turned and climbed onto the elevator and he and Kuroko locked eyes until the doors shut. Kuroko took a deep breath. That was entirely unexpected. He was certain when Aomine showed up at his desk that he was there to persist his poking at Kuroko’s, now fizzled, relationship with Ogiwara, but he immediately began crying. As Kuroko made his way back towards his desk, he was forced to accept the fact that he had much more love for Aomine than he could ever hope to evacuate in just a few months time. 

His best hope was Kagami. 

He looked at his office door as he approached it. He was so excited an hour ago to have finally been asked out by the man and to learn that the feelings Kuroko had been developing over time weren’t one-sided, but now he had to cancel his date, worse, in consideration for Aomine. Kuroko wasn’t certain he’d get an opportunity to go out with Kagami again. That thought, upset him greatly. 

He knocked on the office door, entering shortly after. As had always been the case, Kagami’s colored flags didn’t apply to him. He was always welcome in the office. When the red haired man looked up, a blinding smile found his face and Kuroko’s heart flared. He did like Kagami and if anyone was going to help him get over Aomine, it was likely him. 

“Hey,” Kagami greeted. 

“Hi,” Kuroko said with a warm smile. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Kagami’s smile diminished some. Kuroko hadn’t successfully kept apprehension out of his voice. “Sure,” he replied. “What’s up?”

Kuroko twiddled his fingers. “Um… It’s about Daiki.” 

Kagami’s face settled into clear indignance then. “Oh.” 

“No, it’s um…” Kuroko looked up. “His father is dying. Rapidly. Probably only two weeks left.” 

Kagami’s eyes widened. “Wow. That’s awful. How is he? Uh, Aomine, I mean.” 

“Not well. I hope it’s okay; I sent him home,” Kuroko replied. 

“Of course,” Kagami said. “I’ll start a bereavement request for him.” 

“Thank you,” Kuroko said. 

“How are you doing?” Kagami asked. 

“I don’t know,” Kuroko responded. “Daiki’s family took me in when I was still in high school, so it feels a little bit like losing someone important to me too, but I don’t want to give into my grief right now. I just want to be strong for Daiki.” 

“You’re one of the strongest people I know,” Kagami said. “Honestly.” 

“Thanks,” Kuroko said. 

“Do you want to take the rest of the day too?” 

Kuroko shook his head. “No. I’d rather be busy and working. If I’m not doing anything I’ll just dwell on it.” 

“Okay, but let me know right away if you need anything,” Kagami said. 

“Actually, um… I’m going to go with Daiki to visit his dad. Probably the last time I’ll see him,” Kuroko said. 

“I think that’s good. I’m sorry. I know that it won’t be easy,” Kagami said and Kuroko was relieved that he seemed to understand. 

“Yeah, thanks,” Kuroko responded. 

“When are you going?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko’s heart began beating a bit faster. “Tomorrow.” 

Kagami let out a disappointed sigh. “Oh.” 

“Yeah. That was the day his sisters decided to go and even though I’ll be there, I think it’ll be good for him to be there when they’re there too, so that’s the day we decided to go,” Kuroko responded. 

“It’s really amazing that you’re going with him,” Kagami said. “He’s lucky to have you.” 

The phrase struck a bad chord with Kuroko. Kagami was thinking exactly what Kuroko was hoping he wasn’t thinking, which was that this was, in any way, linked to a romantic reconciliation for Kuroko and Aomine. 

“Kagami,” Kuroko said seriously. “I’m really looking forward to going out with you.” 

Kagami’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Kuroko nodded. “Really.” He smirked. “Took you long enough to ask me out.” 

Kagami smiled. “Sorry about that.” 

“I’m sorry I just… I need a little more time.” 

Kagami stood up from his desk and walked around to Kuroko. He closed the distance between them and Kuroko’s heart raced wildly. Kagami looked down at Kuroko with a bright smile. “I understand.” 

“Th-thanks,” Kuroko stuttered. Kagami put his hands on either side of Kuroko’s face and leaned down. “Ka--” 

He didn’t get the full phrase out before Kagami brought their lips together. Kuroko took Kagami’s sides in his hands to brace himself as Kagami leaned even further into the kiss. Kuroko moaned softly. It was so vastly different from kissing Ogiwara. It was far more engrossing and all around desirable. It was as if his body was being enveloped as goosebumps covered his skin and the back of his neck tingled. 

When Kagami finally pulled away, Kuroko let out a small huff of disappointment and Kagami chuckled. “Sorry. I can wait a little longer for our date, but I had to get that out of my system.” 

Kuroko’s face burned. “Okay.” 

“Was it okay?” Kagami asked with concern. 

“Y-yes,” Kuroko said. 

“Oh.” Kagami smiled. “Good.” 

“I should get back to work,” Kuroko mumbled. 

Kagami turned to walk back to his desk. “You’d better, or your boss may have to punish you.” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened and when Kagami turned to sit in his chair he noticed the flabbergasted expression and held out his hands. “Sorry! That was inappropriate.” 

“It’d better be good,” Kuroko huffed. 

“What?” Kagami asked. 

“The punishment,” Kuroko replied. 

A hue developed on Kagami’s cheeks and a huge smile grew. Kuroko felt embarrassed immediately. He turned and shuffled out of the office, stopping once the door was closed behind him to clasp his chest and catch his breath. Blood rushed through Kuroko’s body. What did he say something so embarrassing for?

He trudged over to his desk and sat down. Despite being so put out by his, and even in light of recent discoveries, Kuroko couldn’t help but smile. It almost made him feel like a bad person. He was upset that Aomine’s father was dying and that Aomine would be hurting, but he was also pleased to bits that he felt something when he kissed Kagami. Something that felt like he might actually have some hope of moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko spends the most time he's spent with Aomine since breaking up.


	21. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kuroko go to visit Aomine's dying father in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of two updates to this fic this week. The chapters go hand in hand so I thought it served well to update them close to one another. Additionally, a few of you have been so patient and supportive as I work through a hectic schedule so my present to you is double updates. 
> 
> I thought, it's Valentine's Day, we're all feeling happy and lovey dovey. Why don't I destroy that? 
> 
> It's so sad, I'm so sorry.

“I really wish you’d just let me come get you. I can control myself. I wouldn't have hit Kagami that hard,” Aomine said as Kuroko climbed into the passenger’s side of his two-door sports car. 

“Ha ha,” Kuroko said. He settled in and pulled his seatbelt over. He looked over at Aomine and noticed his sunken eyes and the dark layers of skin pooled beneath them. “You didn't sleep.” 

“Uh, yeah, sorry. It hasn't been the easiest to do. I tried, honest, but I'm not looking forward to today. I mean with you and my dad, I'm just afraid today is gonna be a shit show,” Aomine grumbled as he pulled away. 

“Me? I'm just there to support you,” Kuroko said. 

“No, I know, but I haven't told anyone that we’re not together yet and I’m just afraid someone is gonna figure it out and it’s gonna make everything worse,” Aomine replied. “I mean, the girls can see straight through me.” 

Aomine had four sisters and was both the baby and the prince of the family. Unlike his relationship with his father, Aomine was close with his sisters because, in short, they worshipped him. He was their precious baby brother and they were all very close. 

“We were together for a long time. It's not like they're expecting us to make out or something. We just won't say anything or do anything too suspicious and it'll be fine,” Kuroko said. “Although I'm surprised you haven't even told Aina yet.” 

“Are you kidding? She'll be the most disappointed,” Aomine retorted. “I just decided I wasn't gonna get everyone all up in arms over nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Kuroko questioned. 

“W-well yeah. I guess I just assumed…” Aomine’s voice faded off. 

Kuroko didn't press the subject. He'd end up admitting Aomine wasn't the only one who assumed this would all eventually come to an end. Kuroko had decided many years ago that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Aomine. Being in a place where that wasn’t the case was upsetting, but it's where they were. If he just went running back to Aomine now, then why did he do all of this in the first place? 

“Anyway, how are things going with Kagami,” Aomine asked. 

Kuroko’s heart thudded. He was really planning on getting through the entire day without ever bringing Kagami up. “Um, good. He’s a good roommate because he’s pretty quiet and a really good cook.”

Aomine’s hands tightened around the steering wheel. “And that’s it?” 

It was a good thing Aomine was focused on the road, because Kuroko’s face burned instantly as he remembered the fairly breathtaking kiss they’d shared the day before. In any other circumstance, Kuroko might not hesitate to be honest, but Aomine had plenty to deal with. 

“That’s it,” Kuroko said. 

“What about Ogiwara?” Aomine asked. 

“What about him?” Kuroko retorted quickly. He wasn’t about to sit and discuss his current dating life with an ex with whom he was still in love with. 

Aomine let out a sigh of indignance. “Nothing. Nevermind.” 

The car settled into awkward silence for the rest of the ride. Kuroko tried to remember how they filled car ride silences before. In the full ten year time they’d been together, there hadn’t been a lot of empty space between them. One of them was always talking. What did they used to talk about? He couldn’t ask about Aomine’s family for obvious reasons and he knew how work was going because they worked twenty feet from one another. 

“Um, have you been playing much basketball lately?” Kuroko asked finally. 

“Yeah, here and there,” Aomine replied. “It’s how I relieve stress and I’ve been pretty stressed lately so…” 

Things got awkward again so Kuroko left it alone. Aomine had plenty of reasons to be stressed and Kuroko knew them all, so pressing the issue would just be stupid. Maybe as exes who have come together to support one another through a difficult time, awkward silences are the best way to keep the barely stable bridge from collapsing. 

Kuroko took immediate notice of the way Aomine rigidified as they entered the parking lot of the hospital. His breath hitched and became shallower and his arms started shaking. Kuroko put everything else out of his mind. He was there because Aomine needed him. That was his main focus; whatever it took to comfort him.

Aomine pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. Kuroko began unbuckling his seatbelt and reached out for the door handle when he noticed Aomine wasn’t moving. 

“Daiki?” Kuroko asked. 

Aomine shook his head. His knuckles were whitening as he strangled the wheel and veins jutted forth from his arms. “I can’t do it, Tetsu.” A tear dropped from his eye and streaked down his cheek. Kuroko’s heart broke. “I can’t get out of the car. As soon as I do. It’s like accepting this is what’s happening. I’ll be walking towards my father’s death.” He shook his head again as more tears fell. “I can’t do it.” 

Kuroko reached over and put a hand on Aomine’s cheek, using his thumb to push away the fresh tears. “I know this isn’t easy.” He grabbed one of Aomine’s hands and pulled it into his own. “Your dad is in there waiting for you and as hard as it is, you have to go to him. He wants to see you. Every second passed, is a second wasted.” 

Aomine nodded and squeezed Kuroko’s hand. “Yeah. It’s not like I can freeze time by sitting in the car, as much as I’d like to, right?” 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko said. 

Aomine took a deep breath. “Tetsu, thank you for coming with me. I wouldn’t be able to do this otherwise.” 

“You don’t owe me thanks,” Kuroko said. “I’ll always be here for you.” 

Aomine turned his head and on reflex Kuroko leaned in. Their lips met before Kuroko could stop himself and the touch of Aomine’s lips on his, finally, after being apart for so long, sent waves of electricity jolting up and down his body. Aomine pulled away with a sigh and a small smile. 

“Thanks,” he said. “I needed that.” 

Kuroko nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Okay, let’s go before I drive off.” 

They climbed out of the car and began the walk towards the hospital. As they moved, Aomine reached over and laced his fingers into Kuroko’s and Kuroko was powerless as his heart raced. It felt so normal. So right. He knew Aomine just needed comfort, but he couldn’t help but think back over the last ten years. Ten years of marginal bliss, whenever they weren’t fighting that is. Aomine didn’t often display his affection publicly and as such when it happened Kuroko loved it. He would have been fine to live his life that way. In marginal happiness. 

If only he hadn’t met Kagami. 

They entered the hospital, got visitor’s badges and made their way up to the 8th floor where the receptionist informed them that they could find Aomine’s family. When they rounded the corner after climbing off of the elevator, still hand-in-hand, Aomine’s sisters were strewn about across the couches and chairs there. His oldest sister, Aina, noticed them enter and stood up. 

“Hey,” she said softly. 

“Hi,” Aomine greeted back. 

He dropped Kuroko’s hand to receive the hug Aina gave, then she turned her attention to Kuroko and gave him one as well. Kuroko smiled. She looked a lot like Aomine, but for her long brown hair as opposed to his dark blue. 

“Dad’s been waiting for you two.” She looked at Aomine. “You ready?”

“No,” Aomine replied, “but I’ll become a flight risk if I wait any longer.” 

“Thanks for coming, Tetsuya,” Aina said to Kuroko. 

“Your family means a lot to me,” Kuroko replied. 

“I’ll take you back,” she said and turned and headed off down the hallway. 

Aomine was taking deep breaths as he followed behind, so it was Kuroko that time that reached out and pulled their hands together. Aomine lifted Kuroko’s to his mouth and kissed the back. They followed Aina down a confusing twist and turn of hallways until she finally got to one room and stopped. She knocked a couple times on the door, opening when a voice called back from inside. 

They entered the well-lit hospital room and the sight was difficult. Aomine’s mother was there, in a chair at the side of the bed. Her hair was tied back, but was loose and messy. She had dark circles under her eyes and the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes were more prominent. Next to her, laying in the hospital bed, was his father. Looking like nothing more than an aged and frail Aomine, he smiled. He looked like a marionette with IVs and wires coming from all over his body and connecting him to a variety of machines. 

“My boys,” he grumbled out. 

Aina patted Aomine on the shoulder. “Good luck.” Then she walked around them and out of the room.

Aomine stepped forward and Kuroko followed briefly before dropping his hand. Aomine looked back, but Kuroko nodded. “I’m right here.” 

Aomine closed the distance between himself and his father’s bed. Resting a hand on his mother’s shoulder when he was close enough. “H-hey there dad.” 

“Sorry to make you come to a gloomy place like this, Daiki,” he murmured. His voice was weak and strained. 

“What are you talking about?” Aomine said with a forced smile. “I love it here.” 

His father laughed a couple times before it turned to coughs. He reached a hand up and Aomine reached out and took it. “Son, I have something I have to say. It’s going to be harder if you say or do anything so just stand there, okay?”

“Okay, dad,” Aomine responded shakily. 

“I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you.” Kuroko let out a light gasp. That was entirely unexpected. “I see Kuroko standing behind you, much like your mother has been at my side this entire time and I know now that I was wrong to try and restrict who you’re allowed to love. Kuroko is an amazing person and the way he loves and cares for you is all a father could want for his son. Things won’t be easy, but I hope you know how lucky you are.” Aomine nodded as tears streamed from his face and dropped to the floor. As promised, he didn’t respond, but Kuroko knew he was probably feeling intense regret. “You’ve done well in sports, always kept good grades, and have a thriving career. I’m so, so proud of you.” 

Aomine’s jaw tightened. “Thanks, dad.” 

“I love you, Daiki,” his dad said with a weak smile. 

“I love you too,” Aomine responded. He leaned down and gave his father a kiss on the forehead. “I can’t come back after this. I’m sorry.” 

“I know,” his father said. “Thanks for coming this one time.” 

Aomine nodded and quickly turned and walked past Kuroko and out of the room. Kuroko might have followed him had it not been for the fact that when he glanced at Aomine’s father, he was waving him over. Kuroko walked over and stood near him. 

“You look great,” Kuroko joked. 

“Better than you,” the man shot back and Kuroko smiled. “Tetsuya. This is going to be harder on him than his sisters. I have no one to blame but myself. I was too hard on him.” 

“Honey,” Aomine’s mom interjected, but he shook his head. 

“As his father I should have done everything I could to make sure we could enjoy all our days as father and son. Now my life is ending and all I can think about are all the things I wish I’d gotten to say and do with him,” he explained. 

Kuroko nodded, feeling emotions pool in his throat. “Daiki said the same thing.” 

His father nodded. “We’ve always been alike.” He coughed a few times and then looked up at Kuroko with water welling in his eyes. “Take care of my boy, Kuroko. Promise me.” 

Kuroko was at a loss. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to show up and pretend everything was okay after all. “I promise.” 

“Have many adventures with him. All the ones I couldn’t have,” he said. 

Kuroko nodded. “Okay.” 

“Love him every day because that’s what he deserves.” 

Tears dropped from Kuroko’s eyes then. “I will.” 

“I haven’t told him this, but I’ve left a significant amount of money to him in my will. I want you two to buy a home with it. A place where you can be happy and grow old together. Will you do that for me?” he asked.

Kuroko could taste metallic blood slip down into his mouth from where he was biting his cheek. Now it was he who was filled with intense regret. He nodded his head. “Yeah.” 

His dad laid his head back on his pillow with a smile. “Good. I can move on happily knowing my son will be well taken care of.” 

Kuroko’s heart was broken, even more than it had been before. He didn’t know what to say. 

“You can go to Daiki, Kuroko,” his mother said. “I can tell you want to.” 

That wasn’t untrue. Kuroko wanted to do whatever it took to get out of the horrifying situation he’d placed himself in. 

“See ya around,” Kuroko said to Aomine’s dad. 

“Not too soon, I hope,” he responded. 

Kuroko turned and quickly fled the room, mortified. He’d just made several promises to a dying man that he didn’t know he could keep. Only the worst people do something like that. 

He weaved through the hallways, following the signs for the waiting room, and was saddened to find all of Aomine’s sisters surrounding a sobbing Aomine. Kuroko’s emotions spilled over as he walked over and all four women backed away as Kuroko reached in and took Aomine into his arms. Aomine continued bawling as he hugged Kuroko tightly. If the floor opened up and swallowed Kuroko whole, he’d consider himself the luckiest person in the world. 

He loved Aomine more than anything in the world. 

What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time Aomine and Kuroko leave the hospital, it's pretty late.


	22. Love Overfloweth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Aomine get a little too honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Notes: 
> 
> First and foremost, my apologies on the delay of this chapter. It was supposed to go up on Friday (last week), but on Wednesday my job sent me out to a training last minute and I ended up training/traveling most of the end of the week. By the time I finally got home on Sunday, I had homework and other things to catch up on and the fic got pushed. A chapter will go up this Friday as scheduled, so this ends up being the two update week as opposed to last week. My sincerest apologies. 
> 
> Second, for any who might have missed it, in anticipation of a double update week, I uploaded a chapter on Tuesday (Valentine's Day). If you missed it somehow and haven't read it, I suggest doing so before reading this one, as you will end up a touch confused otherwise. 
> 
> Third, long chapter comparatively. 
> 
> Fourth, NSFW as promised. 
> 
> Fifth, those of you who've read my Naruto AU may know this, but I will often write love scenes to songs I feel best fit the couple I'm writing about for inspiration. Aomine and Kuroko's song is Right Here by Betty Who.

The ride home from the hospital in the early evening was completely silent. Things were just strained. 

“It’s pretty late,” Aomine said finally. 

Kuroko nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Um… I don’t want to further impose upon your roommates by waking everyone up in the middle of the night dropping you off, so why don’t you just stay over,” Aomine said. Kuroko’s heart dropped. 

What Kuroko wanted in that moment and what he knew he should do opposed each other. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Daiki…”

“I won’t try anything. We don’t even have to sleep in the same room,” Aomine retorted. 

“I don’t think Kagami or Himuro would mind. They’re both pretty heavy sleepers and--” 

“I can’t, Tetsuya.” Aomine’s grip tightened around his steering wheel. “I’m sorry. I know I’m being selfish and asking you to do things that I shouldn’t be. I know that. But I can’t be alone tonight.” He sighed. “I’ll stay fifty feet away at all times. I promise, just…” His voice started to shake. “Don’t leave me alone tonight.” 

Kuroko thought back to his promise to take care of Aomine and deflated. He owed that much at least. “Okay, Daiki," Kuroko said. “I’ll stay.” 

Aomine grumbled. “Thanks. Sorry.” 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said. 

The closer to the apartment they got, the more emotional Kuroko became. By the time he was standing in the entryway, he was biting his tongue to hold back tears. It was his home and he missed it. It smelled like Aomine and there were still scratch marks along the base molding from when Number Two was an untrained puppy. The third light in the row of ceiling lights up the hallway was still burned out; it had problems the entire time the pair had lived there. To make matters worse, the pictures that Kuroko had hung along the walls of the hall of them as a couple, them with Number Two, them with Aomine’s family, of Kuroko’s late parents, were all still where Kuroko had left them. In a way, it was like he’d never left. 

It hurt. 

He missed his old life. He missed being with Aomine. He missed coming home to the small, but comfortable apartment. He would come in and start dinner while waiting for Aomine to come home. They would typically engage in some sort of argument, but after it was over they would have dinner and then curl up on the couch with Number Two and watch TV. It wasn’t a perfect life, but it was his and he liked it. He deserved better. There was no denying that. He just didn’t understand why Aomine couldn’t give him that so he could have his life back?

Aomine sighed behind him. “I’m sorry. It was insensitive to ask you to come here.” 

Kuroko shook his head. “I didn’t expect it to be so hard.” 

“You can leave if you want,” Aomine said, voice strained. “It wasn’t fair for me to ask you this.” 

It was pretty typical Aomine. He tended not to think of the consequences his actions would have on others until it was already too late. “I’m already here,” Kuroko said. “The hard part is over.”

“Thanks,” Aomine replied. 

Kuroko slipped his shoes off and slowly walked into the apartment. In an odd way, it felt like a rite of passage. Like if he could survive the night, get in and out alive, that he would unlock the power to get over Aomine and move on with his life. 

He had to beat down the urge to turn into the kitchen and start looking for dinner supplies with a mental stick. They’d already eaten dinner, it was almost midnight, and as much as it killed him, he wasn’t in his own home anymore. 

“It’s probably a little facetious of me to say so, but make yourself at home.” Aomine walked around Kuroko and sat on the couch. “You can sleep in the bedroom. I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

Kuroko folded his hands together and let them rest at the base of his stomach. “That’s okay. I don’t want to put you out. Besides, you probably need the sleep more than I do, and you’ll be more comfortable in there.” 

Aomine sighed then looked up at Kuroko. “I haven’t slept in there since you left.” 

Kuroko’s heart stopped and mind went blank. “Really?”

Aomine nodded. “I tried a few times when we first broke up, but I couldn’t do it. I thought maybe I just needed time, but I went to go in there a few weeks ago, and just standing in there is hard.”

It was only then that Kuroko noticed the open closet door where all of Aomine’s clothes appeared to be hanging or stacked, and the coffee table was covered with things he would normally keep on his bedside table like his reading glasses, medicine from a persistent knee injury from college, and his phone charger. It wasn’t just that he wasn’t sleeping in their old bedroom, he wasn’t going in there at all. 

That fact posed a significant problem. Kuroko hadn’t even considered it, but with his thoughts on it now it was glaringly obvious. “I don’t think I can sleep in there either.” 

Aomine dropped his head. “I was afraid of that.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll just sleep on the floor out here,” Kuroko said. 

“That’s stupid,” Aomine spat back and in an odd way it made the circumstance feel even more normal. “I’m not going to let you sleep on the floor after I dragged you here to comfort me. You sleep on the couch, I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“I don’t think I could sleep on the couch either,” Kuroko replied quietly. 

Aomine’s eyes widened with annoyance. “What? Why?” 

“For the same reason I couldn’t sleep in the bedroom. You just told me you sleep out here every day,” Kuroko said. 

Aomine shook his head. “That doesn’t make any sense. I can’t sleep in there because that’s where we slept together and I miss you. It’s not like we slept on this couch.” 

“I did,” Kuroko hissed back quickly. “A lot.” 

Aomine’s puffed up chest loosened and he averted his gaze. “Yeah…” 

“But that’s not even the point,” Kuroko said. “It has nothing to do with where we slept together for me. I couldn’t sleep on that couch having it smell like you and knowing you sleep there every night because you can’t sleep in our old bed since I left. Something like that would kill me.” 

Aomine’s head shot up. “You left, Tetsu. You did. I didn’t end our relationship. You’re not allowed to leave and then pretend like you’re the one suffering.” 

“I am suffering!” Kuroko shouted. “I left because I was sick of being in a relationship with someone who didn’t love me!” 

Aomine stood up. “I didn’t love you? Why in the fuck would we have been together for ten years, live together, work together, do everything together if I didn’t love you?” 

“People who love someone don’t sleep with other people when they’re with them and they don’t hit on other people in their face and refuse to touch them in public and demean and belittle them. I love you. That’s why when I left here I left most of my stuff because I was hoping one day I’d come back. That’s why I leave one of your t-shirts in Number Two’s bed at Kagami’s so he won’t forget how you smell. That’s why the second I saw you crying yesterday I dropped everything to be there for you.” 

“Tetsu…” 

“I didn’t leave you because I don’t love you. I left you because I love you so much that it felt like getting my heart broken every day,” Kuroko was panting from his outburst. They were all emotions that he’d shoved down inside him for fear that he’d have to deal with them.

“Tetsu.”

“If you’re suffering, then good! That means that for the last three months you’ve felt like how I’ve felt for the last ten years!” Aomine didn’t say anything, only stared at Kuroko. “You don’t think it kills me every day that I can’t come home and be with you?” Kuroko’s emotions boiled over and tears spilled from his eyes. “I hate it. I hate that I love you!” Aomine stood up and made his way towards Kuroko. “I hate that you’re all I can think about and I hate that I’ve been approached by fantastic guys and I can’t even focus on them because all I’m worried about is you and you suck!” 

“You’re loud,” Aomine grumbled before reaching down and placing a hand on Kuroko’s face. 

Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath, leaning into Aomine’s touch. He loved this man. More than himself. Why was fate so cruel? 

“Don’t,” Kuroko said finally, and pushed Aomine’s hand away. “Don’t touch me.” 

“Tetsu, I made mistakes. Maybe I didn’t even realize at the time just how much I was gambling, but I know now. We’re supposed to be together. You’re my soulmate.” 

“Shut up,” Kuroko huffed. 

“I meant what I said before. I won’t stop fighting for you. I know the mistakes I made now. You can’t just say that one chance is all I get,” Aomine said. 

“I gave you a million chances,” Kuroko said. “The first time you realize you made a mistake doesn’t warrant the first chance.” 

“You’re right,” Aomine murmured and he was so close. His familiar smell enveloped Kuroko and made him weak. “I love you, Tetsuya.” 

“Don’t,” Kuroko whispered, resistance waning. 

“If you love me too, why are we apart?” Aomine asked. 

Kuroko sniffled through his emotions. There were a thousand reasons, but none of them would step forward and take the blame. Right now all he wanted was to give in. To let his body, heart and spirit have the one thing they've wanted every day for the last three months. He would regret it. It was the absolute worst idea. He was going to hate himself. He was going to ruin things with Kagami. He was going to make things worse with Aomine. 

But… 

“Tetsu, can I kiss you please?” Aomine asked. 

Kuroko looked up into Aomine’s dark eyes and a few more tears streaked down his cheeks. He nodded and Aomine wasted no additional time. He leaned in, wrapping his arms around Kuroko’s back, and pulled him into a kiss. It was far more breath and consciousness snatching than their peck had been in the car. This kiss felt like it might suck Kuroko’s soul straight from his body. His heart and mind raced as they recalled the feeling of Aomine, putting away all of the bad memories and just remembering each kiss. The few genuine ‘I love yous.’ 

Kuroko pulled himself away long enough to look up at Aomine and murmur, “I want to sleep in our bed.” 

It was all the encouragement Aomine needed to lift Kuroko from his feet and dive back into a kiss. Kuroko wrapped his legs around Aomine’s back and latched his ankles and threaded his fingers into his dark blue hair. It all felt so familiar, so right. Even through the shortage of breath and the minor trips and stumbles as the moved through the living room and down the hallway towards the bedroom, their makeout continued. Kuroko quickly began moving from memory, remembering all the places that excited Aomine the most. 

As Aomine kicked open the door to the bedroom, Kuroko licked along Aomine’s jaw. Even the taste of him was sweet. 

“Daiki…” Kuroko murmured.

“I know, Tetsu,” Aomine hummed. He turned and lowered Kuroko to the bed. He kissed Kuroko. “It's been awhile huh?” He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of his body and tossed it aside. 

Kuroko ran his hands over the bronze muscles of the other. “It has.” 

“I don't plan on rushing it,” Aomine murmured with a smile. “I've missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Kuroko whined, but Aomine had already hiked Kuroko’s shirt up his torso and was taking one of his nipples into his mouth and was pinching the other with his hand. 

Kuroko writhed beneath the ministrations. It felt so good to be touched by Aomine again that he didn't know what to do with himself. He slipped his hands into Aomine’s hair as the man switched nipples and used his free hand to slink between them and undo the buttons of both pairs of pants. Kuroko tightened his grip on Aomine’s hair and arched his back into the feeling of his lover’s warm, rough tongue against his sensitive spots. 

Aomine let out a low huff. “You still love having your nipples sucked, huh?” Kuroko let out a squeak as Aomine took a nipple in between teeth and pulled. “Glad to see some things haven't changed.” 

“Ng, Daiki,” Kuroko moaned. 

Aomine slid a hand down Kuroko’s pants and rubbed it over the fabric of his briefs, clenching the stiffening member that laid beneath. Kuroko thrust against it. Aomine continued full force, one hand over Kuroko’s cock, one pinching and twisting an entirely erect nipple, while he abused the other with his mouth. Kuroko whimpered. It wasn't just that it was Aomine. It was that it was someone who made love to him continuously over the course of ten years. Someone who knew his body better than he knew it himself. 

“Daiki…” Kuroko huffed finally. “I want to suck you.” 

Aomine slurped off of Kuroko’s nipple and smiled up at him. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

He pulled himself away and stood up, backing a few feet away from the bed. Kuroko scooted forward, relenting as Aomine pulled his shirt from around his body and tossed it aside. He slid off the bed and dropped to his knees before reaching out and pulling Aomine’s pants down enough to expose his dark green boxers. The familiar, large bulge brought a smile to Kuroko’s face. 

“He’s missed you too,” Aomine said. 

Kuroko reached forward and rubbed the area. “I’ve missed him.” 

He hooked his fingers into the edge of the boxers and pulled them down, heart racing as Aomine’s impressive length sprang out. He pulled at the member a few times, forcing out a few milky, white beads of precum. He stuck his tongue out and licked the tip where the liquid had pooled and enjoyed simply wetting the head. Aomine’s hands threaded into his hair and rubbed. 

“Hah. Don’t tease me now, Tetsu…” 

Kuroko closed over, moaning as he went, and set to work taking Aomine into his mouth. It was likened to relapsing on a drug. Aomine’s musky scent mixed with his cologne and the smell of sex and sweat as their torrent began, was enough to make Kuroko lightheaded. It took a few tries as he worked the heat between his lips, to be able to take it in whole. He was a pro at it back before they’d broken up, but it had been a few months after all and he was rusty. Aomine didn’t seem to mind much as his hands clenched Kuroko’s head tighter and he let out light gruffs as he pulled him further and further inside. 

“No one does it like you, Tetsu,” Aomine hummed. He thrust gently against Kuroko’s mouth, not forcing himself deeper, but more helping Kuroko with the movement of it all. 

Like him? Kuroko’s mind rapidly travelled to a bad place. How many people had been in his same spot? How many others in the last three months had been allowed to suck Aomine’s dick? Did he truly believe what he’d said. That no one did it like Kuroko? 

He ran the depressing thoughts away. Regardless of how many men had gotten on their knees in front of Aomine, only one knew his body inside and out. Knew exactly what he loved and didn’t love. Knew the ways to make him crazy and excited better than anyone and that was Kuroko. No one else mattered. Kuroko would remind Aomine exactly who the best for him was. Remind him of exactly what he’d thrown away. 

Kuroko picked up the pace, moving up and down Aomine’s cock with lewd slurps and moans and finally being able to touch his nose to the patch of dark blue hair crowning the massive member. He lifted, keeping one hand stroking the large length continuously, and slid a couple fingers of his other into his mouth. He wet them significantly by sliding his tongue all around and in between the digits. He pulled them out when they were dripping with spit and slipped them around Aomine’s backside and poked at his hole. 

“I’m warning you, Tetsu,” Aomine growled. “If you do that, I’m gonna cum in like two seconds.” 

Kuroko ignored the warning. He pressed his middle finger gently across the tight ring of muscles and returned the leaking organ in front of him to his mouth. He moved in syncopated fashion, matching the thrusting of his finger against Aomine’s clamped entrance. When the hole gave way, near reaching out to pull Kuroko’s finger inside, he began to move even faster and added the second finger as soon as it would fit. 

“F-fuck, Tetsu,” Aomine moaned. “I’m gonna fucking cum.” 

Kuroko knew what that meant too. He never minded swallowing Aomine’s hot, salty substance, but he knew the man well. Nothing drove him crazier than painting Kuroko’s face. Kuroko continued to bob up and down on the girth, until he felt the twitching at the base and the gyrate of his thighs and stomach and he pulled off. He kept the hand used for stroking, doing so at a steady pace and finally, with a series of loud grunts and pants, Aomine emptied his seed all over Kuroko’s face and chest; a copious amount at that. 

Aomine placed a hand on Kuroko’s face and tilted it up. He smiled and there was genuine love in his eyes. “So beautiful.” 

Kuroko’s heart raced at the compliment. Did he mean it? 

He used a hand to wipe the residue away from his face, and licked it from his fingers. “That didn’t take long,” he teased.

Aomine pulled on Kuroko’s shoulder to bring him back to his feet and used a hand to wipe the splotches of his cum on Kuroko’s face off. “I told you if you did that I was gonna…” Aomine’s sentence faded away as Kuroko grabbed the hand of Aomine’s that was now covered in cum and went to work licking it away too. “What the fuck has gotten into you? Did you miss me that much?”

Kuroko wrapped his arms behind Aomine’s neck. “I did miss you.” 

Aomine dropped his head and met Kuroko’s lips, all the while guiding them back down to the bed. They lost themselves in the kiss then, deliberately not rushing. Kuroko let his hands slide down and settle into the familiar grooves of the other’s muscular back. His fingers dug in as Aomine pushed a knee against Kuroko’s aching groin. He wanted to demand attention to it, but it felt like doing so may disrupt the stasis so he remained quiet. Instead reveled in the feeling of Aomine’s tongue swirling against his, his familiar smell filling the space around him, his hands against his body, and his soft pants and moans. The man he loved surrounding him. Drowning him. 

“We’re not done yet, Tetsu,” Aomine said when he finally pulled away. He rolled onto his back next to Kuroko and smiled. “Get rid of those pants and let me have a taste of you.” 

Kuroko sat up on the bed and started to finagle his pants and boxers off of his body. Aomine reached over as he maneuvered and ran his fingers along the flesh of Kuroko’s hip. Kuroko looked back and Aomine had the same lovelorn expression he’d held a bit before. Where was the sudden sincerity come from? 

“Come here my beauty,” Aomine hummed, pulling on Kuroko’s thigh. 

Kuroko straddled Aomine’s chest, placing his ass just above the other's face. Aomine hooked each of Kuroko’s legs and pulled and Kuroko relented and slid backwards. Aomine craned his neck and took a bite of the plush flesh of Kuroko’s ass. Kuroko arched his back at the feeling and let out a quiet yelp. A few more nips of the pert summits and he finally pulled them apart to reveal Kuroko’s hole. 

He leaned in with a chuckle and blew a puff of air at it first. Kuroko whimpered, immediately pulling the back of his hand to his mouth to stifle the noise. 

“No need to be quiet, beautiful,” Aomine said. “I’ve missed that voice of yours. I want to hear it.” Aomine leaned in poked at the tight ring of muscle with his tongue. “So good.” 

“Daiki,” Kuroko whined. 

Aomine laid a rough lick from the below the hole to the top and then placed a kiss on the spot and sucked. Kuroko arched his back and let out a loud moan. Aomine seized the opportunity to slide a hand around and grip Kuroko’s attentive cock. It twitched against the man’s touch and his heart raced and skin burned. He let several loud moans escape his lips as Aomine pushed his tongue inside. Kuroko couldn’t figure out if he should move backwards into Aomine’s tongue or forward into his hand. His mind was spinning and head was fuzzy. He was enveloped by bliss and happiness. He hoped the night would never end. 

Aomine took his hand from around Kuroko’s length and moved it to his back where he pushed gently. Kuroko understood and leaned forward to lay flush against Aomine. He grabbed his re-hardening length and stroked it a few times, obliging when Aomine pulled on his legs to back him up some. He pulled Kuroko’s shaft into his mouth and began to suck him and the damp heat of his mouth sent chills racing up Kuroko’s spine. Kuroko went to work mimicking the action of sucking as he closed over Aomine’s length. He moaned against it as Aomine took him in whole and slurped him down fervently. He took a hand as he bobbed and slid it along the long sensitive vein leading from Kuroko’s member to his hole, then he began to poke at the entrance with one of his long fingers. Kuroko couldn't help but wiggle his ass at the feeling. He wanted something inside. Truth be told, he wanted more than just a finger, but he again was worried about disrupting the atmosphere and remained silent, well not silent, but he didn’t speak his desires. 

Aomine continued to pump his finger in and out of Kuroko until his stringent walls finally gave way and allowed the digit to slide in and out more freely, at which point he pushed another in alongside it. Though the goal was evident, getting Kuroko opened enough to take his dick in comfortably, he spent some specific time poking around inside, targeting the spot that made Kuroko shiver and shake with pleasure. 

“There, Daiki,” Kuroko confirmed when he slid against the spot. He kept a weak hand stroking Aomine, but his head was swirling with bliss and he couldn’t focus on anything other than experiencing the sensation. “Mmm, don’t stop.” 

Kuroko let out a loud moan as Aomine readjusted his fingers to strike the spot directly and repeatedly. Aomine knew him well and was doing an excellent job of driving him crazy even without the aid of the massive tool for this use that Kuroko was barely servicing beneath him. Aomine’s free hand clawed along Kuroko’s ribcage and soon, he felt near the edge. Aomine’s fingers were doing good work and Kuroko simply couldn’t believe he was laying with Aomine again after so long. He loved the man more than he could stand. His mind was a blur for the thought. He just wanted to stay that way always. 

“Daiki,” Kuroko moaned finally. 

“What, baby?” Aomine huffed. “You gonna cum?”

Kuroko nodded his head, whimpering. “I can’t hold it anymore.” 

Aomine shifted, moving his head lower, and took Kuroko’s cock back into his mouth. He continued sliding his fingers in and out, scissoring Kuroko wide and sucking his cock in rhythm. The intense tingle started in Kuroko’s thighs and at the base of his stomach. Aomine growled and the vibration sent him over. The feeling rocketed towards his groin and he twitched as he emptied into Aomine’s mouth, whimpering and moaning as Aomine sucked him through his orgasm and lapped up any residual liquid his mouth hadn’t captured. 

“Daiki,” Kuroko moaned as he attempted to catch his breath. “I don’t want to wait anymore.” 

“Slide forward,” Aomine huffed, quickly taking one last bite of Kuroko’s ass as it moved away from his face. 

Kuroko moved forward until he was perched over Aomine’s hard cock and his heart raced dangerously. Aomine rested his hands on Kuroko’s hips and relented to Kuroko’s pace as he lowered over. He tossed his head back as the head pushed inside. He let out an exasperated sigh and stalled for a moment. It was so hot it felt like it may start to burn his skin. It was the best kind of painful being stretched by Aomine again. He lowered himself further, panting as the massive girth stretched him and filled him to capacity. When the tufts of his ass were settled against Aomine’s thighs, they let out simultaneous moans. 

“So, tight, Tetsu…” Aomine grumbled. He sat up, pulling his chest against Kuroko’s back, and wrapped his arms around. One he used to flick at one of his sensitive nubs, while the other went to work bringing Kuroko back to full length, a task that didn’t require much effort. “One time wasn’t enough for you?” Aomine asked. 

He settled his face into the crook of Kuroko’s neck and bit down, before sucking and licking at the spot. In the far recesses of his mind, he was bothered by the mark that would be left behind, but as Aomine swelled and grew impossibly larger inside of Kuroko, he couldn’t worry about that now. He worked his way back up the girth and then down again. He rolled his hips and rocked back and forth, adoring the way it didn’t matter which way he shifted, Aomine’s cock rutted against his sweet spot inside. Aomine licked a line up Kuroko’s neck until he could nibble at the cartilage of his ear. 

“It feels so good, Daiki,” Kuroko moaned. Even just having cummed, he felt insatiable, like no amount of riding Aomine’s cock could stifle the desire. He wanted more of him. All of him. He lifted off and crawled forward to his hands and knees. He looked back over his shoulder, panting heavily. “Daiki…” 

Aomine splayed his hands over Kuroko’s skin, feeling his way up his thighs, over his ass, and across his back until he could perch his arms on either side of him and blanket his body. 

“Tetsu,” Aomine whispered into Kuroko’s ear as his dripping length found Kuroko’s opening. “I love you.” He pushed inside and Kuroko let out a loud moan. “I love you,” he repeated, thrusting himself all the way inside. “I love you.”

Each time he said it was like a stab to the chest and through the overwhelming pain and pleasure of Aomine ramming into him and the hurt of hearing him say those words that may or may not be true, Kuroko relented to his feelings and soon, tears were streaming down his face. It wasn't fair that he could be torn apart so easily by this man. Not fair that he had to be the one who was so in love. 

“I hate you,” Kuroko murmured against his will. 

“No you don't,” Aomine responded slamming into Kuroko again. “Tell me the truth.” 

Kuroko whined as Aomine targeted his spot of pleasure deep inside. “I hate you.” Kuroko was attempting to convince himself. 

Aomine pulled out, leaving Kuroko feeling empty. He took a handful of his hip and pulled, forcing him around to his back. He settled between his legs and placed his arms on either side of him. After taking a deep and passionate kiss, he started to kiss away the streaks of tears. He perched him cock at Kuroko’s entrance and looked down at him with genuine sadness. 

“Is it that hard to say it?” Aomine asked. He dropped a chaste kiss on Kuroko’s lips. “It’s the truest thing I know. I love you.” 

Aomine’s molten tip was pressing at Kuroko’s hole, but wasn't entering. Kuroko pushed at it, desperate for more, but Aomine kept them at a distance. 

“Daiki,” Kuroko whimpered. 

“I love you, Tetsuya,” Aomine said again. 

Kuroko turned his head away. “Stop.” 

“Why?” Aomine asked. “Didn’t I tell you? I’m not going to stop fighting for you.” He leaned in and licked and sucked along Kuroko’s neck, leaving dark marks wherever he could. “I love you.” 

Aomine pushed the tip inside Kuroko and rested and Kuroko let out a loud moan. His body was burning all over. Each place that Aomine had kissed and touched seared. He writhed as Aomine slid deeper and deeper at a slow pace. He wrapped his head around and pulled Kuroko into a kiss. When he parted he smiled. 

“It’s not fair for you to be this beautiful you know,” Aomine said. 

Kuroko rubbed a hand over Aomine’s face. He was hardly in any position to talk. 

He still remembered the first time he met Aomine. Kuroko was just walking down the road towards school. Normally people didn't see him. He was used to being stepped on, bumped into and otherwise ignored. That’s when some kid came out of nowhere. Weaving in and out of the crowd on the street, running towards him with a confident smile and waving a hand through the air excitedly. He’d recognized Kuroko from the house down the road and wanted to know if he wanted to be friends. Kuroko remembered the distinct way he glowed in the sunlight. He was already abnormally tall for a middle schooler and had cheeks that converged into dimples when he smiled. 

He was beautiful. 

“What are you thinking about?” Aomine asked, pulling Kuroko from his thoughts. 

“How beautiful you were when we first met,” Kuroko replied honestly. 

Aomine settled inside Kuroko and Kuroko didn't mind just feeling Aomine inside him. Anything to prolong the moment. 

Aomine smiled. “I remember you. I'd liked you for two years already then.” Kuroko’s eyes widened. He never knew that. “I had to work up all this courage just to speak to you. I felt like an idiot.” He smiled and ran a hand through Kuroko’s hair, forever Kuroko’s favorite way that Aomine showed affection. “I didn't mind though. I was so happy just to be talking to you.” 

Kuroko’s eyes watered and his throat burned. He couldn't bring himself to wish he’d taken another route to school that day or that he’d remained anti-social every time Aomine came to his house to ask him to play basketball. The horrible truth of it was too much to bear. 

“Why are you crying, Tetsu?” Aomine asked.

Kuroko sniffed. “I love you.” 

Aomine moved to hug Kuroko, reminding him that he did still have his long, thick self filling him to the brim. 

“I love you too,” Aomine huffed. “More than anything.” 

He rolled his hips, starting a breathtaking rhythm of thrusts in and out. He used one of his big hands to hook into Kuroko’s knee and push his leg up to open him further. He kissed along Kuroko’s shin as his pace quickened. 

Kuroko pulled Aomine’s face down, touching their foreheads together as the warm feeling gathered in his stomach again. 

“Don't stop, Daiki,” Kuroko begged. “I'm gonna cum.” 

“Me too, Tetsu.” He kept his exhausting pace and pulled Kuroko into a kiss. 

They moaned as they moved and Kuroko pushed upward to meet Aomine’s thrusts as his lower body spasmed and his mind went blank. Aomine murmured an entire phrase, but it was nothing more than distant muffles under the ringing in his ears. He could, however, feel the hot, sticky substance filling his passage, so much that it felt like he would burst. His fingers dug into Aomine’s back and he let out a series of loud cries as the man thrust through his orgasm. 

Aomine collapsed on top of him and they panted helplessly in unison. 

“I love you, Tetsuya,” Aomine huffed. 

Fresh tears pooled in the corners of Kuroko’s eyes. “I love you too.” He was terrified he always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is not having a good Sunday.


	23. Uninvited Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's Sunday takes an immediate turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, eh?

Kagami’s phone rang for the tenth time in a row. He flipped over in his bed, snatched the device from his bedside table and held it up. He slid the green button across the screen to answer the call and smacked the speaker button before dropping his head back into his pillow. 

“What do you want?” he whined. 

“Why haven’t you been answering your phone?!” It, of course, was Riko, no stranger to calling at obscure times and expecting the impossible. 

“Because it’s 9 AM on a Sunday?” Kagami said. 

“It’s an emergency!” Riko yelped. 

“Aida, your emergencies are almost never actual emergencies,” Kagami huffed back. 

“Midorima is coming in this week.” 

Kagami sat straight up in his bed, bringing his phone with him. When he did so, he was reminded that he’d allowed a certain blue-eyed canine sleep in his bed in lieu of his owner. Number Two shifted dramatically and stared at Kagami with agitation. 

“What? Why?” Kagami barked at Riko. “Our year end numbers aren’t in yet. Not even close and if he takes a look now he’s going to barbecue us.” 

“That’s not even the worst part,” Riko said. 

Kagami drooped his head, petting Number Two as recompense for stirring him from his sleep. “How is that not the worst part?” 

“He’s coming in because he heard about the amazing Christmas party you threw last year and doesn’t want to miss this years,” Riko explained. 

Kagami’s nose flared. “I’m not throwing a Christmas party this year.” 

“You are now.” 

Kagami shook his head. “Aida. Christmas is on Friday. Our last day of work this week is on Wednesday.” 

“I know, which is why I told him you were hosting in the ballroom of your building Wednesday night.” 

Kagami dropped his head. “You want me to put together a Christmas party for our entire company in three days?” 

“Yes.” Kagami let out a loud and exasperated sigh. “Or you can call the man holding both of our jobs in his hands, who is already going to be less than thrilled with our year end numbers, and tell him that the entire reason he is travelling across the world to come here is nonexistent?” 

“No.” Kagami massaged the bridge of his nose. “What’s my budget?” 

“I don’t care. It has to be spectacular because it’s the only reason he’s coming into town, and it has to be good enough that it will make him gently forget that we’re both off schedule and under selling.” 

“Okay, I should go so I can start planning I guess,” Kagami said. 

“Thanks, Taiga!” Riko said with a faux friendly voice. 

“Yeah.” Kagami ended the call and slammed the phone back on the side table. Number Two climbed up onto Kagami’s chest as he fell back to his pillow and curled up. Kagami scratched the small dog’s ears gently. “We gotta get her laid, boy,” he huffed. 

Number Two blinked a few times and Kagami chuckled. They say dogs tend to look like their owners, but things with Number Two and Kuroko were a little ridiculous. 

Kuroko. 

Kagami looked towards the door of his bedroom. He knew what was about to happen. He was going to get up and walk out into rest of his apartment only to find that Kuroko had not slipped inside quietly at 2 A.M. as he’d hoped. He would learn the inevitable truth as soon as he walked out there. Kuroko had stayed all night with Aomine and things probably hadn’t stayed above the board. 

“I guess I can’t avoid it any longer, can I Two?” Kagami asked. 

He lifted the dog into his hands and tossed his blanket over. He climbed out of bed, and trudged out into the main rooms of the home. He looked to the left and the pair of shoes he knew Kuroko had worn were still missing and the living room and kitchen showed no signs of having been disrupted. To be absolutely certain, Kagami walked through the dining area and into the back room, but Kuroko’s door was open, a clear indicator that he was not inside. He slumped his shoulders and frowned, unable to shake the horrible feeling in his gut that the worst had happened. 

A knock at the front door jolted him, so he set Number Two down on the ground and walked through to the front hall. It was weird that someone was knocking, as anyone that it would be appropriate to be showing up there at 9 A.M. all had keys. He opened the door and his heart sank at what he saw. 

Himuro was standing on the other side with a stretched shirt collar and his hair a mess about his head. Dried lips and sunken eyes were evidence enough that his brother had fallen back into the worst of his bad habits.

Kagami didn’t know whether to be livid or sad as he pulled Himuro inside. “Not just drunk, are ya kid?”

Himuro shook his head and Kagami’s heart broke. He needed to have been more alert when Himuro told him Murasakibara was moving. He was well aware of his brother’s attachment issues and anxiety. Whether or not he man chose to admit it, he had attached to Murasakibara and had worked through a lot of his problems with him. Kagami was a little confused, however. He’d called off things before and hadn’t relapsed. What was different about this time? 

He led Himuro into the living room and sat him down. 

“I’m hungry, Taiga,” Himuro murmured and Kagami rubbed his head. 

“Okay. I’ll make you something.” 

As Kagami made his way towards the kitchen he heard the front door open. Number Two’s immediate excited yipping let him know it was the person he was most looking forward to seeing. 

Unless of course… 

“Hi Kagami. Hi… Himuro…” 

…he walks in with hickies all over his neck. 

Kagami stopped what he was doing as he peered through the window in the kitchen to the living room.

“Hey, Kuroko. You, uh… you’re in… early?” Kagami was trying his best not to sound accusatory, but it was difficult. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said, bringing his hand up to rest on a part of his neck that Kagami also noticed held the bulk of the small bruises. His eyes were filled with disappointment. 

“You, uh… slept at the hospital?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko shook his head. “No.” 

“Oh…” Kagami replied. “On Aomine’s couch?”

Kuroko shook his had again. “No.” 

Kagami nodded. “But you had a restful night right?” 

Kuroko’s gaze dropped to the floor. “No.” 

Kagami set the pot of stew he’d begun crafting on the stove and let out a large sigh. “Wow. I've been awake for such little time and I'm already having such a bad day.” 

“Sorry,” Kuroko and Himuro murmured in unison and Kagami’s heart broke. Why did the people he loved most have to be in so much pain? 

“You guys don't owe me an apology, just--” 

There was a knock on the door and Kagami bunched his brow. It couldn't be high Himuro again and Kuroko was home finally, so now he really had no idea who could be at the door. Kuroko turned and Kagami hurried over.

“I'll get it, Kuroko. With my luck today it’s an assassin.” Kagami held out a hand to touch Kuroko’s head, but after brief hesitation, decided against it. 

He walked down the hall, stepping around the excited Number Two, spinning in circles in the entryway, and opened the door. A woman was standing on the other side. She had long, pink hair and an impressive bust. She was professionally dressed and had a large bag settled at her side. 

She looked up at Kagami, cocked her head and offered an insincere smile. “Hi. I'll be staying with you for a couple weeks.” 

With no other words, she walked around Kagami, entering his apartment, and leaving its owner standing in the doorway in stunned silence. He shut the door, turned and walked back into his home, taking a minute to glare at the black pumps discarded amidst the other shoes. In a few large strides he’d caught up to the woman and was entering the living room at about the same time as she was. 

Kuroko turned and looked up, eyes widening when he saw the new guest. “Momoi.” 

Momoi? Kuroko’s best friend who was supposed to be in London? 

“Hi, honey!” she whined. She extended her hands out and Kuroko was suddenly a six year old before his mother. He ran into her embrace and collapsed against her shoulder. “Aw,” Momoi consoled, petting his head. “You’ve been having a tough time haven’t you?” 

Kuroko nodded and Kagami’s heart sank. He was unaware of any bit of ‘tough time’ Kuroko was having. He knew he was having a little trouble getting of Aomine, but not as much to appear as anguished as he looked as he sat being cradled by Momoi. 

“Don’t go back to London,” Kuroko whined. 

“No, honey. I’m here now, but Tetsu, can I ask you a question?” Momoi pulled away from Kuroko, keeping her hands his shoulders. “Did you sleep with Aomine last night?” Kuroko’s eyes glistened and tears pooled in the corners. Momoi dropped her head. “Oh, Tetsu.” 

Kuroko brought his hands to his face and half a second later his back and shoulder were hitching. Kagami felt like he’d just lost some great battle. Was Kuroko seriously hurting that much without him noticing? Maybe he just didn’t want to see it. 

“Tetsu…” Momoi murmured. 

“I love him so much,” Kuroko sobbed. 

Momoi pulled him back into a hug. “I know sweetie, but--” 

“I know,” Kuroko said, gripping Momoi tightly as he bawled. “I know.” 

“Have you gotten much sleep, Tetsuya?” Momoi asked and Kuroko shook his head. She pulled out of the hug and wiped his tears away. “We can talk more later. For now you should get some sleep. C’mon, show me your room.” Kuroko nodded weakly, and Momoi allowed herself to be guided along towards the back rooms all while keeping an arm wrapped tight around Kuroko’s shoulders. Just before they disappeared from sight she shot a leer back over her shoulder at Kagami. “I’ll be right back to deal with you!” 

Kagami held out his hands quizzically. “What did I do?” 

He trudged back into the kitchen going back over the last twenty minutes and trying to figure out exactly where his life had diverged onto a path of confusion and sadness. He had no idea Himuro was having such a hard time with Murasakibara leaving. He had no idea Kuroko was as upset as he was. He had no idea why a large breasted woman had shown up, welcomed herself into his home and then threatened him. He still had to deal with all these issues before he could even think about planning a Christmas party, the timeline for which was dwindling drastically. If he just went back to bed would this status of his Sunday undo itself? 

Kagami heard the sigh of indignance before Momoi cleared the corner. She sat down at one of the chairs in the dining room, crossing one leg over the other, and peered into the kitchen at Kagami. He stirred his stew a few times, trying to avoid her gaze, but it finally became too much to bear. 

“W-welcome to my home?” Kagami questioned. 

“Thanks,” Momoi said. “I have a bone to pick with you, but first, what’s wrong with that one?” She pointed a slender finger towards Himuro hunched over and looking a general mess on the couch. 

“Um…” Kagami shook his head. “It’s, uh, private…” 

“Got it,” Momoi replied. She stood up from the dining room, walked into the kitchen and started rummaging her way through the fridge and cabinets, pulling out ingredients Kagami had no idea could be combined to form anything edible. “You got a blender?” 

There were several logical answers. ‘Who the hell are you?’ ‘Why are you going through my kitchen?’ ‘I’m afraid you may kill me, so I’m not directing you towards the blender blades.’ but all Kagami could manage was, “Yeah,” followed by a nod towards its position in the corner. 

Then they just stood in the kitchen, creating their individual concoctions like some sort of bizarre domestic family. Kagami opened his mouth several times to ask any of the millions of questions swirling around his brain, but each time he formed one, he became afraid of the answer and abated. 

Momoi finished her creation first, blended it for about sixty seconds and poured it into a glass. Kagami winced as he looked at it. It had the consistency of sludge and was a horrifying brown color. As she poured it into the glass, it didn't fall smooth like a liquid, but in clumps and smelled like two-week old trash. She skipped from the kitchen, tapped Himuro on the shoulder and handed him the glass. 

“What’s this?” Himuro grumbled. 

“Disgusting, but it’ll help,” Momoi said. “After that take a cold shower and go to bed.” 

Himuro appeared to have the intention to argue, but quickly became distracted by the experiment he’d just been told to consume. Momoi walked back into the kitchen, looked down into Kagami’s pot of stew and smiled. 

“Smells good. Tetsuya said you were a good cook.” 

Kagami smiled. He liked thinking that Kuroko talked about him to his friends. 

“What was that stuff you gave Tatsuya?” Kagami asked. 

“A super blend of all the nutrients he flushed out of his body during his binge,” Momoi replied. 

Kagami’s head whipped over. “How--”

“I have a brother in rehab.” She grabbed a couple of the nearby carrots and began to wash them. “You have too much alcohol in here by the way. All that stuff is a gateway.” 

“I just didn't think--” 

“It was that bad? Yeah, me either. Then one day I woke up, my purse had been emptied of all my money and my only sibling was laying in my bathroom convulsing and foaming at the mouth.” Kagami got chills. He couldn't help but imagine Himuro that way and it upset him greatly. “Trust me. I tried to do the self-care thing. He even stayed clean for a long time and made me think it was working, but addiction isn't something that comes and goes. It’s a matter of how close to the edge they’re standing.” 

Kagami looked through the window at Himuro. He was far from his darkest days, but he looked worse for wear. His hair was stringy across his head from sweating, and there were grease and dirt stains all over his arms and neck. Kagami might have started crying at the sight if he weren't sitting right there. He’d decided a long time ago not to cry for his brother in front of him. He needed to be strong. 

“Imagine your brother’s addiction is an anchor that’s been tied to his waist and thrown over the edge of a cliff. We want to at least keep him on the cliff, right? So we tie a rope to his waist too and pull from the other side. The anchor is heavy though, so it takes lots of people just to keep him from going over.” Momoi chopped as she spoke like it was entirely natural to be speaking that way. “Trained professionals, safe facilities, healthy lifestyles, they're way stronger than we are. We love them and we want them to be okay, but we aren't cartoon characters. Love and will don't suddenly make us the best people to help them. I can't tell you what to do, but if you love your brother, I'd seriously consider taking additional measures.” 

Himuro set the glass he’d been given down on the table, empty to Kagami’s shock, and got up and trudged out of the room. 

“...was it hard?” Kagami asked. 

“Well he certainly didn't wear his best clothes and walk in with a smile on his face, if that's what you're asking,” Momoi retorted. “It took some doing, but in the end he wanted to change so it helped. Your brother’s there. I can tell.” 

“What about for you?” Kagami asked. 

Momoi smiled. “I don't have the right to say it was hard on me too, because by comparison being a little sad is a cakewalk, but be prepared to cry. A lot.” 

Kagami added some of the faster cooking vegetables to his stew. “I'm pretty used to that.” 

“By the way, Kagami. Why are we cooking stew? It’s 10 in the morning,” Momoi asked. 

Kagami shrugged. “Tatsuya loves my stew. Besides isn't soup what you give to people who are sick?” 

Momoi sighed. “You have a lot to learn too, Kagami. You’ll have your hands full for a while.” 

Kagami chuckled. “I guess so.” 

“Well, I guess things will be a little easier once you have two less mouths to feed,” Momoi said. 

“Two less?” Kagami said. “Are you pregnant or something?” 

Momoi pointed the knife in her hand at Kagami. “Say that again and I swear to whatever god you believe in, I will cut your nose off.” 

Kagami stepped backwards. “N-no! Not like it seems that way, I just don't know what you mean by two mouths. All I could think was you and a--” Momoi slid the knife forward an inch. “Never mind! That's obviously not it you beautiful, trim woman!” 

Momoi pulled her knife back. “I meant Kuroko and Number Two.” 

“W… What?” 

Momoi sighed. “Yeah, this is what we need to talk about…” She turned to face Kagami earnestly. “I know you mean well, but you're not what Tetsu needs right now. I'm gonna look for a place big enough for the three of us and when I leave, I'm gonna a take Tetsu with me.” 

Kagami’s heart began racing. “But” 

“Thanks for taking care of Tetsu these last few months, Kagami, but if you really want what’s best for him. You’ll let him come with me,” Momoi explained with sadness in her eyes. 

“You want Kuroko…” Kagami’s heart was breaking, slowly and agonizingly, “…to move out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momoi truly believes it's in her best friend's best interest to leave Kagami's place.


	24. A Night to Remember (or Not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Momoi's help, Kagami hosts a last-minute Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry for the delay friends. We had some bad storms here the last few days and internet and service have been spotty and awful. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Ross, my newest Twitter buddy. Thanks for your support! I'm glad you're enjoying it. 
> 
> Come join us, @jazzyrwrites. :)

Kagami just stared at Momoi as she moved around the home. He hadn’t said anything in close to an hour. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? He didn’t want Kuroko to move out, but he wasn’t in much of a position to argue. He did truly just want what was best for Kuroko, but if that meant losing him as a roommate… 

Kagami shook his head. He wouldn’t think about it. Momoi said she’d be staying for a couple weeks while she looked for a place. Kagami would just work to change her mind in that time. She only wanted Kuroko to move out because she didn’t think it was a good environment for him while recovering from a broken heart, then he just had to get to know her better and convince her that Kuroko could be happy there. 

“Kagami,” Momoi began after some time. “I hope that you don’t think that I don’t trust you.” Despite criticizing Kagami’s cooking soup so early in the day, she was wsa three bowls in. “You did the one thing for Tetsu that I’d failed to do for close to a decade and that was get him to finally leave Daiki. We all grew up together and I don’t hate Daiki, so I think, in a way, I wasn’t the best person to convince him to leave. On top of that, I think Tetsu really likes you, and in some ways you two are really compatible.” 

Momoi sat down at the table and Kagami leaned forward in his seat. “Then--”

“It’s that I know he hasn’t been honest with you about everything,” Momoi said. “I want to separate you two just as much for his good as yours.”

“Honest?” Kagami said. “What do you mean?”

“Tetsu’s non-confrontational and he hates causing trouble. You looked relatively shocked when he started crying. He hasn’t cried since breaking up with Aomine?” she asked. 

Kagami slumped back in his chair. “No. I mean I could tell he was sad.” 

“Those were cracks. He couldn’t keep it all in. If he had his way he wouldn’t have even shown his true emotions then. The more Tetsu likes you, the less honest he’ll be, because he doesn’t want to cause trouble for the people he cares about,” Momoi explained. “Why else would someone stay with someone they knew was wrong for them for ten years?” 

That made sense. It certainly set things into a pattern for Kagami who’d previously believed Kuroko’s love and trust in Aomine had been a severe lapse in judgement for an otherwise intelligent and logical person. By those standards, however, even Kagami couldn’t deny that it probably wasn’t the healthiest for Kuroko to be there. 

“But if I know that, then doesn’t it make a difference? He loves you a lot, but he’s more honest with you,” Kagami begged. 

“I’ve known Tetsu since we were children and it took all the time up until now to get him to open up to me. We took a huge step backwards even when I first went to London and he didn’t talk to me for a while.” Momoi sighed. “I didn’t think I should go, but it was the only way to make necessary advancements in my career and it wasn’t like Tetsu was leaving Aomine any time soon. He was settled into his old job, even though he flat out lied when he told me his old boss had been fired, and it didn’t seem like they were leaving their place or anything. I was only supposed to be gone for a few months, how it turned into two years I’ll never know. I thought he was doing okay, but when I came home to visit about six months in, he refused to meet up with me.”

“Couldn’t that just be because he was afraid of being alone?” Kagami asked. 

“Are you trying to state the obvious?” Momoi said. 

“No, but…” Kagami crossed his arms. “I don’t claim to know Kuroko better than you, but I know that, more than anything, I’ve changed his feelings about being alone some.” 

Momoi tilted her head. “What do you mean?” 

“Well he makes all these decisions by himself now, and when Aomine first tried to apologize and be with him again after everything, he did deny him,” Kagami said. 

Momoi furrowed her brow. “Really?” 

“Yeah, otherwise I never would have had the confidence to ask him out. He even dated someone else and went out a few times with guys from work, even without me. He’s not as closed off as he was when he first came here and I don’t think he’s as afraid of being alone any more as he is of never finding out how he really deserves to be treated,” Kagami explained. “Maybe it’s stupid, but I thought I could show him that and I’ve been taking steps towards that bit by bit.” Kagami stood up and walked away from the table. “It’s okay if you don’t believe me right now, or even if you still don’t think Kuroko should stay here. I’ll change your mind.”

“There are four things,” Momoi said suddenly. “Four things, that if I saw all of them in the next two weeks, I would feel confident it’d be okay for Tetsu to stay here.” 

Kagami’s heart bashed. “Really? What are they?” 

Momoi giggled. “I’m not telling. That’d make it too easy and you’d just try to do those specific things. I’d want to see them without me telling you what they are. Wouldn’t that mean they’re natural things you’re doing and that you’ll keep it up after I’m gone.” 

Kagami smiled. It was the best plan. He wanted to show both Kuroko and Momoi that he was up to the task of taking care of him. He’d have to postpone sharing his real feelings with Kuroko, but that was fine. If he could actively communicate it through caring for Kuroko and learning more about him, then that was good enough for him and maybe good enough for Momoi. 

Kagami grabbed another cup of coffee and sat back down at the table. “I’d like to learn more about you too,” he said. “Why were you in London?” 

“I tripped and fell into my career kind of,” Momoi said with a chuckle. “My mom had been an event coordinator since she was in college and I always hung out at her company with her co-workers. When I was 17 my mom fell ill and couldn’t complete one of her events and I was the only one who knew a majority of her plans so I took over for her. We actually look so much alike that the hosts of the events didn’t even know they weren’t dealing with her. They were so pleased that they hired me again and, well I think you see where this is going. Four years later, our company was contracted by the Royal Family to host the new prince’s first birthday.” 

Kagami’s eyes widened and jaw dropped. “You planned the Prince of England’s first birthday?!” 

Momoi smiled. “It’s in my blood I guess. Anyway. You don’t host a huge event like that and not attract attention. We ended up expanding a branch to London permanently and I was the head of it. They kept telling me that it was just a temporary pop up, but once I learned that it was permanent, I started saving up money so I could quit and come home. I’m planning to start my own business here. I have a couple of important friends who I think could help me get it off the ground.” 

Kagami still was unsure if he was happy or unhappy Momoi up and came along, but wouldn’t an event coordinator moving into his home less than an hour after he was told he’d be forced to host a christmas party for 500 people in three days something like fate. 

“Momoi,” Kagami said. “I can help you if you can help me.” 

Momoi tilted her head. “Okay?” 

“My boss called me this morning to tell me that I need to host a Christmas party for my entire company. It’s on Wednesday night and needs to be impressive enough to distract our C.F.O. from how close to the red we are,” Kagami said. 

A sly smile grew on Momoi’s face. “You need me to plan a quick turnaround party with a fancy twist?”

“Yes please,” Kagami said. “When I asked my boss what my budget was she said, ‘I don’t care.’” 

“Oh, Kagami,” Momoi said. “We’re gonna do just fine.” 

Kagami smiled. He certainly hoped so. 

It felt like all Momoi did the rest of the day was write notes in a notebook and all Kagami did was watch her. Every now and again she would look something up on her phone, scratch something out on her paper and replace it with something else. She was writing numbers next to each line, that Kagami might have thought would be the prices for each thing, if they weren’t so low. Kagami’s impression peaked when Momoi turned the notebook to a fresh page and began sketching. If party planning hadn’t ended up being her niche, drawing definitely could have been. 

“That’s pretty impressive,” Kagami complimented. “Can you explain it?”

“Sure.”

***  
As it turned out, Momoi was amazing at her job. The ballroom in the basement of Kagami’s apartment complex had been turned into a winter wonderland. Standing tables were decorated with beautiful silver and gold trees and from the branches hung tags with the various employees of their company hanging with words of well wishes. Formally dressed men and women walked around passing out hors d'oeuvres and champagne and a few were passing out the party favors, Japanese fans decorated with holly. Christmas lights hung from every four face that would hold them and a string quartet played elegant music from the center of the room. 

The decorations and food were beyond impressive considering the fact that Momoi had spent less than half of Kagami’s proposed budget putting the entire thing together. A lot of the decorations were, surprisingly enough, purchased at a discount store where it’s easy to find things secondhand. Additionally, the waiters were all people Momoi knew personally who were willing to help simply because her name carried weight. She’d also made an amazingly smart decision by inviting all lower level employees thirty minutes before the upper ranks so that when the higher ups arrived, the party was already in full swing, and lower members didn’t feel like they had to be directly on time to keep from losing face with the bosses. It was something Kagami never would have thought of, but was incredibly brilliant. 

Kagami left welcoming the first round of attendees to Kuroko (he was a boss and wasn’t invited until a whole 30 minutes later), and when he was finally arriving about five minutes “early” he and Kuroko were quickly approached by Riko and the C.E.O. of their company, Midorima Shin. 

“Kagami, you remember Mr. Midorima,” Riko introduced. 

She was dressed beautifully in a red evening gown with a sweetheart neckline and a white lace overlay. Next to her, in a navy, Italian cut suit, was a tall man with emerald hair and thin rimmed glasses. Kagami did not really remember him, but perhaps it was because he always avoided the big wigs when they came into town. 

“Kagami, you’re looking well,” Midorima said. 

Kagami offered a humble bow and smile. “Thank you sir. As always, this company’s been good to me.” 

“Well, you’ve been good to it,” Midorima replied. “Riko’s been telling me all about your impressive performance this year, and I’ll tell you the same thing I told to her. We’re very aware at corporate the financial hit we took this year, however, your branch is one of the few that’s stayed above the water on the bottom line, which is additionally impressive given the size of your market. I wanted to enjoy the party, certainly, but I’m really here to congratulate your company on a job well done this year. You and Riko’s combined efforts have made you the best performing branch this year.” 

Kagami’s eyes widened and a smile grew on his face. He looked over at Kuroko and Kuroko smiled and nodded and Kagami looked back at Midorima. “Thanks, sir.” 

“And, who is this?” Midorima said, looking down at Kuroko with a smile. 

“Well I would say the key to my success, sir,” Kagami said. “This is my wonderful assistant, Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

Midorima bowed his head slightly and Kuroko repeated the action, bowing further. “It’s nice to meet you, Kuroko. Thank you for assisting our Kagami.” 

“I’m pleased to have been able to assist him. I’ve never enjoyed a job more,” Kuroko replied and Kagami beamed. 

“Well I’m off to enjoy the libations. Riko tells me the woman who helped you coordinate the event is here as well. I’d like to meet her a little later on,” Midorima said. 

“Of course, sir,” Kagami said. 

“I’ll see you around as well, Kuroko,” Midorima said with a smile. 

Kuroko nodded. “I’ll be here.” 

Midorima and Riko walked away and Kagami let out a deep exhale. “Wow. I did not see that coming,” he said. 

“It shouldn’t surprise you that much,” Kuroko said. “You’re good at your job.” 

Kagami smiled. “Really?” Momoi had all but admitted that Kuroko had romantic feelings for Kagami too, but hearing it confirmed through compliments directly from the azure man was the best. “Thanks.” 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said with a smile. “Now if you excuse me. I’m going to go get drunk until Aomine looks like that guy on the front of the soup cans.” 

Kagami laughed. “Sounds like a plan.” He sighed. “I wish I could get drunk.” 

“Sorry,” Kuroko said. “I’ll drink more in your honor.” 

Kagami chuckled. “Thanks.” 

Kuroko scuttled away through the crowd and Kagami set to doing his bossly duties for the next few hours. Making sure things were running smoothly (though they always were because Momoi was a force to be reckoned with) and making chit chat with everyone, showing his face in all corners of the ballroom and generally being a good host. He was bored to say the least, incomparable, however, to his brother standing grossly sober against one wall. 

“Hey, Tatsu--” 

“Fuck off.” 

Kagami nodded. “You are in a delightful mood.” 

“Can I please go upstairs?” Himuro begged. “I want to drink when I’m down here.” 

“I suppose. I just thought getting out of your bedroom and interacting with other humans would be good for you.” 

“First of all, that’s a lie. You wanted to keep an eye on me. Second of all…” Himuro tapped a man walking by, flailed an insincere wave and smile and then looked back at Kagami with his stone serious face. “There I did socialized.” 

“I can take him up.” Kagami turned and his best friend, Kiyoshi, was there. 

“Really?” Himuro and Kagami replied to him in unison. 

“Yeah. I was gonna crash here anyway. Things are kind of lame around here anyway. That is if you don’t mind, Tatsuya,” Kiyoshi said. 

Himuro smiled for the first time in days. “No. That’d be nice. Thanks.” 

Kagami put a hand on Kiyoshi’s shoulder. “Thanks. I owe ya.” 

“Don’t sweat it,” Kiyoshi responded. He made a loop with his arm and stuck it out to Himuro and he threaded his arm through. “Let’s go.” 

Kagami watched them walk away, relieved for his best friend in that moment. He was abstaining from drinking in solidarity for Himuro, but one drink after he was gone shouldn’t be too bad. All he had to do now was find a champagne waiter. He threaded in and out of the people, stopping to look around several waiters’ trays, but he couldn’t find one with drinks. When a flash of pink hair caught his eye, he reached out and grabbed the owner. 

“Hey.” 

Momoi turned around. “Hey!” 

“Momoi, this party is great! Thank you!” Kagami said. 

Momoi waved a hand. “Don’t sweat it. Check this out.” She held up her hand and had several business cards clasped inside. “All future jobs.” 

“No way!” Kagami said. “That’s amazing.” 

“Yeah. Although, being here has reminded me that I’m not really fully prepared to run my own business. I mean I don’t know how to brand or market myself. The job alone I got by complete accident,” she explained. 

Kagami scoffed. “Who do you think I am?”

Momoi scrunched her nose and smiled. “Huh?”

“For every amazing party you’ve thrown, I’ve single-handedly created a fortune 500 company. Branding, advertising, marketing. That stuff is my specialty. My boss is so impressed with this party that I guarantee he won’t have a problem with me lending some resources to helping you establish and grow your business,” Kagami said. 

“No way!” Momoi yelped. “Thanks!” 

“Yeah.” 

“By the way. Have you seen Kuroko? I’ve been looking for him for like twenty minutes, but I can’t find him,” she said. 

Kagami shook his head. “No. I’ll look for him though.” 

“Thanks. I’m on the hunt too. We can cover more ground together,” Momoi said. “Holler if you find him.” 

“Got it,” Kagami said. 

He began his new search, sifting through the people, and using his height to look for that familiar head of bright blue hair. Though no matter where he looked he couldn’t seem to find him. He asked people along the way, including Ogiwara and Aomine, two men who didn’t seem to appreciate being spoken to by Kagami at all, but no one had seen him in quite some time. While looking around he happened to notice a particularly flirty Riko and Hyuuga chatting up some of the other department managers. They were standing hand in hand and were absolutely glowing. It was a bit of a shock. Still, considering they’re engaged, if they actually were happy together, that was best right. Riko caught his gaze and smile and waved and Kagami held a thumbs up back at her. Her regular moodiness aside, they were partners in crime. They sank or swam together and that kind of dedication was hard to find. 

Apparently, so was Kuroko. 

Kagami pulled out his cell phone and tried to call the man, but no dice and in a matter of minutes, people had surrounded Kagami with the drinks he was looking for and involving him in delightful conversation. Though he kept one eye out for Kuroko at all times, he’d gotten distracted to say the least. Eventually, however, he stopped seeing Momoi’s pink hair fluttering around and assumed she maybe found him and left. With only about an hour left of the party, all Kagami had left to do was kindly shuffle everyone outside, then he could follow up with her and make sure she’d located him. 

Thirteen cabs called for drunk employees, and several head bows later, the ballroom had emptied and his extravagant Christmas party was over. He might have liked to say a formal goodbye to the C.E.O., but by the time he was ushering his guests out, he too, seemed to have left already. 

It had been Kagami’s plan to call Momoi once he got up to his bedroom, but he didn’t even pass his bedroom door when he finally re-entered his apartment. He was exhausted. He pulled his suit jacket off, undid his tie and face-planted on his bed. He lifted his phone to his head to call Momoi, but he made the egregious error of allowing his eyes to flutter shut and in that time his body took over and before he knew it, he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait. You slept with who?!"


	25. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami learns several shocking things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the chapter early because I know I'll be busy for the rest of the day. :) 
> 
> To my friend who wanted to know how close we are to the end of this series. I would say about ten chapters away from the end. 
> 
> To my friend dissatisfied with the fact that Kagami and Kuroko aren't together yet. Don't worry.

Kagami awoke with a start. He looked at his phone clasped in his hand and swore under his breath. 

“Shit, I fell asleep before I could call Momoi.” 

He climbed out of bed, not really bothering to change out of the remaining articles of his suit that he still had on. He walked out into the hallway running almost directly into Kiyoshi. 

“T-Taiga,” Kiyoshi said. “Hi.” 

“Oh, hey. I forgot you crashed here. What are you doing?” Kagami asked. 

Kiyoshi was standing directly in front of Himuro’s bedroom door. 

“Oh, uh. Just checking on Tatsuya. He’s still sleeping though,” Kiyoshi said. 

“Ah. Thanks, Kiyoshi. I’m glad we have you,” Kagami said, passing him by with a shoulder tap. 

“Y-yeah,” Kiyoshi said. “Uh, so. Does staying here mean I get Kagami breakfast?” 

Kagami chuckled. “I suppose I can whip something up.” He looked over at the couch and furrowed his brow. There were no pillows or blankets to speak of. “Were you comfortable last night? You didn’t use any pillows or blankets or anything.” 

“Oh…” Kiyoshi said, sitting down on the couch. “Y-eah, I guess I was just so tired as soon as I hit the couch I fell asleep.” 

Kagami laughed. “Pfft. I might have known. I did the same thing in my bed.” Kiyoshi let out an awkward chuckle. “By the way. Did you see Kuroko come in last night?”

“Um… no,” Kiyoshi replied. 

“What the heck?” Kagami said. “What happened to him all of a sudden? I need to ask Momoi. Is she in his room? You must have seen her come in right?” 

“Um…” Kiyoshi began again. “No.” 

“Really?” Kagami said, turning towards Kuroko’s bedroom. “I’ll just go check.” 

The front door opened and Number Two hopped up from his bed in the corner and went skipping towards the door. 

“Oh, good morning, Two,” a sweet voice sang in. 

“Momoi?” Kagami called out. 

“Yes?” she called back. 

Kagami scoffed at her as she entered the living room wearing the same dress she’d worn the day before. “When did you get a key to my apartment?”

“I took Kuroko’s and had a copy made,” she replied simply. 

Kagami didn’t argue. It probably would have been fruitless anyway and he had more important questions to ask. “Where have you been?” 

“I was feeling charitable so I let one of your employees take me home,” she said with a sly smile. 

Kagami snickered. “What was his name?” 

“Um, name?” Momoi looked up into the sky and it appeared as if she was thinking really hard. 

Kiyoshi chuckled. “I like her.” 

“He was this really meek guy, that’s why I zeroed in on him actually, but he was crazy in bed. Um… he had like pretty plain brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Really soft spoken…” 

“Sakurai?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Yeah!” Momoi said pointing at him. “Ryou Sakurai, that’s exactly what it was!” 

Kiyoshi nodded. “That answers so many questions. He isn’t particularly attractive and he’s just okay at his job and isn’t outgoing, but he always has breathtaking lovers and I never understood. Now I get it.” 

“Still, how does he get such beautiful women to go home with him?” Kagami asked. “Do girls go for guys like that?”

Momoi giggled. “Dominant women kind of like timid guys like that. I wonder if it’s a ploy? You know for women, we like to be in control in most areas but in places like the bedroom it’s more important for him to take control. Sakurai’s got that act down to a science.” 

Kiyoshi gave an impressed expression. “Gotta say, that’s pretty intriguing.” 

“My much larger concern is that you felt comfortable to go home with someone when we still don’t know where Kuroko is,” Kagami hissed. 

“I know where he is,” Momoi said. “What kind of friend do you think I am?”

“What? Where is he?” Kagami asked. 

“In his room,” Momoi sang back, pulling a dining room chair out and sliding down into it. “I was texting and calling him non-stop last night and then all of a sudden I got a text that said, ‘I’m trying to sleep.’ His shoes are by the front door. So I know he’s here.” 

Kagami recoiled a bit. Why hadn’t he checked the door for his shoes? 

“Kagami’s gonna make breakfast,” Kiyoshi said happily. 

“Right, I got distracted because you asked me to cook for you,” Kagami responded to this own thoughts. 

“Huh?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Nevermind. If Kuroko is here then good. I feel better,” Kagami replied. 

Kiyoshi leaned forward and started pounding his hands on the coffee table rhythmically. “Break. Fast. Break. Fast.” 

Momoi joined in, pounding her hands on the dining room table. “Break. Fast. Break. Fast.” 

Kagami whipped his head around as he walked into the kitchen. “Shut up! You’re gonna wake up Kuroko!” 

“You could care less if they wake me up though?” 

They turned towards the hallway and Himuro was entering the room. He sat down on the couch next to Kiyoshi and dropped his head back against the frame of the couch. 

“Sorry. How are you?” Kagami asked. 

“I feel better,” Himuro said and his voice was lighter than it had been the night before. “Guess I just needed a, uh, good night’s sleep.” 

“Oh, good,” Kagami said. “Hungry?”

“Yeah,” Himuro said with a smile. “Thank you.” 

“Okay, so me, Tatsuya, Momoi, and Kiyoshi--” 

“And Alex,” Himuro added. “She entered during the breakfast chant and is in the bathroom now.” 

“And Alex,” Kagami said, “and I’ll make enough for when Kuroko wakes up.” 

“You’re such a good wife, Kagami,” Momoi joked. 

Kagami chuckled. “Don’t you forget it.” 

Everyone chattered lightly as Kagami pulled out all of the supplies he had for breakfast and began to prepare the meal. Things were relatively normal and calm until Alex burst in. 

“I’m here!” Alex said. She looked over at Momoi and gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. “You let other boobs in here?!”

“This is Kuroko’s best friend, Momoi. She just moved back from London and is staying here for a little while. She’s the one who put together the party from last night.” 

“Oh, that was a great party!” Alex said. She’s showed up right as it was getting started and Kagami had no choice but to let her stay. “Got laid too.” 

“Pfft, you and Momoi both,” Kagami said. “Man or woman?” 

Alex walked over and sat down in the chair next to Momoi. “Woman. Cutie pie too. Petite, pixie haircut, brash at first, but then completely submissive to my whims. Just my type.” 

Kagami’s heart (and butcher knife) dropped. “Wait. You slept with who?!”

“Petite, brash woman with a pixie haircut?” Kiyoshi said with a smile. “Please tell me it was Riko Aida.” 

“Yeah! You guys know her really well? I figured she was just a receptionist or something,” Alex said. 

“Oh, it’s rare that a woman is misogynistic,” Momoi said. “Also, that woman you slept with is the C.E.O. of the Japanese office and Kagami’s boss.” 

Alex looked up at Kagami with shock. “Oh my god, I swear I had no idea.” 

“No, no, no, no. Please tell me you’re lying,” Kagami said. 

“I’m so happy,” Kiyoshi said. 

“Teppei, shut up. Alex come on, think, you were drunk, it could be a mistake right? She was all lovey dovey with her fiance last night,” Kagami said. 

“Ugh,” Kiyoshi grumbled. 

“She’s engaged?!” Alex yelped. She smiled. “I like a girl with mystery.” 

“Noooooooo,” Kagami said. “You can’t see her again.” 

“What?!” Alex barked. “Why?”

“She’s my boss, Al. The woman who signs my paycheck,” Kagami spat back. 

“Maybe I can earn you a raise,” Alex said with a giggle. 

“Ha!” Momoi said. “She’s funny.” 

“Alex, stop. Look at me. You cannot, under any circumstances, sleep with my boss. Absolutely not.” Kagami went back to preparing breakfast, lifting the earlier dropped knife and washing it off in the sink. 

“I’m going to see her again,” Alex hissed and Kagami turned to face her. “You’re--” 

A door from behind the kitchen opened up. Kagami resisted the urge to run around to greet him. He was trying to prove he could do what was best for Kuroko so he had to be careful about how he interacted with him. 

“Hi honey,” Momoi said, looking over. “You look…” 

Kuroko cleared the wall and slid into the chair alongside Alex, and looking absolutely electable in a loose fitting shirt and shorts. “I have a problem.” 

Alex scoffed. “Yeah you do. You’re hickied to hell. Looks like Mo and I aren’t the only ones that got laid.” 

“‘Mo?’” Momoi replied, then smiled. “I like it.” 

“What’s your problem, Kuroko?” Himuro called over. 

The door behind the kitchen opened again and Kagami’s heart sank. He knew Aomine was about to walk around the corner and with a butcher knife in his hand, he was definitely in danger. Kuroko looked over and flashed a small smile and Momoi’s jaw dropped through the table. 

“Oh my god,” Momoi said. 

Someone might have shot Kagami in the face and shocked him less when the second person made his way around the wall. He was no longer wearing all the pieces of his suit, and his green hair was a mess around his head as opposed to the way it was slicked back from the night before, but there was no denying it. 

The chief financial officer of Kagami’s company, Shin Midorima, just walked out of Kuroko’s bedroom. 

He turned and looked around the room. “Oh. Things are lively around here. Merry Christmas Eve everyone.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Kiyoshi said and flashed Kagami a nervous look. 

“Kagami. Tetsuya mentioned you were roommates. I enjoyed your party last night. It was quite satisfactory,” Midorima said. 

“Thanks,” Kagami said, glancing down at Kuroko. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” 

“I did.” Midorima looked down at Kuroko and the blue haired man blushed. Midorima leaned in and kissed Kuroko dragging dropped jaws out of those remaining. “I have to work today, so I’ll call you later?”

Kuroko nodded. “Okay.” 

“Good day to the rest of you,” Midorima said. He walked around the dining room table, nodding at Kiyoshi as he walked by him, bent to ruffle Number Two’s head, then headed down the hallway and the room remained silent until they heard the door shut behind him. 

Kuroko dropped his head to the table and Momoi let out a loud squeal. “THAT’S NOT SLEEPING!”

“He text you that,” Kuroko said. 

Momoi held out her hands in front of her like something sticky was on them. “Oh god, I feel like I touched it.” 

Kagami took a few steps forward. “Kuroko…” 

Kuroko looked up at Kagami and his eyes were filled with sadness. “I’m sorry.” 

“No,” Kagami said. “You don’t owe anyone an apology. Just…” He sighed. “What happened?”

“I don’t remember,” Kuroko replied weakly. “At all.”

“Really, Tetsu?” Momoi asked. 

Kuroko looked over at her. “Every time I went anywhere near Daiki last night he was flirting with someone different.” 

Momoi rolled her eyes. “Ick.” 

“I was already drinking, but then I was sick of seeing it so I just…” He dropped his head to the table. “I woke up this morning and he was laying next to me.” 

“I can’t believe that the C.F.O. would sleep with someone clearly so drunk,” Kiyoshi said. 

“Well, it’s kind of Kuroko,” Momoi said. “He handles liquor really well. Unless you see him drinking, you’d never know he was drunk.” She sighed. “He still gets all the effects though. He’ll puke or blackout or whatever.” 

“Wow,” Himuro said. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Kuroko said. “I think he legitimately likes me. He said he wants to go out tonight.” 

“Ugh, yeah. You slept with him around the holidays. That’s always dangerous,” Alex said rubbing his back, “but so what. He’s cute and probably rich. Go for it. So what if he’s the C.F.O.? Sometimes--” 

“Quit using Kuroko to try and convince me to let you see Riko again,” Kagami barked.

“Why can’t I?!” Alex said. “It’s not fair. You forgave Kuroko for sleeping with your boss and Tatsuya and Teppei are sleeping together and you didn’t say anything about that!”

“Ah, you bitch. I knew you saw!” Himuro hissed. “Fuck.” 

Kagami slowly turned to look down on his brother and best friend. “Are you guys sleeping together?” 

“Yes,” Kiyoshi said. 

“No,” Himuro said. 

“No,” Kiyoshi corrected, earning him a glare from Himuro. 

Kagami thought back. That’s why there were no blankets or pillows on the couch and why he ran into Kiyoshi right outside Himuro’s bedroom door. “That’s why you offered to take care of him last night?” Kagami asked Kiyoshi. 

“Yes,” Kiyoshi said. 

“No,” Himuro said simultaneously. 

“No,” Kiyoshi corrected. He looked at Himuro. “Sorry. I’m overwhelmed. What should I do?”

“Shut. Up,” Himuro hissed. 

Kagami slid down into a chair at the dining room table. “Okay. I’m not gonna freak out.” 

“Really?” Momoi said, leaning across towards him. “I would.” 

“Here’s what we’re gonna do,” Kagami said. “We are entering a group abstinence pact. No one can sleep with anyone.” 

“Even me? Because I don’t think I did anything wrong,” Momoi whispered. Kagami glared up at her and she backed away. 

Himuro sighed. “Taiga, that’s a little unreasonable. No one here is--” 

“Everyone who isn’t my brother, get out,” Kagami said defiantly. 

Himuro whimpered. “Wha--me?” 

“Now, please,” Kagami said louder and everyone immediately began moving. 

Kiyoshi walked over to Kagami. “Listen, Taiga--” 

“Especially you,” Kagami said. 

Momoi grabbed Kiyoshi’s arm. “Just let him cool off. Come have breakfast with Kuroko and I. Alex, you too.” 

“I’m sorry, Taiga…” Kiyoshi repeated before relenting to Momoi’s pull towards the hall. 

Everyone cleared out and Kagami leered over at Himuro and in an instant the immature older brother was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami learns a horrible truth about his brother.


	26. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami learns several important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for accidentally uploading a chapter for a different fic here on Wednesday and thanks to my buddy who noticed it.

Kagami hugged Himuro, patting his back gently. “Okay, okay. Stop crying.” 

“I don’t want you to hate me,” Himuro whined. 

“I would never hate you, you’re my brother,” Kagami said. “I just… I didn’t want you and Teppei dating.” 

Himuro jerked himself away. “Why? Am I that horrible of a person that you wouldn’t want your precious best friend to--” 

“What in GOD’S name are you talking about?” Kagami hissed. “Tatsuya where is this lack of confidence coming from? It’s like you don’t realize you’re the most important person to me.” 

Himuro sniffed. “Really?”

“It’s just you’re my brother and he’s my best friend. If anything happened, even if it wasn’t that either of you did anything particularly wrong, I’d take your side and I’d lose my best friend. Besides, he’s not…” Kagami shrugged. “He’s not good enough for you.” 

Himuro sniffled in again. “Do you really think that?”

“Of course,” Kagami said. “You deserve someone strong and determined, who isn’t afraid to put you in your place, but will also spoil you.” 

“Like Murasakibara…?” 

Kagami looked away. “I mean, I wasn’t going to say that, but…” 

“I miss him…” 

“I know.” Kagami sighed. 

“I want to go and talk to him,” Himuro admitted. 

“I think that you should,” Kagami said. “I’ll buy you a ticket.” 

“Thanks,” Himuro said. “Maybe I’ll feel better if I just get some of this stuff out, ya know.” 

“Speaking of which… Was there, um, overlap?” Kagami asked. Himuro glanced up quickly at Kagami and then away and Kagami sighed. “Ugh.” 

“Not a ton,” Himuro said. “Just in the beginning.” 

“When exactly did this thing start?” Kagami asked. 

“Um…” Himuro twiddled his fingers. “It was the night that your dad went back to America…” 

Kagami’s eyes widened. “That was two years ago!” 

“I know, I just…” Himuro sighed. “Don’t get mad.” 

“Okay…”

“When your dad was in town I just couldn’t help thinking about how alike you guys were. It was just like, smacking me in the face that you and I aren’t actually related,” Himuro said. 

“Tatsuya--”

“No, I know,” Himuro said. “I know. We’re brothers, but you couldn’t give me a kidney and I felt really self-conscious about it, so I went out to the balcony and Teppei noticed. He took me out to just kind of clear my mind and we ended up back at his place. At first it wasn’t supposed to be anything, but you know I deal better with physical comfort and one thing led to another.” 

“Right,” Kagami said, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was. 

“After that, whenever I would have emotional problems or anxiety, I would go to him and, I don’t know. He’s a great guy, well you know that. Sometimes we would do it, other times he would just comfort me and talk me through things. It ended up being a really healthy, supportive relationship for me,” Himuro explained. 

Kagami furrowed his brow. “How many problems are you having that you aren’t sharing with me?” Kagami asked. 

“Don’t take it personally, Taiga,” Himuro said. “It’s like, you moved here to take care of me, gave up basketball to take care of me, got this place to take care of me. You’re already doing plenty for me, so… I don’t want to bother you with my little stuff. You have enough to worry about.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” Kagami said. “I want you to come to me with your problems, Tatsuya. When you’re worrying about things that I don’t know, I start to feel like you’re drifting away from me and I hate that.” 

“I’m sorr--” 

“Don’t. Don’t apologize to me. I just want you to be happy. This life that I have, maybe it’s not the life that I wanted when I was a 16 year-old, but I like it. I like living with you and I liked taking care of you, back when you needed it, but you’re doing so well now.” 

“I was…” Himuro said. 

“Yeah,” Kagami said. “Momoi said that maybe--” 

“I know,” Himuro said. “I agree.” 

“What happened this time?” Kagami asked. “I mean why did you do, that, instead of… Teppei?”

“Well recently he’s been in this torrid relationship with the HR guy at your job.” 

“Yeah, Hyuuga,” Kagami interjected. 

“Yeah. So he’s no longer been available for… comfort. I guess at the Christmas party though that guy was really into his fiancee, so…” 

That answered a lot of questions. He hadn’t realized Himuro was going through so much, but if Kiyoshi was supporting him and keeping him from evacuating his emotions in other ways, then maybe it wasn’t as bad as he was thinking. He’d have to call and offer an apology to his best friend later, and thank him for helping to take care of his brother. 

“I know that I can’t be in a position where if I don’t have a person then I’m relying on drugs,” Himuro said. 

“They’ll help with that,” Kagami said. 

“Yeah.” Himuro gently set his head on Kagami’s shoulder. “I’m scared, Taiga.” 

Kagami nodded. “I know, but I’m here, so, we’ll get through it together, right?”

Himuro nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.” 

“How about this? Take the weekend and go and tell Murasakibara how you feel. I’ll make the proper arrangements while you’re gone and when you get back, we’ll tackle this thing one day at a time,” Kagami said. 

“Okay,” Himuro said, weakly. He then looked up and nodded more confidently at Kagami. “Okay. Yeah. I can do that.” 

Kagami placed a big hand on Himuro’s head. “Okay, why don’t you go pack.”

***

“Here you go, sir.” The bartender behind the bar set the bottle of beer down on the counter in front of Kagami. 

“Thanks.” He looked around with a scowl on his face. 

He was at an unkept dive near his house and disliked the generally disgusting look of the space. People were packed into booths and tables in a way that made Kagami uncomfortable even though he was far away.

He turned back forwards and looked down at his phone. He’d offered Kiyoshi an apology, but hadn’t heard back yet, and Himuro was officially on his way to America to talk to Murasakibara. Kagami knew that meant the next thing for him was to look into rehab centers, but that seemed like such an arduous and depressing task so he was going to procrastinate it until tomorrow. 

“Can I sit here?” 

“Sure.” Kagami looked up. Looking back at him, to his surprise, was a blond it felt like he hadn’t spoken to in years. “Kise.” 

Kise smiled back at him. “Hey, Taiga.” He slid down onto the stool next to Kagami and ordered a martini. “So what are you doing here? You hate bars.” 

“I really needed a drink, but Himuro relapsed, so I can’t have alcohol at my house,” Kagami responded taking a sip of his beer. 

“Himuro relapsed?” Kise asked, wide eyed. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah,” Kagami said. “It’s been rough, but he’s just tying up some loose ends then he’s going to enroll into a rehab center, so…” 

“That’s good,” Kise said. “I know that there’s a certain stigma associated with the word, but it really is just a good place for people to get the help they need.” 

Kagami nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Is there anything I can do?” Kise asked. 

Kagami shook his head. “No, but this was nice, so thanks.” 

“Yeah.” Kise let out a deep, awkward sigh. “So, how are things with Kuroko?”

“Oh,” Kagami started slowly, “um…” 

Kise shook his head. “You’re not together are you?”

Kagami shook his head. “No.” 

“Why not?” Kise whined. 

“I mean, we’re closer than we were, I just…” Kagami looked over and then stopped. “You know, maybe I shouldn’t--” 

“I wouldn’t have asked, Taiga,” Kise said. 

“I just… I think he could be the one. I know that’s silly because I haven’t known him that long, but…” 

“I disagree,” Kise said. “I think when you know, you know.” 

“I just don't want to force it, ya know  
I don't want to mess it up,” Kagami replied. 

“Is he getting back together with Aomine?” Kise asked. 

Kagami took a sip of his beer. “No, thankfully it seems like he finally gets how much that guy sucks.” 

Kise bobbled his head. “I wonder…” 

“What?” Kagami asked. 

“I don't know. I was talking to him recently and he seemed pretty distraught about Kuroko. He could just be a really good actor, but to me he seemed much more like a guy who loves a man and doesn't understand why he’s chemically disposed to drift.” Kise explained as he took another gulp of his drink. 

“I mean, they've known one another a long time so I don’t doubt there’s some true feelings, but if he can't keep himself in line he’s just a cheater, right?” Kagami asked. 

“Is that what you’d say about me?” Kise asked. 

“No, of course not,” Kagami said. “You're different though. You're poly.” Kise raised his eyebrows and said nothing and Kagami’s heart sank. “Oh my god. He’s polyamorous.” 

“I think so,” Kise said. 

Kagami hopped up from his spot, grabbed his jacket and slammed some money on the table. “I gotta go talk to Kuroko. Thanks, Kise!” 

Kise waved a hand through the air. “Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko makes an important realization.


	27. The Right Thing to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami knows what he has to do now that he's learned the truth about Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the day delay, guys. Been celebrating my sister's 18th birthday this weekend.

Kagami unlocked his door and stepped into the hallway apprehensively. He knew what he was about to do went against everything he’d been fighting for for the past few months. At the end of the day, he loved Kuroko; he realized that more than ever now.

What was that saying, ‘If you love something, let it go?’ It was the basis of the decision Kagami had made. 

“Kuroko?” 

“In the living room,” Kuroko called back. 

Kagami sighed. Number Two had skidded his way into the entryway and Kagami reached down to ruffle his ears. His somber emotions must have rolled off his skin because Number Two whined as he pet him.  
Kagami stepped into the living room room and Kuroko was sitting on the couch with his laptop open in his lap. He looked up at Kagami and smiled. 

“Is it inappropriate to end things with the C.E.O. of the company via e-mail?” the blue, haired man asked. 

“Yes!” Kagami said. He sat down next to Kuroko and leaned over him and Kuroko picked up on his intention and turned the screen some so be could see it. “‘Dear Mr. Midorima,’ a little formal, don't you think?” 

Kuroko chuckled. “He’s still the C.E.O.” 

Kagami gazed at Kuroko lovingly for long enough for Kuroko to look up and blush before looking away. Kagami turned his attention back to the e-mail. He couldn't get caught up in Kuroko anymore. 

“‘I enjoyed our time together last night. I never expected you to be so laid back?’” Kagami laughed. “You can-not send this!” 

Kuroko laughed. “I don't know what to do! He sent me a text and I didn't have his number saved so I asked who it was.” 

Kagami dropped his face into his hands. “Kuroko…” 

Kuroko laughed and dropped his hand to Kagami’s arm. “I know.” Kagami stopped laughing instantly, looking over at Kuroko’s hand and Kuroko pulled it back immediately. “Sorry.” 

“No, it’s okay. Actually, can we talk about something?” Kagami took the computer from Kuroko and set it down on the coffee table. “Is Momoi here?” 

“No, she’s visiting with her parents,” Kuroko said. “She also thought you needed a break from extra people since you seemed so… tense earlier.” 

“Yeah,” Kagami said, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his head. “Sorry about all that. It was really Teppei and Tatsuya. That was really overwhelming.” 

“Not to, um, tell you how to live your life or anything, and I completely understand being taken aback by all of that, but it just seems like that isn't all that bad,” Kuroko said. He held Kagami’s maroon eyes in his own blue, something truly hypnotic about Kuroko’s serious face. “They're both great guys that you love a lot, so shouldn't you be happy for them?” 

Kagami smiled. It would be a hell of a lot easier if Kuroko wasn't just downright amazing. “I flew off the handle, I can admit that. I talked it out with Tatsuya and apologized to Teppei, uh, he hasn't responded yet though. I hope I didn't hurt him too badly. I was pretty harsh.” 

“He seemed worried about losing you as a friend at breakfast, so I can't imagine that he would ignore your olive branch if you offered one. Maybe he’s just up to something else. He’ll come around,” Kuroko said.

“Thanks,” Kagami replied. “Actually, Himuro is on his way to America now. He’s going to talk to Murasakibara and then when he gets back he’s going to go into a proper… rehabilitation center.”

“That’s good. I’m happy for you. For both of you.” Kuroko smiled and took a deep breath to effectively shift the subject. “So, what did you want to talk about?” 

Kagami took a deep breath of his own. Giving Kuroko up would likely be the hardest thing he’d ever have to do. 

“I, um, ran into Kise at the bar,” Kagami began. 

Kuroko tensed, sitting his shoulders back. “Okay.” 

“It’s um, not anything with he and I, but, he mentioned that he had run into Aomine and had an experience, similar to one I'd had previously, where it really seems like he truly loves you.” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened. “Um…” 

“Kise thinks he’s polyamorous,” Kagami said, “and I tend to agree because a lot of his behavior both that I've seen and that you’ve talked about kind of supports that. I've been with someone who is polyamorous and he really did love me. It was difficult, but because it meant I got to be with the person I loved, it was an arrangement we came to an agreement on and with everything on the table, it was, mostly, a very happy and healthy relationship.” Kagami bobbled his head. “I mean I know near the end things got weird, but…” He omitted telling Kuroko that had a lot to do with his falling in love with him. 

“Kagami…” 

“I just think for as much as you two love each other, if you worked through it together maybe you guys could be really happy. I mean, I know being with someone who is polyamorous was hard for me, but you're so much more open and progressive than me and it could really work for you. I'm not trying to tell you how to li--” 

Kagami was cut off, shockingly, by Kuroko throwing himself forward and mashing their lips together. Kagami’s heart jolted and it took everything in his body not to melt into it. It wouldn't be fair for him to accept affection flying in at him out of nowhere, so as hard as it was, he pushed Kuroko away. 

“What did I do?” Kagami asked. 

“Do you still have feelings for me?” Kuroko asked. 

Kagami stuttered a bit. “Well, yeah, but that's not--” 

“Then why?” Kuroko said, a tinge of pain to his voice, but mostly confusion. “Why are you telling me this? Why are you defending him?” 

“Because I know the pain you've gone through wondering why Aomine couldn't be faithful to you and I know how much you love him. All I want is for you to be happy and if this information could help you be happy with him, then I have no right to withhold that from you.” 

Kuroko shook his head and half a second later tears were streaming down his face. Kagami lurched forward, placing his hands on each of Kuroko’s shoulders. He never wanted to be the reason Kuroko cried. 

“Kuroko, why?” 

“I'm so stupid,” Kuroko murmured. 

Kagami shook his head. “No, Kuroko. It’s not easy to tell and--” 

“Not about Daiki. About you.” 

Kagami leaned away nervously. Had he made a mistake telling Kuroko? He truly believed he was doing the right thing. 

“I’m sorry,” Kagami said, not entirely sure what he was apologizing for. He reached forward, placing a hand on each cheek and used his thumbs to swipe away the tears. “Please don't cry.” 

Kuroko grabbed Kagami’s hands and pulled them away from his face. In one swift motion, he guided them to his waist and then moved to hug Kagami tightly. Kagami took a deep breath in and couldn't pull himself away that time. He was in love with Kuroko after all and he was only human. He coiled his arms around Kuroko and pulled tight, nuzzling his head just beneath his own and sniffing in his coconut and honey shampoo. They stayed that way for a while, neither one wanting to disrupt the stasis. It was only when Kuroko shifted uneasily, that Kagami released his hold, allowing the other to pull away and look up into his eyes. 

“I don't want to be with Daiki,” Kuroko said. 

“You… Don't?” Kagami said. 

Kuroko shook his head. “Maybe you're right. Maybe he really does love me and maybe he is polyamorous, but that doesn't change what’s happened between us. Things are too sour at this point.” He reached down and took Kagami’s hand and stared at it as he continued to speak. “Besides. A certain someone has made me value myself much more than I ever have before.” He looked up at Kagami. “I just realized it, but I love my life much more with you. My bar has been set much higher now because of you. You should take responsibility for that.” 

Kagami bit the inside of his cheek to keep the smile from rising to his face. He wanted to make extra sure Kuroko was saying what he thought he was before he got his hopes to high. 

“Are you sure?” Kagami said. “I don’t want… I mean, I'm not just like, confusing you, am I?” 

Kuroko’s eyes drifted shut as he shook his head and when he opened them again, the topaz pools glistened happily. “Someone who would do for me what you were going to do for me, especially when I've been,” Kuroko’s cheeks pinked, “attracted myself this entire time, is someone worth taking a chance with.” He smiled. “Given a choice between trudging my way through the muddy relationship I have with Daiki, or rolling the dice on the beautiful one I've already started to establish with you, the answer is pretty clear.” 

Kagami smiled. “So… Us?” 

Kuroko nodded. “Us.” 

Kagami did smile then, and pulled Kuroko back into their earlier embrace. He was over the moon. He’d been so convinced that Kuroko would jump at the chance to be with Aomine again that the possibility that the man would opt to be with him instead never even crossed his mind. He wasn't so foolish to think Kuroko was where he was yet, but he was significantly closer; it was a damn good start. 

Kagami leaned away only enough to gently place his lips on Kuroko’s, not rushing to consume him the way he wanted, but instead keeping their connection light. It was only when Kuroko snaked his hands up around Kagami’s neck, lacing his fingers into his hair to tug gently, that the taller feared he may not be able to keep himself in check. He made a weak attempt to break the kiss, but Kuroko responded by taking Kagami’s lower lip between gentle teeth, reminding him of a small dog nipping at a larger, and Kagami knew if the small dog was going to be insistent, the larger wasn't going to say no. He leaned back, bringing Kuroko to rest on top of him and turning the sweet kiss into a formal make out. Months of tension and feelings hanging right on the edge poured over as both men let light moans escape their lips, clawing at one another in search of even more closeness. 

And Kagami was convinced he’d be struck by lightning any moment. He had to be dreaming. It was Kuroko. Kuroko was on top of him. Kuroko was gently pressing a knee against his groin, pushing his own lower region forward excitedly and moaning through a debauched face, flushed red and eyes half-lidded and dark. Things were really going somewhere unexpected now. At the rate they were going, he’d be taking all of Kuroko inside the hour. 

But the inevitable lightning struck just as Kagami slipped his hands beneath the base of Kuroko’s shirt to feel the silky skin of his back. A knock at the front door filled the apartment and Kagami really thought he would actually murder whomever it was. He made an attempt to ignore it, placing a kiss on Kuroko’s neck and dragging his fingers along the small of Kuroko’s back, but the knocks rang out again and were, the second time, much more abrasive. Clearly the visitor wasn't planning to depart without being acknowledged. 

Kuroko dropped his forehead to Kagami’s chest with a chuckle and Kagami sighed as he felt the mood leave. It was just as well. He wanted to do things right with Kuroko and jumping into bed even before an official date didn't feel like justice for, what would hopefully be, their never ending relationship. 

Kuroko lifted off Kagami, quickly dropping a final peck on his lips and climbed off the couch. Kagami smiled at him as he padded his way through the living room and into the hallway and when the man was gone from sight, he did do a small, silent, victory dance in place. Kuroko was his. 

His. 

The creak of the door opening preceded Kuroko’s softly murmuring, “Oh no,” and then calling out, “Uh, Kagami, this isn't good.” 

Kagami stood up off the couch, grateful that his earlier excitement wasn't entirely visible yet. He walked into the hallway, stepping over Number Two, and froze when he saw who was at the door. 

“Um. Are you gonna invite me in?” 

Kagami’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Murasakibara… What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami sent his brother halfway across the world to confront a man now standing in his living room.


	28. Happiness Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara and Himuro have switched places, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay friends. I was fighting a deadline for school last night. :( :)

“I’m hungry,” Murasakibara huffed lazily, as he slipped into the apartment. 

“You usually are,” Kagami replied, still not entirely sure what to make of the situation. “What are you doing here?” 

“Where’s Tatsuya?” Murasakibara asked, peeking past the open door of his bedroom. 

“Um…” Kagami hummed. 

“Uh, Himuro is on a plane on his way to America,” Kuroko took over. “He was going to see you.” 

Murasakibara turned to face Kagami and Kuroko, his massive frame filling nearly the entire height and width of the hallway. “What?”

Kagami reached out and pushed the man around, guiding him back into the living room. “Um, why don’t you sit?” 

Kagami pushed Murasakibara towards the couch and the tall man sat down. Kuroko lightly touched Kagami’s arm and offered a small smile before walking around him and back towards his room with Number Two skipping lightly after him. Kagami walked around until he was standing on the other side of the coffee table, facing Murasakibara, and took a deep breath. 

“Um, shortly after you left, Tatsuya relapsed,” Kagami said. 

Murasakibara’s eyes widened. “He relapsed? How badly?” 

“Bad enough that we’ve made a decision together that he needs to go to a rehabilitation center,” Kagami said. Murasakibara dropped his head to his hands and they sat for a while in complete silence until Murasakibara started to let out quiet sniffles. “Mura--” 

“I’m so sorry, Kagami.” Murasakibara looked up and his eyes were wet and red. “I’m sorry,” 

Kagami shook his head. “No, no. I didn’t tell you because I think it’s your fault!” 

“It is my fault!” Murasakibara said. “I never should have left him! I should have known--”

“No!” Kagami said. He was shocked. He’d all but believed that the beastly man was devoid of intense emotions, but there had to be something he’d shown Himuro at some point. He walked around and sat down next to him on the couch. “He and I… I mean…” Kagami let out a deep sigh and shook his head. “We decided we aren’t going to focus on the past and our mistakes any more and I think that extends to everyone we know. We have to be forward facing because, honestly, things are about to get really difficult and we’re gonna need each other to get through it, okay, so just… don’t.” Murasakibara nodded, his lavender hair swaying around his head. “He wanted to talk to you first. I won’t say exactly what, that’s for him to say, but he couldn’t wait until he got out. He wanted to square things away with you first, so about six hours ago, I put him on a plane to the states. He won’t get to New York for about another eight hours. Why don’t you just hang out here until he lands and then we can figure the rest out, okay? I’m sure you’re tired. Go get some rest and I’ll cook you something to eat.” 

In a completely silent, completely uncharacteristic action, Murasakibara reached over and rested his hand on top of Kagami’s. Kagami didn’t move, hardly breathed, it felt like he was trying to keep from scaring a deer. After about a minute, Murasakibara stood up and trudged away towards Himuro’s bedroom and Kagami sighed, letting his head fall back against the couch. What an exhausting, rollercoaster of a day it’d been. All things aside, he’d be happy when he could crawl into bed and sleep. 

“Is it okay?” 

Kagami looked up and Kuroko was leaning against the column between the kitchen and dining area. Still a little unable to believe his luck and wanting to test the waters, he held out his arms. Kuroko smiled and quickly crossed over to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around the smaller’s waist and pull him down to sit in his lap. Kagami hugged Kuroko tight, resting his head against his chest, and Kuroko responded by wrapping his arm around Kagami’s shoulders and laced a hand into his hair to rub gently. 

“It’ll be okay,” Kagami said. “I’ve never seen him like that before. Just kind of, destroyed.” 

“Well, he loves Himuro a lot,” Kuroko said, “but I wasn’t talking about him, I was talking about you. How are you?” 

Kagami’s heart just kind of melted at the question. He had put his own well being far to the back of his mind, knowing that Himuro and Kuroko and Murasakibara and everyone else needed him more. 

“I’m not sure,” he replied. “I guess I’m happy that Murasakibara came back. I mean I wish the circumstances weren’t what they were, but the fact that he’s here means there’s still hope for them.” Kuroko chuckled and Kagami looked up at him. “What?”

“I ask you how you are and somehow you still ended up talking about them,” Kuroko said. 

“Well, my happiness has a lot to do with the happiness of the people I care about,” Kagami said, cocking his head. “Isn’t that normal?” 

“It is,” Kuroko said, “but I don’t think you realize just how much care and concern you show the people around you. I hadn’t really noticed before today with you defending Daiki or just now with Himuro and Murasakibara. You put others way above yourself. You should care about you sometimes.” 

“I do,” Kagami responded, realizing in that moment that it was probably less true than he was hoping, “I’m just happiest when the people I love are happy too.”

Kuroko sighed. “That’s fair. I’ll just make it my responsibility to make sure you’re taken care of.”

Kagami smiled. “I like the sound of that.” He nuzzled Kuroko. “Sorry we got, uh… interrupted, earlier.” He looked up. “Although, truth be told, I’m kind of glad.” 

“Glad?” Kuroko asked, wrinkling his nose. 

“Yeah, just because I want to do things right, you know. I want to take you out on proper dates and when we do finally do, that, I want it to be really romantic not starting with Aomine and ending with Murasakibara.” 

“I don’t know about you, but that sounds like a good time to me,” Kuroko joked and Kagami laughed, wondering if Kuroko actually did have a multiple-lover kink stashed somewhere beneath the surface. “So, are you going to ask me on a proper date, then?” 

“Yeah,” Kagami said. “Kuroko, can I take you out tomorrow?”

Kuroko smiled. “I guess that’d be okay.” He shifted in Kagami’s lap in a way that was almost a tease based on the way his backside was situated directly above Kagami’s lower region. “And you’re okay with waiting a little?” 

Kagami snickered. “I’ve waited this long,” he replied, “what’s a little longer to make sure it’s done right?” 

Kuroko nodded. “Yeah.”

***

When someone was tapping Kagami directly on his face, stirring him from his sleep, he had a funny feeling it wasn’t Kuroko come to say he’d changed his mind. He winced and looked up, groaning at the obscurely tall man towering over him. He had his phone in his hand and was holding it out to Kagami.

“Himuro,” he huffed. 

Kagami shook himself awake and took the phone, placing it to his ear. “Tatsuya?” 

“I’m beginning to think some god somewhere is playing some sort of evil joke on me,” Himuro said. 

“He didn’t believe me when I told him I was here,” Murasakibara filled in. 

“Oh,” Kagami responded. “Yeah, unfortunately this is exactly as it seems.”

Himuro whined on the other end of the phone. “I was just on a plane for thirteen hours and you’re telling me I have to get back on and come right back?” 

“Sorry,” Kagami retorted. 

“Why did you send him that message anyway?” Himuro asked. 

“Huh?” Kagami grumbled, sitting up in his bed. “What message?” 

“I’m not stupid, Taiga. I knew it was you that text him. I’m not mad per se, but I might have guessed he would come right home if I asked him to,” Himuro said. “I definitely wouldn’t have gotten on an airplane and traveled halfway across the world without hearing from him first.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kagami said. “Did you ask him to come home?” 

“You did!” Murasakibara and Himuro both said from their respective places. 

“I didn’t. I mean, I thought that he should, or at least that you two should be in the same part of the world, but I never asked him to come back here,” Kagami said. “I wouldn’t interfere with your life that much.” 

“You didn’t send Atsushi that message?” Himuro asked again. 

“What message?!” Kagami barked. 

“I got a message from Tatsuya yesterday that just said, ‘come home,’” Murasakibara explained. “I hadn’t signed any contracts or anything because, honestly, I was still kind of hanging on, so as soon as I got that message, I packed up and came home.” He cocked his head. “Obviously, I assumed it was him, he told me he didn’t send it, so next natural assumption was you…” 

“If you didn’t send it…” Himuro said. “Ugh…” 

“What?” Kagami said. 

“Nothing. I have an idea of who sent it, but I need to double check. Look, I hate to ask you again--” 

“It’s fine. Get to a ticket agent, pick a flight and call me. If you want to stay a night and rest, I understand. I can cover that too,” Kagami said. 

“No,” Himuro said. “All the way over here, I was thinking about how, if Atsushi had already signed a contract or something, then I’d stay here with him, but that thought made me sad. I don’t want to be that far from you. I just want to come home.” 

Kagami’s throat burned. At the end of the day, his brother was still struggling. “Okay, Tatsuya. You pick the best flight and I’ll pay for it.” 

“I’ll pay you back,” Himuro replied. 

Kagami scoffed. “Yeah, cuz that’s what I’m worried about.” 

“Thanks, Taiga,” Himuro responded. 

“See ya in thirteen hours!” Kagami suddenly said, way too excited. 

“Ugh, fuck off,” Himuro grumbled, and then the line went dead. 

Kagami handed Murasakibara’s phone back to him and then flopped back down onto his pillow. He expected that Murasakibara would leave understanding at least his half of the conversation, but when he didn’t move Kagami looked over. 

“I’m not cuddling with you,” Kagami grumbled. 

“There’s someone else isn’t there?” Murasakibara asked and Kagami’s heart dropped into his stomach. 

“H-huh?” 

“If you didn’t send me that message and he didn’t send me that message, then it was someone else who cares a lot about him. Someone who cares enough to do something like that. That’s not just some friend.” Murasakibara’s tone was even and dark. “I know he always said he weren’t official or anything, but I really didn’t think there was someone else.” 

Kagami swallowed hard. He hadn’t guessed it, but now that Murasakibara was there explaining it that way, there was someone who fit that description perfectly who would, in fact, do something like that. The fact that Kagami had done something similar not six hours ago was just another indicator that he and his estranged friend were always meant to be best buds. Still, if the contention was that the feelings between Kiyoshi and Himuro were friends seeking comfort in one another, Kiyoshi pulling his own version of what Kagami had with Kuroko and Aomine would suggest that perhaps his feelings were stronger than anyone originally believed. 

“Kagami,” Murasakibara pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Look,” Kagami began, sitting up. “I’m not going to speak out of place, because I don’t know much about it myself.” 

“But there is someone?” Murasakibara’s face settled from anger into sadness. 

“What I can say, with confidence, is that Himuro loves you. He flew halfway across the world just to see you and he just told me on the phone just now, that he actually considered staying in America with you if you’d already signed a contract.” 

“Really?” Murasakibara asked, skeptical. 

“Really,” Kagami said. “I won’t say anything else. The rest is stuff you two need to talk about, but I have confidence that the outcome will be positive. There may have been someone else, but there isn’t anymore.” 

Murasakibara let a small smile find his face and with no other words he turned and walked out of Kagami’s room. His heart thudded as he began to think that Kiyoshi was experiencing the negative outcome of throwing oneself on their sword. Maybe that’s why he hadn’t returned Kagami’s calls. Maybe, exactly what Kagami was afraid of was taking place and he didn’t even realize it. 

He dropped back to his pillow again, but didn’t pretend he’d be able to sleep. Things had seemed to fall into place, but maybe there was still a long way to go before everyone found the happiness they deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi Teppei is just a man who wants happiness.


	29. Kiyoshi Teppei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi Teppei is Kagami's best friend, but though they're supposed to be one another's greatest confidant, there's a lot that Kagami doesn't know about his best bud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a shock, I'm late in posting. I would apologize, but you're probably used to it by now. It's the regular stuff, work, school, blah, blah, blah. 
> 
> Anyway, you might have guessed that there's a POV change in this chapter. 
> 
> It jumps around a bit, but I think the timeline is pretty clear. Still I'll mention that it starts two years prior to the main story.

It was well past midnight when Kiyoshi first noticed someone important was missing from the party. He might not have even realized it had the person missing had they not stuck out like a sore thumb the entire time. His best friend, Kagami, had always mentioned an older brother, but Kiyoshi had never met him before. It was with great excitement that Kagami invited Kiyoshi to meet his father and brother for the first time when his father came in to visit from America. Kiyoshi expected that both men must be thrilled to be reunited with their father, but while Kagami was high up on a cloud the entire night, fraternizing excitedly with a man that might have been his twin were it not for the wrinkled crow’s feet in the corners of the older man’s eyes, Himuro, Kagami’s brother, carried a harsh scowl throughout the party, that turned more and more into sadness until finally the man disappeared from the event altogether. 

Kiyoshi didn’t want to bother Kagami. His best friend had been bored and rather depressed as of late, and it seemed his father coming into town was the boost he needed, but he knew how much Kagami loved his brother and would be concerned if he knew the scope of the situation, so it was marginal curiosity and allegiance to his friend that had him walking outside the luxurious apartment in search of the missing raven. 

He found him sitting outside on a bench in front of the complex. Despite the light drizzle plinking down from the dark clouds above, he was sitting on one of the seats not slotted beneath the umbrella of a tree. He faced the road, not moving as cars whizzed by, slashing up water that was just barely missing him. Though it was spring, the chilly, wet weather was more than enough reason to wear a coat, but Himuro was without one. His arms were exposed from a t-shirt, but Himuro didn’t move at all; he was entirely unphased. 

Kiyoshi made his way down the stairs and out onto the sidewalk, shivering as the rain dropped onto his face, and walked around to sit on the bench next to Himuro. He just barely caught the drops on Himuro’s face that weren’t rain before the raven turned his head away. 

“Don’t tell Taiga,” he huffed, sniffling his emotions in. 

“I can do that,” Kiyoshi said, “but then you’ll have to tell me what’s wrong.” 

“No,” Himuro spat. 

“Look, I know we haven’t known each other more than a few hours, but Kagami and I have been best friends since high school. As such, I have a duty to protect his interests just as he would mine,” Kiyoshi explained. 

“What is this chivalrous, righteous bullshit you’re spewing?” Himuro scoffed. “You don’t owe him anything anymore than I do you, so fuck off.” 

“You don’t owe me anything, that’s true, but I do owe Kagami a shit ton. As his friend who has just found his brother crying in the rain, I can either tell him, for fear that something may be wrong with you that he needs checking into, or you and I can deal with it, and Kagami never has to know,” Kiyoshi said. He stood up, unzipped his jacket, slipped it off his wide frame and wrapped it around Himuro. “In the meantime, don’t spend too much time in the rain. You’ll catch a cold on top of whatever else you’re going through.” 

He walked around the bench and made his way back towards the apartment complex. 

“We’re not actually brothers, you know?”

Kiyoshi stopped and turned to face Himuro, though the raven’s back was still turned. “You’re not?” 

“You didn’t know?” Himuro asked. “Kagami never told you? We’re not related by blood. We met in America when we were young and he needed looking after, so I looked after him. He still thinks to this day that I did it for him, when the truth is, I was alone. I was so desperate for anything to call a family, that when I saw someone that looked as lonely as me, I immediately got attached.” 

Kiyoshi didn’t respond just yet, but instead walked back over to the bench, this time just leaning over the back of it. 

“But Taiga’s nothing like me,” Himuro continued. “He didn’t know any English and had just moved to California so he struggled to make friends, but he’s this charming, charismatic guy. As soon as he learned the language and made some friends…” Himuro sniffled. “I learned the hard way that Taiga and I are nothing alike.” He shrugged. “I tried to run from him, from everything, back here, but things didn’t go well and before I knew it, I looked up and Taiga was right there. Looking after me, protecting me. I should have been embarrassed, I’m supposed to be the older brother, but with Taiga here, focusing all of his attention on me, I actually tricked myself into thinking we were something like a family. That’s stupid isn’t it?” 

“No,” Kiyoshi replied quickly. “That’s not stupid. That’s human.” 

Himuro was silent for several minutes and Kiyoshi made no attempt to stir it. He got the sense that Himuro was opening up, if only just a little. “I guess you could say Taiga’s dad kind of popped my artificial bubble.” He sniffled again, his tears fading in and out. “He’s this horrible reminder that at the end of the day, Taiga and I aren’t brothers.” He flicked some tears away from his eyes. “We aren’t cousins, we aren’t best friends since high school, we aren’t long-time neighbors. He has family. That’s his family. I’m just--” 

“You’re some kind of idiot aren’t you?” Kiyoshi cut him off. 

Himuro whipped his head around. His eyes were puffy and red and his cheeks were stained with tears. “What?!”

“I didn’t know that you and Kagami weren’t blood brothers. Knowing Kagami it’s because in his mind, you are. I bet he wouldn’t dare say something like you aren’t brothers,” Kiyoshi huffed. 

“It’s not that I don’t--” 

“I get where you’re coming from,” Kiyoshi cut in. “It’s not like you could give him a kidney.” He lifted a hand and put it on Himuro’s head. “That’s not the kind of stuff that makes family though. Bonding as children when you felt lonely, bearing your faults and letting him take care of you when you were at your worst. That’s what makes family. And, yeah, Kagami and his dad are a shit ton alike, and it’s hard because you look at them and see the family you don’t have, but at the end of the day, that doesn’t change the fact that you’re Kagami’s brother. To say anything other than that is just selfish.” 

“I don’t know why, but you insulting me is making me feel better,” Himuro murmured. 

“Maybe you’re a masochist,” Kiyoshi snickered. 

Himuro let out a chuckle too. “Yeah… maybe.”

***

“The new Human Resources manager is such a dick.”

Kiyoshi aligned some papers on his desk, listening intently to his employees gossiping outside. 

“I know, right?” Another kicked in. “Did you see that memo he sent out about ID badges? I’ve been coming and going from this building for ten fucking years, now all of a sudden I have to sell my soul to get in? We’ve never even been robbed before.” 

“The last guy was too relaxed,” a third voice, this time female, added in. “I’m not a big fan of this new guy either, but at least I feel a little safer.” 

“Supposedly, he got hired because the last guy new about that huge laundering thing and didn’t mention it to anyone. Wasn’t a part of it, but just didn’t say anything,” the second voice explained. 

“Still. I go down there to bring all 8,000 pieces of this paperwork he requested out of the clear blue sky and he didn’t even look up from his desk. If I went back down there right now, I guarantee you, he’d have no idea who I was,” the original voice hissed. 

Kiyoshi’s phone buzzed on his desk and he picked it up. A text from Kagami flashed across his screen, so he navigated in until he could read the full thing. 

_‘Just met Riko’s fiance. He’s a gem.’_

Kiyoshi chuckled as he responded. _‘Yeah, a bunch of the guys down here seem to like him a bunch too.’_

_‘He’s out to get you.’_ Kagami’s gray text bubble popped up quickly. _‘Told me he thinks PR is the most mis-managed department we have.’_

Kiyoshi stared at his phone with a dropped jaw. He hadn’t even met the fucking guy and he already had it out for his entire department? He hit the call button at the top of the feed with Kagami and waited until he heard his friend’s gruff voice on the other end. 

“Heh, I figured that’d get your attention,” Kagami said. 

“He actually said that? About PR being mis-managed?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Yeah,” Kagami replied, “and he wasn’t reserved about his feelings either. Flat out told me that if he has his way, no one in your department will still have their jobs by year end.” 

Kiyoshi quickly stood up, shut his office door and rushed back to his desk and slid his chair as far back as it would go to avoid being overheard. “Well, I mean, how serious does it sound? Do I need to let my team know that they should be updating their resumes?” 

“Teppei, relax. Riko’s not just gonna let him clean house like that, I’m sure he was just blowing off steam. You have a few guys you’ve been trying to put the axe to anyway. Let him do his job and get rid of your dead weight. You’re good at what you do and you’ve done it spectacularly for how little help you get doing it. Asshole or not, he’ll see that, so don’t worry.” 

Kiyoshi sighed. “Really?” 

“Really. You’ve got friends in high places and you didn’t get where you are for no reason. So just sit back--” 

Kagami’s phrase faded beneath a firm and resounding knock on Kiyoshi’s office door. Before Kiyoshi could give the order for the person to enter one way or the other, the door was parting from the frame and soon, a man stood just inside his office that he had never seen before. He was well dressed in a suit that looked pretty damn expensive and had a pointed chin that looked as if it could cut right through diamond. His almond shaped eyes, though hidden behind glasses, were severe if not a little scary as the olive pupils stabbed into Kiyoshi. There was no wondering needed. Kiyoshi knew exactly who he was looking at. 

“Taiga, I gotta go.” 

“Wait, what about Thursday?” 

Kiyoshi hung up before he could respond, not that he’d caught any of what Kagami must have asked about Thursday regardless. 

“Sorry if I interrupted a phone call,” the man growled. “I’m Hyuuga Junpei, the new head of human resources.” 

“Right. Hi. And, uh… no, it’s okay. Just talking to a friend,” Kiyoshi replied. 

Hyuuga crossed his arms. “A personal call at work?” 

Kiyoshi’s heart dropped into his stomach. “Er, no. I was actually talking with Kagami Taiga.”

Hyuuga’s face got even more cantankerous, a believed impossible feat. “The marketing executive who works right under Riko?” 

“Right,” Kagami said. “You don’t seem to be a big fan.” 

“No.” Hyuuga spat back. “Men tend not to be fans of the men fucking their fiancees.”

***

“Wait, the basketball player, Murasakibara Atsushi? The famous guy?”

Kiyoshi rolled out of bed and hobbled over to the trash can in the corner of his room where he quickly swiped the condom off of his softening member and dropped it in. He pulled a pair of nearby sweatpants on, knowing he’d need to have a proper cleansing later, but not feeling up to it for the time being, and walked back over and climbed into bed next to Himuro. 

“Yeah.” Himuro shifted to lay his head against Kiyoshi’s shoulder, gently rubbing a hand over his exposed stomach. “It was weird too. I’d walked into this coffee shop on the way to work, and normally I go into that place on Otome, but I guess there was some accident there or something, so the whole street was blocked off. Couldn’t even walk down it. So I went down Yoshimi instead because I know Taiga sometimes goes to a place down there, and it’s packed because he was inside.” 

“Murasakibara?” Kiyoshi asked. 

“Right. There’s like 100 people, seriously, all surrounding him. I didn’t really care about all that, you know me and sports, so I pushed through the people until I could get to the counter to order my coffee. The barista tells me my total, but before I can get my wallet out, he’s right there, reaching over me to pay for my coffee.” 

“Whoa,” Kiyoshi said, “and then he asked you out?” 

“Yeah! Who knew a guy like that would be gay? I don’t really care about basketball, but he’s super hot, so it’s not like I’m gonna say no,” Himuro said. 

Kiyoshi chuckled. “So is this your way of telling me our therapy sessions are gonna stop.” 

“Hell no!” Himuro squealed. “Do you realize how long it took me to find a dick attached to a person I’m this comfortable around?” Kiyoshi tried to ignore the way his heart accelerated at the oddly phrased compliment. “I’m not giving it up just because some hot basketball player wants to buy me a steak.” 

Himuro shifted in place a little, no doubt just trying to reach some maximum level of comfort before he finally closed his eyes and was letting out deep breaths within moments. Kiyoshi watched him. It was never part of the plan to become emotionally attached to Himuro, but in short, he was just his type. Apart from being beautiful, they had a good time together and Kiyoshi didn’t feel like he had to hide himself. 

He sighed. 

It’s not like it ever would become anything more. Even if it wasn’t that Kagami was his best friend, Himuro simply wasn’t the relationship type.

***

Kiyoshi could feel the sweat dripping down his brow. With Hyuuga’s head in the place that it was, with as drunk as he was, it wouldn’t take long for things to get bad. The severe raven had pulled his glassed away and was staring up at him seductively with his head perched precariously between his legs. One of his hands slid up Kiyoshi’s thigh to rub around the hardness jutting out, while the other found it’s way to Hyuuga’s own stiff member, where it gripped and tugged.

“Well?” Hyuuga asked. “What’s your answer?”

Kiyoshi swallowed hard. Suddenly he was realizing how good looking Hyuuga was, especially without his glasses, and it was certainly contributing to his appeal that he was pantless and dangling the threat of oral servicing over Kiyoshi’s head. Kiyoshi was no barbarian, however, and regardless of the circumstances between Hyuuga and Riko, they were engaged, and Kiyoshi needed not get in the middle of that. Additionally, Hyuuga was significantly wasted. Whether what he was saying was true or not wasn’t the point, Kiyoshi couldn’t take advantage of a man so clearly lost to his logic and inhibitions, even if he had a piqued interest to how a man previously believed to be straight could be so confident about his head giving skills, even drunk. 

“Um, I don’t think it’s a good idea, Hyuuga…” Kiyoshi said. “There’s like a million reasons why we shouldn’t.” 

“I’ve already explained everything to you and I don’t typically bear myself like this, so you should be grateful,” he hissed. Even drunk, the man was a charmer. “I’ve liked you ever since I first saw you. That isn’t gonna change even if we don’t do anything now, so why deny ourselves?” 

Hyuuga started to move on his own, pulling at the button of his slacks, but Kiyoshi put all of his energy into reaching down and grabbing Hyuuga’s hand and stopping it. He pulled him up until he could take his face into his hands and look directly into his eyes. 

“If the circumstances were any different…” Kiyoshi began. 

Hyuuga threw himself forward and brought their lips together. Kiyoshi lost the battle instantly. Something about the strict man’s soft, warm lips pressed against his; the barely audible moans and Hyuuga’s hands moving to lace into Kiyoshi’s hair. Kiyoshi’s value system jumped right out the window as he pulled Hyuuga to straddle him, gripping at the pert summits of his exposed ass.

***

Kiyoshi stared sadly at Himuro. Every few seconds, his arm would jerk in his sleep. He hadn’t seen it in quite some time, but it was a clear indicator that the man was using again. Suddenly, two years of lying to Kagami and hiding an ill-betide relationship with his precious brother from him seemed like the most horrible decision he’d made in his life. He’d have to come clean. He’d have to tell Kagami that he saw Himuro twitching and he recognized it because they’d been in an on and off sexual relationship for two years. Then he’d just have to hope that Kagami would trust he never intended to hurt either of them and forgive him and not chuck away ten years of a pretty amazing friendship.

He stood up out of Himuro’s bed and stood staring down at him for a minute. When his arm twitched again, Kiyoshi felt like he might cry. For as much as he loved about Himuro, to know that another man’s absence was causing him so much suffering was almost too much to bear. He tucked Himuro’s blankets tightly around him, knowing his relapses tended to make him cold, and bent to kiss him on his forehead. 

If only he hadn’t gone searching for that missing brother two years ago. 

He turned, planning to head out to the couch for the remainder of the morning, when he saw Himuro’s phone sitting on his night stand. He took a deep breath and one last glance at Himuro and reached out for it. He opened it, navigated to the phone book, and searched until he found Murasakibara’s number. He clicked to send a message to the number, a very simple, ‘Come home,’ that he was hoping the basketball player would heed, hopefully, quickly, then he went to the messages, deleted the thread, returned the phone to its spot and walked from the room. 

Upon exiting, he ran smack dab into Kagami, leaving his bedroom directly across the hall. His heart starting beating rapidly. “T-Taiga,” Kiyoshi said. “Hi.” 

“Oh, hey,” Kagami was scratching his head nervously and still had on most of his suit from the night prior. “I forgot you crashed here. What are you doing?” 

Kiyoshi began stuttering immediately. He’d kept things secret for so long, it’s just what he was used to by that point. “Oh, uh. Just checking on Tatsuya. He’s still sleeping though.”

A relaxed smile found Kagami’s face as he passed by Teppei to head towards the living space. “Ah. Thanks, Kiyoshi. I’m glad we have you.” 

Kiyoshi stood motionless behind Kagami for a few seconds. 

If only he knew…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami has got a fun-filled day planned for he and Kuroko. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. If you're feeling like this Kiyoshi chapter left you with a lot of unresolved questions, perhaps that's because it's less like a chapter and more like a preview........... :)


	30. The Big Date Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko doesn't know what to expect from his first date with Kagami, all he knows is that he can't wait to spend the day with someone who truly cares about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, I'VE UPDATED! 
> 
> You guys. I. Am. Sorry. 
> 
> My life took a turn, not a bad turn, but a very busy and ridiculous turn.

The delightful aroma of food found Kuroko’s nose first. He shifted in bed with a groan and then slowly opened his eyes. He was deep in his warm covers, Number Two curled up next him and the sun was peeking in the window behind his bed. It was damn near perfect. The only thing that could make it better… 

A couple light knocks at the door drew his attention. “Yes?” Kuroko responded.

The door opened and a second later, Kagami’s rouge hair was peeking around it, followed by his smile. “Good morning, beautiful.” 

Kuroko smiled. “Morning.” He sat up, stretching his arms above his head and twisted, cracking out the knots from sleep. 

“Your bed hair is awesome,” Kagami joked. 

Kuroko ruffled a hand through it. “Thanks.” 

Kagami pushed the door open a little more and entered the room fully, with a tray of food in one hand. The already prominent smells filled the room and Kuroko’s stomach let out a soft grumble. 

Kagami chuckled as he walked over. “Looks like I'm just in time.” He walked over, set the tray up in front of Kuroko and then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “For you.” 

“Breakfast in bed?” Kuroko said. 

“The first part of our first date,” Kagami responded with a smile. 

“Suddenly I feel very spoiled,” Kuroko said. 

At the edge of the bed, Number Two stretched and yawned before clamoring to his feet. He bounded across the bed spread until he was perched at the end of the tray, twitching his nose at the delightful foods on top. 

“Nice try,” Kagami said, lifting Number Two from near the spread. “I didn’t leave you out, though, there’s some in your bowl, so go get it.” He set the dog down and he quickly disappeared around the corner of the door frame. Kagami rubbed Kuroko’s head gently. “We have a full day planned, so I wanted you to have a full breakfast.” 

Kuroko’s heart fluttered. It was disconcerting. He’d spent entire days with Kagami before, but it had always been platonic, or as platonic as it could be with both men keeping their feelings under wraps, but that wall was gone now. Nothing but pure emotions, and honesty, it was almost too much for Kuroko to bear. 

“Well, I’ll let you eat. It’s a little chilly outside, so wear something warm and we’ll leave in about an hour. I’ll get Two ready.” Kagami turned and made his way back towards the door as well. 

“Um… Is Number Two coming on our date?” Kuroko asked. 

Kagami smiled. “Yeah, is that okay?”

Kuroko’s chest compressed lightly. “Yeah… I’d like that.” 

When Kagami left, shutting the door behind him, Kuroko let out a loud and deep sigh. He was suddenly worried about what to wear and how to behave. Why was he more nervous for this than any of the other romantic interactions he’d had prior? His appetite fled from his body. Kagami liked him, more than that really, so it shouldn’t be so nerve wracking. 

And yet… 

Kuroko moved the tray of food aside and climbed out of bed. He walked over to his closet and sifted through it. Oddly enough, nothing felt good enough for the occasion. It was ridiculously silly. They made out yesterday, and might have done more had they not been interrupted, Kuroko just needed to pick out something, anything as long as it was clothes, and put them on. He decided on white button up shirt, with a navy blue cardigan to wear over it, and a pair of black jeans he’d only worn a couple times prior. He donned the outfit, grappling for about twenty minutes with whether or not to button the cardigan, a decision made for him when he dropped a glob of hair gel on the button-up while doing his hair. After adding a few drops of his best smelling cologne to his neck, he took one last glance over himself in the mirror and then stepped out of the bedroom. 

Number Two came skipping up to him first. He had on a tiny white raincoat with a red hood and lining and little red boots. Kuroko smiled down at the dog looking up at him. He knelt down and lifted Number Two into his arms. “You look so cute, Two. Did Kagami buy you a raincoat?” 

Number Two let out a quiet yip and licked Kuroko’s cheek. From the living space, a light chuckle erupted. “I put it on him a while ago just to make sure it fit, but now he won’t let me take it off,” Kagami said, walking around the back of the kitchen to the office and stopped. “I think he--” When Kagami’s eyes landed on Kuroko his voice hitched and he immediately stopped talking. 

Kuroko’s cheeks burned. “What?” 

Kagami shook his head. “You look great.” 

“Oh.” Kuroko shifted awkwardly. “Thank you.” He looked over Kagami then. He was wearing a black hoodie that appeared brand new and a pair of tan cargo pants. It was simple, but it fit his frame well and was just generally sexy. It made Kuroko’s face even hotter. Kagami was just generally sexy. “You too.” 

“I went simple because no one looks at me when you’re standing there anyway,” Kagami tossed back quickly and Kuroko smiled as his heart skipped a beat. “Anyway. Was breakfast good?” 

“Oh…” Kuroko looked back towards his bedroom door. “I didn’t eat it.” 

Kagami cocked his head. “No? How come?” 

“Um… nerves I guess…” 

“Nerves?” Kagami asked. “R-really? It’s just me.” 

Kuroko’s gaze, that he didn’t realize he was averting until that time, shot up to Kagami. “It’s not just you.” 

“Huh?” Kagami asked. 

“I’ve only ever dated one person,” Kuroko said. “Only ever been with one person I truly like and want to be with and, well, I don’t know what it feels like to have that person…” 

“Like you back?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko idly stroked Number Two’s fur.. “I’ve never felt mutually invested.” 

“Look, uh…” Kagami took a few steps forward and Kuroko looked up at him. “I know you’re not gonna just get over Ao--uh, him, in a day or even a week or a month, but...” He lifted Number Two from Kuroko’s grasp and placed him gently on the floor, then he turned and grabbed Kuroko’s hands. “I’m going to wait as long as I need to, so, don’t push yourself.”

Kuroko smiled, his heart bashing in his chest. “It isn’t going to happen overnight, but I meant what I said yesterday. I like you.” 

Kagami smiled back. “Can I kiss you?” 

Kuroko nodded and Kagami wasted no time in leaning in and gently placing his lips on Kuroko’s. At first he barely brushed their lips, just enough to connect, but not enough to satiate the desire that suddenly burned inside of Kuroko. When he pulled away, Kuroko let out a quiet moan of discontent and was rewarded with an even more passionate kiss where Kagami’s tongue snaked past Kuroko’s soft lips, dipping just inside to slip along the tongue of the other before pulling back again and leaving Kuroko’s mouth tingling. 

Kagami smiled. “It’ll take some practice to control myself.” 

Kuroko’s heart slammed against his chest, threatening to hop right out. “Me too.” 

Suddenly, Number Two yipped and Kuroko and Kagami both looked down at him. Kagami chuckled. “Looks like someone is ready to go.” 

“Where are we going, by the way?” Kuroko asked. 

Kagami smiled, running a hand gently through Kuroko’s feathery, blue hair. “A few different places I think you’ll enjoy. You ready?” 

Kuroko nodded. “Yeah.” 

Kagami turned, reaching down to grab one of Kuroko’s hands and pull him along, and Number Two bounced happily behind. Kuroko couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as they passed the dining room table. There was enough breakfast atop it for five men, but it was clearly all meant to feed the nearly seven foot tall monster still slumbering away out of sight. 

Though the anticipation of reaching their destination was high, Kuroko also enjoyed the drive. It took them through the bustling city, just waking up for the day, a soft yellow-gray light from the ever rising sun causing the dew settled over every surface to glisten peacefully. Those early morning workers who didn’t have the luxury of holidays off were grumbling to themselves as they rushed towards the subway, while others, clearly on vacation, sauntered around in the crisp morning air with no specific destination. 

Eventually, their route took them out of the city and along the hills outside of Tokyo. Though they were browned from the cold, they still rolled majestically into one another and caught the sunlight perfectly. Occasionally, Kuroko would glance to his left to watch a piece of scenery skate by, and his eyes would land on Kagami. Beautiful Kagami, who’s dark red hair seemed to settle naturally against his head like a fountain of hair all cascading from a single point atop his skull, and his dark eyes that always held a hint of stress, but were now relaxed if not a bit excited. His hoodie sleeves puffed around his arms, denying Kuroko a view of the muscular arms he knew lay beneath, but at his face grew hot, he knew it was for the best if they were going to get through the day without a public indecency charge. 

“You okay?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko nodded. “Yeah, just admiring the scenery.” 

Kagami smiled and Kuroko’s skin prickled. “We’ll be there in about three minutes.” Three minutes that flew by while staring at Kagami. It was an activity Kuroko was quickly growing addicted to. 

They pulled off the main road onto a side one that was mostly dirt ground down from the cars before them. It reminded Kuroko of the farm his grandparents owned before they died. There was only a small building, not much larger than a convenience store, crested against the hill and a long fence that stretched so far and so wide the ends could not be seen. Kagami parked his car off to the side of the road and hopped out, quickly rushing to Kuroko’s side to open the door and Kuroko slid out with Number Two hopping out after him. Kagami closed the door and then reached into his hoodie pocket, brandishing a leash from within. 

Number Two whined at the sight, not ever a dog who loved being leashed, but Kagami sighed and pet his head gently as he crouched down. “I know, buddy, but it’s for your protection.” 

“What is this place?” Kuroko asked as Kagami finished leashing Number Two and stood again. 

Kagami looked out over the empty fields. “It must be early yet. Come on, let’s head inside.” 

As they began to approach the door, Number Two started to get frantic, jumping around and yipping as though he had no control over himself. Kuroko reached down a few times to pet the animal, but he was excited beyond measure. 

Kagami laughed as he knocked on the door of the small, old style home. “Two’s figured it out.” 

The door opened and a short woman with a head of mostly gray hair apart from a few remaining strands of blond, appeared. She wore a pink, frilled apron with paw decals stuck all over it and it was covered in a brown substance that Kuroko could only hope was not feces. 

“Taiga!” she yelped, throwing her hands in the air and jumping up and down excitedly. “It’s been so long. I just got off the phone with your mother, not ten minutes ago.” Apart from Kagami’s name, Kuroko didn’t understand the rest. It appeared to be in English.” 

“Hello, Mrs. Garcia. It has been too long,” Kagami replied in English and Kuroko found himself swooning. Kagami sounded so good speaking English. “Hope my mom is well.” 

“Oh, yes. She raves about you, you know. Even from an entirely different country she still manages to track your every move,” the woman replied, she dropped her amber gaze to Kuroko and smiled. “And who is this?” 

“This is Kuroko,” Kagami responded in Japanese. “Kuroko, this is Alex’s mom, Maria Garcia. She speaks some Japanese. If you speak slower, it should be okay.” 

“Hello,” Kuroko responded. “Nice. To. Meet. You.” 

Maria let out a loud cackle, throwing her head back as she did so. “That’s too slow,” she exclaimed. 

“Oh, sorry,” Kuroko said. 

Maria wiped a budding tear from her eye. “Oh, don’t mind me. What brings you--OH!” Maria glanced downward just long enough to see Number Two. When she noticed him she dropped to her knees, throwing herself towards the small dog and ruffling his ears. “Who is this sweet baby?”

Kagami laughed. “This is Number Two.” 

“Oh?” Maria looked up. “That’s a strange name… right?” 

“He’s named ‘Kuroko Number Two,’” Kuroko said. “‘Number Two,’ or ‘Two’ for short.” 

Maria lifted Number Two, holding him up next to Kuroko’s face. “Ah. I see it. It’s in the eyes.” She set Number Two down gently before continuing. “Well, I know why you’re here now. Come on in, we’re just having breakfast.” 

Kagami stood aside and guided Kuroko inside. What the azure saw when he got inside filled his body with resounding joy. Standing in every space available in the kitchen were dozens of various sizes and colors of dogs. 

Kuroko opened his mouth slightly, prepared to say words, but none came. Kagami laughed, placing a hand on Kuroko’s head. “You see why I wanted to bring Two along?” 

Kuroko nodded. “This is amazing.” 

“Fan of dogs, Kuroko?” Maria asked. 

Kuroko nodded. “I’ve always wanted more than one, but I’ve never been in a position to have that. Do… do they all live here?” 

Maria nodded excitedly. “Every last one. This is just half of them. We have 42 in total.” 

Kuroko’s eyes grew wider than they’d already been. “You have 42 dogs?” 

“This is a dog sanctuary,” Kagami said. “When dogs get injured or abandoned or shelters have no room for them, Maria and Alex save them,” he explained. “I was thinking it might be fun to hang out with them this morning.” 

“They love visitors,” Maria added. “These ones are eating, though, let’s head out back and you can see the big kids.” 

Maria led Kuroko and Kagami through the kitchen and into the back hallway, where they stepped through an open screen door out onto rolling green pastures. Far in the distance, a fence surrounded the property, but a dog could run for hours and not ever cover the entire grounds. Kuroko’s heart raced with joy as he looked around at all the dogs running around, some jumping with one another, others chomping at sticks on their own. It was a dog-lover’s paradise. Number Two quickly ran off from Kagami and Kuroko to play with the others. 

“Those ones inside are the pups. If we let them eat at the same time as the older dogs, they get bullied and never get anything, so we feed them separately. The big kids eat first, then the puppies, then me and the other farmhands take turns walking some of the eldest ones who won’t exercise without some motivation.” She pointed to a big tibetan mastiff laying beneath the overhang of the home’s roof to keep out of the drizzle. “That’s Zeus there. Just turned 13. Lazy old man won’t even get up for meals anymore, we have to bring them to him.” 

Kuroko’s jaw dropped a little. The brown and black fur beast looked more like a bear than a dog, and seemed like he could swallow Kuroko whole. “I love him,” he murmured. 

Kagami sighed. “You’re weird.” 

“He’s a sweet dog. Wouldn’t hurt a fly, but he’s gigantic.” She turned and looked over at Kagami. “Actually, our strongest farmhand is out today. Don’t suppose I could convince you to walk him for me?”

“Uh, no,” Kagami replied quickly. “I won’t be going anywhere near that thing.”

“Aw, really, Zeus is a gentle giant. He won’t even pull.” She turned and pointed towards the wooded area near the back of the property. “Just a quick trip around the trail up there, would do it.” She smiled over her shoulder. “There’s gorgeous white lights hanging all along the path. Very romantic.” 

‘Romantic’ sent Kagami’s rouge gaze to Kuroko who was looking back at him hopefully. Kuroko smiled, but said nothing. He would never force Kagami to do something he was uncomfortable with. 

Kagami let out a loud scoff. “He’s never bitten anyone?” 

“Never,” Maria said. 

“He won’t pull?” 

Maria chuckled. “He won’t pull.” 

Kagami winced, but ultimately nodded in relent. “Okay. we can walk the big dog.” Kuroko couldn’t help but wiggle with excitement and when he did, Kagami’s eyes widened and cheeks tinted. “Oh my god, that was cute.”

Kuroko’s cheeks warmed under the compliment and he tucked the knowledge away that a small wiggle was all he needed to have Kagami eating out of the palm of his hand. “Thank you,” he huffed. 

Maria didn’t waste any time in walking over to the side of the home where a flurry of leashes and related materials hung and pulled down one of the biggest. She leashed up Zeus and with some gentle coaxing (and about twelve dog biscuits) got him to his feet. He trudged alongside her up to Kuroko and Kagami, and while Kagami took a couple steps back, Kuroko wasted no time in leaning in and rustling the beast’s fur. Zeus’ tongue rolled out of his mouth and his eyes pinched shut as he leaned into Kuroko’s touches. 

Kagami chuckled. “Heh, I guess we have something in common.” 

Kuroko’s cheeks warmed and his heart beat a little faster. Maria handed over Zeus’ leash to Kagami and then pat the dog on the head. She pointed out towards the woods. “They’re not super dense. You’ll see the lights once you get out there. If you follow them, they go in a loop and will lead you back here. Towards the end you’ll start to get some slack, although, maybe not. He really does seem to have taken to Kuroko.” 

Kagami smiled. “Seems it’s hard for even animals to resist him.” 

With a few final instructions from Maria on the best way to move the giant dog if he did start to resist his walk, and supplying them with biscuits and bags for the journey. It actually took almost ten minutes just to reach the edge of the woods. The farm’s property was huge. As the entered the woods, the tall spruce trees kept them safe from the mist and the lights, since the rainy day made things darker in the woods, so the white christmas style lights glistened beautifully and illuminated the dark. While they were walking, Kuroko and Kagami walked slow and discussed everything under the sun, including how Kuroko was still having bad dreams with Aomine in them. Kagami was supportive and helpful, promising things would get better soon, and to offer physical comfort, he reached down and took Kuroko’s hand in his own. 

“So,” Kuroko began, desperate to change the subject. “Why are you so afraid of dogs? You’re not afraid of Number 2.” 

“I was at first,” Kagami said. “This guy too.” He held up Zeus’ leash, that Kuroko knew now was only there to inform the animal he was being walked. He wasn’t difficult to control and hadn’t pulled or made a break for it even once. “Back in America, when we first moved there, we didn’t live in the best neighborhood. My dad was still just starting out so we just had to take the first apartment we could find and it was in this place that was known for robberies and stuff. Our neighbor told us to get a dog to protect us, so we did. A german shepherd. My parents let me name him ‘Kuro.’ At first it was fine. He was friendly, but he knew when people came around that weren’t trustworthy and he’d growl at them, and he was very protective over me. Probably because he saw me as like a little brother or something.

“One time, I was at home and my mom was in the kitchen and Kuro and I were playing in the living room and two big guys broke in. They rushed me and my mom and tried to hurt us and Kuro freaked out and started growling at them and tried to bite them, but he was kind of unbridled and he got me a couple times. It wasn’t so much that as after that. Those guys eventually ran away, but Kuro was never the same after that. Every time we tried to go near him he’d growl at us and he actually bit my dad once and we had to get rid of him. My dad said that because he was a breed of dog predisposed to aggression, once he became aggressive, he couldn’t turn it off.” 

“I feel bad for Kuro,” Kuroko said. “It wasn’t really his fault.” 

“It wasn’t,” Kagami said. “I was just a little kid, so being bit by a huge dog and then having that dog continuously growl at you and stuff.” 

“Yeah,” Kuroko said. “Makes it hard to trust even passive animals, because Kuro was fine at first.” 

“Right,” Kagami replied. “And I don’t know. Maybe it’s one of those irrational fears. Clearly I can relax around dogs if I spend enough time with them, but all it takes is a split second for one to flip.” 

Kuroko shrugged. “People aren’t any different. Those men broke into your house and charged a woman and a child. Seems to me they were just as dangerous, if not more so, than Kuro. When people all of a sudden snap and shoot up their job where they got fired or something. That could be a guy you just had coffee with yesterday and today he’s got a gun pointed at your face.” Kagami stopped walking for a second and when Kuroko noticed he stopped and looked back. “What?”

Kagami shook his head. “Nothing, that’s just… that’s so true. Humans can snap too, just like that.” 

Kuroko nodded. “I’ve known far more people who’ve lost their minds than dogs.” 

“I feel like I should pay you for this advice,” Kagami joked, starting his walking again. 

Kuroko smiled. “Spending the day with you is plenty.” 

The rest of the walk was filled with all the sweetness and romance it could be filled with. Just before exiting the woods, Kagami took a kiss from Kuroko, an action that proved problematic as ceasing moving for that long caused Zeus to lay down and fall asleep on the path. When the pair moved to walk again, Zeus refused to move. Kagami and Kuroko had to work together to get the beast on his feet again and in the end, Kagami simply ended up lifting the animal and carrying him back (a display of strength that lit Kuroko on fire). When they arrived back, Number Two ran over and nipped at Kagami until he was lifted as Zeus had been. Clearly their small dog had grown jealous. 

They spent a couple more hours playing with the other dogs. Maria and Kuroko enjoyed watching Kagami ‘face his fears’ which was mostly him reaching down to pet a dog and that dog would sneeze and he’d recoil in fear. Logic or not, Kagami wasn’t going to get rid of his fears in a single day. The sun was high in the sky before Kagami finally suggested it was time to move on. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back,” Kagami said to a whining Maria. “Kuroko loves the dogs, so I doubt I’ll be able to keep him away for long.” 

The trio walked through the kitchen chatting lightly when suddenly, Kagami stopped. Kuroko turned and looked back at him. “Kagami?”

Kagami was focused on something in the corner. Kuroko followed his gaze to the kitchen table under which a small puppy was crouched and cowering. He had his maroon gaze dead set on Kagami. He had deep red fur across the top of his back and head that faded through tan to white by the time the coat reached his belly and legs. Kuroko smiled. He had a Kagami appearance about him. 

“What’s up with this guy?” Kagami asked. 

“Oh, that’s Osore. He’s afraid of dogs,” Maria said. “So he stays in the house most of the time. Hearing everyone’s footsteps must have made him think the dogs were coming in for lunch.” 

“He’s afraid of dogs?” Kuroko said. 

“The people who brought him here found him abandoned with a litter of kittens and their mom,” Maria explained. 

“Blood doesn’t mean family,” Kuroko said. “Like Himuro.” 

Kagami nodded. “Do you think he’d go with us?” 

Kuroko set Number Two down on the floor. “Gently, now, Two.” 

Number Two crept forward at a slow pace, and Osore shuffled backwards. Two stopped, sniffing the air around them, and then he laid down, setting his head flat on the floor. Osore whined, but eventually took a step forward and sniffed at Number Two. Two carefully lifted his head to boop his nose against Osore’s and suddenly, the puppy relaxed a little, jumping into Number Two and becoming playful. 

Kagami stepped up next. He held out a hand and Number Two walked over and nuzzled it. Osore was timid at first, but stepped forward and sniffed Kagami’s hand. After a few seconds he pushed his head under Kagami’s hand and Kagami scratched his ears. He lifted the puppy out from under the table and brought him up to his face, and Osore responded by nuzzling Kagami’s face and licking him. Number Two let out a cheery bark and Kuroko lifted him back up. 

Kagami smiled and looked down at Kuroko. “Can we?” 

Kuroko snickered. “You’re asking me?” 

“It’s our home,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko smiled. “Yes. I think we should.” 

Maria stepped forward and rubbed Osore’s ears. “Aw. Congratulations, buddy. You’ve got a new family.” She looked at Kagami and Kuroko. “I’ve got papers for him. He’s a siberian malamute.” 

“Congratulations to you too, Kagami,” Kuroko said with a warm smile. 

Kagami nuzzled against his new pup. “Welcome to the gang, Osome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will Kagami take his new puppy and boyfriend next?


	31. The Big Date Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date winds down for Kuroko and Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final chapter. If you're feeling like you feel unresolved about a few of the other couples, I suppose you'll just have to wait for the sequel.................. :)

“It’s a whole shop of shakes?” 

Kagami bit his lip to keep from tackling Kuroko on the spot. After dropping their furry children off at a doggy daycare and grabbing some lunch, Kagami had brought Kuroko to the next stop on their date, a shake shop in Tokyo that had 25 different flavors of shake that could be combined in endless possibilities for the best, personalized shakes in all of Japan. 

Knowing his blue-haired date was partial to the sweet treat, Kagami knew he had to bring him by and let him create a flavor of his own. 

“Yeah,” Kagami answered. “All these different flavors, and you grab sample cups and try all the flavors and then you can order a shake with whatever flavors you like and want inside.” 

“I’m…” Kagami chuckled. Kuroko was a pretty timid guy. He often didn’t display heightened emotions or visible excitement, but in the time since they’d met one another, Kagami had learned that there were a few ways to tell when the azure man was excited. It was almost like a cartoon, his energy would waft off of him and he’d start to twiddle his fingers. “…so excited.” 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Kagami handed a sample cup over to Kuroko and the other wasted no time in scuttling around the shop, trying all the different flavors. 

Kagami grabbed a cup of his own and moved around the shop himself. He hadn’t partaken in shakes very often prior to meeting Kuroko, but had quickly learned the allure. They weren’t as sugary or fattening as other sweets and made use of natural foods to create something that could still feed a sweet tooth. He knew athletes often indulged in smoothies and shakes, but never really understood why. Things like water and sports drinks were far more hydrating so that’s what he always opted for. As an office worker, his love for coffee quickly developed, but it wasn’t until after Kuroko moved in that he started to develop a love for shakes. 

“Kagami.” 

Kagami was standing in the fruit section of the flavors trying the different sour berries, when Kuroko called his name. Kagami turned and smiled down. “Yeah?” Kuroko tipped his head upward and stood up on his toes and placed a gentle kiss on Kagami’s lips. Kagami’s face burned as the other pulled away and his eyes widened. “W-what was that for?” 

Kuroko shrugged. “I wanted to kiss you.” He smiled a little. “I’m having a really good time.” 

Kagami’s lips curved into a broad smile as well. “I’m glad.” He used his free hand to pet the side of Kuroko’s face. “I’m having a good time too.” 

“I picked my shake,” Kuroko responded, nuzzling into Kagami’s touch a lot like a happy cat. 

“Oh yeah? What’d you pick?” 

“Honey, strawberry and vanilla,” Kuroko responded. “Did you pick one yet?” 

“A lot of these berry flavors are kind of sour, I like it. I was thinking about doing a bunch of them with chocolate,” Kagami said. 

Kuroko took a step towards Kagami and wrapped his arms around his torso. Though Kagami was happy to be getting such affection from the other, it broke his heart a little. Kuroko had mentioned in passing before that Aomine didn’t display affection in public. It must be new to him to be able to do things like kiss and hug without being scrutinized. 

Kagami had long since decided that he and Kuroko’s relationship wouldn’t just be Kagami trying to one up Aomine, but he knew that there were things Kuroko deserved that he often didn’t get from his former relationship. Kagami set his sample cup down on the ledge by the shake dispensers and wrapped both arms around Kuroko’s back and pulled him as close as he could. 

“Hey,” Kagami hummed. 

Kuroko tipped his head upward and Kagami leaned down and kissed Kuroko again, gently once and then more passionately. He squeezed Kuroko, simply hoping that his love for him would overflow through his body and that Kuroko could feel it. 

As they kissed, Kagami slowly started to lose control. He had to remind himself that they were still in a public place, but he loved Kuroko so much and had waited so long to just be able to kiss him when he wanted, that part of him didn’t care that if he chose to hoist Kuroko up onto the nearby ledge and take a little more, it would probably create a huge mess. 

Fortunately, whether Kuroko sensed the growing passion or not, he started to chuckle and it cooled the mood considerably. 

Kagami pulled away, just enough to speak, and raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

Kuroko shook his head. “Nothing. I’ve just never been this happy before.” 

Kagami smiled. “I know, me too.” He stared down into Kuroko’s crystal blue eyes and his heart thudded. “Come on, let’s get our shakes. I’m ready to be alone.” 

Kuroko nodded and his eyes bugged slightly with excitement. “Yeah.” 

They placed the orders for their shakes and did some additional kissing and snuggling while they waited for them. Kagami quickly learned that Kuroko loved affection and made a personal promise to show him as much affection as possible, especially in public. He was so wonderful and deserved to feel like his significant other wasn’t embarrassed to be with him. 

Their shakes came and they drank them as they walked through the shopping district back to the parking garage where Kagami had parked his car. They drove back to the puppy park where they’d left No. 2 and Osome. They walked the pair of dogs to a nearby cafe, where they got them ‘puppuccinos,’ another thing Kuroko had never heard of, but loved, and then the group loaded back into the car to head out to the final part of the date Kagami had planned. 

They drove for about an hour outside the city, into the countryside where the hills met the gulf outside of Minato. They parked the car and walked along the beach, the temperature quickly dropping as the sun began to set. 

“The beach?” Kuroko hummed as they walked. “It’s cold.” 

Kuroko held No. 2 in his hands, while Kagami held Osome. “I know,” Kagami said. 

They rounded the corner and headed into a nearby cavern that Kagami had discovered a few years prior. Inside he’d placed a giant inflatable pool and had tons of pillows and blankets inside. About fifteen feet away, just on the crest of the cavern and the beach, was a small fire pit. Kagami set Osome inside and then Kuroko climbed in with No. 2 as well, while Kagami walked over to the fire pit and set it ablaze. He’d prepared everything the night before, hoping that their date would go well enough to lead them there. 

“The blankets are warm,” Kuroko said. 

“Yeah, some of them are electric,” Kagami responded as he made his way over to the pool and Kuroko moved over to accommodate him. “They can be charged and then they stay warm for a long time. They’re for emergencies mostly.” 

The pool wasn’t large, by design, so once Kagami had settled inside and both pooches had found spots of their own to curl up and sleep at the end, Kuroko was able to nestle himself against Kagami, and Kagami pulled a couple of the blankets over, and held Kuroko close. 

“I promise not to talk about him a lot,” Kuroko started, “but I know now why things were always so strained with Aomine.” 

“What do you mean?” Kagami asked. 

“I did love him a lot. I would have moments just like that one in the shake shop where I just wanted to kiss him or touch him or anything really.” 

“But you couldn’t,” Kagami finished. 

“Even when we’d get home, I would try and release some of those feelings, but he’d always either take over and make things more… rough, or it would be nothing at all,” Kuroko said. “It made me so happy when I could just walk up and kiss you. You didn’t shove me away or tell me I was being inappropriate. I loved that.” 

“If I ever shove you away, assume I’ve been replaced by a body double,” Kagami retorted. 

Kuroko snickered and snuggled himself even closer to Kagami. “Gotcha.” 

“I don’t want our relationship to be consumed by what your past relationship was like with Aomine, but I do want you to be happy. If there are things that you feel like we need to talk about, we should,” Kagami said. “I know that that relationship was a big part of your life that isn’t going to disappear overnight.” 

“I didn’t expect to be okay with getting over Aomine,” Kuroko said and Kagami closed his eyes in relief. “Being with you kind of feels like being in a relationship I was always meant to be in. Somehow I think that everything I went through with Aomine was meant to get me to you.” 

Kagami gnawed the inside of his lip. “I…” He kissed Kuroko’s forehead. “Yeah.” 

They fell into silence after that and just enjoyed the sound of the rushing waves, crackling fire and one another’s heartbeats. Kagami felt that way too. Like everything in his life had happened to get him to that moment. Everything he once regretted; giving up sports, moving back to Japan, settling into an office worker life. Were it not for those things Kagami never would have met Kuroko. He loved altering his life to help take care of Himuro, but now he’d found his own happiness, happiness that helped him reason away every little thing that he’d ever come to be upset about in his life. 

“Do you think that Kise hates me?” Kuroko asked suddenly, pulling Kagami from his thoughts. 

Kagami sighed. “I would anticipate you are not Kise’s favorite person, but I doubt he hates you. He isn’t really a ‘hates people’ kind of guy. Even when I broke up with him and I told him I wasn’t planning on asking you out, he got really mad. He told me that you’d be gone before I knew it and not to insult him by not going for it.” 

“Kise’s not a bad guy,” Kuroko said. 

“No,” Kagami agreed. “Not at all. I hate feeling like I caused him pain.” 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroko murmured. 

Kagami rubbed Kuroko’s head gently. “You don’t owe me or anyone an apology. It’s pretty safe to say these events were leading up to something pre-determined. It sucks that they had to get hurt for things to come to pass, but it’s not as if they hadn’t hurt us.” 

“That’s true,” Kuroko said. After another period of extended silence, Kuroko finally asked, “Do you think they’ll find happiness?” 

“We know them better than anyone and I know Kise will find someone perfect for him. What do you think for Aomine?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko nodded. “When it was good, it was great. I think once he knows more about himself and can be honest and open with someone, he’ll finally have the love he deserves.” 

Kagami nodded with a small smile. “Yeah.” 

Beneath him, Kuroko shivered. As the night grew on the temperature dropped more and more and certainly was getting a bit too cold to be outside, even with the fire, the blankets and the body heat. 

“Ready to go home?” Kagami asked. 

Kuroko nodded. “Yeah.” 

Despite their decision, it was still a little bit of time before either of them moved. Even being freezing cold, being near one another was enough to keep the two glue in place. It was only when the dogs began to move about anxiously that the pair finally exchanged sweet looks and began to dislodge themselves. Kagami took up the blankets and pillows while Kuroko dropped sand on the fire, then they each took a dog in their arms, and made their way back up the beach. Kagami smiled at Kuroko as they moved. It did suck to feel like he hurt Kise, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret the fact that he had. He was meant to be with Kuroko, regardless of the circumstances that led to it. 

The drive home was quiet, due mostly to the fact that Kuroko fell asleep almost immediately. Kagami didn’t mind. Sleeping Kuroko was too darn cute and with their furry children curled up and asleep in his lap, Kagami was hard-pressed not to wreck just to stare at them. 

They pulled into the parking garage and Kagami did take a few minutes then to stare at (and snap a few pictures of) his new, sweet family, before Kuroko finally noticed the car had stopped moving and stirred from his sleep. Kagami couldn’t resist. He leaned across and gave Kuroko a gentle kiss. He simply loved him. That was all there was to it. 

They climbed out of the car, Kagami opting to carry Otome this time, as the small dog seemed to want to be held by Kagami and Kuroko chuckled at the former dog-phobia ridden man, now nuzzled the head of his second pup sweetly. They climbed off the elevator, entered the apartment and both of their stomachs bottomed out instantly. Kuroko set Number Two down, as did Kagami Otome, and the former led the latter into the living room. Kuroko and Kagami were relatively frozen in place from the flurry of slaps, grunts, and moans coming from the nearby bedroom. 

Kuroko was the first to break the awkward silence. “Sounds like Himuro got home okay.” 

Kagami groaned. “Yeah, they’re gonna be a joy to sleep across from.” 

It was as if Kagami could see Kuroko’s demeanor changed. He somehow got smaller as he pulled his hands together to twiddle his thumbs and bite his lip. “Um…” Kagami watched him carefully, not wanting to disrupt whatever struggle he was going through; he didn’t sense it was bad. Kuroko looked up at him, his cheeks drenched in red and his eyes shimmering. “If they’re gonna be… at it… all night. You could, um, should… sleep in my room.” 

Kagami’s heart came to a screeching halt for a second before, then, racing wildly. “Oh, really?” He truly did intend to take things slowly with Kuroko. He didn’t want to mess anything up and he did want to give Kuroko all the time and space he needed to recover from his previous relationship. 

But with him looking up at Kuroko with nothing but pure hope and wanting in his eyes, his soft blue hair and adorable face felt like a vice-grip. He had no ability to deny him. “O-okay. I’ll just get changed.” 

Kuroko nodded. “Okay. Me too.” 

The lewd sounds of Himuro and Murasakibara rekindling in the next room were suddenly nothing compared to Kagami’s pounding heart. Once Kuroko was gone down the hallway, Kagami slipped into his room mentally punching himself. ‘Go get changed?’ What was he going to change into? He notoriously slept in the nude and all of his current roommates were well aware of that fact. If he did put on some of his lounging clothes would he send a message that he wasn’t planning on sleeping?

Although it wasn’t like he could walk in there stark naked with the excuse that that’s how he slept. 

He shook his head. He was overthinking it. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and slid them on, ultimately deciding he wouldn’t opt for a shirt. Kuroko would know he was going to comfort and not trying to be suggestive in any way. He tip-toed across the hall, rolling his eyes at the sounds of the amorous pair from the other bedroom, though all things considered, he should be grateful for their antics. He freshened up, reapplying a couple of layers of deodorant and cologne and then finally made his way towards Kuroko’s bedroom. He noticed that Kuroko had made a makeshift bed for Otome, not that it mattered, the new pup was curled up next to Number Two in his bed and the pair were snoozing away. They’d have to go procure some materials for their new pet in the morning. 

He stood outside of Kuroko’s door, his heart pounding and blood racing. It didn’t make a ton of sense. He’d just laid with Kuroko in a small, inflatable pool with pillows and blankets and could have easily fallen asleep. That’s all it was. It was the pool on the beach. 

Kagami knocked on door softly and waited. 

“Yeah,” Kuroko responded. 

“Uh… Can I come in?” Kagami asked and then immediately felt stupid. 

Kuroko chuckled from the other side of the door. “Yeah.” 

Kagami opened the door and his heart swelled. Kuroko’s bed was cleanly made with the covers on the open side of the bed tossed aside to welcome the second body. Kuroko was on the inside of the bed near the wall flicking through his cell phone. Kagami stood just inside the room unsure of how quickly he should climb into the bed. 

Kuroko set his phone on the small ledge behind the bed and smiled at Kagami. “You won’t be comfortable there.” 

Kagami chuckled. “Yeah.” He shut the door to Kuroko’s bedroom and then walked over to the bed. He climbed under the covers and laid back on one of the pillows and Kuroko immediately started laughing. Kagami looked over at him. “What?” 

“You look so uncomfortable,” Kuroko said. 

Kagami started laughing alongside him. “I know, I’m sorry. I guess I’m a little nervous.” 

“How come?” Kuroko asked and Kagami was warmed by the way his head tilted slightly to the side.

“I don’t know, it’s… you,” Kagami responded. “You’re not nervous?” 

Kuroko shrugged. “I suppose I am a little, but…” Kuroko snuggled down into the bed and up to Kagami, nuzzling his head under his arm. “I’m more excited. I get to sleep next to you.” 

Kagami smiled and relaxed instantly. He turned and kissed Kuroko on the forehead and shifted so he could cradle the other better. He reached over to his right and turned off the lamp on the side table and with the room full of darkness and Kuroko nestled against him, his eyelids quickly felt heavy. 

“Kagami?” Kuroko murmured, clearly half-gone himself. 

“Hm?” 

“Thank you for today. I’ve never had someone put that much effort into making me happy before.” 

That thought made Kagami happy and sad. Kuroko was easily someone who deserved to be doted on and spoiled all the time. That the man had made it to nearly 30 without having someone treat him the way he deserves was unfortunate. That aside, Kagami was glad to be the one he associated with being treated appropriately. 

“No thanks necessary. I just want you to be happy, Kuroko.” 

Kuroko squeezed himself in even closer to Kagami. “Tetsuya.” 

Kagami smiled and pulled Kuroko as close as he could. “Good night, Tetsuya.” 

“Good night, Taiga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Kuroko have been together for a month, but they've yet to consummate their new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of the characters.


End file.
